Not You Again
by PrettyLittleBrunette
Summary: Bonnie, in high school, was the A  student who only cared about her grades. When she gets a job interview at her dream law firm, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is Damon Salvatore, the jerk who used to cheat off her in High School. AH
1. Prologue Mean

**Not You Again**

**Prologue- Mean**

**A/N: So here's the prologue of the story that won the most votes. I hope you guys enjoy it… Bonnie is acting like a stuck up snobby bitch right now, but I promise she'll get better later on, and besides, she's just study obsessed. And Damon pissed. Okay, I'm giving too much away… ENJOY ;)**

**Lily xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's P.O.V<strong>

"_Pssst, Bonnie," _

I gritted my teeth and leaned down onto the desk, staring at the quiz paper and trying to ignore the person who was calling me. Whoever it was, I didn't want to talk to them right now. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to remember how to solve the Quadratic Function that was on the paper in front of me. I had been studying it for a few days, if only I had a little peace and quiet to think. _You replace the X with-_

My thoughts were broken off by another hiss:

"_Don't ignore me, Bennett," _

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and kept my gaze on the paper. I looked up for a second and looked around the classroom. Everyone was focused on their papers, frustrated looks on their faces as they tried to figure out the answers to Mr. Adam's complicated questions- everyone except for Damon Salvatore, that is. He was smiling at me; actually he was _smirking_, as he gestured down to his paper. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"_Number 4," _He hissed, leaning towards me. I caught the whiff of a breeze of Drakkar Noir, and turned back to my paper swiftly, a sour look on my face.

"In your dreams," I whispered, hastily glancing at Mr. Adam who was reading a Motor magazine, looking heavily engrossed in it. When he caught me looking, he met my eyes for a second with his beady brown ones. I sighed uneasily and turned back to my paper, focusing on the question. I was just scribbling down the answer and getting ready to check it on the calculator when I felt a prod on my back from Damon Salvatore's direction.

I tried to control my anger- who did he think he was, cheating off of me when I had studied the whole night and he'd probably been out with whatever slut he was banging up this week- it was a different one every week. It was ridiculous and I was not going to help him out.

I felt another prod on my back and I turned back angrily to find him placing a number 2 pencil on the desk in front of him. "Number 4," He repeated, meeting my eyes with a hard stare.

I scoffed at him, "I said_ no_," I hissed back, just as I felt my paper being snatched up. I saw Mr. Adam standing over my desk and I whipped back to face him. He tore my paper into two pieces in front of my face.

"What?" I cried out. This could not be happening. I was an A Student; I always got the best grades in class. Nobody could beat my SAT score and my GPA was a perfect 4.0.

"No cheating will be tolerated at my class," Mr Adam replied, glaring at me.

"It's 'will be tolerated _in_ my class'," I corrected automatically; I couldn't help it- it was a knee jerk reaction. A few students chuckled, including Damon Salvatore.

Mr Adam clenched his teeth at me, "Get out of here; see you next class, Ms. Bennett," He growled and I sighed, trying to control my urge to slap his chubby pink face. He glared at me one last time, before turning on his heel and marching back over to his desk.

"But I didn't cheat!" I cried out, in anxiety and a few students hushed me.

"You will leave now, or I will give you detention. That will not look good on your college transcript," Mr. Adam reminded me, offering me a smile that made him look like an evil fish.

I cursed him under my breath before gathering up my pencils and stuff into my pencil case. I slipped it into my bag, slid my Math notebook into it as well, and then got up. I almost tripped over the side of my desk because my shoe lace wasn't tied. Damon sniggered, and I offered him the iciest glare I could muster before hoisting my leg up onto the chair and tying my shoelace.

I then held my head up high and marched out of the room but not before being hit square in the shoulder with an eraser someone had thrown. I huffed and slammed the door behind me angrily, throwing one last annoyed look at the Math classroom.

A few students were in the hallway, milling around. Some were waiting by the water fountain for a sip of the contaminated water, while others just lolled around, talking to friends and throwing sly glances behind them in case a teacher came. A few girls looked up as I stalked by:

"Nerd," They coughed, covering their mouths.

I rolled my eyes at them; I'd long learned to ignore them. I had much more potential than this small town; the town I'd been living in my whole life. I had big dreams, bigger than anyone could imagine. I was going to Harvard Law School and then work at Better Vantage Law Firm in New York, one of the most prestigious law firms out there. I'd wanted to work there since I was in diapers- okay, not really but almost.

I walked over to my locker, quickly twisting the combination and unlocking it. The bell rang to signal the end of the period and I sighed in relief at the fact that I hadn't missed a lot. But I'd taken zero in that quiz all because of that asshole. At least it was just a meager quiz. I'd have to ask Mr. Adam to change my place next class because I could not handle sitting in front of such a stupid, advantage taking, idiotic, cheating-

"Hi Gorgeous," I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked up to see Trevor Ford, my boyfriend of a couple of months and fellow honor roll student. He smiled at me, his blue eyes and brown hair complimenting his features perfectly. He held a Chemistry book in one hand, and he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I blushed in pleasure, just as Damon walked by with his bonehead jerk friends AKA the Mystic Falls Timberwolves, the High School's American Football team which hadn't won a game since the good old days in the nineties. "Get a room," He scoffed, blue eyes mocking as he shot us a disgusted look.

Trevor glared at him, "Back off Salvatore," He growled, handing me the Chemistry book and walking up to Damon.

Damon laughed, "You think I'm scared of you, Einstein?" He mocked and Damon's friends whooped as Damon balled his hands up into fists.

"Well, I sure as hell aren't scared of you, airhead," Trevor muttered, and I just sighed, leaning against the locker and glaring at Damon.

Damon was about to reply when in a swift flurry of cheap perfume and stiffly straight black hair Aimee Bradley wrapped her arms around him. I turned my mouth up at her sleazy cheerleader outfit; she'd tied her tank up Britney Spears style and her skirt was barely long enough to cover her panties- if she wore any that is. Her plastic crones stood in a semi circle around her, as if shielding her from some unknown danger.

"Aimee, Babe," Damon whispered, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Let's get out of here Trevor, we're wasting our time," I assured him, tugging on his sleeve.

Trevor nodded, and let me drag him away from the group of jocks and their cheerleader groupies.

"Later nerds," Aimee sang in her squeaky unattractive voice that reminded me very much of a swine.

I handed Trevor his Chemistry book and we walked off towards the school Cafeteria, ready to pick up some healthy food for lunch to motivate us for the rest of our day. Little did we know that it was going to be a long day, and an even longer senior year.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I slammed my locker at the end of the day, stuffing a few books in my bag so that I could study a little before my SAT prep classes with Trevor at 8. After them, I had peer tutoring classes which I was doing for a little extra credit and some sort of Community Service. I ran a hand through my tidy hair, knowing it was going to be a tiring day, but then again, you had to work hard to get what you wanted.

I started away from the locker and towards the Student parking lot, feeling an arm slip around my shoulder. I turned, expecting Trevor but instead finding Damon standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face.

I shrugged his arm off, a disgusted look on my face, "Screw you," I insulted, stalking away from him.

Damon ran after me, tugging on my hand. "What's wrong with you? Did you get up on the wrong side of the…quiz?" He shot me a cheeky smile.

I stopped in my tracks, "What happened today in Math is _never_ going to happen again, you hear me, dorkface?" I demanded, gesturing with my hands as if to prove my point.

Damon imitated my actions, "Dorkface, huh? And here I was thinking you were an eloquoyuwent speaker with all those vocabulary words," He smirked.

"It's _eloquent_, moron," I replied, reAdamzing he was dodging my point. "I will never fail something because of you again,"

"Why do you hate me today? What did I do wrong?" Damon asked, imitating a puppy dog look on his handsome face.

"I hate you _everyday_ and today Damon, the question you should be asking is what did you not do wrong? I got a zero today because of you, a _zero,_" I said, in a slow and steady voice; I was trying to control my temper. I held my fingers up in a zero sign, until he pushed my hand down.

"Are you PMSing?" Damon smirked, looking me from top to bottom. His look turned slightly sympathetic and my cheeks burned slightly as I turned away for a second, trying to keep my cool and not slap the silly out of him.

"That is none of your business, _jerk_," I snapped, glaring at him with a glare the Wicked Witch of the West would approve of.

"So it's true?" Damon demanded, a grin spreading across his face.

I changed the subject, "Where is Slut-mee?" I asked, smirking back at him.

"What?" Damon had a look of genuine confusion on his face.

"Aimee," I spat out the name, "Did you take off your Slut Magnet cologne?"

"It's Drakkar Noir," He corrected, looking a little smug as he dug his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. _I knew it was Drakkar Noir. _It was only my favorite male cologne ever. I'd bought it for Trevor on his birthday hoping he would use it but so far it was a no-show.

"Do you even know what that means?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

I heard the beep of a horn and turned to see Aimee Bradley in her convertible, some of her followers in the back seats. She winked at Damon and offered me a dirty look. I ignored her, hugging my books to my chest and repeating to myself that she would be working in McDonalds in a couple of years while I would be a successful lawyer in New York working at Better Vantage.

"Well, I'd love to find that out, but I have a ride to catch with my _sexy_ girlfriend," Damon said in his deep voice. He winked back at Aimee and she smiled, looking like a crocodile.

"Whatever, you're abhorrent," I sang, ready to walk away.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Maybe if you studied once in a while instead of getting it on with Slutmee Bradley every freaking day then you'd know," I replied, smoothly, feeling pleasure burst through me at the fact that I'd burned him.

Damon just grinned; he was used to my antics, we'd only been going on at each-others necks for the past 3 years. I loathed and hated on him and he annoyed the shit out of me and teased me. It was just the way it was.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Bonnie," He exclaimed, looking over at his girlfriend for a second.

"I don't care what you take it as. You know that guy who picks up garbage in school? You're future is going to be just as rubbish-filled," I snapped, before offering him a last glare and stomping off towards my reliable silver Audi. I knew I was being mean to him, but he annoyed me, and besides, I was telling him the truth. He had no other future if he kept neglecting his studies. _I was so wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the prologue. It was kind of short but I hope you enjoyed. There are going to be 2 more chapters in high school before we get onto the whole Harvard and Law Firm thing.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can xx**

**Do you guys want me to skim through her Harvard years or have a little bit of detail? Tell me in a REVIEW! (: **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or Drakkar Noir; it's just sexy like Damon… **


	2. 1 Finals and Peer Tutoring

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 1- Finals and Peer Tutoring**

"So Michelangelo painted the fresco on the top of the pope's castle?" A dumb ginger haired girl from my peer tutoring group asked as she chewed on the bottom of her pencil.

"It's the pope's residence, the Vatican," I reminded her, resisting the urge to bang my head into the wall. I was supposed to be helping the group study the last chapter of World History for the final that was in a couple of days, but we had been going for 4 hours and they hadn't absorbed much information. When I'd signed up to help them and especially Tina Fell, I never knew it would be so tiresome and agonizing.

"Yes, yes. Do I have to know all the names? There are, like, a million," Tina complained, whining as she scribbled something down into her notebook. She ran her hand across the history textbook that she had cracked open in front of her. She told me it was the first time she'd opened it all year. No guesses how she maintained her GPA.

"You have to know all the names, Tina," I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

Another girl in this study group raised her hand. I was feeling more like a teacher every day with this peer tutoring thing. I did not have the patience at all though to deal with dumb airheads who hadn't studied a word all year and expected the peer tutoring sessions to pass them the finals.

"Yes, Emma?" I braced myself, hoping it wasn't a dumb question. I might have a meltdown if it was.

"Why was Leonardo Da Vinci called the Master?" She asked, running a hand through her dark hair.

I smiled, "Well, it's because he was good at practically everything, he-," I was cut off by the sound of the door of the classroom opening. I looked up to see Damon Salvatore come in, a big grin on his face, a history book tucked under his arm.

"World History peer tutoring?" He asked, noting my horrified expression and grinning. I would not teach that scumbag. Anyone but him. He had been pissing me off for the last few weeks ever since he got me in trouble in Math class.

"Sorry, this class is full," I said, coolly, though there were only 3 students and the class could have up to 7.I turned away from him and walked over to the board.

"Leonardo was called the Master because he was a highly skilled sculptor, painter, architect-"

"On the sign up sheets it said there can be up to 7, and there's only 3 here," Damon cut me off again, gesturing to Tina, Anna and a brown haired guy called Marcus who was looking at me with some sort of admiration as he jotted down notes.

"Some are absent," I lied, "You'll have to find another class. Trevor has one in a few hours. I can tell him to sign you up if you like," I slyly put in, hoping he would go away and leave me to the session. My eyes flitted to the clock on the wall; there was still an easy 10 minutes left in this class.

"But I saw the sign up sheet for this class and there are only 3 names signed," Damon replied smugly.

I exhaled, rubbing my temples. He was just so damn annoying and the worst thing was that he'd done his research well. Why was he so insistent to screw up my day? I closed my eyes, "Take a seat then," I gritted my teeth and grabbed the marker before finishing the sentence.

"Does anyone know what Da Vinci's most famous painting is?" I asked, looking irritably at their blank faces. Damon's was deep in thought and he raised his hand.

"Yes, Damon?" I asked, and the other three turned to look at him.

"It's that chick who looks at you wherever you stand. She's like that dude from meet the Fockers, the one played by Danny Devito, who tells Ben Stiller 'I'm watching-,"

I cut him off, "What is the name of the painting?" I repeated, biting my lip so I wouldn't explode at him.

"I love that movie. I like that circle of trust they form and then-," Tina started without even raising her hand to speak which was the etiquette of the classroom. I would have to drill it into their brains later.

"Enough talking about the movie. Do you want to pass your finals or not?" I demanded of them, leaning against the board, a serious look on my face. They all muttered 'yeahs' and Damon just shrugged. What the heck was he doing here? Did he exist to torture me?

"The name of the damn portrait?" My tone was almost pleading as I ran a hand through my hair looking at the four seniors sitting in front of me. Tina bit her lip and shook her head, flipping through the pages in her book. Emma looked thoughtful as he scratched her forehead. Marcus raised his hand.

"YES?" I asked, relieved that someone was going to answer and maybe even answer it right.

"The pretty Bonnie," He stated, smiling at me.

I slapped my forehead and leaned against the board. Tina and Emma burst out laughing and Damon wolf-whistled a couple of times. I closed my eyes as the bell rang and they shuffled from their seats, picking up their stuff.

"We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow," I called to them, "Try to study …anything," I started to wipe the board so that it was devoid of marker. They were just so dumb; all of them. I mean, who didn't know the Mona Lisa, one of the most famous paintings of all time?

I hurried back the desk where I'd put my bag when I was done and scooped my notes and markers into it. I noticed a white slip of paper next to the bag so I unfolded it and glared at the note:

_It's the Mona Lisa, sexy. ;)_

I had no doubt that this was one of Damon's asinine ways to annoy the heck out of me. I crumpled it up and chucked it into the trash can before making my way out of the room, flicking the light off on my way out. I made my way towards my car, excited to continue revising for a final I had in a few days. I just couldn't wait to get my high scores.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god, I totally failed that," A crying blonde girl who brushed past me and Trevor exclaimed, running into the arms of her taller brunette friend.

"It was hard," Her friend replied, and they walked off down the hall. They were speaking of the Biology test which I had aced. I'd always loved the subject and that made me get the best scores ever.

"That was easy peasy," I said, happily, taking Trevor's hand and leading him over to my locker so I could put away the Bio stuff which I wouldn't be needing. I had the Economics final tomorrow, but I wasn't worried at all; I'd been studying the material for a couple of days and I'd done it a few times over.

"I agree. What did you get for number 3a?" Trevor asked, his forehead scrunching up in concentration.

"Anthropoid," I replied, recalling the question.

"Dammit, I put Hydrozoa," He replied, looking slightly irritated.

I kissed him on the cheek, "It's okay, Trev. Not everyone can be perfect all the time," I responded to him with a small smile.

Trevor sighed, "I'll make it up on my Economics one," He promised himself, ruffling my hair up.

"Good for you," I pulled out of my bag a granola bar and split it in half, taking a big bite and giving Trevor the other half. Trevor smiled and took it, devouring it in one bite.

"Not only you're a nerd, but you want to be a fat nerd?" Aimee's nasal voice came from behind me.

"Go away Slut-mee. You're last month's news. Ever since Damon dumped you everyone knows you went from Funky to Frumpy, though in my opinion you were always repugnant." I cackled, and Trev slipped his arm around my waist.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm the one who dumped Damon not the other way round, Bennett," Aimee announced, tossing her black hair over her shoulder in a childish fashion.

"Yes, of course you did," I said, sarcastically, throwing a knowing glance at her.

Aimee growled and stomped away from us, and Trevor and I chorused in laughter. Trevor then rubbed my shoulder, "I'd better be getting to peer tutoring. I have the last Math one today," He murmured.

"Good luck," I reached up and placed a kiss on his forehead and he squeezed my hand before walking off. I slammed my locker shut and was about to turn on my heel when I felt someone tap me. The hallway had cleared of the students who were rushing home to study for tomorrow's final, which for someone who hadn't studied it before would be no piece of cake.

"Damon," I grumbled, noting his figure as he started making his way down the hallway with me.

"Bennett," Damon replied, teasingly as he threw an arm around my shoulder. I stepped out of his reach and glared at him.

"What do you want from me now? Isn't it enough that you made me get a zero on that Math quiz and have been messing up my History classes since you joined them?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

Damon laughed for some unfathomable reason, "Are you going to hold that Math quiz against me forever? Everyone knows you've been acing every test since then," Damon cocked an eyebrow at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Touch wood," I muttered, touching the wooden door as we passed through the final door that led out into the front fields in front of the school building.

Damon looked at me, amused for a few seconds. He didn't say anything. I noticed he was hugging the Economics course book to his side, a little tensely.

"Seriously, what do you want? I have to go home and study," I told him, firmly, as I started towards the Student parking lot. Damon ran to keep up with me, yanking on my arm to make me stop.

"Wait up,"

"What do you want exactly?" I repeated for the third time in the last 10 minutes. I was starting to get bored and impatient and I didn't like being bored and impatient. It made me furious.

"I need some help with the Economics for the test," Damon's blue eyes were pleading; all joking had vanished from them, and I was filled with doubt at his sudden change of mood.

"Well, my last Economic prep session was yesterday," I informed him, scratching my forehead.

"Oh, I know. I was wondering if you could help me one on one," Damon suggested.

"No," I replied, without hesitation.

"Why?"

"Maybe because I have to study," I said, sarcastically, glaring at him openly.

"Well, it'll only take an hour or so," Damon reminded me, his tone begging.

"_No_," I repeated, more firmly. I gave him an assertive look, but he just stared back at me.

"Please,"

I had started walking faster and I was at my car by now; my lovely silver Audi. I unlocked the Drivers seat, but Damon touched my shoulder, freezing my actions.

"No," I insisted, "How many times do I have to say it so that it can get into that thick skull of yours?" I demanded, opening the door and getting in. I slammed it behind me.

"Fine, I didn't want your help anyway," Damon muttered, but I could see some hurt in his eyes. I felt a little guilty as I started the ignition, but pushed the feeling away. I could feel guilty later when I aced the test. Right now, I had to go study.

Because that was the only way I would reach my sky high dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that Bonnie's a bitch, but she will get better later on in the story. One more chapter of High School before we go onto a chapter of Harvard before she finally moves to New York… **

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Only the story idea.**


	3. Mystic Falls Class of 2008

Not You Again

**Chapter 2- Mystic Falls Class of 2008**

"Congratulations to Class of 2008 of Mystic Falls High School!" The principal cried out at our graduation ceremony a few weeks later. We were all seated in the auditorium in addition to our parents which were all sitting in the back rows, crying their eyes out at the fact that their babies had made it through their educations and those of them that would be going on to college would be facing the college world, which I was told was High School on a bigger scale.

The seniors, who were sitting in the first few rows, cheered and Trevor, who was sitting next to me, and I cheered too. Damon was sitting a row below me and he kept smirking and sending me cheeky grins. I would have thought that after I turned him down and didn't help him then he would have gotten mad at me but he hadn't; he was a perpetual annoyance and I was glad I would never have to see him again after today. Prom was tonight and that was the last time I would have to handle him, thankfully.

"Now a speech from our Valedictorian, Bonnie Bennett," The principal announced, and I bounced up from my seat, cue cards in my hand. Trevor wished me a quick good luck and I started walking down to the stage. I stepped on, and to my surprise, graduation had brought out the best in the Seniors and most of them, except for the jocks and cheerleaders, cheered for me as I took the mic and stood behind the podium. I met the proud eyes of my parents in the back of the auditorium, and smiled confidently at my peers, most of whom I wouldn't see after today. Heck, I only wanted to see one of them after today; Trevor, except I didn't know how that was going to work out.

"Hello Fellow Seniors. It's been a long journey, boring on some parts. Nobody can doubt that. We've been in school for 12 years, and now we've finally reached the peak of our school years. We've had fun times at school and with each other, and some not so fun. There's been good days and bad days but we made it through. Some of us will go on to be engineers and doctors and lawyers while others will excel in other fields, of that I am sure because I have confidence that each and every one of us has been taught well at this school. We have been grouped together for as long as we can remember, but now finally each bird in our flock will spread its wings and fly on its own, and will do great things. We have depended on each other, but now it's time to let go and become independent and do our own things. So Congratulations to all of us, We did it!" Cheers went off in the room and I looked up to see that some people were teary eyed, including my mother who was wiping her nose. She waved at me, "And remember, that this is the beginning not the end," I cried, before handing the mic back to the principal and stepping off the stage.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Now let's go on to presenting the certificates," The principal announced happily and I got back to my seat, and smoothed my gown, waiting for my time to come.

"Your speech was beast," Damon called back to me, winking.

"What the heck does that mean?" I straightened my cap and shot him a curious look.

"I enjoyed it, Bennett," He smirked.

"Of course you did. I made it," I replied, smugly.

Trevor chuckled, "You were amazing, my angel," He hugged me close to him and Damon scoffed and turned away, making as if he was being sick. I rolled my eyes at his infantile behavior, feeling glad that I wouldn't have to handle his antics for very much longer. I turned to Trevor, and he smiled back at me.

"Thanks, Trev," I replied, and we settled in our seats to wait for our names to be called out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This music is making my head hurt," I complained as Trevor and I sat a couple of hours later in the prom on our table. I was dressed in a light green sleeveless dress that my mom had picked out for me and assured me I looked cute in it, and my long wavy hair was straightened and sleek down my back. I had the green and white corsage Trevor had gotten me on my hand and he had his green boutonnière on his lime green shirt under his black suit. He looked hot tonight, and I felt glad to be his date.

We took photos in the booth and I had them slipped in my purse, a memory that I would treasure forever. The prom however, was the most boring event I had ever been to. There was nothing to do except to dance and eat. Trevor and I had done both of those things enough and we'd only been here for one hour.

Trevor laughed, "Yes, I think that's the point. So that everyone becomes brain dead," He replied, talking loudly so his voice could be heard over the music.

"Everyone except for us is already brain dead," I commented, looking in wonder at the dancers in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was laughing and talking and enjoying the night. I was bored out of my brain. I hadn't wanted to come, but Trevor had insisted we had to go because it marked the end of our high school years or some other crap he made up. I could tell he was even regretting coming as he sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking tired.

"You're probably right. It's been a long day," Trevor responded to me.

"You can say that again," I agreed, taking a swig of the punch that was on the pink table in front of me. The theme was Nutcracker or something equally pristine. I noted Damon Salvatore clad in a black suit with a white shirt under looking very handsome. His hair was wavy and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he talked to his prom date. She was another cheerleader and a typical blonde bimbo; blue eyes and wavy blonde hair cascading down her back. She was called Aurelia something or the other.

"How about we get out of here?" I asked, hopefully looking at my boyfriend who shrugged.

"Are you sure?" He asked, running a hand through his brown curly hair.

I nodded, but just as we were about to stand up, the sound of screeching of a mic from on stage froze us.

The principal got up onto the stage, "And now we will reveal the winners of the Prom Queen and King of 2008 and their court," I hadn't even voted this year because I thought it was totally pointless because I would never get chosen anyway. It was a stupid popularity contest.

"The Prom King this year is….. Damon Salvatore," The room erupted in cheers and Damon kissed Aurelia's hand before running a hand through his hair. He made his way up on stage confidently and smiled his most breathtaking smile at the crowd. The Principal handed him the crown and he shoved it on his head, bowing goofily and causing them to erupt in laughter and in cheers. The cheerleaders looked like they were having seizures, jumping up and down and squealing his name. It was as if he was a freaking rock star.

"And this years Prom Queen is…." I rolled my eyes for whatever bimbo it would be this year, and leaned my head into the crook of Trevor's neck.

"Aurelia Robinson," He announced, and Aurelia's cheeks flushed a pretty pink before she walked up to the stage in her flowing white dress. She was tiny with a perfect body; slender in all the right places and curvy in all the other. She took the tiara and placed it on her head, blowing kisses at the audience who went wild. I just rolled my eyes at them, feeling incredibly bored.

"Let's leave," I said, firmly, standing up. Trevor followed course.

"And the court of this year is Aimee Bradley, Tina Fell, Gamila Tarek and Bonnie Bennett, ladies, then the men are…" My jaw dropped as I heard my name. Could he be serious? What kind of a sick joke was this?

"Go on," Trevor nudged me up towards the stage and I nodded, making my way up to stage, my head held high. A few people cheered as I took my small bouquet of white lilies and stood behind Aurelia and Damon. Four guys took the other side of the stage and some slow music started to play.

"Now the special dance for the royals and their court," The Principal announced, before stepping off the stage and into the crowd, most probably towards the food table. He wasn't round around his stomach for nothing.

I found myself being paired off with Marcus, who had made it onto the court too. I put my arms around his neck and let him sway me to the music. He looked thrilled and I let him blabber on about nothing as the song came to an end. I just 'uhhmmm'ed whenever I remembered to. I just couldn't believe that I'd been voted onto the Prom Court. That was just totally… unexpected.

After the dance, we made our way off the stage and after Marcus's attempts of chatting me up became futile, he walked away to get a drink, vowing to try again later. I just ignored him and was making my way to Trevor when I heard a familiar- and greatly annoying- voice.

"Hey, lady in waiting," Damon waggled his eye brows at me, shooting me a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Where's Barbie?" I asked, referring to Aurelia who was talking with some of her cheerleader friends over by the DJ's table. They were cooing over her crown like it was some sort of new born baby.

"She's gone to visit Shelley," Damon joked, before laughing at his own joke.

"You are so not funny," I replied, stroking the lilies and giving them a sniff. They smelt very good.

"I so am," Damon replied smugly and because I didn't feel the need to start a 5th grade argument, I just rolled my eyes again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I responded.

"Then I'll believe I am funny," Damon said, and when he didn't get any response out of me, he continued. He looked back at Trevor who was watching us curiously, debating whether to come interfere or not. I could see it in his eyes. I knew him so well. "Any hot plans tonight?" Damon winked at me.

"Not in the sense you think. You're going to be banging up a cheerleader, I assume. Barbie," I smirked to myself as I quipped, and he grinned back.

"I'll only be banging her up if she gets pregnant which she won't because I'm careful. So yeah," Damon's voice was smug.

"That's disgusting, Damon. It truly is. Tell me, how many girls have you slept with? The whole student body?" I demanded, a reprimanding look in my eyes.

"Yes, but minus you," He shot me a cheeky grin, "But we can change that," He wiggled his eyebrows at me again and that was when I slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not one of your sluts," I replied before starting away from him and towards Trevor.

"See you soon too, sunshine," Damon called, rubbing his cheek for one second before walking away to talk to some of his loose friends.

"I hope I never see you again," I yelled, and he just laughed as I made my way to Trevor who tucked me protectively under his arm.

"What did Salvatore do now?" He demanded, blue eyes narrowing into slits. He was not happy one bit.

"He's just being a jerk slash asshole as usual," I muttered, not wanting Trevor to get into a fight with Damon right now and maybe he would get in trouble or get hurt. I didn't care if Damon got hurt though. He'd pissed me off too much for me to care.

"So we're leaving?" Trevor asked, and I nodded and we started making our way out of the gym. I looked back one last time at the class of 2008 and felt a slight wave of nostalgia. _I might actually miss these people. _I thought to myself.

But it turns out that a certain somebody wouldn't even need to be missed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you guys like that chapter? Bonnie got selected for the court. The next chapter is the Harvard one.**

**ARE YOU GUYS LIKING THIS?**

**REVIEW, it's the only way I know that I'm doing things right! **

**And please nominate your favorite fics for THE AWARDS: 2011: **

**Link http(:)/forum(.)fanfiction(.)net/topic/93629/44848990/1/#44917053 (take brackets out)  
><strong>

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	4. Harvard

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 3- Harvard**

I got a scholarship to Harvard. Naturally. Trevor got into Cambridge; Pre-med. He was certainly smart enough to handle that rigorous curriculum. We were over the moon when we found out, even though it meant that we were both going to be living in different continents. We decided it didn't matter. After all, we knew that in order to be the best, everything had to be sacrificed even true love.

Trevor left for England at the end of summer, leaving his crying mother and business obsessed dad with only his little sister, Heather, for company. I took the next plane to Massachusetts, leaving my old life and my proud parents behind. I was determined to make a fresh start and I knew somewhere in my heart that I was going to be successful.

I was staying on campus so I was assigned a roommate called Elena Gilbert. She was nice and caring and everything I expected a best friend to be. She was married to her High School Sweetheart Stefan, who was also in Medical School except he was attending a State School back in Ohio, where they both were from.

Elena loved to party though she was smart too- someone had to be smart in order to get into Harvard. She often tried to convince me to go the parties with her but I didn't go with her often. I focused more on my studies, intent on achieving the highest scores ever. Elena insisted that I was missing out and had to smell the roses and have fun while I was in college but I assured her there would be time for fun once I got out of college.

"Are you going to Macy's party?" Elena had asked me one day. She was applying black eyeliner so that her chocolate brown eyes looked extra wide and beautiful. She was dressed in a black minidress that hugged her petite figure in all the right places.

"Umm, I don't know." I told her, looking up from the book I was reading. We'd finished exams so I was just reading for fun but I didn't know if I wanted to go to the party.

Elena turned to me, looking amused. She waved her hands in front of her face. "What do you mean you don't know?" She asked, sounding teasing. I could easily make out her gold wedding ring on her ring finger. It looked pretty and was a symbol of her and Stefan's 'eternal love'- her words not mine.

"Hmmm, I don't know if I want to waste my time with Macy Everwood," I muttered, thinking of the bubbly blonde who was too happy all the time. I found it a flaw but Elena found it be a redeeming quality.

"Why wouldn't you? She's a nice girl and she throws the best parties. This one is going to be off the hoozy," Elena informed me, putting away her make-up and sliding into her black stilettos. She looked like a woman in black.

"Hoozy?" I raised my eyebrows and hugged my knees to my chest. I was sitting on the couch in the living room of our dorm room.

"It means hook, duh. Bonnie, you need to get in with the lingo," Elena muttered, and that was when I burst out laughing.

Elena pointed an accusing finger at me. "See, you can have fun," She pointed out, smirking at me.

"I never said I couldn't," I told her, running a hand through my wavy brown hair.

"Then why are you so uptight and boring all the time?" She asked, teasingly.

"I'm boring?" I demanded, getting up off the couch and throwing my book on the coffee table.

Elena grinned, "Yes," She replied, nonchalantly.

"Hmmm, because of that comment I'm going to get dressed and go to the party," I exclaimed, causing Elena to cheer and run over and give me a big hug.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior but went into my room and slipped into a jeans miniskirt and a gray halter top before hurrying out to Elena, who was sitting on the armchair, typing into her Blackberry something or the other.

"Urgh," She said, as she looked up. "Stefan won't be able to make Spring Break this year," She complained, because her husband was planning to come visit her and everything. She then took my appearance in and frowned.

"You look very boring," She exclaimed, an annoyed look on her face. "Don't you have any party clothes at all?"

I shook my head, "These are the most party like clothes I have," I lied, but she didn't know that. I had a few things from Prom and stuff and some things I'd bought on a whim but I wasn't going to tell her that.

Elena huffed and walked into her room before coming back a few seconds later with a tiny gray minidress decorated with rhinestones. She threw it at me and brought me some silver sandals too.

"Get dressed," She ordered, sitting down again and continuing the typing.

"But-"

"No butts except for yours in that dress," She stuck her tongue out at me and I had no option but to oblige. I didn't want to get into a fight with her about a dress right now. I didn't want an Elena caused headache.

I dressed in the dress which was way too short for my taste and with way too much of a scooping neckline for my desire but Elena fought me into keeping it on. She also styled my hair so that it was pin straight and put me on some smoky eyeliner. I had to admit that by the time she was finished and I looked in the mirror, I looked like a totally different girl than the one who'd been reading Pride and Prejudice a while earlier.

"Now that's what I call ready for Macy's party." Elena whooped, whipping out her Blackberry and taking a few shots of me. She came over to show me the pictures and I smiled because I actually looked very beautiful. Elena then closed them and I caught a glimpse of her wallpaper. She was in front of this lake with this guy with light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He had his arms wrapped around her and was looking at her with an expression with such love, it made my heart swell.

"That's me and Stefan on vacation," Elena put in, smiling as she mirrored the exact same expression that she was wearing in the photo.

"You're such a cute couple," I noted, smiling too.

"Thank you," Elena sighed, "I miss him so much. Didn't you have a special someone?" She asked, as she began to gather her stuff into her black purse. I slipped my own ones into a bag and hurried out of the door with her.

"No, not really. I was dating this guy I really liked but he went to Cambridge," I spoke of Trevor whom I realized I didn't really love, not in the way Elena loved Stefan. Trevor and I mutually tolerated one another because we were so alike. We weren't in love at all.

"Did you love him?" Elena asked, as we started walking across campus to Macy's dorm room which was located in a different house than my and Elena's.

"No, I just really liked him," I repeated what I'd said before. "What's it like? Love, I mean?" I asked, quietly a few seconds later. I watched as a few other party goers passed by us laughing and talking in loud voices.

"It's great. It's like nothing I felt before. I never knew what it was before I met Stefan. He changed me. Love changes you," Elena put in, looking up and meeting my eyes with her brown ones. They were tear-filled. I hugged her quickly and tried to comfort her as best as I could.

"You'll see him soon. Summer's just around the corner," I told her, and that was partially the truth. Summer was only in a few months.

"I know, but I really miss him," She said, wiping her eyes a couple of times before she straightened up. "Okay, I have to stop acting like a drama queen,"

"You're not acting like a drama queen….much," I joked, smiling at her.

Elena punched me lightly in the arm as we continued walking. We approached the building of Macy's room. The stairs were bustling with students who were trying to make their way up to the party. Some were drunk already and a few were out cold by the staircase.

We linked arms and headed up to the party, a big smile was on my face because I knew I'd finally made a true friend. She was practically the only other friend I had except for Trevor Ford back in High School.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few months later, Summer rolled round and all the Harvard kids headed out to their families or partying or whatever they did. My parents were on holiday in Greece and I didn't feel the need to go there so I decided just to stay on campus, prepping up for the next year and checking out books in the vast libraries and stuff. Elena teased me for being a bore and pleaded with me to come back to Ohio with her and Stefan but I didn't want to intrude on their personal time. He'd come to pick her up, all eyes full of love and whispering how much they missed each-other. The one night he'd stayed in our dorm had been enough to make my heart ache, wishing for love. I pushed that silly thought away. There was time for love later.

I'd met several nice people in the 2 years I'd been at Harvard, but I never pursued the love interests. There was Mitchell, that guy who had been from California with blonde hair and green eyes who had insisted that he was in love with me. I'd been out with him a few times before I decided I couldn't lead him on. I didn't have time for love or romance. Not when I had to study law. My dream was still to work at Better Vantage.

There was also Oliver and Jackson and Mike, guys who'd been nice too. Elena had set me up with Oliver. He was back from Ohio too; Elena had met him a couple of times back home but I didn't want to break his heart. I didn't need a man. All I needed was to get my college degree and maybe some Masters and then I was going to head for New York where I'd pursue my one and only dream. No love could come between me and that dream. I wouldn't let it. No matter how much I longed to be like Stefan and Elena and their perfect fairytale romance.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Elena asked me, as she pulled her bag out into the living room. She and Stefan were taking the airplane to Ohio together in about an hour. They would take the school shuttle to the airport.

"Yes, babe. I'll miss you though," I insisted, getting up and throwing my arms around her.

She hugged me back and I saw a tear make its way out of her eye. "I'll miss you," She said, honesty ringing in every tone of her voice. I loved her because of how much she cared.

"You miss everyone," I teased her and she giggled a little, knowing it was true.

She pulled back and sighed, "I'll be back before I know it," she muttered.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I joked, causing her to scowl at me and punch me.

"I hate you, Bonnie Bennett," She snapped, but I knew she was joking because of the teasing sparkle in her brown eyes.

"I love you too, Elena Gilbert," I stuck my tongue out at her just as Stefan came into the room, dressed in a gray shirt and some faded jeans. His hair was tidy and his green eyes were amused as he took me in. I put my tongue back in my mouth and laughed.

"Hello Girls," He said, coming over to slip his arm around his wife who snuggled into him.

"Hey Stefan," Elena and I called at the same time before giggling.

Stefan looked at his watch, "Well, we have to leave now, Lena," He kissed her forehead and Elena nodded.

"Yes, I know. Bonnie are you sure?"

"A million times, yes. Go have fun. I'll be waiting here," I informed her, causing her to nod and rush over to give me one last hug. I hugged her back.

"Bye Best Friend," She cried, and I replied with the same.

Stefan rolled his eyes, in a way that said 'girls'. "Come on, come on. We're going to miss the shuttle. Bye Bonnie," He waved to me and I waved back.

"Have a good flight," I called back.

"Call me if there's anything," Elena ordered, as she started dragging her bag out. Stefan took it from her and easily carried both her suitcase and his bag pack.

"I will, love you," I called, just as they closed the door behind them. I sank down onto the couch, feeling very lonely and overcome with grief for a few seconds. I got up then and gathered my library card and stuff together before dressing in some skinny blue jeans and a pink tank top. I then hurried out of the door and started towards the library, ready to pick up some Criminal Justice books for next Semester's classes. I knew I was driving myself into the ground but I had to get the best grades ever in order to get into Better Vantage. It was my biggest dream ever and nothing would come between me and it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so guys this chapter was mostly to focus on how close Bonnie and Elena are because it will be important later on. Finally, we're going to reach the part where Bonnie heads to New York and tries to get into Better Vantage. Thanks to all who reviewed, you made me happy!**

**Leave another REVIEW with what you think should happen. I have the hell of a plotline but if you guys want I can make some changes to it! REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, or Harvard lol **


	5. New Place

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 4- New Place**

"You can put that over there," I called to the guy who was unloading my stuff from the truck. He was called Edward or Edmund or something. I was way too tired to remember. I'd left Massachusetts a few weeks ago after finishing Harvard and graduating with flying colors. I'd headed back to Mystic Falls, Virginia for a couple of weeks to visit my parents and Trevor. Sadly though, Trevor was still in England and would only be coming back in the last week of summer. I'd have to see him another year.

I headed to New York about a week ago, and after apartment hunting for said week, I found a medium sized studio apartment that I could afford to rent with the house allowance my parents had provided me with until I could find a job. That was my next step. I'd start job hunting tomorrow morning after I'd settled in properly.

"Here?" The guy asked as he dumped a box in the middle of the living room floor.

I scowled at him, "Gently please," I replied.

He sighed and wiped his hands on his jeans. "That's all, Ms Bennett," He informed me, turning his brown eyes up to look at me.

"Are you sure?" I looked around the room at the boxes stacked in there. I didn't bring much because I depended on the house being semi-furnished (which it was) and the fact that I'd be buying the rest of the stuff from here.

He nodded and I pulled out my purse and gave him the money I owed.

"Bye," He bowed his head then and hurried out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and sank down onto the simple white couch that was placed at the side of the living room. I pushed a few stray wisps of hair out of my eyes and closed my eyes for exactly 2 seconds before I heaved myself off the couch again. I headed over to the boxes and started to do the next scheduled thing on my mental checklist: unpacking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was halfway done unpacking my stuff when I heard a knock on the door. I wiped my forehead and straightened my clothes wondering who the heck it was. I let my eyes stray across the living room. It was presentable; it had been the room I had emptied and unpacked the first. It was a rectangular shaped medium sized room with a white couch and two arm chairs in a sort of V-shape and a TV in front of them. There were a couple of bookshelves on the other side with a potted plant under them and then the door to the adjoining dining room which then led to the kitchen. The door on the other side led to the bedroom and bathroom.

I trudged to the door, peering through the peep hole and seeing that it was a cheerful looking blonde girl dressed in white shorts and a zebra striped tank. She had something in her hands but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Yes?" I called, not even opening the door. If it was someone selling something then now was not the time.

"Hey," A big smile graced her lips. "I'm Caroline Forbes, your new neighbor. Please may I come in?"

I sighed internally. What the hell did a new neighbor want? Couldn't she just leave me alone to do my unpacking? Despite the fact that I wanted to send her off, I found a little mercy in me and straightened my clothes and opened the door to let the blonde girl in.

She bounced past me and into the house. I closed the door behind me and followed her into the living room where she had sat down on an arm chair. What a weird girl.

I sat down onto the other armchair and she offered me another giant smile. "So what's up? I'm Caroline. I've been living here for three years now ever since I came from California. I went to UCLA but I didn't really use my degree. I work as a jewelry designer now. Lookie here," She hopped up from the armchair and showed me what was in her hands; sparkling bracelets and a couple of rings which actually looked really good.

I took one from her, fingering the thin silver of a tiny bracelet that was embedded with little rhinestones. "These are really cool. Caroline, was it?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep. Caroline Emily Forbes," She exclaimed, "I'm so excited to have a cool, young neighbor. I mean, the last people were this old weird couple who had no sense of fun at all, you know," She raised her eyebrows as if I was actually supposed to know.

I decided to play along, thinking that it might be good to make a couple of friends here. Since I'd met Elena, I'd started to trust people more. She'd showed me that not all people were shallow like Aimee Bradley back in High School and the rest of her clones. "I understand,"

"Cool! So tell me about yourself," She said, her blue eyes lighting up as she sat on the couch right by my armchair.

"I'm Bonnie and I'm originally from Mystic Falls, Virginia, but I went to Harvard for my law degree," I told her, trying not to seem too smug by the fact that I'd graduated from one of the best universities in the world.

Caroline didn't seem fazed. "Awesome, so you're smart. I hope you're the smart fun kind though," She laughed, nudging my shoulder.

I handed her back her jewelry. "You really have some talent, Caroline." I told her, shooting one last lingering look at the rhinestone studded bracelet which was my favorite of them all. I could just see me wearing it. It was the elegant sort of thing I adored.

"Oh thanks," She batted her hands in an 'oh please' manner, but then placed the jewelry on the white coffee table. "These are for you though, a sort of welcome gift,"

I shook my head. "I couldn't accept them and besides, I didn't bring anything for you," I replied, though I really wanted to keep the jewelry. I didn't want to owe her anything though. I had something against owing people favors.

"It's okay. You brought yourself," She grinned, "We're going to be best friends Bonnie. You and me in the big apple having a blast!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, a small smile forming on my lips.

"I'm not really here to have a blast. I'm here to find a job. Have you heard of Better Vantage?" I asked, speaking of my favorite law firm which was located strategically only a couple of blocks away from this apartment building.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Well duh. But look, I heard that the new CEO hires hardly anyone," She informed me, a sad sort of look on her face.

"What new CEO?" I asked, scrunching my forehead up. It'd always been Zack Johnson. I knew because I'd googled him way back in my high school years. He was this old man who'd had a totally successful life and career and who welcomed any bright and devoted employee to his work circle.

"Well Zach Johnson passed away last year and he passed the CEO-ship to his favorite nephew who I don't remember the name of. He left him with the hell of an inheritance. He must have really liked him," Caroline announced.

"CEO-ship isn't a word," I put in, a grin playing on my lips.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "As if it matters. What I'm saying is, don't put your eggs all in one basket. Hunt at other law firms too," She muttered.

"You make it sound so animal-like,"

"Dude," She gripped my shoulders. "It's a dog eat dog world. You need to sweat if you want something bad," She was suddenly serious. It was gone in a second though. She let go of me and leaned back on the couch, crossing her legs over one another.

"So what are you doing for lunch?" She asked, breezily.

"I don't know yet," I scratched my forehead, putting on my mental to do list the fact that I needed to go to the grocery store which was on the next block to pick up food and other essentials.

"Well, come eat with me. We can order take in or go out or whatever," Caroline suggested.

"I don't know. I have a long day tomorrow," I yawned, already tired. I looked at the wall clock. It was still 6.

Caroline looked at the clock too. "Bonnie, it's 6, man. I'm going to leave you to freshen up and get dressed and then meet me next door and we'll decide what to do," She squealed, jumping up and giving me one last hug before she ran out of the door.

I watched her with wide eyes wondering how someone could be so free spirited. She was worse than Elena for god's sake. I heard the door close and I hopped up, deciding that I would take a quick shower before I headed next door for a take out. I walked to my new bedroom, smiling as I took in the calming air it possessed. It was all in shades of beige and crème, my favorite interior colors. I eyed my half-emptied suitcase and grabbed from it a towel and some clothes to change into afterwards before heading to the bathroom. I placed my clothes on the rack that was on the side and undressed.

I turned on the shower and stepped under it, feeling the warm water soothe all the parts of my body that needed to be soothed. I had had such a tiring week apartment hunting. I could never settle for average; that was my problem. Everything had to perfect. Which was why I'd chosen the most perfect apartment for me. It was just the way I wanted it to be.

I cursed under my breath as I realized I'd forgotten my shampoo. I hated it when that happened. I stopped the water and wrapped myself in the towel before grabbing my shampoo and body gel and hurrying back. I resumed my shower spreading shampoo in my hair and closing my eyes. I used only my favorite shampoo; passion fruit flavored. I'd used it since I was in high school because it was refreshing and exotic at the same time. I applied body gel and scrubbed myself carefully before rinsing my whole body and hair. I felt so refreshed and renewed it was unbelievable.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself as quickly as I could before I towel dried my hair a couple of times. I changed into a jeans Capri and a light pink elegant shirt. I brushed my hair and blow dried it so I wouldn't get sick from the cold air on my wet hair then gathered my purse and slipped my cell phone, wallet and all my keys into it.

I then exited my apartment and knocked on the door of Caroline's.

She came to the door, an excited look on her face. She had changed into a colorful minidress which puffed out slightly and her long blonde hair had been tied back. She opened the door and let me in, smiling.

"Welcome to my crib," She exclaimed, sounding over the moon that I was actually there and hadn't bailed on her.

Her 'crib' as she called it was my form of chaos. She had walls of all different colors; some were bright pink while others were a vibrant shade of yellow. Every room had four walls of different colors, even the living and dining rooms which were adjoining. Colored fabrics lay everywhere and all her decorations were very retro and out there. Everything burst with color and energy. I didn't know how she lived this way. I felt like I needed to put some sunglasses on.

"I'll give you a little tour of the old crib," She exclaimed, pulling my hand and pointing around us. "This is the living room and adjoining dining room. There used to be a door there but I made the two rooms connect with one another because it's more fun," She pointed to a space where there used to be a wall.

I looked around in wonder because even her furniture was colorful. She had yellow and purple zebra print couches and a bright pink flat screen TV on the wall. She had a red laptop on the cow decorated coffee table and rugs of all different colors on the floor under her brightly colored beanbags. Her only sane item of furniture, the black dining table, was decorated with a rainbow colored table cloth and some bright green pots.

"Do you like it?" Caroline gestured around the room.

"It's certainly very colorful," I noted, ignoring her question.

"I love color. I believe it's the essence of life," She said, before she dragged me through a door to the side.

"This is the boring kitchen," She batted her hands around gesturing.

The kitchen was actually not as 'boring' as she said it was. Even though all the appliances were black, she'd managed to give the room a sufficient burst of color with colorful pots, pans and plates and cutlery placed beside the sink. She'd decorated her fridge with what seemed to be jewelry designs and it was only when I looked down that I realized the floor was bright pink. What was boring to her was a headache to me.

"I don't find it boring," I put in.

She raised her eyebrows at me like I was insane. "I wanted to go all out color in here but I couldn't find all the appliances in color. I only found a couple of things and I wanted a cool matching set. I was thinking of getting my friend who works as an artist to paint them for me but I'm still looking into it,"

"Great," I said, my head spinning a little with all the color.

"Bonnie, you look a little… yellow," Caroline cried, before she led me back through the living room and gestured towards a door to the side.

"That's the bathroom. It's basically all yellow stuff with bursts of color everywhere. You can see it later. I want to show you my bedroom with my studio," She exclaimed, enthusiastically before she headed through another doorway into a massive room.

The carpet was a bright shade of magenta and a king sized bed lay on one side decorated with throws of all different colors and a million tie-dyed pillows.

"My wardrobe," Caroline gestured to the side of the room next to her bed which was made up of mirrors which were sliding doors. Interesting.

She then danced over to the other side of the room where a couple of tables with tons of sparkly stuff and weird machines were set up. She spread her hands out and smiled. "This is my studio. It's where I make the magic," She sang, sitting down on the seat. She pulled out a golden necklace with a big C studded with different colored gems.

"This was my first creation. I made it back in California when I was a cheerleader," Caroline announced.

"You were a cheerleader?" I asked, though honestly it didn't surprise me. She had the looks, the bubbly personality and everything. She was nothing like Aimee, I mean Slutmee, Bradley.

Caroline jumped up from the seat, putting the necklace down. "Yep. Rah Rah Go team and all that," She exclaimed, waving her hands around like she was holding pom poms and causing me to laugh.

She laughed along with me. "So do you like my crib?" She asked, gesturing around.

"Yep," I smiled, telling a big lie but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "When are we going to eat?"

"Now. So have you decided if you want to order in or not?" She asked, as we started back to the living room.

I plopped down onto a yellow beanbag, feeling a little dizzy from all the color. "Yes, I need to get back in a couple of hours for an early night. I've had a long day and I have job interviews tomorrow," I reminded her.

"Bla bla bla." She muttered, sticking her tongue out at me and reminding me of Heather, Trevor's little sister. "Okay," She reached under the coffee table and opened a drawer which contained a whole bunch of menus.

"So we have Thai, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Lebanese, Egyptian, Italian… need I go on?" Caroline dumped the stack of menus onto the table.

"There's a difference between Chinese and Japanese food?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Caroline nodded. "Yup. Look how about I order my favorites and get you something too. I promise you'll love it," She promised, offering me hopeful eyes.

I shrugged. "Okay. Go ahead," I leaned back on the beanbag, feeling tired and actually very comfortable in practically a stranger's home which was weird.

I watched as Caroline jumped up with a few menus and danced over to the telephone. I closed my eyes as she started to talk and felt my eyes drift shut just as she hung up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bonnie, wake up the food's here," I heard Caroline's voice in my ears loud.

"Urgh, why didn't you wake me as soon as I fell asleep?" I asked, sitting up and realizing that I'd been placed on the couch.

"You looked exhausted," She admitted, placing some food on a plate and handing it to me. I rubbed my eyes and pushed my hair out of them before looking down at it. Sushi.

I'd never tried it before and I think I'd vowed as a teen never to eat it because it smelt weird. I looked down at it with distaste. Caroline was already on her third one, licking her lips and looking back at me with a smile.

"How are they?" She asked, gesturing to my food.

"I haven't tried any yet. I'm not a sushi kind of girl." I informed her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make you a sushi kind of girl. Bonnie, you have to live! You have to try new things, have fun. That sort of thing. Come on," She urged, looking back at me.

I sighed, looking down at my plate before taking a piece of sushi that was wrapped in something black with something orange that looked like smoked salmon in the middle. I raised it to my lips and took a bite, preparing to throw up. I chewed it and swallowed and it actually wasn't that bad. I took another bite and finished the piece, smiling at Caroline.

"That was actually good," I told her.

"I choose the best ones," She informed me. "I've been getting from this place for about two years. I'm crazy about sushi because it's low fat too and all that," She handed me a can of Mountain Dew and I took it thankfully.

I took a bite of another sushi, this time one that had some yellow things on it. It was kind of tangy but otherwise not lethal at all. I swallowed it down with some Mountain Dew.

"Thanks Caroline," I called, when I was done eating.

Caroline had already finished and was sitting sipping her diet Coke. "For what?" She looked confused.

"For being so nice and welcoming and everything. I think we're going to be good friends," I admitted, feeling all warm and cozy inside. And it wasn't just because I had a full stomach. I smiled at her, happy that I'd scored an apartment next to this color crazy bubbly blonde.

Caroline smiled back at me, looking giddy. "I'm glad you think that and it was no problem. I've never lived next to a friend before. This is going to be awesome," She announced.

I smiled once again because I actually thought it was going to be awesome. Everything was going according to plan. I'd found the most perfect apartment and I was almost fully unpacked. I'd made a new friend and tomorrow I was going to go job hunting and hopefully get a job at Better Vantage. I didn't know what Fate had in store for me the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked that. So Bonnie's made a new friend, huh? Next chapter Bamon will be introduced to eachother (again), Be patient guys cause this is a slow burn love story… I promise Bamon are endgame so hang in there, okay? **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	6. Job Hunting

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 5- Job Hunting**

"Well, we'll get in touch in a few days to tell you if you got the job or not," The woman at the reception area of _Harrison and Co. _Law firm informed me, 15 minutes after I'd done my interview for the job there. It was no Better Vantage but I needed to keep my options open just in case I didn't get into the firm I wanted. "Miss….?"

"Bennett," I supplied as I stood up in my dark blue pencil skirt and white ruffle shirt, earning a few gazes from clients waiting in the waiting area before their appointments with whichever lawyers they were coming to see.

"Okay, Miss Bennett." The secretary put on a fake smile to match her fake blonde hair. "Have a lovely day," Her voice was injected with too much enthusiasm to be natural but I smiled all the same, grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

I sighed as I started down the stairs and onto the bustling street that the firm was located on. I picked up my Blackberry, scrolling through it until I reached my To-Do list. I had so far visited 4 law firms and done interviews, but I hadn't liked any of them that much. I was especially nervous in the last interview because I was worried. My next law firm was Better Vantage but my interview was in an hour so I decided to get a coffee from Starbucks.

I walked briskly down the road to where I'd seen a branch of the coffee store in the taxi I was riding on the way there. I was filled with a sense of accomplishment for the fact that I'd ridden in a yellow New York taxi, no matter how foolish that may seem.

A blonde girl with a name tag that said 'Lexie' stood at the counter, a smile on her face as she fixed a coffee. A guy with brown hair stood by her smiling and obviously flirting with her as she worked. His name tag read 'Michael'. I marched forward to the counter and looked up at the menu.

"I'd like a low fat latte please," I said, offering Lexie a polite smile.

She grinned back at me, "Sure, but why low fat? You're like skinny," She protested as she placed the cap on a drink and slid it down the counter to a curly red haired girl who took it and headed to her table.

"Um, thanks, I think?" I said, and Lexie grinned again.

"No problem. Hey, I love your necklace," She exclaimed, pointing at the silver necklace with the dark blue gem that Caroline had insisted matched with my outfit.

"Thanks my friend Caroline designed it," I informed her.

She nodded, "It's pretty. She's talented," She exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yes, she is. How about my Latte?" I asked, sneaking a look at my watch afraid that I was running late. I had 45 minutes left and the firm was on the next street so I was good.

Lexie laughed. "Sure. You look like you're in a hurry. Important interview, huh?" She asked, as she started to make my drink.

"Yes, you can say that again," I muttered, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies that were flying around in my stomach, making me feel sick.

Lexie grinned. "Don't worry, be happy, that's what I always say," She sang, and Michael came over, shooting her a reprimanding look.

He slipped his arm around her shoulder. "Our Lexie's a little insane. She would have been fired if her Dad wasn't branch manager," He explained, as Lexie punched him playfully in the arm and untangled herself from his grip.

"That was hurtful, Mike," She responded, as she filled my drink up, mixing it around.

"Don't call me Mike," He protested, as he stepped forward to take the order of a guy who was standing to my side.

"Don't be hurtful," Lexie replied simply. She looked up at me. "Sugar?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want sugar in your latte?" She laughed, sounding amused.

I grinned too. "One sachet please," She handed me a drink along with a packet of sugar then grinned at me. "See you around..."

"Bonnie," I replied, as I stepped away.

"Bye Bonnie," She sang, "Next customer… ooh, nice hair dude,"

I laughed a little at her antics. She was almost as crazy as Caroline. It took a seat in the café by the window and opened the packet of sugar. I spilt it into my drink and mixed it around with my tiny little spoon. I took a sip of it and sighed as I tasted Starbucks concoction of heaven. I smiled as I remembered that Elena's favorite drink when we'd get Starbucks was always the Chocolate Macchiato, though I'd sometimes opt to getting the Caramel one, iced, as a treat when I'd worked out at the gym.

I looked out of the window at the bustling city of New York. People were chattering into their cell phones, and talking to one another or some were even listening to their iPods. I looked at the tall buildings and bright lights and smiled because I was finally in New York. I couldn't believe that I was in the place I'd dreamed to be my whole childhood back in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

I took a sip of my drink and sighed, a little nostalgic as I remembered my childhood and my hometown. I wondered what Trevor was doing in England now; he still had 2 more years of college left because medical school was all that longer or whatever. I hadn't really understood what he was saying over the crackly phone line connection. I wondered what Slutmee Bradley was doing, but then again, I didn't really want to know. I wondered what Damon Salvatore was doing and who the hell he was annoying now. I'd never admit it to anyone, but I kind of missed him annoying the heck out of me. It was kind of like a childhood thing and I felt a twinge of rue as I thought about how badly I'd left things with him.

I sipped my drink, stirring it, before looking at my watch. I had 20 minutes left, so I got up, finishing the last of my drink before dumping the plastic cup into the dustbin as I left the café. I heard Lexie laugh and I knew that I'd definitely be back to this café again because Lexie was a nice person to talk to.

I caught a cab and ordered the driver to the right address, the butterflies in my stomach increasing in tempo and intensity. I felt like I was going to throw up. I hoped this wouldn't affect my interview tactics. I felt sick as the cab pulled up in front of a tall building with a sign that said 'Better Vantage Law Firm- the better choice for you'. I certainly hoped it was the better choice.

I paid the cab driver and hopped out, hugging my purse to my chest. Inside, the firm was all I dreamed of and exactly how it looked on the interactive website. Everything was shiny and new: the secretary's desk, the wooden floors, the chairs set up in the waiting area; the signs put up all around and even the stairway that was in the corner lively with employees and clients going up and down, chattering. There was a professional sort of ambience to the place.

I walked up to the front desk and waited my turn before I smiled at the guy at the desk. He had light brown hair and brown eyes and his name tag read 'Alaric Saltzman'. "I'm here for a job interview," I told him.

"And what's your name, dear?" He asked, clicking something on the flat screen of the computer he was sitting at.

"Bonnie Bennett," I replied, as he did some more clicking and nodded.

"Okay, take a seat Ms. Bennett. I will call you when it's your time to go in," He explained to me.

I nodded, "Thank you," I said, politely, wanting to make a good impression. I walked over to where some sofas and a table with magazines on it sat. There was a water cooler in the corner of the room so I grabbed a glass of water and sipped it gingerly.

A few other people went in for their interviews and I couldn't help but sigh. I picked up a magazine and started to flip through it, feeling bored. An hour passed and I was still sitting there while everyone else went in.

"Miss Bennett," Alaric called and I jumped up in relief, almost bumping into the woman who was sitting beside me. "Sorry." I mumbled, as I approached the front desk.

"Um, the Boss has requested to meet you personally instead of letting his vice deal with the interviews as he usually does," Alaric informed me.

I nodded, feeling a sickening feeling in my stomach. What had I done wrong, or right? I didn't know. "Okay, where should I go?" I asked.

"One of his assistants, Vicki, will lead you the way," Alaric gestured to where a girl about my age with long wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes stood. She was wearing black rimmed glasses and was dressed in a black knee length dress and black heels. She had a clipboard in her hand and she smiled a little as she saw me.

"Right this way, Ms. Bennett," She said, and I followed her upstairs and then through a busy hallway. She kept on walking, nodding at people who walked by and smiling and exchanging a few words with others. She stopped in front of a black door that said 'CEO's office' on it. She held the door open for me, and we were led into a small office area. She took a seat at the desk there after closing the door opposite another girl with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Is Boss in there, Anna?" Vickie asked in a hushed tone gesturing to another black door on the side.

Anna nodded. She held the telephone to her ear and spoke into it with hushed tones. "Sure, I'll tell her to go right in," She hung up and nodded at me. "You may enter,"

I approached the black door, feeling sickeningly nervous. I knocked before a masculine voice called for me to enter. I creaked the door open gently and stepped in. It was a giant office to say the least with a sitting area to one side and a bookshelf to the other. A couple of filing cabinets stood against the other wall and you could see a small piece of desk at the edge of the room. I walked towards it and the giant desk emerged with yet another adjoining room to the side which was probably a bathroom or something.

"Hello," I said, because the desk chair was turned the other way. "I'm here for my interview,"

The chair whirled round. "Hmm, Bonnie, how have you been?" The guy asked, and I gasped as I realized that the guy sitting behind the desk was none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off of me in High School. Was this some sick kind of joke? How had he gotten to such a high position? I was confused. I rubbed my eyes thinking that this was maybe a bad dream or something but when I opened them again, Damon Salvatore was still sitting there, grinning up at me in an all black suit, a mug of coffee and a pile of papers in front of him.

"Would you like to take a seat?" He asked, gesturing for the chair in front of me.

I shook my head, feeling like I was dizzy. I sat down all the same, my feet shaking from shock.

"I'm quite mind blowing aren't I?" Damon replied, smirking in a way that reminded me all too much of our High School days. I was in too much shock to reply. I just looked up at him and leaned down onto his desk, unable to believe that what was happening was actually happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was wickedly short, I know, but I didn't know what else to write for this chapter. I have the next one all planned out! I hope you liked this..**

**Thanks to all who reviewed so far, you make me smile!**

**Leave me a REVIEW with what you think will happen!**

**Next chapter: Damon makes a request in order for her to get the job, Bonnie slaps him and more…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**


	7. Not You Again

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 6- Not You Again**

"Hey Sugar," was Damon's reply to my prolonged silence. His eyebrows bobbed up and down in a cynical fashion and a familiar irritation flooded through me similar to that I felt during my high school days when he'd piss the hell out of me.

Before I could stop myself, I'd stepped forward and slapped him across my face, feeling a burning flare up on my hand as it made contact with his annoying albeit handsome face.

Damon looked taken aback and it took me a couple of moments to apprehend the fact that I'd slapped the big boss of my dream law firm. If that didn't get me kicked out of the interview, I didn't know what would. I waited for Damon to some big beefy security guards to get me taken off of the premises.

Surprisingly, Damon's lips twisted into his boyish high school leer, which was commonly the result of being amused about something. "Bonnie Bennett, you haven't changed a bit; you're hand is still as light as a feather," He replied. "Sit, sit," he added briefly once I'd stared at him for sufficient time.

I obeyed, perching down onto the seat in front of his giant desk. "I didn't mean to slap you…I just…you really really pissed me off," I explained, remembering that I wanted this job really and truly.

Damon grinned, "You really want to work here don't you, sugar lips?" He teased, his blue eyes naughty.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his inappropriate phrasing. I gulped however instead of rattling off the string of profanities like I really wanted to. So much. But I didn't because I really wanted to get this job. "I really want this job, Mr. Salvatore," I responded, lifting my chin and using my most formal tone of voice.

Damon smirked. "We're on a last name basis now, huh, MS BENNETT?" He stressed my name in a posh British accent and I held my hand close on my lap as not to slap him once again, which I had started to really want to do. I couldn't help it; the guy was infuriating.

"It's more professional and we are in a job interview, are we not?" I kept the same formal tone to my voice.

"Yes," Damon nodded and then looked at me in a scrutinizing manner that to be honest unnerved me greatly. After a few seconds, he grinned. "Okay, you can have the job but on a few conditions,"

I gasped, unable to believe that he'd given me the job just like that; willy nilly. I hadn't even showed him my CV or my previous work portfolio. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Really? Or are you screwing with me?" I demanded.

"If I was screwing you, you'd know," Damon winked and a blush colored my cheeks even though I was supposed to be used to his improper innuendos by now.

"Damon," I scolded, warningly, as I averted my gaze from his teasing azure eyes.

"No Mr. Salvatore?" Damon replied, a wolfish smile on his face.

I ignored his annoying question. "What are the conditions?" I asked, keeping my eye on the goal.

Damon looked as if he was thinking, placing his hand to his cheek Confucius style. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to speak, trying not to lose my temper again. It wasn't hard when such an irritating person was sitting in front of me, plotting more annoying things to annoy me with.

"Yes?" I asked, when he removed his hand from his cheek and grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Well, you have to do some certain things," Damon specified, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What certain things?" I hissed, annoyed at his ambiguity. Why didn't he just tell me what the heck the conditions or things he wanted were? I had a feeling they weren't going to be easy things to do.

"Well, I'll give you a task to do every single day," He explained to me.

"What's the first task?" I bit my lip, standing up and facing him.

"Well, you need to have a full makeover. I can't have someone dressed like that in my law firm. You need to look a bit… I don't know…sexier?" Damon raised his black eyebrows.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You look like you're dressed like a granny. What kind of a client wants to trust and depend on someone like that?" Damon asked me.

I grumbled a few swear words under my breath because I knew I was going to have to listen to him if I wanted the job.

"Do I have to?" I asked, as a last resort.

Damon nodded smugly. "Yes, if you want the job," He murmured, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Fine," I muttered, "What's the next thing?"

"Patience is a virtue," Damon said, grinning, and sounding very much like an old Chinese mystic or something.

"That it is," I responded, a frown on my face, as I stood up straight.

"You may leave now. Report to my office tomorrow with your new look and I'll give you all your employee thingy majigs," Damon said, and I wondered what kind of boss on earth said 'thingy majigs'.

I nodded, and I started out of the office before pausing. "Wait a minute, can I ask you something?" I put in.

"You just asked something but go ahead, BonBon," Damon teased, leaning back on his chair and placing his shoe clad feet on the table.

"How on earth did you get this job?"

"Well, my uncle, my mother's bro, passed away and he left it for me in his will. He had a sort of liking to me," He explained, an amused look on his face.

"Hmm, your uncle is Zach?" I asked.

Damon nodded. "Was. Do you have anything else you want to know? I have an important meeting with a corporate manager in 5 minutes…" He closed his eyes for a second sighing then opened them again.

"Good luck," I replied, politely, before holding the door open.

"Thanks, I'll need it," I heard him reply, and as I closed the door to Damon Salvatore's private office, I realized that this was probably the nicest thing he'd ever said to me.

"Vickie, get me some coffee from Starbucks! Pronto!" I heard him say through the intercom system to his secretaries. Vickie jumped up.

"Affirmative, sir," She responded, before she hurried out of the room.

"Bye girls," I said, as I walked out.

Anna looked up at me, her long dark hair tied in a ponytail. "Did you get the job, Ms. Bonnie?" She asked, nicely.

"I'm not sure," I said, because I didn't want to jinx it.

Anna nodded, and smiled. "I wish you all the best," She responded, before she went back to scribbling something down in her notebook.

I waved at her and walked out of the office and towards the main desk again, through the bustling hallway filled with employees and clients. I walked past Alaric who was still sitting on the main desk and who winked at me as I left. I left 'Better Vantage', a good feeling in my stomach. If only I could get the 'makeover' Damon wanted, I'd have the job in the bag.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was sipping a soothing cup of tea when my doorbell rang. I got up, placing the tea on the coffee table in front of my beige colored couch and walked over to the door. My zany blonde friend was standing there clad in a tie dyed pink and white oversized shirt and a pair of hot pink leggings. She grinned as I opened the door for her.

"Bonnie Bon! How did the job interview go, babe?" She exclaimed, sitting down onto the couch, and taking a sip of my tea. She made a face. "No sugar?"

"I don't like sugar except on my coffee," I admitted, amused at her strange behavior. "And it went okay… except for the fact that my boss turned out to be someone I knew from High School," I said, taking my mug of tea into my hands and sipping from it.

"Oooh, that must have been awkward," Caroline admitted, but then she smiled. "When will you know if you got it?"

"I've gotten it. But the boss says I have to have a makeover because I look too granny like apparently," I muttered, grimly.

Caroline laughed loudly, throwing her head back and sounding incredibly pleased. "That is kind of true, Bonnie Bon," She admitted.

"It's not! It's called dressing professionally. And stop calling me Bonnie Bon," I spoke, a grin on my face however. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face; Caroline just amused me and made me all out happy.

"Professionally what? You look like my Grandma Marie on a bad hair day," She admitted, then laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

"Ha ha, very funny Caroline," I replied, rolling my eyes at her.

"I know it is. Look, do you know where you can get some totally funky threads?" She asked.

"What?"

"Do you know where you can get some cute clothes to wear?" She repeated, sounding bored.

I shook my head after her translation. "No. I didn't have time to check out the clothes shops. I wanted to check Marie Claire and those other formal things out," I admitted.

"Those other BORING things?" She demanded, hands on her hips. "You'll never get the job like that. Okay, get up and get dressed and I'll take you shopping. I'll give you a 360 degree makeover, I promise," She exclaimed, eagerly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered, but I didn't stand up.

"What?" Caroline asked, not having picked up what I had said.

"Nothing. I said, that would be great, Care." I lied, getting up with my cup of tea.

"I'll wait here for you. It's a good thing today I finished work early for my jewelry display," She said, grinning at me and making me feel like that was supposedly a great honor.

"How lucky I am," I stated, humorlessly and Caroline burst out laughing again.

"You need a complete attitude makeover too, Bonnie Bon Bennett," She pointed out, "And guess what?"

"What?" I demanded, halfway to the kitchen to put the mug in the sink for later washing.

"I'm going to be the one to give them both to you," She exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

I sighed, knowing that with Caroline it wasn't going to be an easy journey, but it was definitely going to be fun. "Okay, I'm going to get dressed and then we'll head out," I promised her.

"I'll wait here. Can I watch TV?" She asked, gesturing to the remote that was on the coffee table. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and looked at the TV.

"Yes, Caroline," I grinned and she smiled back at me and turned it on. I hurried into my room to get dressed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

15 minutes later, I was dressed in my 'funkiest threads' as Caroline would say. I was dressed in a knee length jeans skirt, a gray camisole and some gray platform shoes. I had a feeling Caroline was going to approve of my outfit. I headed out to her with my hair brushed out so that it was the silkiest and shiniest.

She flicked the TV off when she saw me and gave me a big thumbs up. "I like it! It still screams my mother but it's better than my grandma!" She admitted, coming over and giving me a big hug.

I rolled my eyes at her as she started to drag me out of the house. "This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed. I grinned at her and followed her down the stairs of our apartment building towards the waiting streets of New York.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this.. it was kind of short, I'll admit but I'm travelling and I don't have much time to write. **

**REVIEWS=Encouragement to update sooner…**

**I'll try to update when I can : ) **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	8. Makeover

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 7- The Makeover**

"Caroline," I spluttered the next day at the mall as she started throwing tiny skirts and tight fitting t-shirts and work shirts and skinny black jeans and god knows what else that she'd picked out. I'd only picked out a couple of things which she'd thrown back into the racks, shooting me a reprimanding look. I'd given up trying to find things and left it all to Caroline after that. "Isn't that too much?" I looked warily at the ever growing pile with big, worried eyes. I folded my arms across my chest and looked over to my friend for an explanation.

"You can never have too many clothes, honey," Care informed me with a self-assuring smile. She responded by throwing some more bold looking clothes at me. "Go into the changing room and try some on so we can find your size then we'll just buy more of your size," She shot me a bright smile and went on leafing through the racks for more clothes, undoubtedly for me.

I sighed, and entered the changing room with the gargantuan pile of clothes. I tried them on and figured my size out, actually liking some of the things she'd picked. Some of them were actually pretty cute. I especially liked a navy blue shirt with some ruffles on it which matched with a pair of white skinny jeans. I'd never actually worn jeans so tight but I had to admit, they looked pretty damn awesome on me. I picked up the avalanche of clothes, discarding the ones that weren't my size and leaving them by the door of the changing room where a shop helper would put them away again.

I hurried out of the room and tried to search for Caroline in the bustling department store which she had dragged me to. Apparently, she bought all her awesome 'threads' from there. I looked around through the eager shoppers who were way more enthusiastic than I was, and finally I spotted her standing with a pile of clothes folded in her hands with a brunette who as I approached, looked exactly like Elena back from my college days except she had highlights in her dark brown hair. She was speaking with Caroline animatedly. I wondered what Elena was doing in New York. I thought she'd gone back to Ohio to be near Stefan and she was going to work at the local law firm then. I didn't know that she'd changed her plans.

"Elena Gilbert?" I asked, as I approached them, in a slightly disbelieving voice. The girl whirled around to look at me and I saw that she had some smoky eyeliner outlining her big brown eyes and red gloss on her full lips. She looked unerringly like Elena except from her hair color and the devious look in her eyes. Elena would never look so mischievous. She was just so innocent and kind. This girl was mysterious and sassy at the same time. I could tell from the expression on her face and the way she placed her hands on her slender hips.

The smile that had been on her glossy lips faded as she turned to look at me. Caroline looked at me too, but she was smiling. She ushered me over to them and I obliged, getting a little closer.

The brunette she was standing with studied me carefully:

"No, I'm Katherine Gilbert," She explained, "Elena's my twin sister,"

My jaw almost dropped because I didn't know that Elena had a twin. She had been rooming with me for 4 whole years give or take and she hadn't thought to bring it up? I'd surely be dropping her an angry text message tonight. I only knew that Elena had a younger brother, Jeremy I think it was. She'd never mentioned anything about a sister, nor had I seen any pictures of them lying around. I wondered if this girl was lying but she looked identical to my previous roommate; she couldn't be lying if she'd tried.

Caroline gestured to Katherine, breaking the staring match Katherine and I had been having. "Katherine, this is Bonnie, my new neighbor who I'm here on the makeover mission with. I told you about her on the phone yesterday, remember? Bonnie, this is Katherine, my friend back from UCLA. We were on the cheerleading squad with eachother, and we were incredibly close friends. Rah Rah and all that," She giggled and Katherine did too, looking gleeful for a second instead of accusing. She obviously cared a lot about Caroline.

"Yeah, we always had a blast. We were the hottest girls on the squad," Katherine tossed her long brown curly hair over her shoulder and turned to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bonnie. Caroline has told me so much about you," She said and I wondered how close Katherine was to Caroline. She looked very close. Maybe they had been best friends even.

"Good things I hope?" I turned to smile at my blonde neighbor who stuck her tongue out at me cheekily and rolled her blue eyes.

"Of course," Katherine said, with a cheeky smile, "So how do you know Nerdy El?" She shot me a questioning look, her brown eyes incredibly amused.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking at her confusedly because I totally didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Elena," Katherine clarified, looking annoyed, "Angel Elena, my ideal twin sister who was so conveniently married to her storybook perfect husband Stefan?" She looked pretty disgusted and I came to the conclusion that she was maybe jealous of her sister.

"Oh, I went to Harvard with her," I responded, unsure what to make of Katherine's nerdy comment. It looked like the twins didn't get along very well; maybe that was why Elena had kept her a secret. "We were roomies," I added, though I didn't know why.

"I see," Katherine told me, her brown eyes glittering deviously. She didn't look pleased.

"So where is she now? Did she go back to Ohio?" I asked, wondering about the whereabouts of my friend who I hadn't talked to for a pretty long time. I'd been caught up in the whole moving to New York thing and I hadn't thought to call her up and chat. The last I'd heard of her was when I'd texted her on her birthday a few months ago and she'd texted me back.

Katherine shook her head. "She's here in New York, of course. She and Stefan live in the suburbs near here. They're like the perfect family already," She rolled her heavily made up eyes at me. I could see even after a few minutes of talking to her that she had a sort of spark to her personality that Elena didn't possess. She was also dressed very much unlike Elena used to dress in a tight black miniskirt and a red strappy vest top with a scooping neckline. She had two big black hoop earrings in her ears. She was obviously incredibly bold. The look in her eyes confirmed that.

Caroline tugged on my arm. "Okay, well, it was awesome seeing you again, Kat. Call me up some time and we can go out maybe. Bonnie and I need to go continue on our shopping trip," She told her college friend who nodded a look of acknowledgment on her face as she scanned us over. I felt rather self-conscious of her though I didn't show it. I just folded my arms across my chest and pasted a warm smile on my face.

She smirked at us both. "Makeover huh?" She asked Caroline before tapping her on the shoulder. "Good luck with this one, hun," She laughed then.

I felt incredibly insulted and was about to reply to Katherine with some snappy remark when she blew Caroline a kiss, turned on her heel and strutted over to the make-up and jewelry section of the store. I glared after her and Caroline laughed a little.

"Don't be insulted. That's just Kat. She's honest and brutal but we all love her for it," Caroline explained, as she started dragging me back towards the clothes. I turned away from the other Gilbert sister and sighed a little as I looked back to Caroline.

"She's brutal alright," I murmured. "So what does she work as?" I couldn't help asking as I leafed through a rack of dressy tops. I picked out a cream one I liked and showed it to Caroline who shot me a disgusted look.

"Granny Bonnie," She scoffed, shoving it back into the rack and handing me a showier one in a vibrant shade of purple which was strapless. I had to admit; it did look more attractive. "This… is more like it and to answer your previous question, she's trying to break into the modeling world. She's actually already done some photo shoots and stuff. She's good; she always wanted to be an actress actually. She majored in broadcast journalism."

"Hmm," I said, because it was just the kind of job I imagined Katherine having; modeling, I mean. It just screamed her name somehow. "I felt it was going to be something like that," I added, knowingly.

"Yeah, Kat just radiates this intimidating confidence. It's annoying at first and makes you a hell of a lot jealous of her dazzling looks and stunning personality, but you'll get used to it," Care told me brightly, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to get used to it. I decided that if I had to deal with her for my new neighbor, I would. Maybe Katherine wasn't as bad as she seemed at first glance.

"I'm just confused because Elena was my roommate and she never told me she had a twin sister," I voiced my previous concern before I could stop myself. I had to admit it bothered me quite a bit: I'd thought that Elena and I were close.

Caroline looked at me with calm blue eyes. "Maybe they don't advertise being twins. Maybe there's something wrong. Kat never talks about Elena much either, if that makes you feel any better" She informed me, as she handed me a couple of skirts and a pair of jeans. "Okay, that's enough clothes for now,"

"Finally," I teased and she just glared at me. She didn't mean it of course though. She rolled her eyes at me and gestured to the clothes in my hands and also in hers.

"Let's go pay for these and then we'll look at the cosmetics, bags and shoes," Caroline squeaked, looking incredibly excited. I just sighed because I knew it was going to be an incredibly long day. And it was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We got some totally awesome stuff," Caroline gushed, a couple of hours later at the mall food court; we were having a late lunch sort of meal. We both deserved it; we'd got everything I needed for a total makeover. She spooned some potato salad in her mouth and grinned down at the million bags that were at our feet. I looked around the food court and couldn't help but smile. I was pleased with our progress.

"Yes," I said, tiredly, "I just hope that I look right in them," I murmured.

Caroline smiled, "I'll make sure you do. I'll come over before work tomorrow and help you get ready," She assured me, a kind look on her face. I realized how much I loved the girl then.

"That would be great, Care," I told her, thankfully, as I bit into my chicken salad sandwich. It tasted awesomely good; Caroline had recommended it. She seemed to know the best in everything. She was just so cultured in everything and world wise. Even though sometimes she could seem a ditzy blonde, she truly wasn't.

She chewed on a potato then looked at me with furrowed brows. "Isn't this sort of thing he's doing illegal?" She asked, reminding me yet again of how smart she could be when she really tried. I looked at my crazy friend with the colorful bandanna tied in her blonde hair and in her gypsy style shirt and white jeans.

I sighed, "Probably but I've been wanting to work at Better Vantage my whole life so if a little makeover will guarantee me the job, then I thought why not?" I asked, pondering over the fact that the thing that Damon was doing was in fact illegal. He didn't care though probably. If I complained, he could have another employee in the blink of an eye. Jobs were hard to go by these days, I knew that much.

"Hmm," Caroline murmured, "And didn't you say you've been dreaming about working at the firm for god knows how long? How didn't you do the research and find out that the boss has been changed?" She had a point there. I brought my sandwich to my lips, chewed and replied to her.

"I don't know. I must have overlooked that. I don't usually check the CEO's message. I just don't get how the asshole who used to make fun of me at school and never studied ever, got the job. Karma sucks," I complained, as I leaned my cheek down onto my hand and peered at her helplessly. I'd certainly been a little unlucky lately.

Caroline smirked. "Sometimes Karma sucks but maybe it's for the better. At least you practically have the job in the bag." She reminded me.

I nodded, "Yes, at least. I'm just worried, I guess," I told her, honestly. Somehow I felt I could trust Care with everything, even though I hadn't known her very long. Just a day or two.

Caroline reached over and gave my shoulders a squeeze. "Everything is going to be perfect, Bonny Bon," She promised me, and I felt a burst of positivity flow through my body. She sure knew how to make a girl feel better.

"I hope so," I told her, as I finished my sandwich and picked up my milkshake. "Okay, now I need to head home and do a thorough research on the company. I can't afford to have any more information slip-ups,"

Caroline groaned. "You're such a bore," She complained and I just rolled my eyes at her but I truly appreciated what she had done for me today.

"Yes, but I'm a bore who's going to get the job of my dreams," I corrected, as I took a sip of low fat strawberry milkshake.

That night, when I'd taken a warm, soothing shower and had gotten up to date on Better Vantage and everything related to it, I climbed into bed and pulled my cell phone onto my knee, scrolling through the contacts. I needed to call two people: Elena and Trevor. Elena because I wanted to confront her about the Katherine thing and Trevor because I missed the sound of his voice. Sometimes, I needed to hear from him.

I dialed Elena's number but it was out of service. "Darn," I muttered, as I realized she must have changed her number. I bit my lip for a second before I decided I'd send her an email. I looked at my phone and decided I'd email Trevor too. It would be cheaper and probably more effective than a horribly expensive transatlantic phone call.

I logged onto my email, pulling my laptop onto my knee and opened a fresh new email page before I started typing into an email to Elena.

_Elena, _I typed. _How are you now? I miss you a lot. I'm in New York, and I heard you are near here too. I found out from a strange source: a twin sister I didn't know you had by the name of Katherine. I just don't know why you'd keep her from me. I tried calling you but the number I have is out of service; you must have changed your number then. You still have mine, right? Call me back or email me when you can because I want to know the truth._

_Love, Bonnie. _

I sent it, reading it a couple of times over for grammar then typed one up for Trevor too, explaining that I missed him and that if he could go on Skype sometime I'd love to talk to him, though my schedule was a little tight, I added. I hoped he'd reply back to me soon. I wanted to see what he was up to in England. I hoped he was okay.

I shut my laptop down after giving my email a once over, and snuggled into bed under the covers, feeling a wave of sleepiness wash over me. I realized I hadn't brushed my teeth so I hopped out of the warm covers reluctantly and went into the bathroom to give my teeth a brush and use the toilet one more time before I went to sleep.

I climbed back into bed after that whole ordeal, thinking of the strange day I'd had. I'd re-met Damon Salvatore who was now the CEO of Better Vantage, the law firm I'd been dreaming about working in. I'd gone on an insane shopping trip with Caroline Forbes which had almost made me go crazy, and what was even weirder, I'd met Elena's twin sister, Katherine, who I didn't even know existed before today. In retro respect, I'd probably had the craziest day I'd experienced in my whole life. I had a feeling New York had a whole lot to do with that.

I flicked the light off and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly. But then again, if I slept I'd just have to face Damon Salvatore faster and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that or not.

I eventually fell into a deep, worried slumber which carried me to the next day. The day when Damon would see the results of my new clothes, hair and make-up makeover.

"Lean my way," Caroline complained the next morning as she yanked the styling iron through my hair. She was helping me get ready for my big day. This makeover could make it or break it. I'd been so nervous all morning, I'd split my coffee over my beige carpet and had to spend 30 minutes getting the stain out.

I obliged and looked in the mirror as she styled my hair. She'd started off with straightening it all so it was a curtain of light brown hair that reached a little past my shoulders and then she was adding little flirtatious waves. I had to admit, I liked it. I watched her carefully so I would be able to imitate her at a later day.

I looked at the wall clock. "We have half an hour, Care," I reminded her, urgently.

Caroline nodded. "That's plenty of time. Don't worry," She assured me, and I smiled at her a little thankfully.

"Thanks for doing this again, Caroline. I really owe you," I muttered, as she left the styling iron, having finished with the waves. She started with my make-up giving me smoky eyes kind of like the ones Katherine had at the mall the previous day. She added some blusher on my cheekbones to make me look all flushed and then added some red gloss to my lips to make them kissable. I liked the way she'd done it. I looked different and I knew it was better.

She dressed me in a ruffled red halter top and a knee length dressy black skirt. I thought the outfit wasn't suitable for work but Caroline assured me it was. She even sent a picture of me to Katherine who was apparently an even bigger fashion freak than Caroline and Katherine had sent back telling us that I looked hot. I was pleased with Caroline's work.

After gathering my stuff and allowing Care to spray me with some perfume, I exited for work, a nervous flutter of butterfly in my stomach. I walked towards the right apartment building which was a few blocks away, passing by Starbucks that I'd drank some coffee at the previous day. Lexie was inside, waiting on a table and her eyes widened as she saw me. She shot me a 'looking good' gesture and I smiled and waved at her. I couldn't believe she remembered me.

I neared the building that had Better Vantage in it and smiled nervously. I just hoped today would go well It was the only chance I had at the job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not very long I'm afraid but it was all I could write for now. I'm mega busy approaching my junior year in High School which is supposed to be the hardest year. I'm stressed and all that!\**

**Anyway, leave me a REVIEW and I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vampire Diaries :P xD **


	9. New Getup

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 8- New Get-Up**

I smiled at Alaric as I approached the Front Desk of Better Vantage. "Yes, can I help you, madam?" He asked, politely, and I knew he hadn't recognized me because recognition wasn't shining in his eyes.

"I'm Bonnie, Alaric," I said, in a quiet voice and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Bonnie?" Alaric grinned, running a hand through his light brown hair, "You look…whoa,"

I flipped my soft waves over my shoulder and smiled. "Thanks… I'm going to head in, okay?" I told him, when some clients entered and approached the desk.

"Okay. Good luck on your first day," He called after me, and I sighed, hoping it would be a good first day.

I entered the busy hallway, trying to remember from the interactive map on the website where the employee's offices were. They were somewhere near the back of the hallway on a door to the left. I wondered if I was supposed to go to Damon's office so he could assign me some work but I decided to check out my little office area first so I could settle in. Then I'd go hunting for him if he hadn't already sent for me.

I found a door labeled 'offices' and I pushed it open, trying not to make it creak. I entered and saw that it was the correct area. Small desk cubicles were set up in rows and employees were chatting into phones, typing into laptops or scribbling stuff down. Some of them were talking to each-other but most of them looked hard at work.

I realized I didn't know where my desk was anyway. I was just about to turn to go find Vickie or Anna to help me out when I spotted a familiar face on one of the desks. It was a girl with long brown locks and brown eyes dressed in a spaghetti strap purple top and a white skirt. Elena Gilbert? But what was she doing here?

Elena spotted me and her brown eyes lit up. She scrambled from her place and ran over to give me a hug. The second she was in my arms and I smelt her favorite strawberry-vanilla shampoo, I knew it wasn't her crazy twin sister, Katherine.

"Elena Gilbert?" I asked, in shock.

Elena pulled back and grinned at me, "Bonnie Bennett?" The excitement in her voice was palpable and I found myself grinning back at her.

I nodded. "Do you work here?" I asked, though it was a stupid question.

She nodded, "Yeah," She looked a little sheepish, "I know my major was economics but then I got interested in this and I took a few courses and got a job here, y'know," She ran a hand through her pin-straight locks.

"Hmm, well, as you know.. I've always wanted to work here," I told her, with a tiny smile.

"I'm glad you got the job. I'm assuming you did…" She trailed off, just shaking her head. "I can't believe you're actually here… I haven't seen you for like an age…"

"I know. I tried calling you but-,"

"New number," She waved her Blackberry Bold in front of my face and I laughed at her and nodded.

"Interesting," I commented, "Thanks for telling me, Elena," I joked.

She simpered, "I just forgot, honest? God….um… well, how about you come have dinner tomorrow with me and Stefan?" She asked.

"Where do you live?" I asked, because I remembered I still wanted to confront her about the Katherine dilemma.

"On the outskirts of New York. I'll send you a message with the deets. I still have your number I think…" She trailed off, typing something into her blackberry and scrunching her eyebrows up. "Mhmm, here it is.."

"Okay, that sounds good actually," I told her.

Elena nodded and squeezed one of my shoulders. "We have SO much catching up to do!" She exclaimed, just as Anna hurried up to us.

Anna gave me a thumbs up, "Bonnie, Mr. Salvatore wants you in his office," She said, scribbling something down onto her clipboard.

I nodded, "I'll have to excuse myself," I told Elena who nodded and shot me a bright smile.

"Good luck, Bon," Elena called, as I allowed Anna to lead me out of the employees' office area. I followed her into the hallway that led to Damon's office.

"So you met Elena Gilbert, huh?" Anna asked me, as she held a door open for me.

I entered, "Yeah, what about her?" I asked, because Anna had a funny look on her face. She looked kind of amused and disgusted at the same time. We entered the area where Vickie was sitting right outside of Damon's actual office room. Vickie was drinking a coffee and typing into her laptop.

"She's kind of Damon's…._favorite_," She said, smirking a little.

"Who? Elena?" Vickie called from on her desk.

"Yes," Anna told her, her brown eyes still on me.

I shrugged. "She is pretty likeable," I said, pleasantly, because I didn't want to make any enemies. It was clear Anna and Vickie couldn't stand Elena for some reason or the other. I wondered what she had done or hadn't done…

"Yes, sweet perfect Miss Gilbert," Anna sang, just as Vickie's buzzer went off.

She spoke into her headpiece. "Yes, Boss. She's here, okay…" She trailed off.

Anna nodded as if just remembering where she was. She gestured to the door, offering me a little smile. "See ya," She called, before she took her place on her desk.

I gulped a little and then stepped towards the door. I edged it open and entered the wide room, filled with as much awe as I was the first time. The room just had an incredibly relaxing yet elegant ambience to it. It was the perfect office room. I wondered who'd picked out the color scheme.

Damon was facing me this time and his jaw dropped as I entered the room. He was sitting on a loveseat in the corner of the room, papers in front of him on the pine table. I twirled as I approached him. I was happy because of how gobsmacked he looked. "What do you think, _Damon_?" I asked.

"You look… okay," He looked like he was trying to compose himself. For some reason, he looked like he couldn't tear his eyes away from my legs which I had to admit looked longer in the skirt ensemble Caroline had put me in.

"Hey…up here," I said, to get his attention.

Damon rolled his eyes at me and I felt we were back in high school all over again. "Well, get me a soda," He said, looking away.

"What?"

"Get me a soda, Bennett," Damon laughed cynically and I shot him a sarcastic look.

"You want a _soda_?" I asked, "That's my next task?"

"No. No way would I make it that easy. I'm just thirsty," Damon muttered.

"Why don't you ask Anna or Vickie to get it for you?" I demanded because I didn't come to work at a law firm to get sodas for assholes.

"No. They're too busy with important things," He informed me, in a bored tone of voice.

"But I'm a lawyer. Not your slave," I responded, looking him square in the blue eyes. His eyes lit up for a second.

"That's a nice thought. You, my slave…" He trailed off, "Too bad it's illegal,"

"_This_ is illegal. You can't dangle the job in front of my face like this. I studied law, Damon," I snapped at him.

"It's my firm. My uncle gave it to me. I can do whatever the heck I want to, sister. If I just snap my fingers like this, a million girls will line up in front of the door begging for this job," He said, and he snapped his fingers as if to prove his point.

"I think they won't if they know you're going to order them around," I responded, snappily, but deep inside me, I knew it was the truth. Good jobs were hard to come around these days and this was a million dollar opportunity. Job salaries here could reach up to 50 grand a month; I'd researched it.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon shot me a cocky, challenging smile.

"Yes,"

"Do you want me to try?" He teased, and he grinned at me one more time.

"No!"

"Then get me a soda," He repeated, in a bored tone of voice.

I gritted my teeth together and glared at him for a few seconds. He just looked at me as if I was the most insignificant thing on the planet. I slumped away from him to get him the stupid soda the second he got a phonecall. Anna and Vickie were waiting outside, expectant looks on their faces.

"Well?" Vickie asked.

"I have to get him a dang soda," I informed her, in a tired and unbelieving voice.

Vickie nodded, "Well in that case, there's a soda machine in the employee's lounge," She said, "It's the third door to the right from the front desk,"

I sighed and started towards the lounge. I picked up a cherry soda and headed back to Damon's office. I knocked on the door before he called on me to enter then marched up to his desk and dumped the soda on it. He looked surprised.

"I didn't think you'd actually get it," He smirked, pushing his cell phone away from him and instead grabbing the soda.

"I shouldn't have got it," I admitted, annoyedly. "But I want this job,"

Damon took a sip of his soda, "Cherry? I wanted cream.." He trailed off, in a mock angry voice.

"Well go get it yourself," I responded, angrily. I couldn't believe him and his snappy, overly egotistic attitude.

"I was just playing with you, Bon Bon. You can't take a joke, can you?" He sipped his soda and I glowered at him folding my arms across my chest and standing there.

"Well, your next task is pretty easy," Damon admitted, as he put the cherry soda down and met eyes with me.

"What is it?" I asked, warily. I knew my tone was filled with suspicion as well as the expression on my face.

"You need to loosen up a little, Bennett,"

"Excuse me?" I asked, because I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Your next task is to go out with me to a bar and just have a good time," He clarified, his eyes locked on mine and waiting for my reaction.

"What the _hell_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! You all probably hate me because I haven't updated for ages and this was like uber short but I have a good excuse! I started school just last week and its been kicking my butt like crazy with homework and quizzes and stuff… Plus I have volleyball training 3 times a week and I have SAT this year…**

**Anyway, enough of my complaining.. I'll try to update again when I can which might be soon or might be…not so soon… I'm sorry again. I'll try to make my updates a little more consistent but I have to make some sort of updating schedule that can tie in with school and stuff…**

**REVIEW please!**

**LILY xxx =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! But Guess what? The Vampire Diaries is starting on Thursdayyyyy! Whoooooohooo! Yeah… but I don't own it lol.. **


	10. I Don't Feel Like Dancin

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 9- I Don't Feel Like Dancing **

"What the _hell?"_

"What do you mean 'what the hell?' I'm speaking plain English, Bennett. You…me…a club. I can't have any uptight misfits on my lawyer dream team," Damon responded, a brash look in his blue eyes. They flashed amusedly as I scowled at him.

"How is my going with you to a club supposed to prove that I'm not uptight?" I stuck my chin up in the air and tried to resume a dignified posture.

"Well, you'll show me how fun you can be. Face it, you need to loosen up a little," His eyes sparkled knowingly and I just stared at the laminate flooring, balling my hands up into fists.

"Who are you to say I need to loosen up?" I demanded, my anger instantly sparking. I leaned towards him precariously and shot him my iciest glare.

Damon met my eyes seriously, "The guy who sat behind you in almost every one of your classes in high school and watched you freak out every time you got a single question wrong," He responded, a small grin stretching on his mouth as he was remembering.

I scoffed at him and Damon just sighed. "Come on, Bennett. What's the worst that can happen? You might just have some fun," He murmured, leaning close to me so the breath caught in my throat for some stupid reason or the other.

I stepped back and sighed. "Which club?" I asked, and Damon grinned at me, a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's on his lips.

"So this jerk-ass of a boss of yours wants you to go out 'clubbing' with him?" Caroline asked me later that afternoon. She had her legs propped up on my coffee table and no matter how many times I told her to take them down, she just rolled her eyes at me.

I brought my cup of coffee to my lips and took a long drag, assimilating the caffeine. "Yes,"

"That's sooo…" Caroline trailed off.

"Annoying? Jerk-y? Illegal?" I supplied for her as I put my mug down onto my lap, rubbing both hands on it to warm them.

"No," Caroline's blue eyes widened with amusement. "I was going to say like…fun. If I had a boss, I'd wanna go clubbing with him,"

"You can go with my boss. Be my guest," I held my hands up and Caroline laughed.

"Nah. I'll pass. Besides, I don't know if my boo would be okay with that," She murmured, as she sipped her own coffee. She shifted her feet and leaned back into my beige armchair.

"Your 'boo'? I didn't know you had a boyfriend," I noted. Caroline had never mentioned she was dating anyone, let alone that he was her boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend, par se. He's just… yeah, he's my boyfriend." Caroline's blonde hair bobbed up and down and she just sighed in defeat.

"How come I've never seen him?" I asked, curiously. I tried to appear nonchalant but the truth was, I was freaking dying to know.

"Because… I've been trying to avoid him lately. I'm not really into him anymore, if you know what I mean." Caroline waved her hand in a totally blasé way and she avoided eye-contact with me.

"I don't know what you mean," I responded, honestly. I didn't want to embarrass her but I was curious. Caroline lifted her eyes slowly to meet mine and then narrowed them slightly.

"Like, It's not as magic as it was when I met him and I'm kinda in love with somebody else," She admitted, running a hand through wavy flaxen colored hair. It was hanging long down her back today.

"I see," I murmured, not wanting to press her for more details. Caroline was usually a really talkative girl so if she wasn't talking, that meant she wasn't comfortable with the subject. I decided to give her a little peace and stood up with my mug in hand. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the club thing." I looked up at the wall clock and saw it was almost 7 and I was supposed to meet Damon at the club 'Sorority' in SoHo at 8.

"I'll just hang about here," Caroline called back, flicking on the TV and I rolled my eyes at her whimsical behavior. She was totally opposite to me; all laid back and eccentric. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her. I put my mug into the sink and soaped it up before rinsing it out.

I walked with determination into my bedroom and flung my oak wardrobe open. I leafed through the clothes I'd bought with Caroline and reluctantly chose a deep verdant minidress and some silver heels. I straightened my hair with the styling iron until it was hanging pin straight down my back and outlined my green eyes with black eyeliner so they looked extra wide. I added a little gloss and some simple accessories and then grabbed my silver clutch.

I put my cell phone into it and walked shyly out to the living room. It was 7:45, so I had just enough time to grab a cab and head to the SoHo part of New York. Caroline jumped up and wolf whistled as I passed by her to grab my black jacket just in case it got cold.

"Dang, Bon!" She exclaimed, her eyes scintillating as she danced around me. "You look smoking hot!"

"Thanks, Care," I replied, a little smugly. I was glad I'd done her proud, especially at something she was so proficient at.

She grinned and winked at me. "Jerk boss of yours is gonna eat you up!" She proclaimed, humorously. She pinched my cheeks until I pulled away from her, laughing at her crazy behavior.

"You are insane, Caroline," I responded, taking a few steps back so I was out of her reach.

She laughed, "Let me tell you something, all the best people are," She quoted Alice in Wonderland and I just rolled my eyes at her. She was so childish sometimes but it was truthfully one of the most refreshing things about her. She reached over and hugged me, "Well, I know you gotta get going and I've got an…appointment," She winked at me.

"With the guy you're into now?" I asked.

Caroline blushed and I was surprised because she wasn't normally the kind to get embarrassed easily. She wasn't a boor exactly but she was more of the brash kind of girl. She nodded as we started through the door together. I locked up and we closed the door behind us.

"Well, bye Bonnie," She said, "Have fun!" She exclaimed once we were in front of her door.

I was about to start down the steps when I whirled to face her. "Care," I called.

"Yep?" She twirled a strand of hair on her finger as she looked back at me, an expectant look on her face.

"Don't break his heart, your 'boo' I mean. Break up with him if your heart's not in it because maybe his is still," I advised, feeling at once like Oprah or something.

Care sighed as she looked back at me with sad, blue eyes. "It's not that easy," She admitted before she pushed her front door open and left me standing there alone. I sighed and rushed down the steps towards the street, wondering why on earth it wasn't that 'easy'. But I guessed that everyone had complications in their life, even the happy go lucky kind of people like Caroline Forbes.

I hailed a cab and got into it. "Sorority Club, SoHo," I told the driver who looked impressed at my get-up. I sat down onto the backseat and the driver nodded and I braced myself for what was probably going to be the worst night of my life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorority Club was one of the most magnificent nightclubs I'd seen before. Sure, I hadn't seen a lot but I'd been forced to watch enough chick flick movies with my mom to know that this club stood out. The entire building was brazen so that lights flashed off of it giving it a spectacular shine and you could hear the loud but tasteful music pounding from outsides. Hordes of people were lined up outside of it waiting to enter. Damon had told me to approach the bodyguard and say his name to get it, and because I didn't have a couple of hours to kill waiting in line, I decided to take his advice.

I paid for the cab and exited onto the sidewalk, walking up to the peak of the gathering at the door. I shivered a little and pulled my jacket on, feeling a little warmer. I pushed past a couple of people who shot me dirty looks and made my way through the crowd until I reached the bouncer at the door. He shot me a confused look.

"Hey, no cutting in line," He said, gruffly.

"I'm here for Damon Salvatore," I said, and immediately the expression on his face changed. Instead of the serious, irritated look that had previously occupied his stalwart visage, instead he bowed his head slightly and shot me a kind smile.

"Accept my apologies, Mademoiselle," He apologized immediately. "You may enter," He lifted the barrier so I could pass by him and I smiled gratuitously back at him, merely because he was grinning. I heard a lot of complaints but he silenced them with an angry hiss.

I was about to approach the actual door of the club that was swarmed with night clubbers clad in various party ensembles, shouting and laughing and dancing even at the door. The bouncer touched my arm, his eyes warm and brown. "If you need anything, Miss…."

"Bennett,"

"Miss Bennett… come and get me. I'll be here all night." He winked at me and I tried to keep the smile on my face. I didn't like the fact that he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Sure…"

"It's Ben," He put in as I rushed into the club, rolling my eyes at him. I was instantly enveloped into a contagious wave of energy. People were dancing all around me, rubbing up against one another and I had to admit, it did look like they were having fun. There was a giant bar set up on one side and couches lined up in swirl shapes in various corners. The rest of the gargantuan room was left for dancing and people sure did take advantage of it. There was a purple staircase to one side which had a giant sign saying 'VIP' over it.

I scanned the crowd, looking for Damon. I couldn't see him through the sweaty crowd of people so I made my way to the bar and ordered an appelini. I paid for it and swallowed it back just as someone tapped me on the back.

I turned to find Damon Salvatore standing there, dressed in a pair of snug looking jeans and a fitted white shirt. His opulent blue eyes glittered against his crow colored hair and I was rendered speechless for a few seconds. He waved his hand in front of my face. "Whoo, Bonnie. You sure clean up well." He muttered, his blue eyes taking in my dress and then lingering on my well accentuated chest. That was the wake-up call I needed.

"Hey, up here," I said, and Damon nodded, grinning wolfishly at me. I just rolled my eyes and he helped me down from the stool.

"Let's go up to my special area of the club," He waggled his eyebrows at me and I just let him lead me through the thick masses and up the stairs labeled for VIP's only.

"You're a VIP?" I asked, incredulously and he grinned.

"I am," He laughed, "Right this way, baby,"

"I'm not your baby," I responded, smacking him on the back.

"Ouch!" Damon mock flinched and I followed him into a room to the right. He closed the door behind us and I looked around the room, impressed. The room was violet in color with a bar to the side and a dance floor area to the center and right. There were a couple of plush purple couches to the side with coffee tables in front of them and the pounding sound of music filled the air.

"Care to dance?" Damon asked me and I looked at his outstretched hand hesitantly before I nodded. What harm could it do?

I threw my jacket onto the couch before I took his hand and he pulled me into his embrace wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his shoulder and we started to move to the beat. "So how did you get this place?" I asked, looking around at his little club area. It was nothing if not tasteful.

"I have connections, you know." Damon waved my question off like it was stupid and a little bit of annoyance flared up in me.

"You're acting very snobbish, _you__know,_" I mocked his voice in the last 2 words of my sentence and Damon just grinned at me.

He dipped me backwards taking me by shock. "You are something," He noted, in an amused tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes and let him twirl me around. He paused for a second and called out 'something slower' and the music changed automatically. I couldn't believe the sound system was voice activated.

Damon looked at me smugly and I just rolled my eyes. "How did you get Better Vantage anyway? Your uncle must have been crazy to hand it over to you," I responded, in a snarky tone of voice.

"I was surprised when he wrote it to me in his will. I always expected it'd go to my little perfect brother," The revulsion he felt for his brother was clear in the tone of his voice. "He also wrote us a villa on the outskirts of NY," He added, as an after thought.

"Really? Is that where you live?" I asked.

Damon nodded, "Yep, me and my brother and his wife. They have the 1st floor, I have the 2nd, we all share the ground floor." He explained, though I didn't really care how his house was stratified.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Damon," The thought came to me suddenly because in my high school years with him, he'd never mentioned a sibling of any sort.

"Well, he used to live in Ohio with my Dad. My parents were divorced," He explained to me, nonchalantly.

"Were?"

"They died when I was in college. Mom died in a car-crash and Dad was the victim of a street fight gone bad," His eyes dimmed a little and I gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….I…" I trailed off as Damon brought his hand to my cheek.

"Nah, I got over it. S'kay. Now, how about we grab a drink? We didn't come here to gossip like old ladies," He changed the subject quickly and I nodded, not wanting to linger on a subject that secretly pained him. Though he acted all cool about it, I could tell his parent's death had had a toll on him.

Damon fixed two red fruity looking drinks and handed me one. I sipped on it and finding that it tasted good, I gulped it back. "What is this?" I asked him, sipping it heartily. He poured me another one,

"It's called the Damon A star Salvatore," He laughed.

I rolled my eyes but I kept on taking shots of the 'Damon A Star Salvatore' drink until I was seeing 4 Damon's. I gulped back another before he shoved the blender of the concoction away from me.

"That's enough for now. Let's dance!" He suggested, swaying slightly. I could tell he was just as drunk as I was. My vision swirled but I pouted as I tipped the cup upside down into my mouth, catching the drops on my tongue. I was getting easily addicted to the Damon A Star Salvatore drink, no matter how stupid its name was.

"But I want to drink some more." I told him, pouting for the first time ever.

Damon laughed manically at my expression and shook his head. "Nope. We're going to dance like we're dumb," He told me, in a slightly raspy voice.

I laughed, "We're dancin' like we're dumb…dumb…dumb dumb dumb dumb… our body's goin numb…numb…numb….numb numb numb. We'll be forever young young young young young young…" I sang along to Kesha's song and Damon laughed and neared me.

I didn't know what he was doing until his lips were on mine, tasting of the addictive drink and making me feel alive. They ignited a fire in my soul and I kissed him back, unable to do anything other. I was too drunk to think about the consequences that might happen. He kissed me back roughly, holding me close. He pressed kisses to my cheek and then my neck.

I didn't resist Damon as his movements started to get more lust filled. I encouraged him if nothing else. At that moment, all that mattered was putting out the fire he'd ignited in my soul. I didn't think about what I was doing or what it would mean for me in the future. That's the thing about acting on a whim; one never truly thinks something over. That's what happened with Damon and I that night. I made one of the biggest mistakes in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And cut! First of all, HI! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in an age but junior year of high school has been kicking my BUTT like big time. I don't have time to do ANYTHING at all! Plus I'm taking the November SAT so I'm supposed to be cramming for it but I decided to take a break today…**

**Updates will be kind of minimal until November but then I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Review and leave me what you thought about Bamon's hot night club experience. What do you think is going to happen next? xD**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Dudes! Xx **


	11. Opposites Attract

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 10- Opposites Attract**

**Songs I Listened to: **

_Jar__of__Hearts-__Christina__Perri_(Bamon part at beginning).

_Till__I__forget__about__you-__Big__Time__Rush_(second part when Bonnie goes home)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up on something rigid and tough. I scrunched my eyes up and peered around. It was dark and I could hear the sound of even breathing beside me. I slowly got up to my feet and shivered, realizing I was naked. I scouted around the room and picked my clothes up before slipping them on, a pounding headache resonating through my brain. I noted a sleeping Damon Salvatore on the floor, dressed only in boxers and I felt a sinking feeling emerge in my stomach as the memories of the previous night came crashing back full speed.

I groaned and hugged my sore body close to me as I felt warm tears come to my eyes. What had I done? I knew I'd hit the booze pretty hard but that was no excuse for my behavior. The tears spurted down my cheeks and I wiped my eyes furiously, annoyed at my behavior.

A strong tugging at my stomach informed of the fact that I was going to throw up. I aimlessly ran out of Damon's little nightclub are and into the nearest door which was thankfully a bathroom. I threw up in the sink everything I had drunk the last night including the 'Damon A Star Salvatore' cocktails which I cursed a dozen times. I threw up my breakfast and my lunch and I felt even sicker. I trudged over to the stall and entered, locking the door behind me. I sat down on the toilet and wiped my damp eyes, knowing I looked a mess. I checked my dress for my cell phone but couldn't find it.

I would have to go back to the room to get my purse. I didn't want to face Damon. I might just explode in his face. What had happened between us was mortifying. He probably thought I was a lust crazed monster. I had acted irresponsibly and nothing like my usual self. He was probably laughing his head off at me right now.

My cheeks warmed and I hurried out of the bathroom. Maybe I could retrieve my purse and leave quickly with my dignity before he woke up. I held onto that hope, wondering what time it was. I had work this morning.

My hope was crushed when I entered Damon's private bar room and he was sitting up, fully dressed again. I expected him to burst out laughing but he was silent. I slid past him and grabbed my bag from on the booth table and bit my lip. I was starting out of the room, my cheeks warm with heat, when Damon's arm gripped my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his tone somber.

I turned to him, shooting him my most apathetic look. "Home, so I can change then I'm heading to work," I responded, candidly. I couldn't meat his cerulean eyes or else I was going to melt to the floor with humiliation.

I pushed past him, ready to exit when he tugged on my arm again with wide, serious eyes. "So you're just going to pretend that nothing happened between us?" Damon asked me, in a tired and bored voice.

"Pretty much," I responded, breezily, as I ran a hand through my messy hair. I winced a little; my hair hadn't been this disheveled in forever.

"But something happened," Damon said, effusively. His blue eyes darted and I was shocked at his sudden outburst. He wasn't the passionate kind of guy; at least, I didn't think he was. It was an interesting revelation.

I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hands on my hips. "Are you seriously telling me this isn't just your typical average hook up that shouldn't have happened at all?" I waved my hands about in aggravation and Damon crossed the space between us.

He ran a hand through his messy ebony hair and sighed. He hung his head slightly, as if admitting defeat. "Bennett….Bonnie, I mean…." He trailed off, looking a little nervous. I almost laughed out loud. Damon Salvatore…nervous? NO WAY. But the expression on his face kept me from bursting into incessant laughter. It was too grave to allow any humor.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked, in a tired voice.

He looked away, pinning his eyes to the wall beside me. "I'm attracted to you, B-Bennett. I always have been attracted to you. I'm not that well versed in speaking and hyperboles and all that crap but I think you're hot. I always have though that….secretly. Even when you were a nerd in High School," He trailed off, a little nervously.

I stared at him with his frantic, anxious expression. He yanked his eyes from the wall to meet mine and my heart started to pound erratically. Damon was acting so whimsically. I watched as his blue eyes rested on my face and I couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped from my lips. The peals of laughter came quicker now and I was laughing until warm tears were streaming down my face. I could see Damon through the tepid curtain of my tears, staring at me like I had become insane; I could tell he thought I'd finally lost my marbles after all those years.

"What are you laughing at, Bonnie?" Damon demanded, gripping my shoulders, an irked look on his face. I couldn't stop laughing though. I was hysterical by now.

I wiped tears off my eyes, ignoring the death lock Damon had me in. My shoulders were kind of sore but I was too busy laughing to care.

Damon glared at me as my laughs subsided. I gripped my stomach and looked up at him with humor filled eyes. "Well, that was funny," I muttered, the ghost of a laugh still on my lips.

"What was funny?" Damon looked aggravated, his azure eyes glittering. "I gave you this heartfelt confession and then you just laugh at me?" He was more annoyed than he was willing to let on. I couldn't believe my laughter storm had actually hurt his feelings.

"It's just that… I know it couldn't be true. We were enemies in high school, Damon," I responded, squaring my shoulders. "We kind of still are,"

"We weren't real enemies, Bennett. I secretly thought you were kind of hot," He muttered, honestly.

"Me too," I whispered, the words coming to my lips without my permission. My cheeks flamed as his lips curved into a complacent smile. I'd just admitted that I'd liked him. I hadn't even known that was true. But he had always been super hot…way hotter than Trevor. I knew that was a fact.

"I still think you're hot," Damon murmured, and then his lips covered mine, taking away all the pain and embarrassment and resentment of the years that had passed. It was as if he was washing me anew of my convictions and such. I had never felt so invigorated before, like he'd incited something strange inside of me, an alien feeling.

When we pulled back, my cheeks were warm and I could see that Damon was flushed as well. He stroked my cheek and I smiled a little. "Are you hungry?" He asked, "We can go catch some breakfast. I'll give you a vacation today," He murmured.

I shrugged, "I'm a little hungry but about the vacation thing…I'd never take advantage of you that way," I responded.

Damon shook his head. "Nonsense," He laughed and then he shot me a genuinely kind smile, one I'd never seen on his face before. It made him look incredibly handsome; his smile was peerless and it made his whole beautiful face light up. "Bonnie, I think this could work,"

"I don't know, Damon," I whispered, as he closed the distance between us one more time, slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"I do," He assured me, "There's just one problem…" He trailed off.

"What? Aside from the fact we have nothing in common?" I asked, sardonically, but there was a hint of tenderness to my sarcasm.

Damon's blue eyes rose up to meet my own green ones. "Yep…. Um, I have a girlfriend," He admitted.

His words were like an onslaught to my heart, even though I shouldn't have been that touched already by him. I couldn't already be in that deep after one kiss but I was. It pained me to admit that I was. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, suddenly feeling my anger flare up. He anticipated my reaction closely, his blue eyes almost mocking me.

I slapped him across the face, hard, and then I grabbed my purse and ran out of the room, out of this club and onto the street where my vision blurred from the impact of my tears. I knew he didn't deserve them but he couldn't just admit that he was attracted to me and then kiss me and then drop a bombshell like that on me. It was cruel and I couldn't help the rush of the wet saline liquid down my cheeks, splashing down onto the seam of my dress.

I tugged it upward and flagged a cab, hearing Damon's voice call my name from behind me. I got into the cab just as he bounded out of the building, my name still on his lips. I forced a look of revulsion onto my face, sniffed and turned my back on him as the cab moved towards my apartment.

Once I was at my apartment complex, I ran up the steps, sniffing a little. I decided to take a warm shower to calm me down. I flicked the boiler on and prepared a big fluffy cream colored towel to climb into after my shower. It was 8 now and I wasn't planning on going to work. I didn't want to be near Damon at all or his stupid corporation.

It was during the warm shower that I decided that I would pretend nothing happened between Damon and me. It was the only way I would be able to get back to Better Vantage and keep on working there without feeling humiliation every time I saw him. _I__would__just__avoid__Damon__and__pretend__nothing__had__happened._ I kept repeating that like a mantra and soon I had memorized it and it was my new philosophy.

I climbed out of the shower feeling relatively happy that I had made such a good decision. I wrapped myself in the towel and sighed, feeling relaxed and at peace with my choice. I brushed my hair so it was knot free, forcing my expression in the mirror to be firm and truculent. I needed to be confident. I stared at my reflection for a few seconds before I marched into my bedroom.

I dressed in a pair of navy blue skinny pants which Caroline had bought with me and a white and blue sailor style shirt which I thought looked good and balanced preppy and casual style. Then I blow dried my hair and applied some simple make-up before I went to go prepare some breakfast. I drank a banana and strawberry smoothie and ate a bagel before deciding I would head out to do some grocery shopping and maybe grab a coffee from Starbucks.

I picked my purse up, slipping my cell phone into it and noticing that it was buzzing. I scoffed as I saw the caller ID: Private Number, which probably meant that the caller was Damon trying to foil me in some way by not using his number. I noticed there were a couple of messages from him too but I just slipped it into my bag silently and grabbed my keys.

I locked up the apartment and noticed that a guy with dark brown hair and dark brow eyes who was incredibly buff and tanned was exiting Caroline's apartment, closing the door behind him. I shot him a confused sort of look and he grinned at me sheepishly and zipped down the stairs ahead of me. I noticed Caroline standing by her door and she waved at me, winking.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I mouthed to her and she shook her head and closed the door of her house.

I sighed and headed downstairs. I tried to remember where the nearest branch of Starbucks was and when I was sure of the direction I started walking assertively in that direction. I was panting by the time I pushed the door of the coffee shop open. It 'ting'ed with my entrance and Lexie looked up from the counter and grinned at me.

"Bonnie!" She exclaimed, a bright smile coming onto her lips. She looked as sanguine as she was last time. She waved at me, her smile scintillating. I approached her, pasting a small smile on my face.

"Hi Lexie," I told her, slumping down onto the counter. "I'll have a latte,"

"Sure. David, get on it," She called to the guy who was sitting in the back, putting packets of sugar into boxes.

"But Lexie, I'm doing s-," He started loudly but she shot him an annoyed look.

"Hey, inside voices, Dave," She laughed then and I couldn't help but join her in her laughter; it was addictive.

David rolled his eyes at our behavior but got up to make my order.

"Bonnie, you look happier, babe," Lexie exclaimed, looking cheerful at that realization. "Did you get your dream job? I'll bet you did, hun," She grinned.

I nodded, "I did," I told her, but the flat sort of tone stayed in my voice. I gulped down the lump that formed in my throat as I thought of Damon. As if on cue, my cell phone buzzed and I didn't have to look at it to know it would be him. I didn't get what his problem was. He had a girlfriend for God's sake, why was he so hung up on me? Why couldn't he leave me alone?

"Then why do you seem….not psyched?" Lexie raised a blonde eyebrow as she handed me my drink. I slid the money I owed across the counter to her and she shot me a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing….worth talking about," I muttered, silencing my phone with the press of a button. I took my drink and took a big gulp of it.

"Why? I know I don't know you very well but like…you can talk to me," Lexie put in.

David shot her a warning look. "Stop meddling with people's business, Lex." He warned his girlfriend, touching her arm lightly.

Lexie shoved him off and I knew instantly who wore the pants in that relationship. I grinned at that thought and Lexie shot me a perplexed look.

"I'm bipolar," I joked, and that she chuckled a little.

"You sure act like it sometimes. But seriously, Bon, what's on your mind?" She murmured, as another customer entered. "Jill," She called and a ginger haired girl in her early teens entered through the door labeled 'employees only'. She shot Lexie a confused look.

"Yep?"

"Take my shift, I have something to take care of," She told the little auburn haired girl. "I'll take your shift,"

"Lexie, you shouldn't-" David started but she just rolled her eyes at him and dropped her apron on the counter.

"Let's head out and then we can talk," She suggested, shooting me a kind smile.

I nodded, "If you're sure," I muttered because there was something about Lexie I could trust and besides, I needed someone to talk to about the whole Damon thing. Even though I didn't know Lexie well, I knew she was trustable. She just radiated an aura of acumen and perspicacious judgment.

"I am. I need a break from the coffee biz," She muttered, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Do you wanna go back to my apartment to talk?"

I shrugged, "Whatever," I responded and she nodded.

"It's not exactly the New York Plaza but it's homey," She told me, before she led me into a side street. The sun illuminated the otherwise dark street and I felt a slight breeze make me shiver. My phone started to ring again and I swore before I blushed, shooting Lexie an apologetic look. I wasn't used to using profanities in public. Damon brought out the worst in me.

Lexie laughed. "That's nothing. You should see my brother. He has a very colorful mouth," She said, "My grandma always used to wash his mouth out with soap," She added, pleasantly, a tiny smile on her lips as she remembered.

"I'm not used to swearing. I just…." I trailed off unsurely and Lexie nodded.

"You're avoiding someone," She said, simply.

I nodded. "Yep,"

"And you're going to tell me all about it over a box of my grandmother's homemade cookies," She informed me and I smiled, my stomach growling at the thought of good, home cooked American food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to make myself a coffee. Make yourself at home," She told me, once she'd unlocked her apartment and opened the lights. She marched over to fling open the curtains so the sun streamed in. I looked around. She was right. It wasn't exactly furnished with the most affluent lavish furnishings, but it looked cozy and cute. The floor was laminate with rugs of all different colors which I was sure all had sentimental value and the walls were painted a vibrant color of red.

I sat down on the patchwork couch which I generally wouldn't have liked but it fit in with the room as she slipped into the hallway. I took a sip of my lukewarm latte and looked around. I noticed that the wooden shelves on the side had pictures on them and I stood up and peered at them for a few seconds. I smiled as I picked up a picture of a little blonde girl and her blonde older brother. She had her arm around him and he was scowling good naturedly at her but you could really see the love in his eyes for his little sister.

I was smiling at it when Lexie entered and she grinned as well as she saw what I was looking at. "Me and Adam on my 7th birthday," She told me.

"Where's Adam now?" I asked, though I thought I should have probably been a little more sensitive, what if he was dead or something? The thought struck me suddenly.

"He's living in New Orleans. He's married and has a little girl who he's crazy about, ironically enough." She laughed.

"Why's that ironic?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He was always such a womanizer," She put in, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh," I added, stupidly. "I get that. Who's this?" I gestured to another picture in a frame, this time of Lexie at about 17 years of age with some guy with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Oh that's my ex-boyfriend, Ben. He was the sweetest guy I ever dated, David included," She said, with a tiny smile. She looked at the picture, lovingly, and then placed it back on the shelf.

"If he's so sweet why did you guys break up?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of my politeness.

"Because there was no passion. We were too much alike. It's true what they say about opposites attracting, Bon," She added, taking a sip of her milk tinged coffee.

"Hmm, interesting," I muttered as I remembered my relationship with Trevor. Sure, he was super sweet and like me, but we'd never been passionate in our relationship. My heart never sped up its beating when I was around him; I never felt butterflies in my stomach when he approached me…. It was just comfortable to be around him. He wasn't the guy I wanted to spend my life with though.

"Yes, it is. Hey, are you ready to tell me what's bugging you?" She asked me, pleasantly, as she took a seat on a beat up armchair. I returned to my place on the couch and she offered me a cookie from the plate in front of her. I took it and chewed, noting how good it tasted.

"Sure. I really need to get this off my chest," I said, feeling the honesty of my words the second they left my lips.

"Shoot," She murmured, encouraging me. She took a bite of her cookie and I knew Lexie was a true friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 10 for you. I didn't know when to end it but I wanted a Lexie-Bonnie bonding moment because I just love Lexie; she's so freaking awesome! :D **

**Anyway, do you think Bonnie can trust Lexie? And what did you think of Bamon's little spat? **

**REVIEW and I'll try to post real soon, lovelies!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Word. **


	12. Soap Opera

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 11- Soap Opera**

**Songs I listened to: **

_Invisible-__Skylar__ Grey_ (The beginning of the chapter)

_Titanium-__David__ Guetta__ ft __Sia_(When Bonnie's attitude about Damon changes at the end of the chapter)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoo, girl. You have some issues," Lexie exclaimed, once I was done telling my tale. The once full plate of cookies was now vacuous, with the cookies only vestige being a couple of crumbs.

"Tell me about it. That's practically the story of my life," I mumbled, licking my chocolate covered fingers.

"At least your life's exciting. My day is a freaking rerun," She complained, a tiny scowl on her face.

"I'd rather my day be totally tiresome than have all this drama. I mean, since when did my life become such a soap opera? I can't believe Damon would tell me he liked me then-"

Lexie cut me off holding her hand up. "Wait a minute, he said you were hot not that he liked you, babe," She informed me, her brown eyes honest and wide.

"Yes, whatever… I just can't believe he'd say something like that and then tell me he had a girlfriend," I told her, smoothing my hair down.

"You're being a drama queen, Bon Bon. It's not as if you married him and he told you he was married to someone else as well," She trailed off, a skeptical look on her face.

I thought her words over and realized she was right. "So what should I do, oh great Dr. Lexie slash Oprah?" I murmured, causing her to snort.

"I'm no Oprah, hun, but I think you should leave him some time to breath and think over what he's going to do," Lexie told me, hugging her mug to her chest.

"Did you even hear a word I said, Lexie? He's been calling me practically every five minutes. I don't know what he wants," I traced a figure on my arm so I wouldn't have to meet her eyes. It was hard enough telling my issues to a practical stranger but I felt Lexie was more than that; she had become a sort of confidante to me and I knew she'd always be that.

"Um, I'm not Einstein but I can tell you a solution for that: how about you pick up and then see what he wants?" She raised her blonde eyebrows so her warm brown eyes were wide, accentuate by her black kohl.

"Um, maybe I don't want to pick up?" I asked, in a sarcastic tone and she laughed at me then, just as her cell phone started to ring.

"I'll be a minute," She murmured as she looked at her caller ID. She hopped off of the armchair and walked into the corridor. I could hear her chatting to someone in her usual pleasant tone of voice and I noted how nice a person she truly was.

"Okay," I responded, though she couldn't hear me. I had to admit her advice wasn't half bad. Maybe I should see what he wanted to say. Maybe it would make a difference. I doubted it but maybe…. My thoughts trailed off as my phone buzzed. I huffed, and saw it was a message but it was from Elena's new number. I wondered what she wanted.

_I hope you're okay because you didn't show up for work and stuff, Bon. Anyway, Stefan and I are expecting you to come to dinner tonight, okay? So, be there or be square, as they all say. I love you. Xx Elena _

I sighed; I'd totally forgotten about her dinner invitation. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I thought about the fact that I had to talk to her about the whole Katherine enigma and why she hadn't felt the need to inform me that she had a twin sister. It was all so puzzling.

Lexie came back as I sent Elena a reply:

_I'll see you at dinner. Can you text me the directions to your villa cause I forgot what you said. I can't wait to see you. Bon _

"What's going on?" I asked Lexie, looking up. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"I have to kind of get to work. Jill's shift is about to start…"

"I understand. I have to go do some grocery shopping before I go to a friend's for dinner," I added.

Lexie nodded, "It was totally fun talking to you but I think you should pick up on Damon's call. I just think he might have something to say," She murmured.

I nodded, "I'll think about it," I said, and the room was silent for a moment. Then I stood up and picked my stuff up as well and Lexie and I left the apartment, locking it behind us. We exchanged phone numbers and headed down the stairs together.

"Do you know of a grocery store in the area?" I asked, looking around and trying to pick one out amongst the apartment complexes.

"Yeah, um the third street from the left," Lexie grinned, her smile bubbling with cheerfulness and I wondered if I would ever be as happy-go-lucky and laid back as she was. I figured it was a Lexie thing though. She just had an easy lifestyle; no panic, no stress, nothing…

"Thanks, Lexie. I just wanted to thank you as well for being a shoulder to cry on for me. Thanks for listening, you sure as hell didn't have to," I shot her a thankful smile and she slipped her arm around my shoulder, hugging me close to her for a second.

"Nah, it was no problemo," She laughed, the tones of her laugh scintillating. "It was fun. Besides, I know we're going to be good friends,"

I smiled back at her. "I hope so," I murmured then her phone began to ring again and she backed away, waving at me. I headed off in the direction she'd told me, feeling that a giant weight was lifted off my shoulder. It was so good to get everything out and have someone to talk to about it; someone who could be impartial about everything and tell it like it is.

I arrived at the grocery store at 4PM and I wondered what time Elena wanted me at her villa. Funnily enough, the second I started to load my trolley with groceries, my phone rang with Elena's number. I picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Elena," I told her, putting on my most cheerful voice.

"Hiya Bonnie. You sure sound happy," She noted.

"Yeah, sort of. I took today off as a break,"

"Is Da- I mean Mr. Salvatore okay with that?" She asked and I was too busy loading a box of low fat Special K cereal into my trolley to notice her slip up.

"I suppose," I muttered because I didn't want to get into details, especially with her. Since I found out about her secret twin sister, I felt like I didn't trust Elena Gilbert at all.

"How so?" Elena asked then there was the sound of noise in the background. I could hear her voice muffled, "Yes, it's Bonnie," She hissed sibilantly but I could still pick it up. I wondered who she was talking to as I picked out some canned vegetables; I knew they weren't particularly healthy but they could help in an emergency. "No, you can't talk to her. I'm busy….urgh…shut up," She was whispering. I rolled my eyes a little as she returned.

"Okay, Bon, I'm back," She murmured, then she launched into the directions about how to get to her villa. "I'm sorry, I have to go but I'll see you at 7, okay?"

"Fine, goodbye Elena," I hung up, feeling irritated at my friend. She called me then spoke with someone else in the background? What was the point of the call at all?

I quickly did the rest of my grocery shopping, picking up some Profiteroles as well for the dinner party at Elena's, then took a cab back home. I needed a couple of hours to myself before I went and faced Elena and Stefan and their picturesque life. I packed the groceries away into the fridge and cupboards and sat down with a cup of tea to calm down a little. They helped my nerves slightly and by the time I got up to get dressed, I was ready to confront Elena and Stefan and face whatever was to come.

Preppy or casual? I thought to myself and I was too lazy to go ask Caroline's fashionista acumen for help. I ended up on picking a semi formal wine colored ruffle top and a pair of preppy white trousers which I thought looked good. I brushed my hair so it was tidy and hanging down my back. I smiled at my appearance before I reapplied make-up. I was slipping my things into my white Burberry purse when my phone rang again with Damon's number this time.

I sighed, thinking of Lexie's advice and wondered whether to take it or not. I picked up quickly before I could change my mind. I didn't speak; I just held the phone to the side of my face and listened. "Bonnie?" Damon's voice sent a maelstrom of emotions hurtling through my body: there was the anger, passion, sadness and slight happiness because of his prior confession, all blending into one conglomeration. They formed a cacophony that didn't blend at all. I leaned against the wall.

"Bonnie….are you there?" Damon's voice was gentle as if he was trying to see what my response would be. His voice then became muffled so I knew he was talking to someone else, "It looks fine, love,". Was it his girlfriend? This vague faced girl that I instantly loathed for some reason I couldn't understand?

I listened once more and I felt my heart break one more time, smashing into a million little pieces. A single tear made its way out of my right eye and I contained my sob, wiping it away viciously. I don't know why I didn't hang up.

"Bonnie?...B-Bennett? Are you there? Are you listening?...Bonnie?" Damon kept on repeating and I just closed my eyes and kept on listening to the sound of his voice. When I couldn't take it any longer, I hung up and collapsed on the bed, crying my eyes out.

I hated how weak he'd made me. I was so independent before and I didn't care. How had Damon managed to make me so frail and subservient? I pounded my fist angrily onto the bed, as if that were him and climbed off of it. I straightened my hair and fixed my make-up, deciding not to let Damon affect me or my day. I'd worry about him tomorrow when I was forced into his company at work. Tonight was all about me hanging out with Stefan and Elena. And that was all I would let it be about.

Elena and Stefan's villa was on a pretty little street, in a pristine little suburb. Everything about the area was sublime. The color green was everywhere, in the colorful verdant gardens overflowing with vegetation and a refreshing array of colorful flowers in the midst of them all. There were white picket fences in front of most villas but Stefan and Elena had gone for a more modern approach with an electronic gate.

"Here," I told the cab driver as we pulled up in front of number 18. I paid my fee and got out, my box of Profiteroles in my hand. I walked towards the gate and pressed a red button that said 'intercom' and I waited. It crackled to life and a masculine voice emerged from it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Bonnie," I said, in my most confident voice.

"Oh hey, Bonnie. This is Stefan. Come in," I could hear his smile even in the tone of his voice and I felt instantly envious of Elena and her perfect life. She had the best and kindest husband, she lived in villa that was off the hook and she had a great job too. I pushed that feeling away and entered as the gates buzzed and opened. I entered feeling underdressed immediately as I looked around the plush garden with a waterfall in front of the main entrance of the villa. I smiled at the beauty of it all and a brunette bounded into my arms and I knew it was Elena.

I hugged her petite form back, almost as petite as mine. "Elena," I greeted.

"Bon-Bon. I'm happy you came early," She looked impressed as she looked at her watch. "Five minutes early,"

"Whoo for me," I joked and she smiled, taking my hand.

"Come on, let's go in," She led me towards the door and Stefan appeared at the big wooden entrance, a small smile on his face. His emerald eyes glimmered kindly as they always did.

I held out my box of dessert as I entered the house. Stefan closed the door behind us. "I brought you a little something," I murmured, as I looked around the furnishings, spellbound. Everything was simple but it was beautiful at the same time.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Stefan reached forward and took it, before he squeezed my shoulder gently. "Welcome to our home,"

I smiled at him and then at Elena who looked at him happily. He tucked her under his arm and they led me into the living room. I sat down on a plush deep brown armchair and Stefan sat down on the couch, placing the box of Profiteroles on the coffee table.

Elena hopped out of his arms. "I'm going to put the finishing touches on dinner," She grinned, then looked at the wall clock. "Why's he late?"

I was about to ask who she was talking about when Elena knocked into a bookshelf, sending books flying. Stefan rushed to her side, picking them up and I helped replace them on the shelf as well.

"Oh my god, I'm so clumsy," Elena's cheeks flushed and Stefan shook his head.

"Go check on dinner, 'Lena," He kissed her on the cheek and she scuttled off, leaving me alone in the room with Stefan. I returned to my seat and smiled a little.

"So what's new? Elena says you're all settled in here," I said, to get the conversation going.

Stefan looked up at me pleasantly. "Yes. I've got a job at the local hospital and that. It's a 9 to 5 mostly though," He murmured, straightening his shirt. "But I feel good helping people,"

"My kind of boyfriend is a doctor too. He's in England though and I haven't been able to contact him for a while," I murmured, and Stefan smiled at me sympathetically.

"I'm sure he'll call or email sooner or later. He's probably busy," He defended Trevor automatically even though he didn't know who he was and he hadn't even met him; that was just the kind of guy Stefan was. So compassionate and kind. I knew why Elena was insane about him. It helped that he was eye candy too.

"Probably," I murmured, just as there was the sound of the door bell followed by Elena's "I'll get it!". I wondered who was at the door.

"Are you expecting someone else?" I asked, and Stefan opened his mouth to answer just as someone crashed into the room.

"Sup, dudes and dudettes? I'm sorry I'm late," I looked up and stared as Damon Salvatore entered the room, throwing his jacket on the couch as if he lived there.

"It's okay, brother," Stefan replied.

"Brother?" I asked, the realization hitting me with the impact of a truck.

"Yes. I'm sure you know my brother, Damon. He's the boss of your and Elena's law firm," My stomach flipped and my jaw dropped because a whole lot of things dawned on me. One that Damon was actually here and I wasn't ready to face him at all. Two that Damon was Stefan's brother and that meant he was Elena's brother in law. And Three, that I was totally out of my league here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yeah that was a shocker for Bonnie! Some of you are probably not surprised but Bonnie was.. **

**What did you guys think of it? What was your favorite part?**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW and I'll update soon!**

**Love,**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, though I wish I did. **


	13. Fairytale Love

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 12- Fairytale Love **

"I know him all right," I said, warily, a few seconds after Stefan had spoken.

Damon grinned at me and I forced a pleasant smile on my face for Stefan's sake and so he wouldn't wonder why the heck I was glaring at his brother. I was shocked at the fact that Stefan's brother was actually the jerk who had made fun of me in high school and had annoyed the heck out of me. "Bon and I went to High School together, Stefan. I thought I told you that," His grin was like a Chesire cat's and I kept the benevolent smile on my face.

Stefan scratched his forehead. "You did, Damon? I don't remember. Work is really getting to me," He murmured, sounding uncomfortable at his lack of memory.

"Our Stef's a doctor," Damon explained to me, smugly.

I bit back the curse I was going to throw at him and nodded. "I know that. I was Elena's roommate back in college. Harvard law school if you must know," I added, a little conceitedly.

Damon looked nonchalant, "Of course," He snorted before he jumped down onto the couch, relaxing immediately.

Elena chose that moment to enter, a minute smile on her face. "Hey Damon!" She exclaimed, sanguinely, and Damon jumped up from the couch to give her a big hug. She hugged him back and I wondered why Stefan wasn't mad that his wife was in someone else's arms. He looked totally relaxed.

When they were done hugging, Elena grabbed the tray of drinks that she had dumped onto the table before she hugged Damon. She offered me a cup, "Orange or Cream Soda?" She asked, pleasantly.

"Orange please," I responded, and she placed the cup in front of me on the coffee table. I picked my cup up slowly and took a small sip. Elena placed the drinks gingerly on the table and plopped onto the couch next to Damon. Damon slipped his arm around her shoulder and I couldn't help but feel a surge of jaundice towards what was going on. Wasn't she Stefan's wife? Why were she and Damon so close? Things just kept getting weirder in this house.

"So is the GF coming?" Elena asked, when nobody else spoke a word. I sipped on my drink some more. I was confused as to what she was asking until Damon shook his head and then pulled something out of his pocket. His cell phone.

"Nope, she's busy," He murmured. I gritted my teeth, remembering our little one night stand the night before. My cheeks warmed slightly as I pondered what had happened and I wondered if Damon had told his girlfriend about our actions. I thought probably not. Damon raised his eyebrows at what he saw on the screen of the little electronic appliance and then shoved it back into his pocket.

"Okay," Elena sang, as some sort of timer went off in the kitchen. She hopped off of the couch and looked at us all, "Dinner is served in 2," She announced, happily.

Stefan got up, shooting her a tiny smile and Damon bounced up off the couch, grinning. I remained sitting, my stomach a little jittery. I didn't really feel hungry anymore, not that I ever was that hungry anyway but still… "Come on, Bonnie," Stefan called over his shoulder as he looked back at me, wondering why I still hadn't got up probably.

I sighed and nodded, not wanting to appear impertinent. I got up, taking my purse with me and followed the Salvatore 'brothers' into their dining room. I tried to ignore the wink Damon shot me as I entered the room but I couldn't help but glare at him, annoyed. He raised his eyebrows and sat down at a seat at the four-seated wooden table.

The dining room was pleasantly furnished with a fireplace in one corner and a table in the center with a wooden counter on a side. A tray of drinks stood on the counter and I wondered if everything in Elena and Stefan's life was utopian. It seemed that they were living the most faultless life I had ever seen anyone live. I looked around the room at the various paintings on the wall and there were a few framed photographs too. I noticed one on the beach of the three of them, a joyful Elena in the median dressed in a black and white dotted bikini. Stefan had his lips to her cheek on the right and Damon had her firmly in his grip on the left, tucked under his arm. She looked like she was the happiest girl on earth. And I couldn't blame her.

Another one showed Elena and Stefan's wedding day. She was dressed in a sleeveless dress which was tight around the bust and waist until it smoothed down into an elegant, sublime silk skirt. It fit her like a sock, perfectly fitted for every crevice in her body. Her hair hung long in her favorite style, a chestnut brown curtain painting the back of her pure white dress an appealing warm brown. She had her omnipresent bright smile on her face, a pretty princess in white. Stefan had his arm around her shoulder, dressed in a tuxedo with a white rose to match Elena's death. I spotted Damon grinning in the background, his mediocre sarcastic leer present on his lips. I had to admit, he looked dashing and completely fit with his amazing azure blue eyes which looked even bluer as he squinted in the sunlight and his perfect black hair, not too curly and not too straight.

Elena came in, placing a dish of sautéed vegetables on the only empty place on the table. Then she smiled at me, "Sit down, Bon," She cajoled and I broke out of my little reverie and started moving towards a seat but then noticed that Stefan had sat down next to it and Elena probably wanted to sit there. I was hit as if with a ton of bricks with the revelation that I would be forced to sit next to the elder Salvatore, the guy I had been trying relentlessly to avoid.

Elena, indeed, took the place next to her husband and I was left to wring my hands and grit my teeth at the only option I had left. Damon was grinning knowingly from his place and I mustered all of my will not to go slap that grin off his face then slap him silly just for the sake of it.

"Is something wrong, Bonnie? You look… ambivalent?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I shook my head, slightly dazed.

"Nope, nothing's wrong," I sang, as breezily as I could. I sighed internally and sat down beside Damon, knowing that in that action, I had probably signed up for hell.

"Come on, dig in. Don't be shy," Elena said, brightly, and I watched as they started to eat. Nobody noticed that I filled my plate and hardly touched any of my food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner was horrible sitting beside Damon. Every so often, I'd feel a hand on my thigh, squeezing it tenderly and I'd yelp out. Elena and Stefan would shoot me questioning looks, worried looks, but I'd just take a bite of chicken and shake my head, "I burnt my tongue," I lied, and I heard Damon chuckle beside me.

I shoved him in the ribs a couple of times. By the third time he touched me, I could tell from the looks on my hosts' faces that they thought I was insane. Or childish enough to burn my tongue 50 times in a row or so. I wanted to kill Damon Salvatore yet his touching me brought back auspicious memories. I couldn't help but _want _him to touch me but that was ridiculous. He'd played me, lied to me and way more. I'd always hated him, for god's sake, if that wasn't perplexing enough. Besides, he had a girlfriend.

By the time we retired to the living room, I was more than glad. And when Elena got up to start preparing dessert, I offered to help her because I needed to confront her about Katherine and honestly, I wanted to get away from Damon, who attracted and repulsed me at the same time. Who I liked but hated at the same time. Who I wanted but didn't want simultaneously. Damon Salvatore was causing me quite a dilemma. Quite a dilemma indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Elena…. Tell me… what does the name Katherine Gilbert mean to you?" I asked casually as I piled chinaware on top of each other, ready to serve dessert to the brothers.

Elena froze from where she was standing, fixing the profiteroles, and looked over at me a little nervously. "U-Uh….why do you ask?" Her voice was clearly edgy and she'd been shaken by my erratic question. I could tell by the way she looked over at me, as little sheepishly, that she'd never expected me to ask such a question. Not in a million years. Not ever actually…

"Because I met her, Elena. I met your twin sister at the mall with a friend. I can't believe we roomed together for more than 4 years and you neglected to mention you had a twin. We were best friends, 'Lena," I exclaimed, the hurt and surprise clearly showing in my voice. My voice rose with the aggravation I was feeling, the aggravation I had bottled inside since Caroline had introduced me to Elena's uncanny twin sister….

Elena sighed, "So you found out about her…." She trailed off, uneasily. I could see the pain in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Yes, I did. How long were you planning on shrouding the truth… the fact that you have more siblings than just your emo little brother Jeremy? Or did you think I'd never find out?" I demanded, trying not to let the anger and frustration I felt rule my impulses. Maybe she had a valid reason….

"It's not about that, Bonnie. Katherine and I we… don't get along. Actually, that's the understatement of the century. We abhor each other. She's always been my mother's favorite and I resented that. She was the debutante pretty little angel daughter my mother always dreamed about having. Head cheerleader, duh, in high school," Elena raised her perfectly shaped almond brown eyebrows like that was the only possibility for Katherine, "She dated the cutest boy in school then I fell in love with him and now we're happily married" I realized with a sinking feeling that she was talking about Stefan. Today was becoming TOO MUCH for me to handle. Too many secrets exhumed….too much new information learned….It was unbelievable how many secrets and tidbits I was accidently disclosing…

"So it was Katherine and Stefan first, right?" I asked, when Elena stared at me blankly with wide brown eyes obviously waiting for some sort of reaction. I'd probably drifted into crazy land by then…Elena looked absorbed as she gently pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, they called them Steferine actually like Brangelina or something or Tomkat or-," I stopped Elena before she started blabbering on about Hollywood.

"Elena, how could you go after your sister's boyfriend? That's so low," I demanded of her.

"I know it's wrong but Katherine's not always been the most scrupulous person. She was cheating on Stefan and I threatened to tell him and we argued and I stormed out to tell him and I found him crying over his grandfather's recent death. I couldn't tell him then, for obvious reasons. I comforted him and the next thing I knew…Stefan and I were the next big thing… or the next big scandal as some people said. I never told him about Katherine's infidelity, I figured I owed her that much. I knew though that he secretly wondered if Katherine Gilbert, the hottest 'it' girl in school, was being faithful to him…I mean, with her big brown innocent eyes, oscillating hips and bad-girl outfits, she wasn't exactly Ugly Betty," Elena exclaimed, breathlessly as she finished speaking. She leaned across the kitchen counter tiredly as if talking about Katherine drained her. Which it probably did: emotionally, I mean.

"I mean, but she was still your sister and he was her previous beau. Katherine must have been devastated," I commented but I was unable to feel anything but mercy for my friend. I couldn't blame her for what she did, no matter how erroneous it was. I knew that Stefan and Elena's love was the kind for the movies… the crappy Bella and Edward, written in the stars kind of love. It wa, and would always be, meant to be.

"She was…. More so than she showed it," Elena noted, "Me and Stefan's dating severed whatever vestige of compassion Katherine and I had once shared. Not that we'd been BFF or something but we'd at least…tolerated…eachother," She explained, and I noticed a few crystal colored tears make their way out of her eyes, coalescing on her cheeks. I stepped towards her mechanically and wrapped my arms around her neck. "After that," She went on sadly, "She didn't even want to know me. She soon left for New York anyway and I went to Harvard. We haven't talked since that fateful night. That's why I didn't tell you about her, Bon. Katherine is like a catalyst for my tears. Stefan, needless to say, never brings her up,"

I hugged her tightly to me as she burst into tears and I rubbed her back. Stefan burst into the room, alarmed at his love's display of woe. "What's going on, exactly?" His green eyes looked worried, incredibly concerned for Elena. My heart was torn into a million jealous pieces at the look on his face. I wished someone would look at me like that. I wished someone would care that much about me.

I smoothed her back, tracing soothing shapes on the small of it. She sniffed, stopped crying and stepped back to face her husband. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her crimson colored top and sighed, "I was just telling her about K-Katherine," She simpered and looked down at the ground. Stefan's eyes turned comprehending and he nodded.

"I see," His voice became fierce as he walked over to Elena and took her hand, squeezing it. "She's out of our lives now. I will see to it that she never hurts you again, my love," He commented as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Elena relaxed into him and I stepped back to give them their moment, tracing my steps back into the living room. My heart broke because I knew their perfect, fairytale love would never be my own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, happy holidays to you all! I'm so sorry this update is so late, blame the SAT and my unrelenting school. They've been kicking our asses with the homework and we have mid years the week after next. It's crazy. I have a couple of weeks of vacation after that so I will be updating with dedication then. Scout's promise lol .**

**I hope you liked that. It unveiled a bit about Katherine, Elena and Stefan's past. Also, a little about Elena, Damon and Stefan's relationship which will be clarified esp why Elena and Damon are so close. The next chapter will have a whole lot of Damon and maybe….an apology? From who? LOL.**

**REVIEW and I'll update mega soon!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I'm just playing w/the characters lol. **


	14. Savior

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 13- Savior **

I stumbled out of the kitchen only to slam into something hard. I turned around and saw a wall behind me and rolled my eyes slightly at my stupidity. Damon emerged from around the corner, a drink that looked like Bourbon in his hand. He took a sip and shot me a slight smirk.

"Bennett," He grinned.

"Salvatore," I responded, coolly.

We both just stared at each other for a few seconds: Damon's azure colored orbs staring with such intensity I actually felt lightheaded and I stared back at him with the most determined look I could. "So… I know what you were doing at dinner, Damon," I told him, when none of us said a word.

"You do, do you?" Damon asked, blue eyes stoic and devoid of any emotion. "Hmm, well, do you want to join me in the garden?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked, rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I need to talk to you about what happened at the club. And you haven't been picking up my calls," Damon added, making no reference to the time I'd actually picked up and not said a word. He probably thought my phone just answered on its own or something.

"Maybe that should give you a little hint. Maybe something along the lines of… I don't want to talk to you?" I asked, sardonically, staring up at him.

Damon took a big gulp of bourbon and then looked back at me with a bored expression. He shifted, "Look, Bonnie… I know you felt something that night because I sure as hell felt something too. And it's either all or none. Admit it, did you feel something different?" Damon asked, tilting his head slightly so his cerulean colored eyes sparkled in the dimly lit hallway.

I sighed, deciding to tell the truth. Maybe then he would go away. Or not. "It was different with you than with Trevor, but I don't get something…. If you just claim that I'm hot and you don't care about-,"

Damon placed a finger to my lips and ushered me towards the living room, hearing Stefan and Elena near the door. I followed him tiredly and we exited into a little balcony adjacent to the front garden. Damon took a seat and I sat down opposite him. He offered me a drink from the table and I took a gulp of it and looked back at him.

"What were you saying again? That I don't care? I do care…. I thought we established that… and God, I know I should have told you that I was attached. I should have told you that I'm in a relationship but I couldn't because I was caught up in the moment. I knew you would have reacted in that way and you would have made me let you leave and I wasn't ready for that. I'm sorry, Bonnie," Damon looked more earnest than he'd ever looked before in his life.

Bonnie gulped as she saw the veracity in his eyes and knew he was telling the complete and utter truth. She sighed, surrendering a little. "Fine, Damon. We were both wrong anyway…I guess I accept your apology," I told him, remembering that in addition to the fact that he was the brother of my best friend's boyfriend that he was also my boss.

"Good, good. So we're back to being friends with benefits?" Damon winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No. Just friends," I corrected, automatically.

"Good friends?" Damon pressed.

"I don't know yet, could you be a good friend to me, Damon Salvatore?" I asked, challengingly and I couldn't believe I was actually having this conversation with the biggest jerk in my High School. But he'd changed a lot; I had to concur to that.

Damon opened his mouth to reply but his cell phone started buzzing with that redundant 'beep beep' particular to the iPhone. He held up his hand to signal one minute and got up, mouthing 'girlfriend'.

I sighed, sinking into the seat and taking a big sip of my drink which tasted of apple. I had to admit that I hated his girlfriend whoever she was. The feeling of jaundice that permeated through my body, clinging to every single cell, strangled me and I wasn't sure why I felt jealous to this extent. It wasn't as if we were dating or something. _But he cares about you, Bonnie. _The little buzzing voice in my head sang over and over again. I tried to block it out, to occlude it from passing into my mind, but I couldn't help a small smile from spreading across my mouth. _He cared._

I was just about to take another sip of my drink when Damon came back, looking slightly concerned.

"What's going on?" I asked, casually.

"Well, the gf wants me to go to her so I have to leave," He admitted, "I wish I could stay," He added, a second later, sending a thrill through me. I instead felt a little sorry for whoever his girlfriend was.

"Yea, I bet you do," I replied, grinning a little.

"Cocky huh?"

"Kind of." I responded, standing up and looking him in the eyes. "Did you tell your girlfriend about what happened that night?" I asked, seeking his response.

"No, I thought it would just create unnecessary drama and such," Damon admitted, a few seconds after he'd just looked at me with a questioning look. "Why?"

"I think you should tell her, to clear the air and stuff," I said, biting my lip. "It's gotta be awkward between you two now,"

Damon nodded, "Yes, it kind of is. But I think our relationship isn't going to last that long anyway," He disclosed, a melancholy sort of smile on his face. "Well, I got to go," He leaned forward and surprised me by placing a tender kiss to my cheek.

I was so shocked I was speechless for a few seconds.

Damon then touched my cheek gently. "See you at work tomorrow morning," He winked and with a rattle of his car keys, he was gone, leaving me to stand there touching my cheek, a slightly goofy smile on my face.

What was happening to me?

"Bonnie, you haven't touched your fruit salad," Elena noted, about 20 minutes later when I was sitting at the dining table with Stefan and Elena.

I nodded, still thinking about the chaste kiss Damon had placed to my cheek. Since when had he turned my world upside down? "I'm sorry. I'm not that hungry anymore," _My obsession with Damon is filling my stomach with butterflies._

"Why? Is something wrong?" Elena studied my face carefully and Stefan looked up from his profiterole a worried look on his face.

"Nope, I'm just a bit tired. Speaking of which, I better get going so I can be up and awake early tomorrow for work," I admitted, standing up and pushing my chair in.

"But its 8 o'clock," Elena noted, looking up at the clock and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at her. Why couldn't she just let me leave already? I wanted to go home and get some rest after the tiresome day I'd had. I wanted to lie in bed and think about a certain pair of blue eyes.

"Yes, I know but I want to get an early sleep," I clarified, hoping she wouldn't question me further. I pulled my purse to my chest and Elena and Stefan both got up to say goodbye to me.

"How are you getting home?" Stefan asked, as we were walking towards the front door.

"By cab. I'll just call it when I get outside,"

"NONSENSE. I'll take you home," Stefan said immediately, looking horrified at the concept of a taxi for some reason.

"Nah, nah. I'll just take the taxi. It's okay… I do it all the time," I said, brushing his concern away.

"No, Bonnie. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that we made you take a cab when Stefan could have driven you," Elena complained, slipping her arm around my shoulder and hugging me close. "Don't be stubborn," She whispered.

I sighed, "Is there any way I can convince you to stay home, Stefan?" I asked, looking up at him with wide muddy green eyes.

Stefan's emerald orbs sparkled with amusement. "Nope. I'll go get the car ready while you girls say goodbye," He said, before he squeezed Elena's hand and exited the room.

Elena and I approached the door and Elena tugged on my arm. "Bonnie," she looked at me with wide, brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm sorry you had to find out about Katherine that way-,"

"No, it's okay. I was thinking… I was wrong to judge you for hiding about Katherine and also for dating Stefan when Katherine cheated on him. It wasn't in my place to say something like that and also, nobody's perfect. Including me," I added, thinking about the whole Damon incident at the club. If that didn't prove how flawed I was, I didn't know what would.

Elena slipped her arms around me and hugged me close. I hugged her back. "Thanks for being so understanding, anyways," She murmured into my shoulder.

I patted her back, just as Stefan came back.

"Ready to go?" He asked me, and Elena pulled away, smiling.

"Bye, Bonnie," She called, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

I nodded and smiled back at her before I followed Stefan out of the door. I smiled once more as Elena blew Stefan a kiss and he pretended to catch it. They were just so damn cute.

"You don't have to do this. You could stay at home, you know," I reminded him as he unlocked his Red vintage style Mercedes. He chivalrously opened the door for me and rolled his eyes at my previous comment.

"Okay," I said, as I got into the car. He closed the door behind me and I fastened my seatbelt.

Stefan got in the other side and the gate opened automatically for the car to pass. He turned on the radio to a pleasant oldies channel and turned it down so it was background music. I had a feeling the car ride was going to be comfortable because that was just how Stefan was: wanting to make sure everyone was solaced all the time.

"So how have you been, Bonnie? I haven't seen you since your old Harvard days," Stefan said, kindly, as the car rolled smoothly onto the road.

I smiled at him, "I've been okay. I'm happy to have gotten a job at Better Vantage. I've always dreamed about working there," I murmured.

"You could have told Elena of that reverie, maybe she could have pulled some strings for you with Damon from the start. She and him have an impeccable bond," Stefan commented.

I nodded, "I didn't know that Damon was your brother or that the company was your Uncle's before I actually saw Damon as the boss. Him and I didn't really get along in our high school days," I explained, looking out of the window at the beautiful verdant fields on either sides of the road.

"Yeah, I figured that much. Things look a little awkward between both of you, if you don't mind me saying," Stefan commented, pleasantly.

"Yes, that's an understatement," I laughed then paused, "If you don't mind _me _asking why are Elena and Damon so close?"

Stefan paused for a second and I held my hand up.

"If it's not in your place to tell or if it'd piss either one of them off then you need not say," I told him, offering him a way out of answering if he didn't want to.

Stefan shook his head, "It's not that. I'm just trying to gather the information in my mind. So, you see, they have a special bond because Damon, well, he saved Elena's life," He admitted eventually, a small smile forming across his mouth.

"What? How exactly?"

"Well, he was actually friends with Elena before I was. He came from my mother's house in Virginia every summer to Ohio to visit me and my Dad, though Damon and Dad had never got along well. Anyway, one summer, Damon came home dripping from head to toe from the pool and when Dad asked him why the hell his designer clothes were soaking to the core then Damon told him he'd saved a girl's life," Stefan went on.

"And that girl was Elena," I inferred, my mouth forming an 'o' with shock. I never thought that closeness was because of something so profound. Of course a bond would be formed between someone who had been saved from near death and her savior. A special one too.

"Yes, I owe Damon my life for saving her. She fell into the pool apparently and couldn't swim. Damon was the quickest one to react and he pulled her out of the pool. She and Damon became great friends later on and eventually at high school, Elena and I started dating after the Katherine drama," Stefan's lips curled slightly as he was saying Katherine's name but then he smiled back at me. "That's the secret of their connection,"

"Wow. No wonder they're close. But haven't you ever worried about them being more than platonic?" I asked, before I clamped my hand on my mouth. I wasn't used to being this impulsive. The story had shocked me so much I was acting irrationally.

Stefan didn't even skip a beat though. "At first when Elena and I started dating I was scared that she might not ever be as close to me as she was to Damon but as time went on, I saw that Damon didn't see her as anything other than a little sister. He cared for her and was overprotective of her but not in a romantic way. I learned to get over it. I didn't want jealousy to ruin my and Elena's relationship," He explained, practically.

I nodded, "Jealousy can wreck anything," I murmured, and I noticed that we'd entered my area of New York. "Um, well my apartment is this way," I pointed to the right and Stefan steered the car into my specified road.

"Okay," Stefan replied, and he followed my directions until we were directly under my apartment. I unfastened my seatbelt as Stefan brought the car to a halt and looked over to Stefan.

"Thanks so much for the ride," I told Stefan, "I appreciate how much you and Elena care about me,"

"It was no problem," Stefan looked at his watch, "And it only took 15 minutes; you have plenty of time to get some sleep," Stefan winked and I laughed.

"Yep, I do. Thanks once more," I got up out of the car, dragging my purse behind me and I waved at Stefan as he drove off into the night.

I noticed how sore my feet were as I started up the stairs so I took my heels into my hands and walked up barefoot. I was about to open the door when I felt someone nudge my back. I jumped almost 30 feet into the air from shock but then I calmed down as I noticed that it was only that guy who had visited Caroline before, the one with the dark hair and dark eyes.

"Oh hi," I said.

"Hey. You know Caroline right?" He asked, running a hand through his dark hair. He was dressed in dark jeans and a gray tee-shirt and looked pretty buff actually.

"Yes, she's my friend. Why? How can I help you?"

"She told me to come over today and she's not home or at least nobody's answering. I tried her on her cell phone and there's no reply so I don't know where she could be," The guy said, looking generally confused.

"Well, I don't actually know either but if you want you can come in and we can try calling her home. Maybe she's asleep," I suggested, unlocking my own door and holding it open for the guy to enter. It was pretty crazy letting a perfect stranger into my home but he was friends with Caroline (or more than friends) so he wasn't actually a stranger. Damon was rubbing off on me with his impulsiveness.

"Could you do that?" The guy smiled, "That would be kind of you,"

"Sure, just call me Miss Kindness," I joked and the guy followed me in. I slipped my slippers on and ushered him to the living room then I grabbed the home phone and dialed Caroline's number. I tried ringing a couple of times but there was no reply.

"There's no response, actually. Well, I'm sorry but I don't know how else to reach her. Maybe you should try texting her or something," I suggested to the guy who nodded and looked thankful.

"Thanks for trying anyway," The guy sighed, "I'm Tyler by the way, Tyler Lockwood," He offered me his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie Bennett," I responded, taking his outstretched hand and squeezing it gently.

"Well, I'll see you around then," Tyler said, before he shot me one last tiny smile and exited the house. I locked the door behind him and hurried into my room, throwing my heels into the shoe partition of my wardrobe. I picked out my pajamas and dressed into them before I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I sank onto my bed, grabbing my cell phone out of my bag and trying to dial Caroline's cell number. I was worried about her. Where was she anyway? She didn't pick up though and I figured she might be asleep and might not have heard the phone. I'd confront her later at work, I concluded, as I forced my feet out of bed and walked over to my calming bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before bed.

I brushed my teeth thoroughly, noting with mild pleasure that the toothpaste was the same color as Damon's eyes, except Damon's eyes glittered a little. I rolled my eyes at my asinine antics, deciding that I'd started to go insane. I washed my face with my special facial wash, feeling ready to sink into bed.

I jumped onto my bed, checking my wall clock and seeing it was 9:30 by now then flicked off the lights. I sank under my covers feeling incredibly cozy. My cell phone buzzed from on my bedside table the second I closed my eyes.

I pulled my phone up and squinted as I read the message, surprisingly from Damon instead of who I thought it would be: Caroline.

_Good night, Bonnie. (: Stay safe xx- D. _

I smiled a little giddily before I tried to wipe the smile off my face but it wouldn't be obliterated. I shakily typed him back a reply:

_G'night to you too, Damon. Take care of yourself- B.B_

Then I stashed my phone into my purse as not to have any other-albeit pleasant- disturbances. I sank my head into the pillow, feeling entirely comforted, the image of Damon Salvatore's smirking face floating in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So I'm back after the midyear exams and stuff. I hope you liked it, it had a bit of Bamon and then you learned about Elena and Damon's relationship!**

**REVIEW with what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	15. Permanent

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 14- Permanent **

"Miss Bennett, Mr. Salvatore requests you in his office," Anna came up to me the next day at work when I was just filing through the paperwork for a divorce case that I was supposed to start work on.

I nodded, wondering what he could possibly want from me. I'd had a weird dream last night: that I was out with Stefan and Elena and Damon and his literally faceless girlfriend. Every so often Damon would kiss this nameless, anonymous girl and I'd burn inside until the last time, I got so mad, something inside my mind actually set her on fire until she became a gray pool on the ground. Damon yelled at me that he hated me and I woke up, sweating and incredibly perturbed. "I'll be right there, Anna. Thanks," I told her.

She nodded and hurried off with her clipboard to talk to another employee. Elena smiled over at me from the other side of the room and hurried to my side, "I'll finish sorting these for you. Go see what Damon wants," She winked at me and I rolled my eyes at her, heading in the direction of the office and leaving the papers in her hands.

Vickie waved to me from on her desk as I made my way through her and Anna's little office and towards the door to Damon's. I waved back to her as I knocked on Damon's door and he called for me to come in.

I entered, tucking a strand of straight hair behind my ear. Today, I'd made my hair pin-straight and I was dressed in a pair of smart black skinny pants and a short formal gray jacket on a black camisole. I walked towards him, feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach all because I saw Damon.

He was dressed surprisingly casual for a CEO but I guessed that because he was Damon, he did everything unconventionally. He smirked up at me as I came in, those breathtaking indigo eyes shimmering as they always did. "Good morning, Bonnie. My, my, you look amazing," He winked at me and I smiled, trying not to blush.

"Thanks. And good morning to you too, Damon," I replied politely. _And you look amazing as well. _I wanted to add but decided to cling onto any shred of dignity I possessed. When we both stared at each other sufficient time, and the chemistry between us sizzled like a live wire, I cleared my throat and spoke up. "Well, Anna said you wanted to see me,"

"And that I do. I wanted you to sign your working contract so you can officially be an employee of 'Better Vantage'," Damon made quotation marks with his fingers as he spoke the name of the firm. "What a stupid name," He muttered as he plucked a form out of a stash of papers and handed it to me.

"It's actually an enlightening name," I argued as I sat down in front of him and took the paper. He offered me a pen and I started to fill in the details I needed to. "Your uncle was a genius for choosing it,"

"Genius Schmelius. I think he should have called it 'Kickass Law Firm' or something cool like that," Damon disclosed to me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I signed my name on the bottom of the contract.

"How revered would that name make it," I commented sarcastically and Damon grinned.

"It would make people not want to mess with us," He said, confidently, as he took the paper I offered him. "Wow, you're quick,"

"Yep, I'm done… but a name like that would make people not even want to associate with the firm," I added, smiling a little and standing up.

"I guess so," Damon waved my concern off, "Don't worry though. I signed a contract agreeing not to dismiss any of the employees my uncle hired or change anything major and changing the name would be a little major,"

"You think?" I asked, sardonically, my eyes sparkling challengingly.

"Actually I do," Damon said, briskly, smirking up at me. "Whoohoo," He put the paper into a drawer, "You're officially an employee at BV. Enjoy the bullshit we offer,"

"Okayy…" I said, trying not to laugh. I straightened my clothes. "Well, I need to get back to my work. I'll see you later, Mr. Salvatore,"

"Don't call me that. Mr. Salvatore was my Dad or Stefan but not me," Damon complained, running a hand through his disheveled black hair. It had that just fell out of bed sort of look and I wanted nothing more but to run my hands through it. I pushed that erratic thought away and offered him a polite smile.

"Whatever you say, Damon," I said, acerbically, as I started to exit the room then I paused. "Thanks for your message yesterday, Damon. I sent one back. Did you get it?" I added, in a slightly lighter tone.

"Yes, it made me smile, thank you for it," He smiled up at me.

I smiled back, then cleared my throat. "No problem… I'll just be leaving then," I looked at him for one last second and expeditiously exited the room, gently closing the door behind me. _God, the libidinous tension in that room was enough to set the building on fire_, I thought to myself, blushing slightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god, you got the contract. That means you're permanent!" Elena exclaimed, a few minutes later as she sat on the desk opposite mine and typed something into a computer.

I nodded as I placed the papers she'd sorted into my drawer and started sorting through a separate pile for a child custody case. I wondered when I'd get to meet the clients. "Yes, I'm glad. I don't think I can handle finding another company's boss from my High School," I admitted.

Elena grinned, "That was just sooooo ironic," She said, amused.

I nodded once more but didn't say anything else.

"So, Bon, your permanent space in the company means a celebration! I know you don't like to drink so we can go out for non-alcoholic cocktails. Don't say no please," Elena exclaimed.

"I might be a little tired…" I trailed off as I saw the excited expression in her eyes. I sighed, looking away from her chocolate colored eyes, "Fine, Elena, but can a friend come along?" I asked, thinking of Caroline who I'd hardly seen anything of in the last few days. I'd knocked on her door this morning and she'd come to it sleepily saying she was out and didn't hear her phone. I decided to talk to her later because she looked like she was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Sure!" Elena responded, "I have to go see a client but our GNO is on, right?"

"GNO?" I asked, confused.

"Girls night out. Bon, you're such an amateur," She laughed, before she waved at me and hurried to the reception where she'd go see the client and then go to a private room for discussion.

I rolled my eyes at my crazy friend, sinking my eyes into yet another wad of paper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Care? You home?" I asked, knocking on the door of Caroline's apartment later that day.

The door opened a second later with Caroline looking bright as the sun dressed in a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a cute Winnie the Pooh shirt. "Oh hey, Bonbonnie! Sure, come in," She opened the door wide and I entered, shocked at the array of colors scattered everywhere. I didn't know how she didn't get a headache any time she stepped into the house.

She led me over to the living room where she was assembling a silver bracelet in front of an episode of _Glee_. I sat down on the couch and she sat down beside me.

"I just wanted to invite you out for cocktails with me and a friend from the firm. I signed a working contract today," I told her and Caroline's blue eyes lit up happily.

She flung her arms around me and hugged me close. "Oh my god, Bon. I'm so glad for you!" She said, smiling widely. "Of course I'll come! This calls for a giant celebration,"

She suddenly hopped up, "Wait a second," She rushed off somewhere and I just let my eyes stray to the screen where a brunette with straight hair was singing with some brown haired guy who was kind of adorable. I'd never really paid much attention to Glee though Elena liked watching it back at Harvard. I watched as they sang a rendition of 'Hello 12 Hello 13 Hello love' and smiled slightly as they hugged at the end of it.

Caroline was back with two plates full of deep fudge chocolate cake and my stomach rumbled because I hadn't eaten anything since the oatmeal I'd devoured this morning before work. "Here you go. This is an extra celebration, an early one, eat eat eat!" She sang, as she took a bite into her own.

I took a bite of my own cake and it was delicious. "Wow, did you make it yourself?" I asked.

"Nope, I picked it up from the Marriott last night when I was out at a presentation for some of my trinkets. A lot of people bought from my stuff and a guy came up and gave me a card for his line for me to make jewelry," She concluded, taking another giant bite of cake. I had to admit, it was incredibly tasty.

"Wow, that's good news, Care!" I exclaimed, "Are you going to take him up on his offer?"

"I'm not sure, Bonnie. I don't know because I've always been a free bird. I don't like to get tied down in anything, relationships or contracts or whatnot," She explained, swallowing some cake.

"But maybe you'll become rich and famous with this guy," I told her.

"Maybe but I'm not sure if I want some well-off asshole to boss me around all of the time and tell me how to make my jewelry. That's my thing: it always has been," She told me, passionately. I could tell she really believed what she was saying and I admired her incredibly for being so effusive about what she cared about.

"I understand. Speaking of not being tied down, that guy Tyler came to ask for you yesterday when you were out. He seems smitten, Care," I told her, candidly.

She sighed, "Yes, and I actually really like him. I'm going to break it off with the bf sooner or later but I don't know how to do it because I'm scared he'll be angry," She explained to me.

"If he gets mad, just point me to him and I'll give him a piece of my mind," I promised, finishing the last of my cake.

Caroline grinned at me, "Aww, that's sweet. I will do… like 'that's my best friend break her heart and I'll break your face' and stuff, right?" She laughed, and I felt touched that she'd called me her best friend. We had known each other for only a few days and her considering me that close was moving to my heart.

"Definitely," I confirmed before I looked at the clock. "Oh my, it's 6. I promised my friend we'd be there at 7. I need to get home and make something to eat first,"

"I have leftover pizza from yesterday when I ordered in," Caroline offered. "You'll never have enough time to cook, eat then get dressed by 7," She said and I thought about what she'd said.

"I don't want to be a bother," I told her, honestly.

Caroline shook her head, "It's no problem. I'll go heat it up," She suggested.

"No, you stay and watch Glee. I'll do the heating," I pressed and Caroline shrugged and sank into the seat, her eyes transfixed on the screen. She smiled as something happened and I edged into the kitchen, ready to warm up the pizza. I was so glad that I had a good friends like Caroline and also Elena too. I'd never felt so lucky before in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought that this was incredibly short but I have to head out to the mall with my friends and I wanted to post this before I left hahaha! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to update the next one tomorrow! (:**

**REVIEW with what you thought and what you think's gonna happen at their GNO!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Period. **


	16. Jaw Dropper

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 15- Jaw Dropper **

"I'm not sure about this ensemble," I told Caroline as I stood in front of my mirror in my room, about half an hour later. I was dressed in a little black dress paired with some of Caroline's lime green stilettos and her matching lime green purse.

"Well, you should be. You look hot. That lime green brings out the muddy jade in your eyes," She informed me, her hands on her hips. She was dressed in a similar outfit to my own: a little black dress with some neon pink platform shoes and a neon pink clutch purse. Her long blonde hair was pin straight and hanging down her back like a sleek, golden curtain.

"I don't know," I repeated, as I ran a hand through my wavy brown hair.

"You do. We look like twins, Bon," She squealed, hugging me from my shoulders.

I sighed, "I guess I'll just trust you with this one, even though I personally think that lime green is too much," I said, truthfully, straightening up and staring myself square in the mirror. I looked at the bright, spunky looking girl with brown hair, mocha colored skin and glinting emerald eyes staring back at me and did a little double take. Conservative Bonnie from high school would have never recognized herself. I guess that my friendship with Elena and eventually Caroline led to my coming a little out of my uptight shell.

"Shut up! Nothing is OTT so stop freaking out, Bonbonnie," She exclaimed, with a roll of her light blue eyes.

"Fine," I looked at my watch, "It's time for us to go anyway or else we're gonna be late,"

"Where are we meeting your friend?" Caroline asked, breezily, smacking her lips together after applying a last coat of clear gloss to her lips.

"Umm, the club called Sorority," My stomach had fallen when Elena had suggested the funky club where I'd gone with Damon last time but because she'd been so excited about going there for the first time, I couldn't turn her down. I just knew that the second I stepped through those glass doors that all the memories would come spiraling back, suffocating me and making me feel nauseous.

"Oooh, that's awesome. I've been there before…. It's smoking hot," Caroline said, an approving look on her face.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know," I murmured, feeling sick immediately but I hid it with a determined smile. "Let's go,"

Caroline nodded and we exited the room together, heading downstairs to Caroline's little black sedan that was parked at the bottom of our apartment complex, ready to go to Sorority once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 7:30 and Elena still hadn't shown up. Caroline handed me a non alcoholic cocktail and rolled her eyes. "You need to drink it up a little, Bourbonnie," She laughed at her own joke and I could tell she'd already had one too many cocktails.

I took the drink and sipped it, absent mindedly as I sat on the bar stool and looked around the busy room filled with girls and boys all ranging from younger than my age to older. _Way older. _The club was pounding with Tiesto's greatest hits and everyone was dancing the night away. "I don't know where she is…." I trailed off, worried as I ran a hand through my hair.

Caroline sighed, "Maybe she's not coming," She tossed back another drink and yanked on my arm. "Come dance with me!" She pleaded, her blue eyes sparkling wildly.

I shook my head, "I don't feel like it. I think I'll give her a little call," I suggested, as I placed my drink on the counter and fished in my purse for my cell phone.

"You're no fun," Caroline pouted before she slammed her small tequila glass on the counter, picked up another 2 and downed them before she hurried off to dance with a random dude with blonde hair and light brown eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her and dialed Elena's number. It rang 3 times before she picked up. "Hey 'Lena. Where are you?" I asked her.

"I'm just outside Sorority now. I'm so sorry I'm late. Stefan got lost and couldn't remember the way but I'm here now and that's all that matters," Elena murmured, sounding exhausted but hyped at the same time.

"Ok. By the way, if Stefan wants he can come in and join the party," I suggested; maybe a little fun would do him some good.

"I told him that but apparently he has some sort of shift at the hospital for a few hours," Elena explained.

I nodded, "'Kay… well, see you in a few?" I asked.

"Yes, bye bye," Elena hung up and I sat back, taking another slow sip of my drink. It tasted good against my dry throat. Ever since I'd arrived at Sorority, I couldn't stop having fantasies about what had happened with Damon. I'd imagine us dancing the night away in the center of the dancefloor, all eyes on us then I'd imagine us making out against the bar, my hands entwined in his hair… It was all too much. I should've known that coming here would be a bad idea. I should have told Elena that we should go to another club. There were only a million other ones in New York City.

I felt hands slip over my eyes and I heard Elena's voice in my ears. "Guess who!" She sang, teasingly.

I thought about saying Katherine but decided that I didn't want to ruin the night with the mention of she-who-must-not-be-named. "Could it be Elena Gilbert?" I asked.

"Elena Gilbert-Salvatore," She corrected and I smiled at her as she let go of her hands and appeared in front of me dressed in a little royal blue miniskirt and a white bubble top with a rose at one sleeve. Her long normally straight hair fell in soft waves around her face but I could tell because of her kind, warm brown eyes that it was Elena and not her devious twin.

"Hmmm…. I see," I exclaimed, as I hugged her close. She hugged me back, grinning.

"You look….wow, I didn't think you had the guts to pull off lime green, Bon," Elena commented, jokingly.

"I think it's too over the top but my friend-," I trailed off as Elena stared right at Caroline who was dancing in the middle of a crowd of grinding bodies, looking like she was having the time of her life. She turned back to me, looking slightly confused.

"Wow, Damon's girlfriend's here," She said.

"What? Where?" I asked, trying to see past her.

Elena hopped onto the stool next to mine and pointed directly at Caroline. "Her. Caroline Forbes. Bling designer extraordinaire," She exclaimed.

My jaw dropped and I almost choked on my non-alcoholic cocktail. "WHAT? She's dating Damon?" I asked, in complete and utter shock. _Caroline was cheating on Damon…. While he cheated on Caroline with me…? _This was all getting too confusing and too much like a freaking soap opera.

"Yes," Elena's eyes widened in surprise, "Why are you so confused? They've been going steady for a few months now…" She turned to the bartender who was eyeing her with a flirty smile and ordered a martini, leaving me to digest the new information Elena had just thrust onto me.

"But that's my friend, Caroline. My neighbor," I told Elena, when she'd taken the drink the bartender had slid down the counter to her. She took a generous sip, shrugging.

"Yes, so what?" Elena looked astonished, "She never told you she was dating your boss?"

"Um…. No," I told her, starting to feel annoyed at Caroline. "She didn't. She t old me she was dating someone but she never told me it was Damon Salvatore," The irritation inside me rose but I couldn't help but feel sick. _Damon had cheated on my new best friend with ME. _The thought kept on spiraling down into my head until I couldn't think of anything except of it. And _Caroline was cheating on Damon. Damon, my BOSS. With Tyler, _I extrapolated.

Elena nudged me a second later and I shook myself out of my trance. "I'm sorry?" I asked, trying to prompt her to reiterate whatever she'd just said.

"I was saying…. You look a little sallow… are you sure you're okay?" She raised her perfectly shaped brown eyebrows at me and sipped her martini gingerly.

I nodded quickly, "Yes, I just feel a little sick…. It must be all the drinking I've been doing," I lied, because I hadn't drinking any alcoholic beverages at all: I'd been fuelling myself on exactly 2 non-alcoholic cocktails. It was the influx of shocking information that was flipping my stomach over, making me feel like I wanted to vomit. _Since when did my life become 'so One-Tree-Hillish' as Elena used to say?_

Elena nodded, frowning slightly. "Didn't you say you didn't like to drink?" She asked, a second later.

I was about to speak when Caroline approached us once more. "Yes, she doesn't," She mumbled, giddily, "She's been drinking those non-alcoholic crap drinks…. Elena?" Caroline's azure eyes widened as she saw my friend.

"Hey Caroline!" Elena responded, "I didn't know that you were friends with Bon,"

"Yeah, she's my new neighbor… my new homegirl best friend sorta thing," She giggled and I thought about how my so-called best friend should have told me she was dating my boss. Or at least hinted at it. Caroline flung her arm around my shoulder, "Right, Bonbonnie?"

"Uh…yeah," I said, a little coldly. "Sure,"

Caroline laughed, "We even look like twins in our outfits," She spread her arms out as if she was modeling and then strutted a few steps back and forth.

"Yes," Elena said, slowly, as if she was talking to a young child. "God, Damon isn't going to like this at all. Caroline doesn't take drinks very well," She explained to me, yanking on Caroline's arm and taking her by the waist. "Come here, Caroline,"

"No… I wanna have fun," Caroline complained, pouting, "I don't care about stupid Damon,"

"Hey he's your boyfriend, don't insult him," Elena warned, holding her firmly. I just stood there not knowing what to do. I got up off the stool and just stared at them: Elena trying to comfort Caroline and Caroline trying to pull away. _He's your boyfriend. _Elena had said to Caroline. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend…._

"You're just defending him because you're banging both Salvatores," Caroline told Elena, looking inebriated. Her orbs flashed wildly and she pulled away from Elena who rolled her eyes, obviously used to her tactics.

"Hey, don't be rude. Bonnie's here too," Elena reminded Caroline who smiled over at me boldly, an over-the-top smile. _This was a bad idea, a terrible one_. I concluded. _You think? _The sensible voice inside me mocked and I pushed it away not needing to feel worse than I did right at this moment.

"Oh hey Bon, I forgot," Caroline sang, stomping over to me and earning a few bewildered stares. Elena waved them off mouthing 'drunk' and they nodded in acknowledgment and looked away. "Bon, dance with me!"

"I don't feel like dancing, Caroline," I told her honestly and sharply. She yanked on my arm and I slapped her arm away in the gentlest way I could. I couldn't help the anger I felt towards her: first of all, because of drinking too much so she was acting like an boor and would probably create some awful faux pas and second, because she'd heard me complain about Damon a million times and hadn't thought to mention that the 'guy she wasn't in love with anymore' was my current boss and my old high school rival.

"You're bo-oring," Caroline complained, trying once more to pull me towards the dance-floor. "Come on, _Baby, I just wanna dance… I don't really care…. I just wanna dance…. I don't really care care care…. Care care!" _She sang, loudly and off tune.

"Shut up, Caroline!" I said, annoyedly, "You're embarrassing us," I hissed, feeling my cheeks warm as people murmured around us and pointed in our direction.

"_Girls just wanna have fun!_" She exclaimed, and I looked to Elena for help. Elena was already trying to restrain her. She hopped off the stool and stood right in front of Caroline, trying to get her to see reason. Caroline pulled away from Elena's restraining arms and yanked a drink from a guy who was standing nearby. Downing it, she threw the glass cup onto the floor, causing it to smash.

"Hey!" The guy exclaimed, "What's your problem?"

"What's your problem? What's _your_ damn problem?" Caroline sang, and I knew in that second, though I should have already noticed, that she was a silly drunk.

"Don't mind her. She's just had too much to drink," I explained to the guy, pulling my wallet out of my purse and giving him some money. "Get another one, on me," I told him.

He winked at me and nodded. "Thanks, hotstuff," He said, before he slunk past me to the bar.

I sighed and turned back to Caroline. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave. We can take the party home," I suggested to Caroline and Elena. Elena paid for her drink and nodded. We started towing the drunk Caroline away but she sprang away from us and ran into the middle of the club, climbing up onto a table.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell me she got that crazy…" I told Elena, alarmed, as we hurried after our insane, blonde friend.

"You didn't tell me that Caroline Forbes was the friend you were bringing. Damon has her on a no drinking policy," Elena said, shocked, as Caroline started dancing around on the table.

The second she started to take her dress off and the drunken bastards around the table cheered for her to go on, I ran over to my friend and climbed onto the table, knowing this was going to be quite a spectacle. "No," I hissed to Caroline, keeping her dress on. "Bad girl,"

_"Little bad girl… Little bad girl," _Caroline sang and I sighed.

"We're leaving, now," I said, firmly, and I gripped her from the hand and started yanking her off the table. In one fluid movement, Caroline had pressed her lips roughly to mine and I coughed, shocked, and pushed her away. She tumbled onto the floor for a second then started dancing next to some of the guys who were cheering.

_What had she just done? _I thought angrily as I wiped my lips. I looked down at the shocked Elena who was standing by the table. I hopped down. "I've had enough… I'm going home, Elena. Go restrain Damon's _girlfriend_," I snapped, coldly.

"Bonnie, wait…she didn't mean it, of course. She's just a little off the wall right now…" Elena blabbered, keeping one eye on me and one eye on Caroline who was now swinging around, grabbing one of the guy's hands.

"Well, you go get her back on the wall. I'm done…" I trailed off, "I've never been so embarrassed before, Elena," I admitted.

"Bonnie! Don't walk away…" Elena called after me as I turned on my heel and headed straight for the exit of Sorority. One thing was for sure: I'd never be going back to that damn club.

I stood under the shower later that night, crying tears I didn't know I had bottled inside of me. Caroline had kissed me for God's sake, in public. I knew that she hadn't meant anything and it was just the influence of the stupid alcohol but it was still abashing in every sense. I could still hear the people cheering in the background and felt the sickening thump as I pushed Caroline away and she landed face first on the floor. I massaged my head and kept on crying. Urgh, and also, she was dating Damon who I was…I don't know what was going on between Damon and me honestly but there was something there. Something I couldn't deny. And Caroline was _cheating _on Damon with that hottie Tyler who'd showed up on her doorstep yesterday. And the worst thing was that Damon and I had cheated on _Caroline _that night on Sorority. If she knew, I don't think she'd ever forgive me. That was, if I forgave her for everything she'd done first.

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and just stood there under the gushing water, wanting to stay there forever and never wanting to face the real world. I didn't want to face Caroline who'd humiliated me at the club with her drunkenness and had been dating my boss all along. I didn't want to face Elena who had such a picturesque life, it made me feel sick, and who was such a good friend to Caroline and me, that I didn't think I deserved her. And most of all, I didn't want to face Damon who I knew it was going to be totally awkward between us especially after finding out that he was dating my neighbor and friend.

I climbed out of the shower, wrapping myself in a beige towel and sighing. I dressed into my pajamas and walked slowly into the living room to make a warm cup of tea to replenish a little bit of my strength. I made my drink and took a sip of it just as the doorbell rang.

I got up, sighing, and wondering who it was and what they wanted. I peered through the peephole and saw that it was Elena standing there, an uncomfortable expression on her face. She was clutching her purse to her chest.

"Bonnie!" She called, a little anxiously, and I pondered just leaving her standing there but decided that that would be selfish. I sighed and pushed the door open.

"What, Elena?" I asked her, tiredly.

She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "Er, I just took Caroline home and then Stefan called me and says that the hospital requested he pull an all-nighter so… I was wondering…" She trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, you can stay here for the night, Elena," I told her, even though I just wanted to forget about tonight (and everything that happened and everyone involved) but I knew that Elena had been my friend through thick and thin and I had to be there for her too.

"Thank you, Bon," She told me, giving me a quick hug before I pushed the door open and let her in.

"No problem," I sighed, "You can go get cleaned up in the bathroom, it's the second door to the right and then pick something from my wardrobe to wear for the night," I suggested, tiredly, as I slumped back onto the couch with my cup of tea.

Elena nodded and threw her purse on the armchair before she hurried off in the direction I'd ushered. I flicked the TV on, Style Network appeared and I sank into my seat and just relaxed for a few moments. I knew this was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! So I know this chapter was slightly insane but Caroline is kinda insane and happy go lucky, LOL. **

**Tell me what you thought and what you think's gonna happen next chapter. Bon's pretty pissed at Care, do you think she has the right to be mad at her?**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	17. Like Old Times

**Not You Again **

**Chapter 16- Like Old Times **

Elena came to the living room later than I expected her to. I was leaning back watching an episode of _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ and even though I hated most reality TV shows, it was nice to know that some people had more drama in their lives than I did. I had never been more grateful to see Kim fighting with Kris about whatever crap was going on in her life. As long as they were having a harder time than me. I knew it was selfish and mean but I'd had enough; I'd exhumed enough revelations to last me a lifetime. I was sick to death of all the drama.

"I know you're upset but forgive Caroline… it wasn't her fault," Elena told me, alerting me to her presence. I noticed her hair was damp as it hung down the back of one of my little white nightgowns. She saw me looking and sighed, "I took a shower… I needed it after the Caroline drama,"

She settled into the seat next to mine and I just sighed. "I didn't know she was a silly drunk," I murmured, as I kept my eyes on the TV.

Elena smiled a little. "The first time I found how drunk she was… a while after she started dating Damon. She was at the Villa and she had a little too much Bourbon and then she was about to skinny dip into the pool but Damon restrained her and then she was dancing and the neighbors called us complaining," She ended, looking exhausted and a hundred years older than she was.

"Aaah. I didn't know she was that insane," I said, smiling a little at the mental image of what had happened.

"Well, she is. She's a terrible drunk," Elena murmured, as she tugged a brush through her damp hair, "But…she's cheerful, loyal, trustworthy and a great friend," She concluded, a grin on her face.

"I know that too," I concurred because I knew that Caroline was a good friend and a trustworthy one at that. But why hadn't she told me about her dating Damon?

"So…. When she comes to apologize to you tomorrow for her behavior, which I'm sure she will because she always does when she comes around, you will accept her apology, won't you?" Elena said, a hopeful look on her face.

I sighed, "I'm not sure, 'Lena. Sure, her intoxication pissed me off but that's not the main reason why I'm annoyed at her. I found something out yesterday…. Actually, you told me…and I'm hurt that she'd keep something like that from me," I answered, honestly, as I ran a hand through my hair to smooth it down.

"Can I know what that something is?" Elena asked, a little twinkle of curiosity in her eyes, "Or is it private….."

"I don't know…." I trailed off because I wasn't sure that I wanted to tell Elena about everything. That would mean coming clean about my rivalry with Damon and then what happened that night at the club. I thought everything over and as I looked at Elena and her trustworthy, honest brown eyes I knew I could trust her- and I had to. I was going to go insane walking around with all these secrets hoisted on my shoulder, dragging me down and threatening to smother me. "Actually, yes… but this is a long story… are you sure you can handle the drama?"

"I can handle it all right," Elena said, looking happy that I was going to trust her. She finished brushing her hair and then looked expectantly at me just as I heard my phone go off in my bedroom. I gestured towards it and got up.

"Let's finish this conversation inside. Can you switch the TV off while I pick up my cell?" I asked, pleadingly, as I started inside. I saw Elena nod out of the corner of my eye and sprinted to my bedroom. I picked up my phone in record time and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Bonnie," It was Damon's voice and I sighed automatically, a myriad of emotions swirling through my brain: first, happiness, that he'd thought of me and wanted to call me, second, relief, that he still cared about calling me and third, sickness because I remembered what I'd discovered about him and Caroline.

"Damon," I responded, trying to keep my tone breezy. "How are you?"

"I'm good…I want to see you, Bon… I miss you," Damon murmured, sounding wistful.

"I….well, it's late now and are you insane, you have a girlfriend," I reminded him, reproachfully.

"I don't care…I want you, instead of her," Damon responded, slurring slightly in a way that alerted me to his un-soberness.

I rolled my eyes. "Damon, you're drunk...that's why you're acting insane. We had a one night slip-up fling but that's over now. We've never been friends. Actually, as I remember, we were enemies," I explained to him as simply as if he was a two year old.

"No, Bon. Never enemies…. I like you… I've always liked you even when you were a stuck up bitch in high school. I always thought you were hot…" Damon trailed off.

"Damon, you told me that before… the morning after that night but…. It's not a good idea to linger on the past. It's dead and gone. We need to move on from that night in Sorority...we need to have a professional relationship," I told him, though it was killing me inside. The responsible side of me applauded me, telling me I was doing the right thing for myself and my future. My heart was screaming at me to stop and tell him that I felt something between us. But I couldn't.

"You said we were friends with benefits… you said that and that's the only reason I'm h-hanging on," Damon slurred in an intoxicated voice.

"You're drunk, Damon. You need to go to bed and then when you wake up; this will all just be a drunken fantasy. Good night," I said, seriously.

"No! Bonnie, don't hang up. I need you…. Come over… please," Damon slurred.

"I can't. We're just friends, remember?" I sighed, deciding that I kind of liked this drunk Damon.

"Friends visit other friends…" Damon reminded me, in a tired voice.

"Tell you what, put your head on your pillow and I'll…I'll come visit you. I'll be over in half an hour," I lied, surely because I knew that the second he put his head on the pillow, he would be as dead as a rock.

"Do you promise, Bon Bon?" Damon slurred in a tired voice.

"If you put your head on your pillow," I lied once more, hoping he'd wake up next morning devoid of these memories. A drunken phonecall in the middle of the night was not one of the things I wanted him remembering.

"Fine, I'll see you in half an hour, my love." Damon slurred and my heart broke at his words.

"Bye bye," I said, before I hung up. I sank down onto the bed, placing the phone on my nightstand and sighing. _My love. My love. _Damon's voice, albeit slurring, repeated itself in my mind, making me weak in the knees. I scolded myself for acting like a lovesick teenager as I realized with a sickening awareness that I cared for him more than I should. I stared at my phone and bit my lip wondering what was going to happen.

I had forgotten that Elena was there until she appeared in my view, standing in front of me with a shocked look on her face. Surprise and _betrayal _glinted in her warm coffee colored eyes and I grasped with shocking realization that she'd overheard my phonecall. _Oh this was not good. _"Care to explain what that was about…" She muttered, not meeting my eyes.

I sighed, "That was what I wanted to talk to you about. Among other things… I need to go back to the start…" I trailed off because I'd never told her about my high school experiences with Damon. Now was the perfect time.

"Go ahead," Elena said, with a kinder look in her eyes than before. She sank onto the bed next to me and I started telling her about me and Damon and everything that had happened between us since the beginning of time.

When I was done, Elena stared at me for a few seconds without saying anything. She hadn't spoken since I'd started retelling my account. Her jaw dropped and her brown eyes looked spellbound. She just gazed at me as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Say something, Elena," I pleaded, when a minute passed and she was still staring at me in the same skeptical way. I touched her shoulder and she blinked her eyes and just shook her head a little, doubtfully.

"So you're saying you and Damon were enemies in high school and you came here and found him your boss and then you had a little fling with him at Sorority while he was dating Caroline and you're mad at Caroline for not telling you that he was dating her… and he just called you telling you that he likes you and that he was super drunk so you don't know what to think?" Elena concluded, looking dazzled.

"Er, yes," I said, "You can hate me, Elena, because I'm a terrible friend. I cheated with Damon on Caroline and though I didn't know it was her but that still doesn't make it acceptable. I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating myself up about that,"

Elena surprisingly threw her arms around me, hugging me with intensity. "I don't hate you, Bon. I'm just glad you've finally been honest with me…. I could feel the sexual tension between you and Damon at dinner yesterday… it was thick enough to cut with a knife," She retorted, a little amused.

"Yeah, well, I don't know why but I feel like there's something between us," I told her, sincerely, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulder after telling Elena everything. She had taken a little of the burden I was carrying and was helping me bear it. I loved her for that. I loved her more than I'd ever loved a friend.

"There is," Her brown eyes sparkled, "I saw it… there's an undeniable spark between you…and oh my god, I just realized something,"

"What?" I asked, curiously, as her chocolate colored eyes twinkled.

"After you left yesterday and when Damon got back from hanging with Caroline at the Marriott where she had an exposition, when I was telling Stefan about some memories of us back in Harvard, me and you, Damon listened in and he got this little smile on his face…. A reaction I'd never seen before, not even when he was talking about Caroline for the first time," She concluded, looking ecstatic and a thrill resonated through my body for some reason.

"What are you saying?" I asked, slightly elated.

"I'm saying, Bon, that he cares for you… a lot more than he likes to admit," She told me and I thought about that for a few seconds, imagined what it would be like to date Damon, to kiss his lips whenever I wanted, to run my hand through his gorgeous silky black hair…. Then I remembered Caroline. They were still dating and even though she claimed she wasn't into him anymore and was cheating on him with Tyler, or so I assumed, it still wasn't cool to go after my friend's ex.

"So what if he does? I can't pursue anything because Caroline is with him and I don't want to ruin that for them," I admitted, not wanting to tell Elena that Caroline was cheating on Damon.

Elena looked at me inquiringly for a second. "Do you not know about Caroline's little extra-curricular endeavors? I thought you guys were friends…" She trailed off, looking a little bit embarrassed in case she'd disclosed some secret.

"I know about her not being in love with Damon and-,"

"Cheating on him with numerous guys the latest one being a certain Tyler Lockwood," Elena concluded, a spark in her brown eyes.

"YOU KNOW?" I asked, "Why… why didn't you tell Damon? Don't you think _he_ has a right to know?"

"That's between him and her. I don't want to get involved but I knew without her telling me. I accused her actually of infidelity because I saw it in her eyes, that she wasn't in love with him anymore, I mean," Elena admitted, biting her lip.

"I see… she told me that she doesn't feel it for him but she doesn't want to hurt him," I recalled and I wondered what she'd know if she knew about my affair with Damon. She was in no place to judge but was I really?

"Their relationship is nothing short of screwed up," Elena inferred, yawning. She stretched back and placed her head on the pillow.

"I'll say. Let's brush our teeth so we can go to bed. I'm pretty exhausted," I told her and we trudged to the bathroom. Elena brushed her hand with her finger and my Colgate Super Mint and I brushed my own and applied my night cream before we headed back to bed. I checked my cell phone as I climbed into bed and was glad to find out that Damon hadn't called to accuse me of lying and not coming over so he must have hit the sack as well. Thankfully. I'd face him and the music later.

"I can go sleep on the couch…" Elena suggested, as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"Nonsense, this is a double bed. You can sleep next to me… like old times," I said, remembering when she'd be scared of a movie when we were back in Harvard (like the first time we saw 'The Hills Have Eyes') and she'd climb into bed with me and snuggle up. It was the cutest thing ever.

Elena grinned, "Like old times," She repeated, as she climbed into her side of the bed.

I got up and switched the light off before I climbed back into bed, putting my phone on silent. I saw that Elena was still awake, staring up at the ceiling, a slight smile on her beautiful face. "Remember when we'd watch scary movie marathons and I'd force you to watch with me-,"

"Then you'd get terrified and climb into my bed and fall asleep immediately," I smiled back as I remembered the awesome memories.

"Yeah," Elena yawned once, "You could always convince me that everything in the scary movie was just visual effects and I'd just drift off…. I miss those days, everything was so carefree… All we had to do was study a little, party a little…" She remembered.

"You used to like to party _a lot_ and you tried to drag me to those parties," I murmured, recalling how much of a stick-in-the-mud I used to be.

"Yep, and I would force you more often than not…. You're more fun now, Bon," Elena said, happily.

"I guess so," I admitted, sleepily, "Life has changed me,"

"In a good way," Elena sighed, "Promise me something, Bon,"

"What?"

"That no matter what, you'll never keep secrets from me again. We're best friends and we have been since college," She reminded me, tiredly.

"I promise. What about you?"

"I promise as well," Elena spoke, her voice fading to a murmur. I turned to the side and couldn't help but smile at my and Elena's friendship that had survived against all odds and destiny had brought us together as friends once more.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Mmmmmh?" She questioned, obviously toast from the long day at work then at Sorority later on. Plus she'd had to drag Caroline back and God knows that took a lot of effort.

"Thank you, for listening," I said.

"You're welcome, Bon Bon," Elena responded, automatically.

I sighed, happily, and snuggled under the warm cover. Despite everything I'd found out that day and all the hardships I'd faced, sleep came to me easily and I had a peaceful, dreamless night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to the smell of turkey bacon cooking in the kitchen. I sat up in bed, pulling my cell phone onto my knee and realizing that my alarm hadn't gone off. It was 7 and I usually woke up at 6:30. I jumped out of bed and rushed into the living room, seeing Elena's hair in the kitchen. I hurried into the kitchen and saw that Elena was making some sort of bacon thing.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," She joked, a big smile on her face. She had set two plates on the small kitchen dining table with bacon, eggs and some bread. There were also 2 glasses of orange juice. _Freshly squeezed? _

"Good morning, 'Lena," I said, and I reached in to give her a hug before catching sight of the wall clock. She hugged me back and gestured towards the table.

"Food's set. I'm making caffeine: do you want coffee or tea?" She asked, as she put the kettle on.

I sat down, sighing, "It's 7: 05. I'm…We're going to be late for work," I trailed off.

"Shut up, Miss Uptight. We'll be fine; I'll tell Damon we had a long night… He'll understand," Elena assured me, happily.

"But I don't like being late," I whined, as I smelt the delicious food and took a bite.

"Well, one late morning won't kill you. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please," I sighed, as I started to eat my breakfast. Elena settled down a second later with our two drinks, placing mine in front of me. I took a long, deep sip, inhaling the fresh scent of coffee.

"Did you sleep well, then?" Elena asked, as she dug into her own food.

"Yeah, like a baby," I admitted, "Wow, this is good," I gestured to the turkey bacon.

"It's Grandma Gilbert's turkey bacon recipe; I made it from some turkey salami I found in the freezer," Elena admitted.

"How long have you been up?" I was surprised and I was sure my tone conveyed it.

"Well, I woke up when your darn alarm rang. I turned it off but couldn't get to sleep again so I woke up and started making breakfast," Elena explained, logically.

I nodded, "Aaah, okay…" I trailed off, "I'm sorry about the alarm, I mean,"

"No, its okay… we had a long night but we do have work today," She tapped the side of her head, cheerfully, before she took a bite of egg. "Urgh, this is overdone,"

"Nope, it's fine," I praised, "I don't usually have a full breakfast,"

"How come?" Elena asked, "It's the most important meal of the day,"

"Yes, yes. I know all that. But I can't afford being late and I don't really want to wake up earlier," I confessed.

"Oh, well, you could make egg. It takes a short amount of time. I always make brekky for Stef, you see, so I eat with him…" Elena explained to me.

"I get that… Speaking of Stefan, how is he?" I asked.

"Well, he called me a while ago. He was done with the shift and heading home to change his clothes before he has labor ward or something…" Elena looked tired, "He's going to take us to work on the way,"

"No, no. We'll just go by cab…" I trailed off, not wanting to tire Stefan out.

"He already said he's on his way so we need to eat and get dressed," Elena murmured, telling me that this discussion, about Stefan taking us, was over.

"Fine," I gulped down some more coffee briskly. When we were done eating, we quickly got dressed: me in a plush green knee length dress with an elegant black jacket and Elena in one of my black business suit jackets with her flirty royal blue skirt from the night before. I thought it was a little too risqué for work but Elena said she'd worn sexier things to work before so I didn't argue with her any more.

Stefan texted Elena to let her know he was downstairs and we hurried down, ready for a busy day at work.

On the way, my phone buzzed with a message and I saw it was from Caroline. I sighed, opening it up, my stomach feeling immediately queasy.

_We need to talk, Bon. I did a lot of stupid things yester. and I need to apologize. I'll come c u work. Xoxo CareBear. _

I bit my nail, tucking my phone back into my bag and wondering what the heck she was going to say and more importantly, how I was going to take whatever she was going to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you guys like that? It had a lot of Elena-Bonnie friendship and I really liked writing it. Also, what did you think of the Bamon drunk phonecall? Do you think Damon meant what he said? **

**REVIEW pretty please… it's my muse! XD **

**I'll try to update MEGA soon(: xx**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. No way. Not me!:)**


	18. Baby Steps

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 17-Baby Steps **

It was after I met the clients for the divorce case I was taking on that I found Caroline sitting on my desk in the office, clad in giant black sunglasses, a canary yellow shirt and some baggy black pants. She looked so relaxed; I felt that she'd been there a million times before. I realized that she probably had because of Damon and all that. I watched as my peers walked by her, bowing their heads slightly or calling out a respectful greeting and I saw Anna walk towards her with a tray, placing a mug in front of her on my desk. Caroline smiled at her briskly and took a deep sip of the drink.

As I approached my desk, I felt sick but I pushed it away. I had to talk to Caroline sooner or later; there was no way around it because she was practically my best friend. I would have preferred later but what was I supposed to do? She was sitting on my desk, waiting for me.

"Hey Bonnie," She said, as soon as she saw me. She looked like she was in pain and I knew that that was one of the effects of her hangover. And she had to have a terrible one from the giant amount of drinks she'd consumed at Sorority.

"Hi Caroline, what's going on?" I knew my tone was nervous but it was because that was truly how I was feeling. I tried to make myself look indifferent; pasting a small smile on my face even though happy was the farthest from what I was feeling.

"Nothing much other than this dreadful hangover. Let's go somewhere quieter; there's an empty room beside this office complex and I have something important to say," Caroline said, in a sort of grim tone of voice and I realized that I'd never seen her looking so blue.

I nodded automatically and followed her into the hallway sharing a nervous look with Elena who was sitting at her own desk, looking up at me. She gave me a thumbs up and I just sighed, sending her a look that conveyed 'wish me luck'. "Let's go," I mumbled to Caroline.

She closed the door of the empty room used to meet clients in behind us. I hadn't noticed she'd taken her mug until she placed it on the table in the center of the room surrounded by a couple of chairs. "So I know I went loony yesterday but… I'm sorry. Elena says that I hit the wall last night and that I… kissed you and danced on the table and other insane things… I'm sorry… It just… I shouldn't drink too much yet when I see the drinks, I can't stop myself, you know?" She looked at me for recognition which I gave her.

"I get that. Elena told me about that and your bad history with drinking. I'm not mad at that anymore. I'm angry however about something Elena told me about you else. Were you ever going to tell me that you were dating and cheating on my boss?" I asked, the fury in my tone conveyed clearly.

Caroline looked shocked and taken aback then her cheeks warmed and she pulled her glasses off so I could see her red, blood shot eyes. I'd never seen her look so terrible before. "I'm… I should have told you, Bonnie. I know… but I didn't want to create tensions and problems," She told me, sadly.

"But you just plain out didn't say anything? Didn't you think that would create even more conflicts?" I demanded, a little harshly.

"Yes, but I… didn't think you'd find out. I was going to break up with Damon," She squeaked, looking tired.

"You didn't think I'd find out? We're friends, Care, I just…. Thought that meant something to you," I murmured.

"It does, Bonnie…. I…" She sighed then took a sip of her drink and went on, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm head over heels for Tyler yet I can't break it to Damon that I don't love him anymore," She admitted.

"He deserves to know. And it would have been easier if I'd known from the start that you were dating Mr. Salvatore and Elena's brother-in-law… it would have made things a little simpler," I informed her, my hands on my hips.

Caroline sighed, "Yes, I know that now. I'm sorry, I guess. And I'm going to tell Damon as soon as I can, at the next suitable opportunity," She yawned then and squinted at the light before slipping her glasses on. "Forgive me for all the crap I did?"

I nodded, "Yes, CareBear. Come here," I reached my arms out to her and hugged her tightly. I didn't know if I'd forgiven her too easily but I felt that I couldn't blame her for not telling me. I mean, she probably didn't want me to know that she was cheating on her boss. I wondered if I should tell her about my night with Damon at Sorority but decided to spare her any additional sorrow.

She stepped back after our embrace and straightened up. "Well, I'm going to go home and sleep until the sun comes up again… I'm exhausted," She admitted, shooting me a tiny smile.

I smiled back, "I heard caffeine works well for dreadful hangovers," I responded and she nodded, sleepily.

"I'll stop by Starbucks for a Chocolate Macchiato," She clarified, "I'll see you later, Bon, okay?" She asked.

I nodded and she waved at me once before exiting the room. I ran my hands through my hair and decided that that had gone well. I felt like another weight had been lifted off of my shoulder. Now things would be relatively easier. No more secrets. Except me sleeping with Damon at Sorority that is… but baby steps, baby steps…

Elena and I were on our break when Damon came up to talk to us. I put down my carton of apple juice as soon as he came into the room, dressed in a black suit that hugged him like a lover and outlined every single contour in his body. His hair was messy, as if he'd just fallen out of bed, which he probably had. "Hey Ladies," He said, a stack of papers in his hands.

"Hi Mr. Salvatore," I said, politely, and Damon snickered.

"Oh no, don't go all formal on me," He responded, sardonically, as he placed the papers on a table and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Hiya D," Elena put in, brightly, and Damon came over to gave her a hug, a look that some of our fellow employees sitting on the table beside ours looked at with incredulity. I knew they didn't like Elena or her close relationship with Damon but I knew that was because they were jealous of her and how close to Damon she was, both in heart and in living place.

Elena and Damon stepped back from their hug and Damon winked over at me. "Do you want a hug, Ms Bennett?" He asked, inciting a slight gasp from a couple of our female peers.

"I'll take a rain check," I said, slyly, and a smile played on Damon's lips.

"Hmm, okay…. Well, I need to talk to you in my office _privately _when you're done with your break," He murmured, nearing me. Before I could protest, he pressed a soft kiss to my cheek and walked off, leaving me standing there with Elena with hot cheeks.

Elena grinned at me, "Chemistry all right," She muttered, almost under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," She retorted, innocently, as she settled back into her seat. I leaned back as well and picked up my juice and sipped on it. "Okay so what do you think he wants? Maybe a make-out session…" Elena trailed off, a mischievous look on her face. She gained a few looks at our table from that comment.

My cheeks warmed reflexively. "Shut up, Elena," I hissed, and she just giggled. "It isn't like that between us… not anymore and not when he's Caroline's," I corrected, smoothing my hair down and sitting up straight.

Elena made a yapping motion with her hand. "Bla blab la. All I hear is words but you and I know that," She lowered her voice, "Caroline isn't into Damon anymore and she's going to break up with him sooner or later,"

"Well, it isn't right for me to go after my friend's guy, even if he's her ex," I commented, nostalgically, as I brought the juice to my lips and sipped.

Elena took a sip of her Green tea which was in a small brown mug. "It doesn't matter if she wasn't in love with him. Bon, when Caroline breaks up with Damon, you're going to go for it…"She said, determinedly.

"I don't think so,"

She fixed me with an annoyed look. "Well, I think so. And Damon thinks so and Caroline will think so too once she sees what you two are like around each-other," She looked at me, a dreamy look in her brown eyes.

"You're acting like we're Romeo and Juliet," I said, skeptically, shooting her a perplexed look.

Elena ran a hand through her straight chocolate colored locks. "Yes, you kind of are… if Romeo and Juliet wanted to kill each-other first before make-out but you know what I mean. You guys are in _love,_" She sang the last word.

"I am in not in love with Damon," I assured her, "And he is not in love with me…. Why mention the L word, Elena?"

"Oh my god, you're like a guy…What's wrong about being in love with someone?" Elena protested, throwing her hands up and looking annoyed.

"Nothing but Damon and I are not in love. Sure, he might care about me, or so you say…. And I can sometimes stand his company but we're not in love," I said, surely, because I knew that though I might care for Damon more than I'd ever admit, I wasn't in love with him. And I knew he wasn't in love with me either.

"Whatever," Elena said, not looking convinced. She stole a look at her wristwatch. "Our break's over in 1 minute. Go talk to Damon. Tell me all the juicy details!" She rubbed her hands together, a look of anticipation on her face.

I stood up, rolling my eyes and then shot her a look that said 'shut up already'. Elena waved at me, smiling sweetly, before I turned on my heel and walked out of the employees' room for the coffee break and towards Damon's office. I dumped my carton of juice in the next bin and decided to go the bathroom first to check my appearance. _Since when did I care what I looked like in front of Damon? _

I pushed that thought away. _I wanted to look presentable. For work in general. _I tried to convince myself but I knew in my heart that I wanted to impress Damon for some crazy reason I couldn't fathom. I stood in front of the mirror in the ladies room and applied some of my clear gloss to my lips and smacked them together before I outlined my eyes once again in black liner to make them look extra wide and green. I ran the blusher brush over my cheeks once before I smoothed my hair down and then straightened my green dress and my black jacket. _There _I thought to myself before I smiled at myself in the mirror. _Not bad at all. _After a spray of _Moschino_'s 'Glamour', I felt way more self confident and ready to face Damon Salvatore.

I stood up straight and nodded at my reflection once before I replaced my cosmetics into my purse and started out of the bathroom, feeling assertive. I walked with a new bounce in my step and as I reached Damon's office, I shot a smile at Anna and Vickie who were hard at work, typing into their computers.

"Hey Anna, Vickie," I acknowledged graciously.

The younger girls looked up at me and smiled back politely. "Oh hey, Bonnie," Anna called, cheerfully.

"What's up?" Vickie called back.

"I'm good. And you?"

They both murmured back 'I'm okay' and turned back to their work. I saw Damon looking out of his window that looked at the girl's office and he gestured for me to come. "Well, see you later," I called, quickly, before I hurried towards Damon's office.

He opened the door for me and I entered, noticing that he'd taken his black jacket sweater off and was in a red colored shirt which sparked color against his pale white skin. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, sarcastically as he led me over to a sitting area in the corner of the room.

He sat down on the armchair and gestured for me to take the other. Damon ignored my question. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, gesturing to a mini fridge and pulled out a Pepsi Diet for himself.

I shook my head, "I'm good. What's up?" I asked, casually though inside I was bursting with curiosity. Did he want to talk about the drunken phonecall yesterday or was it something else? Did he know that I knew that he was dating my new best friend? My mind swarmed with questions trying to fight their way into my mouth so I could blurt them out but I locked my lips and threw away the key so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

"A few things," Damon admitted, "First of all, there's a business party tonight one of our prominent clients Mr. Mikaelson is throwing and I have two tickets," He looked at me expectantly.

My heart sped up, "And what?" I asked, dumbly.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I want you to come with me. There will be a lot of salient, important people in the law world there and you have the chance to forge all sorts of new relationships with imperative people. This can significantly boost your career. What do you say?" He asked and I was shocked that he'd asked me to come with him and not Elena. I was flattered at the most.

I thought what he's said over and knew he was telling the truth. He placed a ticket in front of me and I saw how grandly it was wrapped and knew the Mikaelsons must be pretty opulent and lavish. I nodded, knowing it would be a good decision. "I'd love to come, Damon but I have to ask, why me? Why not Elena?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

Damon looked at me with a puzzled look on his face which soon changed into a strange expression. "I want to take you, Bennett," He said, curtly, "Are you going to take it or leave it?" He gestured to the ticket.

I picked it up, "I'll take it," I said, surely, a thrill going through my body. I was going to some awesome, fancy party tonight with Damon. What could be better? But what about Caroline? Would she mind?

"Good choice. My limo will come pick you up at 8. Where do you live?" He asked, matter-of-factly.

"Next to your girlfriend," I said, before the blood flooded to my cheeks at what I'd just said.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"Well, I live next to Caroline Forbes. She's actually my best friend now. She…er told me she was dating you," I informed him and he looked shocked at the new influx of information.

"She did? You know Caroline huh?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Is that a problem?" I questioned, a challenging look in my eyes.

Damon shook his head, "Nah," He responded, "So anyway, limo at 8 okay?" He said, breezily, looking as though he was still trying to process the information I'd imparted him with.

"Yes, that's fine," I told him, picking the ticket up and standing up myself. "Is that all?"

Damon shook his head once more and yanked on my arm, pulling me back down. "Nope… one more thing… I wanted to talk to you about a certain phonecall I may have made when I was drunk last night. I saw your number in my dialed calls…" He trailed off, looking sheepish.

"Yes, you may have called me," I said, an amused smile playing on my lips.

"Okay," Damon still looked embarrassed. "Well, if I said something… out of the ordinary then disregard it, huh, Bon?" He asked.

I nodded, swallowing the lump that had just appeared in my throat. I should've known that he was drunk and rambling when he said he 'missed me' and that he 'cared about me a lot'. It made me feel sad but I pushed the feeling of melancholy away, knowing it wouldn't do me any good to mope over what my boss might have or might not have said if he hadn't been drunk.

"Okay?" Damon repeated, when I didn't reply.

I shook myself out of my reverie, feeling a little abashed. "Yes, Got it. Any crazy things you said… I'll pretend they never happened. Done," I said, as nonchalantly as I could.

"Cool," Damon's piercing blue eyes locked on mine, studying my face in a way that made me feel ill at ease. I stared him back though, trying to appear not as uncomfortable as I felt, "You're looking pretty flushed, Bonnie. Are you okay?"

I nodded, standing up quickly. "Yes…. Yes, I'm fine," I told him, tearing my eyes away from his briskly.

Damon stood up as well, touching my cheek swiftly. "Are you sure?" He pressed, a look of concern flitting into his baby blues.

I nodded once more, making eye contact for a second before I looked away. "I'm _fine_," I stressed on the word, "But I need to be getting back to work," I looked at my watch, "I have an appointment with some clients in 10 minutes," I said, and I wasn't lying because that was the truth.

Damon let go of my cheek and stepped back. "Of course," He nodded, bowing his head slightly.

"See you at 8 then?" I told him, as I started walking away.

Damon winked at me from across the room, "Yes. I'll be the one in the black suit," He flirted, and I smirked back at him with a confidence I didn't know I possessed.

"And I'll be the one in the royal blue dress," I said, the words flowing off my mouth like honey. I then exited the room, a positive look on my face as I trudged back to my working area. Elena was waiting with eager eyes and I knew I had a lot of retelling to do. _I just wondered where I'd get a royal blue dress. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And what did you guys think? Did it suck or was it good? REVIEW please! What do you think is going to happen at the Mikaelsons party (:? Tell me all!**

**I'll try to update soon! Yay, for daily updates(: **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	19. Friends With Benefits

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 18- Friends with Benefits**

I smoothed down the royal blue dress I'd just bought from a boutique a few streets away that I couldn't remember the name of. I was too nervous. I didn't know where Damon was taking me but I got butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought of the dinner party we were going to.

The dress had a sweetheart neckline and was tight around the bust but flowed down after that in soft royal blue waves. I'd outlined my eyes in black kohl so they looked extra wide and green and I'd applied soft touches of make-up to my other features so I looked good and not over the top. Caroline had tried calling me a few times on my house phone but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her now. She'd even stopped by, ringing the doorbell but I'd blown it off because I felt guilty about what had happened with Damon that night at Sorority but I couldn't bear to admit the truth to her.

My hair was tied back into a sleek updo and I felt I'd done well with my appearance considering I didn't have any extra help.

My phone rang as I slid my wallet into my black purse. It was Damon. I picked up. "Hello," I said, politely.

"Hey, Bon. Ready to go? I'm waiting the limo downstairs," He replied, energetically.

"I'll be right down," I replied before I hung up.

I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror, slid my phone into my purse and hurried downstairs.

I bumped into Elena on the stairs. She was dressed in navy blue velour pants and a gray shirt. She had a covered bowl in her hand. She beamed at me as she noticed me. "Hey stranger," She grinned.

"Hey Elena. What are you doing here?" I asked, cheerily.

"Well, I'm here bringing Caroline some of my famous chicken soup to help with her hangover and she needed someone to help her set up stuff for a display. She says she's been trying to contact you ever since you got back from work," Elena explained fervently.

I bit my lip, "I've been avoiding her," I admitted, sheepishly.

Elena's brown eyes widened at my words. "Why on earth? I thought you girls patched things up back at the office," She looked confused. She shifted the heavy looking bowl from hand to hand.

"No well yes…. But I haven't told her about Damon and sleeping with him at Sorority. I feel so guilty but I don't want her to hate me. I'm not ready to tell her yet," I muttered. I couldn't remember if I'd told Elena about Caroline cheating on Damon with Tyler so I decided not to mention it. I didn't want to stir even more drama in this One Tree Hill-esque life of mine.

Elena sighed. "You're weaving one tangled net," She muttered, looking at me but then her eyes glowed. "You look amazing, B,"

"Thanks, Elena. Speaking of which, I have to go or Damon will kill me for being late," I told her.

"I'll bet Damon will be mega impressed with your clothes." She grinned, patting me on the shoulder and before I could reply, she blew me a kiss and ran up the steps. I sighed and continued down the steps, wondering when my life had become so complicated.

The limo was waiting in front of the building, scoring curious looks from onlookers. I wondered if they thought I was some celebrity or something. As I approached the black stretch Damon stepped out of the car, a blinding smile on his face. He offered me his hand, looking at me with an appreciative look. "Wow… you look amazing," He said, leaning down to kiss my hand.

I blushed despite everything. "Thank you, Damon," I replied, trying to cling onto any dignity I had. I took a deep breath and Damon's blue eyes twinkled.

"I'm so glad I asked you to come and not Elena," He said, smiling.

""This is merely business, Salvatore," I reminded him.

"Sure," Damon had a mischievous look in his pure ocean colored orbs. "May I?" He opened the door and I nodded and allowed him to lead me into the car.

I fastened my seatbelt and leaned back as the driver took off.

"So how long did it take you to get together this ensemble? Caroline takes 2 hours to get ready every night," Damon rolled his eyes, looking bored.

"It took me about an hour, why?"

"Just curious. You look amazing, Bon," He muttered and I noticed how he looked slightly uneasy for some reason like I was making him nervous. But that was just ridiculous, wasn't it? Me making the great jerk Damon Salvatore nervous? I wanted to laugh out loud at that.

"How far away does this client live?" I asked, looking over at Damon who was staring out of the window. He flicked his eyes to mine.

"Long enough for us to make out if you want to," He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up," I replied, my cheeks warming slightly, "In your dreams…"

"I'm counting on that," Damon winked at me and I gritted my teeth at him.

"You were so formal this morning at work. What was up with that?" I asked.

Damon looked uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat for a few seconds before he met my eyes with his bright blue ones. "I was nervous because I didn't know if you'd agree to come or not," He admitted finally.

"Why would I say no? It's not as if this is a strip club, is it?" I eyed him dubiously and Damon grinned at that.

"I wish," He teased, "I…just…. You've never liked me much,"

"I thought we agreed to be friends. Doesn't that entitle me tolerating you?" I asked.

"We're friends with benefits remember?" Damon winked, slipping his arm around my shoulder and hugging me close. I felt a surprising rush of pleasure as I felt his warm body in close contact with mine.

"Yeah and pigs can fly," I said, sardonically as I pushed his arm off of me even though my body was screaming at me to get closer.

"I'll find you a flying pig and we'll be set then?" Damon grinned at me, his perfect pearly whites flashing.

"Hmm… if you do that… then I can think about it…" I teased, feeling flirty for once.

Damon looked shocked at my reply. "Really?" He asked, in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yeah, get me a flying pig though," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Damon neared me, and spoke so his breath was bouncing off my face, filling me with a myriad of emotions. "I'll walk every field on this planet to find a flying pig if that's all it takes…" He said, seductively and I shivered as he brought his hand to my face and brushed my cheek gently. His brilliant cerulean eyes bore into mine and he got closer to me. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face and looked at me longingly. I wanted, in that second, for him to kiss me even though it was completely irrational and would create turmoil for us. I didn't care. I wanted to feel his soft lips moving in sync with my own.

I gulped and saw his eyes soften, "Bonnie," He murmured, his breath tickling my face. I stared back into his spellbinding azure eyes and wished the world would freeze around us and it'd be only us two. Us against the world.

"Mr. Salvatore, we're here," The driver suddenly called, causing us to spring apart. I edged away from Damon and pulled out my pocket mirror, noting my flushed cheeks and eyes filled with desire. I straightened my hair up and sat up so my back was straight. Damon kept his eyes locked on me.

"You look perfect," He murmured as the car came to a stop. I gulped and tucked my mirror away into my purse. He reached for my hand and squeezed it. I involuntarily squeezed it back. "Okay, well there's going to be annoying paparazzi outside so just smile and wave," He told me.

I froze. _Wait, what? _Nobody had said anything about tabloids.

The Mikaelson house was one of the most beautiful houses I'd ever seen in my life. It was decorated in a way that reminded me of the common rooms back in Harvard; classy yet modern at the same time. The whole interior had an air of superiority and royalty even and we were only in the ballroom. I was sure the rest of the house was even more amazing.

Damon had been introducing me to people all night. As I'd be gawking in awe at whatever ornament I had found, Damon would tap me on the shoulder and introduce me to CEO's, managers and employees of world famous companies. There were even some Saudi Arabian sheiks here who owned some of the Arabian peninsula's most valuable oil reserves. The incredible diversity was only one of the reasons why I was psyched I'd agreed to come.

After dinner, Damon went off to chat to Mr. Mikaelson, a strict, brown haired man who was sitting on an armchair that looked very much like a throne and I was there standing in the midst of strangers, albeit some I'd been introduced to but I wasn't about to go burst into someone's conversation unannounced. I accepted a champagne from a waiter and was sipping on it when I noticed Tyler, Caroline's Tyler, standing with an incredibly handsome blonde-haired man with piercing gray-blue eyes and an easy smile. Tyler spotted me at the same second and waved me over.

I approached the duo cautiously. Tyler stepped forward first, "Hey! Bonnie, isn't it?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, it's Bonnie. How are you?" I asked, pleasantly just as the blonde guy nudged Tyler. I noticed he was even more handsome up close. Handsome in a breath-catching-in-your-throat kind of way.

"I'm great. Bon, this is Klaus Mikaelson," Tyler gestured to the guy beside him who outstretched his hand.

I took his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie Bennett," I replied, nicely.

His gorgeous light blue eyes locked on mine and he smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Bennett," He said and I noticed that he had a British accent.

"So this is your house?" I asked, a few seconds later.

Klaus nodded. "Well, it's more like my Dad's house but yes…" He trailed off.

"It's beautiful. Magnificent even," I complimented, my eyes shining.

"Thank you. But I think I can see something more beautiful right in front of me," Klaus complimented openly and my cheeks warmed with his praise.

"Thanks," I said, eventually, because I didn't know what else to say.

Tyler excused himself with a grin saying he needed to leave and I was left alone with Klaus. I noticed that people around us were dancing to the tasteful music and Klaus offered me his hand. "Can I have this dance, m'lady?" He asked, nobly.

I looked at his outstretched hand for a second before nodding. "Sure, Mr. Mikaelson," I told him.

"Don't ever call me that, Bonnie. That's my Dad. Call me Klaus," He urged pleasantly. I shrugged and took his hand and we started to sway to the music.

We didn't notice Damon standing by, watching us with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not very long but I hope it was satisfying! Klaus has been introduced and I wonder what you think will happen next? Is Damon jealous of Klaus and Bonnie dancing? (: **

**Leave me your opinion in a REVIEW and I'll try to update as soon as I can (**

**And umm, I got a story idea for a Bamon story and I need an OC character who's going to be Bonnie, Elena and Caroline's 4****th**** friend. She needs to be of a foreign nationality (Spanish, French, Italian….etc) and slightly eccentric. If you're interested in creating a character PM me with her details (appearance, personality, likes and dislikes) and I'll choose my favorite one to be in the story (: **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	20. Bad Food

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 19- Bad Food **

"So how long have you been working for Better Vantage?" Klaus asked me, as we were dancing to the slow, classical music.

"A few days actually. Not much," I informed him.

"And Damon chose you to come with him? He must like you very much," Klaus murmured.

I shrugged, "Something like that," I said, feeling the urge to see where Damon was. I noticed him dancing with a beautiful blonde girl in the corner of the room. She was laughing at something he said. "There he is," I put in, almost silently.

"Yes, he's dancing with my dear sister Rebekah," He informed me, "they make quite a stunning pair, don't you think?" He pressed.

"They do look good together," I admitted, feeling sick for some reason. "I've known Damon since High School,"

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, his eyes widening in recognition. "Oh, you're brain nerd Bennett?"

"Excuse me?" I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I pulled away from Klaus slightly but he gently urged me back into his embrace.

"Don't be offended," Klaus murmured, "But I went to college with Damon, I was his roommate actually and he'd always tell us funny stories about you," He clarified.

I stopped dancing and stomped away angrily, unable to believe my ears. Klaus caught up with me and gently touched me on the shoulder. "Don't be mad at me, Bonnie. I think it's attractive you were so smart," He told me, his British accent accentuating his words.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm mega pissed at Damon," I seethed, grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter and downing it in one gulp.

"Don't be annoyed at him. I don't think he meant any harm," Klaus said, honestly.

I ignored him, glaring at Damon who was still dancing with Rebekah only now I couldn't see his face, only hers and she looked spellbound by him. Klaus touched my shoulder. "There, there,"

"I have to leave," I glared at Damon's back one last time and started towards the door.

Klaus ran after me, "Wait," He called.

I paused, turning to look at him with a curious look in my eyes. "What?" I asked, the anger fuelled at Damon pumping through my veins. I couldn't believe he used to tell stories about me to his college roommates. Was he really that obsessed with making me hurt?

"Do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow after work? I'd love to get to know you better," Klaus said, a genuine smile on his lips.

My expression softened. "Sure," I replied. What harm could it do? Klaus was handsome, nice and didn't tell embarrassing stories about me.

"Allow me to escort you home then?" Klaus asked, a second later.

I shook my head. "You need to be here. This is your Dad's party. He would be mighty mad if you left, I'm sure," I explained to him, brushing some of my hair behind my ears.

"True actually…" Klaus trailed off, "Then let me call for David, my driver, to take you home,"

"I was just going to take a cab,"

Klaus looked horrified. "At this time of night? I couldn't allow it," He told me, and before I could say another word, he'd whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and was dialing his driver. "Yes, David...yes….outside…a lovely woman called Bonnie… thank you," He hung up about a minute later and nodded at me.

"I'll walk you to the car," He said, sweetly.

I smiled and allowed him to do just that. He led me over to a dark blue BMW and held the back door open for me. I stepped in, shooting him a thankful smile. "Thanks, Klaus,"

"Anytime, dear. Here's my number so you can call me when you're done with work," Klaus held out his phone and I copied his number onto my own.

"Sure. I'll send you a message with my number so if you need to cancel or something.." I trailed off.

Klaus frowned. "I wouldn't ever do that," He said, honestly, and then he reached down and kissed my hand. "See you tomorrow,"

"Bye bye," I called, smiling. I told the driver my address and I looked out of the window as Klaus waved at me. I waved back and was on my way back home soon enough. I wondered if it was smart going out with Klaus tomorrow for lunch. After all, I hardly knew him. Could I really trust him? But there was something about his smile that made me feel that he could be counted on. Maybe I could finally settle into a reasonable relationship with no drama or Caroline dating him at the same time or whatever…

My phone buzzed just as I was entering my front door. It was Damon. I sighed and picked up, closing the front door behind me. "What can I help you with?" I demanded, immediately, my previous antagonism returning full force.

"Why did you leave the party without me? You could have at least told me you were leaving," Damon sounded just as annoyed as I was.

"I had to leave. Klaus told me some interesting things that you told him back in your college days," I replied, curtly, my voice devoid of any emotion.

"What do you mean, Bonnie? I saw you dancing with that asshole but I don't know what you're talking about…" He trailed off. I noticed he called Klaus an asshole and guessed maybe the two guys hadn't ended things well.

"I mean that you roomed with him in college, right or wrong?"

"Right but what does that have to do with anything?" He shot back at me, sounding completely confused.

"You were telling them stories about me. Funny stories about you and Brain Nerd Bennett. You did that, yes?" I pressed, hoping inside that he would deny it and I could just call Klaus a liar.

Damon hesitated on the line. "I…..I might have," He confirmed.

"That's just totally rude and inconsiderate of anyone's feelings. I…I… I can't believe that even you would do that…" I trailed off.

"This was before I found out how nice you can be. How loyal, how passionate, how.."

"Shut up, Damon Salvatore. You had no right to talk about me behind my back even if we weren't friends at that certain point in time. I roomed with Elena in Harvard but did I tell her stories about how much of an asshole you were back at Mystic Falls High? Did I make up nicknames for you-hurtful nicknames… " I trailed off, feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"Bonnie, you're overreacting. Listen to me. This was before we became friends-,"

I cut him off. "As if that makes it reasonable," I snapped, feeling the tears seep out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I hung up before I started crying on the phone in front of Damon.

If a few weeks ago, I'd found out what Klaus had told me today then I wouldn't have been hurt. But it was because I knew Damon and knew how sweet he was capable of being that it pained me so much. I sank onto the couch, sobbing with all my heart. The phone buzzed over and over again, ringing with my regular Blackberry ringtone but I just ignored its monotonous tones.

A few minutes later, the doorbell was ringing frantically and I got up, wiping my eyes. If it was Damon, I would leave him standing there. It wasn't Damon though. It was Caroline, standing there and looking worried. I flung open the door and fell into her arms. She hugged me back, looking shocked. "What is going on? I heard your cries through the wall," She commented, closing the door behind her.

I collapsed crying into her shoulder and told her everything about Damon and what had happened with him. I told her about that night in Sorority and about how I felt about Damon and what he made me feel. Caroline comforted me and we ordered ice-cream and had a girl's night in. She held me close and assured me that everything was going to be okay and that Damon was an asshole and that she would break up with him first thing tomorrow morning. The best thing was: CareBear wasn't mad in the least. She accepted me into her arms and just let me cry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 months later, after Damon's endless tries to communicate with me only to be met with indifference and hurt, he'd finally given up. So much had changed in the past few months: Caroline had kept true to her word and had broken up with Damon the morning after my breakdown and she was currently happily- and publicly- dating Tyler Lockwood, Elena and Stefan were thinking of adopting children because they were having infertility problems much to Elena's dismay, and best of all, I was officially in a relationship with Klaus Mikaelson. We'd been dating since I went to lunch with him after work that day. I told him everything about my past because I was sick of the drama and the secrets and much like Elena and Caroline before him, he accepted me.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Klaus asked me. We were on his family boat, taking a cruise up and down the Mississippi river.

I shook my head, smiling at him. "I'm wondering how I ever got so lucky," I told him, gesturing to him. I leaned towards him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Our relationship was nothing short of perfect. And although Klaus had some anger issues sometimes and could lash out, he was generally ideal too.

"I'm the one who got lucky," Klaus corrected, kissing me back gently. He brushed a strand of my wavy hair away from my face and smiled at me. "Let's go to the top deck, eh? The chef has prepared _une tres bonne _dinner for me and my beautiful princess," He cajoled.

I nodded, and took his hand, and we stepped onto the top deck together. The view was breathtaking to say the least with water stretching out on either side for as long as I could see. I saw that Chef Pierre had in fact prepared a mouthwatering meal for what looked like 10 not 2. Klaus led me over to the table and pulled my chair out for me.

I sat down, used to his gentlemanly actions. He always treated me with respect, a result of his noble upbringing in England before the family decided to relocate to USA when he went to college, and I couldn't ask for anything better. He took the seat opposite me and we started to eat.

The second I placed a tender piece of grilled chicken into my mouth, I felt a terrible urge to throw up. I got up quickly, running to the bathroom as fast as I could. I made it in time thankfully and heaved everything I'd eaten all day into the toilet. When I was done, I stood up and washed my face, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked unnaturally pale and the golden glow I usually saw on my cheeks had dissipated into sickly pallor. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed as a ripple of pain moved through my stomach and I dry-heaved into the toilet. I straightened up again and felt terrible.

I heard a knocking on the door. "Bonnie, love…. Are you okay?" I heard Klaus's concerned deep voice through the wood door.

I couldn't reply as nausea washed over me and I gripped onto the cool ceramic of the sink, trying to stop myself from throwing up again. I could feel my wrists going white with the pressure but I kept on holding on.

"BONNIE!" Klaus's voice was more anxious this time. "You're worrying me now," I heard him say.

"Come in," I called in a weak voice and the door opened in a second and Klaus came rushing in, a terrified look on his face. His cerulean eyes locked on mine and he saw my sickly expression and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly, as he brought his hand to my forehead probably to try and test if I had a fever or not. I didn't feel feverish but you never knew…

"I just threw up. I feel horrible. Klaus, can you take me home?" I asked, feeling bad for ruining his perfect date day out but I couldn't take the rocking of the yacht which was making me feel even sicker.

Klaus nodded, bringing his lips to my forehead and placing a chaste kiss on it. "Sure, love," He studied my face for a second then his eyebrows rose, "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

I chuckled despite of everything. "No, no, I probably just ate some bad food yesterday or something," I scrunched my forehead up, trying to remember what I'd eaten the day before but I couldn't for the life of me remember.

"Okay, dear. Whatever you want," He said pleasantly.

And then he steered the yacht back to shore and he drove me back home. I felt slightly better as I saw the familiar buildings of my street. When he parked under the house, he took my hand and squeezed it. "Do you want me to come up with you?" He asked, a concerned look still on his face.

"Nah, I'll just get an early night before work tomorrow," I told him, decisively. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Klaus touched my cheek gently and sighed.

"Don't go to work if you're not well," He warned, his blue eyes boring into mine with intensity.

"I have to go. Damon will kill me if I don't," I replied, honestly. "Last time I was absent for no reason he threatened to fire me,"

Klaus's eyes filled with anger. "What a bastard. You're the best bloody lawyer he has in his whole stupid company," He snapped angrily.

"That's not true," I countered, pulling back from Klaus and picking my purse up.

"Yes, it is," Klaus's eyes were filled with emotion. "That's what's wrong with you: you don't have any confidence in yourself,"

"I do! You don't know me that well," I told him, angry that he'd questioned my assertiveness.

"I know you better than anyone, Bonnie Bennett. In the 5 months and 21 days and 6 hours we've been dating, I've figured everything about you there is to figure," Klaus told me fervently.

"I don't think so if you think I'm not confident,"

Klaus sighed. "You're tired, love. I'll talk to you tomorrow," He murmured, bringing his lips to my forehead once more and kissing me.

I nodded, sighing too. I stood up and waved to him once before I hurried up the steps to my apartment building. I almost bumped into Caroline who was rushing down the steps with the velocity of a racing truck. She looked up at me with wide eyes, her long blonde wavy hair pin straight and her new bangs in her face. "Ohmygosh, what's wrong with you?" She sounded worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked tiredly; I could already feel my stomach aching.

"You look like crap, Bonnie. No offense,"

"I just feel a little sick, that's all. I was out with Klaus on his family's yacht and I felt queasy then I threw up," I told her, weakly. I was exhausted already.

"I see. Then let's go up and we'll get you into a warm bath and get some medicine into you," Caroline said, steering me up the stairs with her hand on the small of my back. I paused in front of my flat.

"Where were you going?" I asked.

"Um, I had a date with Tyler but I can cancel on him because I'm not leaving you alone when you're this sick," She replied, firmly.

"No, Caroline. Go have fun with Tyler. I'm fine," I said but I felt a sudden dizziness and I swayed on my feet, clutching onto Caroline's shoulder.

She looked up at me in alarm. "Are you kidding me? What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?" She asked me, looking more worried than ever.

I was too tired to argue with her so I let her fish the keys out of my purse, open the door and lead me in. She closed the door behind us and I felt a sudden urge to throw up so I ran to the bathroom and threw up once more in the toilet. Caroline stood over me looking worried and she helped me clean up my face. She threw my pajamas at me and then hurried outside to get my 'medicines and stuff' ready. I trudged weakly into my room and changed into my pajamas before I walked out into the living room where Caroline was sitting on the couch, watching Style Network. She jumped up as soon as I came in and handed me some tablets and a cool glass of water.

I relaxed into the couch and accepted the medicines she was offering me. As I swallowed them back and the cold liquid flowed down my throat, I felt relatively better. I snuggled into the couch, placing my legs on Caroline's knees.

She offered me a kind smile. "Do you feel better?" She asked me, her eyes locked on Jersey Shore.

"Yes," I told her honestly. "I don't know what came over me," I muttered and I laughed at something 'The Situation' said on the TV.

Caroline laughed too and her phone buzzed and I knew it was Tyler. She texted him back, biting her lip slightly and I knew she was the best friend ever. Maybe even better than Elena had been to me. She finished texting and looked up at me with wide, confused eyes.

"What?"

"I love you, Caroline. Only a best friend would give up on their date to take care of me." I murmured.

Caroline grinned, looking like she'd won the lottery. She patted my shoulder. "Aww, Bon Bonnie. I love you too and what I did was nothing," She replied.

I smiled back at her and I knew then that I had the best life ever. I had my dream job, a boyfriend who thought the world of me and the most amazing best friend I could ask for. Little did I know all the drama that was around the corner….

**A/N: BAM! DOUBLE UPDATE! So Klonnie's pretty much under wraps but Bamon will be endgame I promise. What do you think the drama is gonna be? Love it or hate it? **

**REVIEW to make me smile? **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	21. Dr Fell

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 20- Dr. Fell **

**A/N: Oh. My. God! I haven't updated for SO long and I'm SUPER sorry. 11****th**** grade is no piece of cake and I'm still doing the whole SAT scene and I've been trying to get the grade I want to get into the college I want and all that. It's been so hard… I've hardly had time to breathe! I apologize for the lack of updates on NYA and on ALL my other stories! I shall try to make up for it as soon as possible..**

**I wanted to give a TREMENDOUS shout-out to EVERY single person who reviewed, alerted or faved the last chapter or the whole story in general. You guys don't know how happy it made me every time I opened my email and saw those emails from Fanfiction with all your praise. THANKS for putting a smile on my face! : ) Also, I never wanted to be one of those authors who never reply to reviews personally so I apologize profusely for not being able to give personalized responses… I'll try to fix that : ) This is a BIG THANK YOU : ) **

**Also, ***SPOILER ALERT****Oh my Bamon! What was that last episode? Damon's 'TEAM BONNIE' and he fed her his blood to save her life and they had SO many scenes together! It was EPIC! I really think Bamon could happen now. My Bamon heart was jumping with joy at every single scene! SO HAPPY FOR THEM! EEK! And oh em gee! KLAUS? O.o I'm pretty sad about what happened to him…but I'm sure he won't be 'asleep' long… or at least I hope not! **

**Okay, this super long author's note has come to an end! Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to head to bed now. I still feel a little faint," I told Caroline after a couple of hours on the couch, watching Style Network and then a Gossip Girl marathon. I got up, swaying a little on my feet then stabilizing myself. I felt better now but I still wasn't one hundred percent.<p>

"I'll walk you to bed and then let myself out," Caroline assured me, taking me by the arm and leading me inside.

I shot her a thankful look. "You don't need to do this, Caroline. Go home, call Tyler, rest up…" I trailed off, helplessly.

Caroline shut me up with a firm look. She put her finger to her mouth. "Shush. No speaking," She scolded, and she practically dragged me to my bedroom. I rolled my eyes at her actions but let her walk me to my room. When we arrived, she eyed me skeptically.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay to make sure you're okay?" She asked, unsurely. Her big blue eyes locked on mine and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Caroline," I asserted, then I shot her a thankful look. "Thanks for everything," I told her.

She shook her head. "It was nothing," She reached over to pat my shoulder comfortingly. "I'll be right next door if you need anything," She gestured to the wall. It was actually the wall that led to my bathroom but it was the thought that counted, I guessed.

"Thanks anyhow," I called as she shot me one last concerned look and hurried out of the room. A few seconds later, I heard the front door slam and the automatic lock clicked into place. I dragged my body towards my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth until they were minty fresh before I stared at my face in the mirror. I smiled because I looked better than before. Not perfect but at least my pallor had upgraded to a dewy golden more like my usual disposition. I ran a hand through my hair, stared for a few more seconds at my tired, callous eyes then I flicked the light off and practically jumped into bed.

My phone buzzed with a message just as I was turning my bedside light off. I picked it up, staring at the sender's name warily. Damon. I grumbled internally and unlocked my phone wondering what he wanted.

_Tyler told me you're sick. Get well soon, Bon Bon. ;) – D xx _

I gritted my teeth at his message. Caroline must have told Tyler who would have passed the message on to Damon. Great. I didn't need his sympathy. I hated that he sometimes made me feel inferior even though I was supposed to be the accomplished one and this sickness would only make me even more subservient to him.

I pondered whether to ignore his message or to type a hasty reply and decided on the latter. If I ignored it, he would probably make a giant deal out of it all at work tomorrow. Even though we weren't really friends anymore, he still made it a habit of his to overstep his boundaries and intrude on my personal space. Same old Damon.

_Yeah, I was. Feeling better. See you at work, Mr. Salvatore. _

I pressed send and quickly flicked the light off. I placed the phone on my bedside table and snuggled under my cozy covers. I reveled in the darkness that shrouded my room and in a few seconds, I was asleep.

I woke up to a thunderous pounding in my head. I sat up, panting and sweating and snatched my phone up, seeing the numbers 3:00 AM in big white numbers. I rolled my eyes just as I felt my stomach tighten.

I quickly ran out of bed to prevent the imminent soiling of my sheets and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door open before I threw up into the toilet. I leaned down; trying to keep my hair out of my face but the flow of vomit was too much. When I was done chucking up my food, I flushed the toilet and slid down to the ground, feeling shaky. I was overcome with nausea so I kept my head hanging over the toilet in case my upchuck decided to make a comeback.

I wiped my sweaty forehead and sat on the floor for a few minutes, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I went through my options in my brain but the only thing I could come up with as a reason for vomiting was bad food or, dare I say it, pregnancy. But the latter was practically impossible considering the protection Klaus and I always used. I knew that the protection wasn't always dependable but I couldn't even think about that… my whole life would be over. I wasn't ready to be a mother.

I pushed those manic thoughts away and instead thought realistically about the other option. Food poisoning or some other sickness that would cause me to throw up. That was more plausible.

I felt the imminence of another stomach upheaval so I leaned back into the toilet and vomited once again, deciding I would go to the doctor tomorrow to find out what the hell was wrong with my body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, Vickie. This is Bonnie," I spoke into the phone the next morning. I was sitting on the couch in sweats, deciding to take a day off from work because of my illness. I'd spent the whole night vomiting and then when I was done, I'd dragged my fragile body back to bed and suffered of insomnia for an hour or so before my alarm clock went off. Even my diligence couldn't get me to go to work today. I felt like crap for lack of a better term.

"Oh hey Bonnie," Vickie's breezy voice came in on the other side of the phone. "Why are you not here yet? Mr. Salvatore doesn't really tolerate tardiness," She explained, in a stern yet playful voice.

"I'm sick. I'm not coming in today," I told her.

"Oh my gosh, get well soon! It's not like you to let something like the flu keep you from work though, Bon," Vickie put in sanguinely. I could just imagine her on msn chatting with her friends while pretending to go work.

"It's not just a cold… it's bad…." I trailed off, not really wanting to go into details. My head had started throbbing a little and I already felt a little sickly from the toast I'd forced myself to eat a good half hour ago because I knew that when you were sick, you had to eat food to fight the disease or some crap like that I watched on the Doctors a while back.

Vickie's voice was colored with concern. "Okay, Bon. Well, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked and as I was about to respond in the negative, she started talking to a masculine voice then she was came back, her voice chirpy. "Mr. Salvatore wants to talk to you," She said and before I could protest, Damon's voice was on the other side.

"What's going on, Ms. Bennett? I thought you told me in yesterday's cellular message that you would be attending work today," Damon's formal tone almost made me laugh. Almost.

"Well, I feel like shit," I said honestly, before I covered my mouth because Damon, though he was Damon, was still my boss.

Damon laughed, then his voice grew worried. "What's up?"

"I don't know honestly, Damon. But I have a headache now and I just want to sleep. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Fine," Damon responded. "Do you want me to stop by with something later? Chicken soup?" I could practically see the smirk on his face.

I paused awkwardly and sighed. "Damon, we're not friends anymore," I told him honestly. I wasn't in the mood for playing games. Not when I was as sick as I was.

Damon's tone was exasperated. "And why not? Because of things I said back in college when I didn't know how amazing you were? Because of Klaus Mikaelson? What crap has he been feeding you, Bon-Bon?" He asked, angrily.

"Damon, I so don't feel like this right now. And FYI, Klaus treats me way better than you ever did… and he didn't tell stories to his college friends about me and called me bad names…" I trailed off, unable to help myself from adding the last part.

"Bonnie! You're really overreacting about-,"

"Goodbye Damon. I'll see you tomorrow," I cut him off before I pressed the disconnect button. I threw my phone on the couch next to me, hoping that it wouldn't ring again. I guess I pissed him off enough because Damon didn't call back. I didn't know if I was glad or sad about that.

I rubbed my temples trying to soothe my headache, and took a terse sip of the herbal tea that was placed in front of me. The doorbell rang a second later and I got up, making my way to the door.

Standing in front of the door were my two favorite people in the world at the moment: Klaus and Caroline. They both wore sunny smiles and looked so serene; I couldn't help but grin at them both. They both stepped forward and hugged me at once, so I was enveloped in a giant bear hug. I laughed but pushed them back.

"Guys, it might be contagious," I warned but none of them paid any attention to my words, rolling their eyes and hugging me tighter.

"Oh love, your sickness is my sickness," Klaus put in and Caroline and I both giggled.

When we were done embracing, Caroline shot me a warm smile. "So you look better than yesterday…. How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel terrible," I responded candidly and Klaus looked incredibly concerned so I assumed that Caroline had filled him in on my sickness.

"Poor baby," She murmured, fishing in her purse for something. She pulled out a box of pills.

"These are from when I got gastroenteritis a while ago. They're still good," She told me, as she placed the box into my hand. "They'll stop the urge to throw up,"

"What if they don't?" I asked, weakly.

"Then Klaus will be your human barf bucket helper," She put in humorously and I rolled my eyes.

Klaus grinned, his rosy lips widening into a beautiful smile. "Your wish is my command, Bonnie," He assured me.

"I don't need help throwing up. I need to book a doctor's appointment however…" I trailed off.

"I'll do it for you love" Klaus insisted and Caroline smiled, looking at her watch.

"Well, I'd love to stay but I have an exhibit," She said it like it was some sort of burden though I knew she was overjoyed when she went to those things. They were her passion. My sickness wasn't going to ruin that for her.

"GO! Have fun please. For my sake," I pleaded, pasting a reassuring smile on my face.

Caroline nodded. "I'll try, I'll be back in a few hours time to see how you are. Love you," She reached over to give me a one handed hug and I nodded.

"Love you too, Care," I called after her retreating back. She waved at me and took off down the steps.

I backtracked into the apartment, shutting the door behind me. Klaus's arms slipped around my waist and I turned to face him.

"Exchanging love vows, are you?" He asked, his face dangerously close to mine.

I grinned teasingly, instantaneously forgetting my illness. "Jealous?" I joked and Klaus fixed me with his gray-blue eyes for a few seconds before he attacked me with his mouth. I kissed him back for a few seconds before I pulled back, dizzily.

"I don't feel very well," I admitted and Klaus nodded his hair hanging wayward in his face.

"I called my favorite doctor, Doctor Fell, and she scheduled you for a check-up in about an hour," He told me.

I nodded, "Thank you," I said, gratitude shining in every tone of my voice.

Klaus shrugged. "No problem, love. You can just make it up to me when you're better," He winked at me and I grinned at him.

"Whatever are you thinking, Mr. Mikaelson?" I smirked and Klaus shot me an insolent smile.

"What you're thinking but more…" Klaus trailed off seductively, and I laughed and he swooped in, swept me off my feet and carried me to the couch to get some rest before we went to Doctor Fell's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want you to come down here from work," I rolled my eyes at Elena's words. She'd called frantically when Damon told her about my 'condition' and she was as worried as hell, even offering to drag Stefan from whatever job he was doing to come check up on me. I told her no way in hell to that one.

"Are you okay?" Elena repeated for the fiftieth time. I gritted my teeth because she was getting on my last nerve. I couldn't handle Elena when I was feeling sick. Not at all. Anno-ying.

"Yes, I swear to God, I am," I said between gritted teeth.

Klaus, who was driving his car towards Dr. Fell's clinic, snatched the phone from my fingers, looking agitated.

"Hello, Elena. I'm taking care of Bonnie. Thank you for your well wishes and don't call back soon." His British accent accentuated every single word and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

He shut the phone off and handed it back to me. I shot him a mock- austere look. "You shouldn't be talking while you're driving," I warned.

"Yeah, it was either that or me driving straight to your work and yanking her heart out of her chest to get her to stop yapping on in that annoying voice of hers," Klaus explained, simply.

"You don't have the heart to rip someone's heart out," I rebuked and Klaus grinned.

"That's where you're wrong, love," He responded.

"Ha ha," I replied drily just as Klaus pulled up to a pleasant looking white building.

"We're here," Klaus called out brightly, putting the car into park and then smoothing it into a parking space. He jumped out of his seat and I opened my door and stepped out.

"Hmm, great," I mumbled, swiftly wiping my hand across my forehead to check for a fever but I couldn't be sure if I had one or not. I guessed that Dr. Fell would tell me what was going on with my body.

"Yes, it is. Cheer up, love. I'm sure it's nothing serious," Klaus said, trying to lift my spirits in that assimilating way of his. He smiled at me, his hundred watt Hollywood smile, and I automatically pasted a bright smile on my face to counter his. I took his outstretched hand and nodded.

"I'm not worried," I informed him as we started into the building. "I'm just kinda confused about what's going on. I've never felt this…weird before,"

Klaus sighed. "I'm sure Dr. Fell has the explanation," He responded, as he held the door of the clinic open for me.

I entered and the air-conditioned air hit me like a speeding truck. I shivered automatically in my short sleeved blouse and Klaus immediately shrugged off his brown jacket and slipped it around my shoulders. I shot him a grateful smile and he led me over to the receptionist's desk.

We stood in front of the tall mahogany desk waiting for our turn and I took a chance to survey the clinic. It was incredibly classy to say the least and most of the patients looked from upper social classes. Tasteful looking armchairs and a voluptuous chocolate colored settee were placed in one corner with a wooden table with magazines and a fruit basket on it. On the other side of this room, doors led to different clinics with different doctor's names on them. Blissful relaxing music played in the background and I felt generally comfortable in this place.

It was soon our turn and the woman on the counter shot us both kind smiles though her eyes lingered on Klaus a little longer than they did on me. I scoffed, "My boyfriend made me an appointment," I gestured to him angry that she was staring at him in this way that screamed eye sex.

She hesitantly tore her hazel colored eyes to look into mine. "Of course. What's your name?" Her tone was polite though I could hear a little bit of annoyance mixed in there.

"Bonnie Bennett," I responded, curtly and Klaus squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back, sighing as she scanned the computer screen for my name. She nodded and typed something into the keyboard.

"Okay, Dr. Fell will be ready to see you in 5 minutes. Take a seat in the waiting area," She gestured to the area with the couch and the armchair and we nodded and went over there.

There was only one man in a business suit reading the morning paper. He coughed every so often so I extrapolated that he had some sort of cold. Klaus and I perched on the settee and I picked up a fashion magazine to waste time. Klaus snatched it away and looked into my eyes teasingly.

"You looked pretty jealous of Emma back there," He slyly gestured to the desk where a ginger haired woman was now checking her appointment.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish," I mumbled, and Klaus raised his fair eyebrows at me. I paused. "How do you know her name anyway?"

"I come here a lot…" Klaus wiggled his eyebrows and I glared at him.

"To see 'Emma' or what…" I trailed off annoyed and Klaus chuckled.

"I'll have to admit, you're hot when you're jealous," He muttered.

"I'm NOT jealous, English boy," I retorted though I knew I was lying. I hated when something was mine and someone else acted on it. I knew that I shouldn't be referring to Klaus as a possession but he was mine. And 'Emma' shouldn't have been staring at him. Or maybe I was overreacting… Was it my time of month soon?

"Hmmm, I see," Klaus replied, disbelievingly. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "If it makes you feel any better, it's the first time I've seen her. She was wearing a nametag anyhow,"

I flipped my eyes to her for a second and saw that she indeed did have a tag on her smart black jacket that informed us of her name. Klaus took both my hands and squeezed them.

"And besides, even if I had seen her before, I don't care anymore. I only have eyes for you, my Bonnie," He murmured and I couldn't help but gush inside at his words. My heart turned to mush and I felt over the moon with happiness. No guy had ever been as sweet as Klaus was to me. Not even Trevor back in High School.

I was about to reply when Emma called my name. We both jumped up and I followed Klaus to Dr. Fell's room which was the last room on the left. We knocked before a feminine voice called us in. I entered, Klaus following. I did a double take when I saw her because I for some reason had expected an old woman with gray or white hair and kind eyes but the girl in front of me was gorgeous with long wavy dark brown hair, hazel eyes, flawless creamy skin and a dazzling smile.

"Hey, you must be Bonnie," She guessed and she stepped forward to take my hand.

I nodded, shaking it. "Yes, and you must be Dr. Fell," I told her.

She laughed, "You can call me Meredith," She said, cheerfully, and then her eyes locked on Klaus and they lit up. "Nick! How are you doing?" She grinned, reaching forward to give him a platonic hug. Klaus hugged her back awkwardly.

"Mere, I'm great. Never been happier," He slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his embrace.

Meredith's eyes lit up. "Oh, she's quite a catch, Klaus. Very beautiful," She noted pleasantly, her eyes scanning me. I liked her immediately. There was just this friendly relaxing aura about her that made her attract positive energy.

"Yes, she's gorgeous, my little Bon-Bon," Klaus chuckled and Meredith 'aww'ed before she took my hand and led me over to a luxurious examination bed of some sort. I'd never seen one so extravagant.

"So I hear that you've been suffering from bouts of vertigo, throwing up and other normal cold symptoms," Meredith started, studying me intently.

I nodded, "Yes, I just feel like… awful. I woke up a couple of times to vomit and then I get to dizzy and I'm overreacting to everything…" I trailed off and Meredith looked at me thoughtfully.

"Hmmm,"

"What does 'hmmm' mean?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"It means I'm thinking something but we have to do some tests first. Are you ready?" She asked, gesturing for me to hop onto the bed.

I nodded. "As ready as ever. I want to find out what the heck is wrong with me," I told her.

Meredith grinned knowingly. "We'll find out soon enough," She murmured, before she started getting the test things ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About 2 hours later, we were done with the tests and Meredith had told us to stop by in a half hour to get the results. Klaus decided to take me to a little French café down the street but had gone to pick up some things that his sister Rebekah had called and demanded him to bring home from the supermarket and that he'd be back in ten minutes max.

I just sat there, chewing gingerly on a croissant and sipping some black coffee. The nausea had worn away and left me starving but I didn't want to eat a whole lot in case I felt the sudden need to vomit my brains out. I was just about to take another bite of croissant when I saw Elena entering the café with her hair all curly down her back and a flirty smile on her face. She made her way over to me, prancing a little, and I knew in that second it was Katherine.

"Hey, Bonnie, was it?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Hey Katherine," I replied nonchalantly. I wondered what she wanted from me.

"How's everything? How's perfect little Stelena and their ever so picturesque life?" She rolled her eyes and I wondered how long it had been since she and Elena had talked. I didn't want to tell her that Elena and Stefan's lives had been less than perfect for the past few months with tons of fights concerning Elena's lack of ability to conceive (on incited by her of course- Stefan was all for adopting). She'd come to me crying more often than not and Stefan would chase after her and she'd say she didn't want to talk to him, claiming she was angry at him but I knew she was only saying that because she was angry at herself. Angry at the fact that she couldn't get pregnant. Talk about Stefan around Elena was now walking on eggshells and I hated that their idyllic relationship had been compromised by the whole baby thing.

"They're… okay," I responded finally, when Katherine's mascara-smothered eyes had bore into mine enough. "How's modeling?"

"Great," Her eyes lit up and an actual smile blessed her lips. She shifted her bag and I offered her the seat in front of me. She sat down looking surprised that I'd offered. "I just got signed to a new label. They want me to do some Victoria's Secret shoots. I'm so excited. I might even get to be the cover girl if I play my cards right," She grinned.

"I'm glad you're living your dream," I took a small sip of coffee and offered her as pleasant a smile as I could. I don't know why but there was something about Katherine that made me feel sorry for her. I could somehow extrapolate that she wasn't in contact with her family and only had a few friends- like Caroline. I knew why. Her presence was somewhat intimidating.

"Yeah. And is that what you're doing too… living yours at that law firm?" She asked, looking critical. She gestured for the waiter to come over and ordered a crème Brule and a glass of French champagne.

"Yes," I told her firmly. "It's been my dream to work at Better Vantage ever since I was a kid back in High School. I love being a lawyer and defending those who cant defend themselves. I was a killer on the debate team back at Mystic Falls High,"

Katherine nodded. "I've heard that being a lawyer takes passion and dedication. What about the love front? Caroline mentioned you dating Klaus Mikaelson, the son of that wealthy business man, Mikael," She shot me an appreciative look.

I gestured in the affirmative. "Yep, I am. He's a really nice person," I told her honestly.

Katherine raised her eyebrows. "Is that all you can say about him? Sheesh, you were more passionate about your job," She exclaimed, surprised.

I was about to open my mouth to reply when I heard Klaus's voice behind me. "More passionate about your job than what?" He asked, taking the seat next to Katherine and acknowledging her with a pertinent nod.

"Than going grocery shopping. She hates that so much," Katherine put in. "I'm Katherine Gilbert by the way. You must be Klaus Mikaelson," She shot him a polite smile and I was surprised that she didn't flirt with him.

"Hello, Katherine. You must be Elena Gilbert's twin sister. Nice to meet you," Klaus said, breezily.

"And me you," Katherine said just as a brown haired, blue eyed handsome and totally buff guy entered the room, scanning it with his beautiful eyes. Katherine gestured for him to come over. He nodded and hurried over to us. Katherine got up and threw her arms around him.

When they were done embracing, Katherine whirled around to face us. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Mason Lockwood. He's a model too," She grinned happily as she gestured to him.

"Hey," Klaus put in half-heartedly, scrutinizing Mason.

"Hi. Lockwood? As in Tyler Lockwood?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

Mason laughed. "Yeah, he's my nephew actually. I broke away from the family though. My bro, and Ty's dad, is too strict for me to handle so I model," He added, cheerily and I smiled.

"Cool," I put in and Katherine sat back down, pulling Mason onto the chair next to hers. She looked so giddy and in love that it was refreshing. I wondered if I acted like that around Klaus or not.

The waiter brought over Katherine's order and Mason ordered his own stuff. Klaus nudged me in the shoulder before standing up. "We have to go. We have an appointment. I had a lovely time meeting you both though," I could tell his voice was strained; he didn't like Katherine or Mason very much.

I got up too. "Yes. I'll see you around, Katherine, and nice to meet you, Mason," I called as Klaus and I edged out of the booth. They both called their goodbyes before they turned back to each-other, looking in a world of their own.

I followed Klaus out of the café and once we were out and heading towards his car, I turned to him. "What's up with you and Mason and Katherine?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. Isn't that the same Katherine who you told me cheated on Stefan and hated on your best friend or am I mistaken?" Klaus looked annoyed and I didn't know why this was.

"Yes, she is. But she's actually not that bad a person once you get over her sometimes bitchy comments," I defended Katherine for no reason at all except that I'd seen a good side of her today.

"And that Mason guy… I knew he was a Lockwood. I've heard things about him. He's bad news," Klaus told me as he held the door of the passenger seat open for me. I got in, closing the door behind me.

"Bad news or not bad news, he and Katherine are in love and true love conquers all," I muttered, exasperated.

"If Katherine's a good a person as you claim she is then she should stay away from him. He has a terrible reputation as a player and a jerk," Klaus muttered.

"People who appear to be jerks sometimes turn out to be really sweet. And players just need the right girl to tame their heart," I responded, passionately, and for some reason Damon Salvatore's image flashed into my mind: his crow-black hair and bewitching blue eyes blinding me for a second with their beauty. I pushed his image away. I was dating Klaus now. It wasn't right for me to think about another man like that.

Klaus studied my face as he started the ignition. "Are we still talking about Mason Lockwood?" He asked, and I could sense a hint of bitterness in his voice.

I nodded, gulping. "Of course. Who else would I be talking about?" I replied, fixing him with as innocent a look as I could.

Klaus held my gaze, his hand on the steering wheel. "I don't know. Who else could you be talking about?" He countered and I just stared at him for a few seconds before I tore my gaze to the window.

Klaus revved the engine and turned the radio up, muttering something under his breath. I sighed and stared out of the window, trying to think of anything other than Damon who I'd talked to this morning on the phone, Damon who every so often flitted into my mind like a pesky fly I couldn't seem to get rid of… but as I stared out of the window at the bustling streets of New York, all I could imagine was his flawless picture, walking the streets with that cheeky smile on his gorgeous pink lips.

Needless to say, the rest of the car ride to Dr. Fell's clinic was spent in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have the results for your tests," Meredith announced, a few minutes after Klaus and re-entered her office for the second time that day. We were seated on the armchairs in front of her light brown desk. Her eyes were twinkling and I immediately got suspicious.

"And?" I prodded.

Meredith beamed and didn't say anything.

"What?" I demanded, my iota of forced politeness used up for the day

"I'd rather you saw your self," She said as she passed me the papers. I took them from her and paled.

Once I was done reading it, I took a deep breath and read them over again. I gasped when the results registered in my brain. Klaus looked at me, worried, and he looked over my shoulder at the paper.

I was glad I was sitting down or my knees would have buckled and I would have fallen to the ground. Because in those prosaic black typed letters, at the bottom of the page were the words that would turn my world upside down.

**PREGNANCY TEST: POSITIVE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dum dum dummm! I know most of you guys already suspected this so well done to all those who guessed right… Bonnie's pregnancy is going to add a ton more drama to everything and of course Damon will be right in the center of it all. **

**Bamony goodness next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the super long chapter **

**Review and tell me what you thought. I'll try to personally reply to every review if I can : )**

**Lily xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or else there would be BAMON. So much Bamon! **


	22. No Congratulations

**Not You Again **

**Chapter 21- No Congratulations**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Yeah, this is MEGA late yet again, I know, but bear with me these next three weeks through my finals and then I'm DONE and I'll be back to regular updates….. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I tried to reply personally to each and every one of you but if I missed you then here's your giant THANK YOU! I love you guys : ) **

**Some of you commented on Klaus's perfection… well, this is the chapter when his true colors show! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the apartment was awkward to say the least. I chewed on the side of my lip and gazed out of the window as we inched through the busy New York streets. But even worse than the traffic was the tension between Klaus and me that was so thick you could cut it with a knife- one of those really sharp kitchen ones too. Klaus hadn't said a word since we'd received the results and I didn't know honestly what to say to him. His knuckles were clutched tightly on the steering wheel and his lips were pressed tightly together. I didn't know what he felt or anything and it was getting to be beyond uncomfortable.<p>

Dr. Fell had prescribed me a couple of medicines for my sickness and I already felt immensely better after taking a few of the pills back at her clinic but those medications didn't mellow the pain I felt inside and the intense feeling of loss that I couldn't shake. My life was over. This baby I was going to have had destroyed my future and my working life and I didn't know what to do. I'd pondered abortion but I didn't know how old the baby was and to be honest, I couldn't think of killing a soul because of a mistake me and Klaus made. I needed to talk to Dr. Fell about the whole thing later; maybe she could come up with a solution.

We arrived at my apartment building and Klaus killed the engine, keeping his gray- blue eyes locked on the road. I ran a hand awkwardly through my hair and unfastened my seatbelt, gingerly waiting for Klaus to say something. _Anything. _I cleared my throat, yet still he didn't utter a syllable.

I couldn't hold my annoyance in any more. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I practically screamed, shooting daggers at my boyfriend.

Klaus looked shocked as he twisted in his seat to face me. His eyes didn't make contact with mine. "What do you mean, Bonnie?" He questioned, nonchalantly.

"I mean that you've been ignoring the heck out of me ever since we found out that I'm freaking pregnant with your child," I responded, coldly.

Klaus flinched, clenched his jaw but didn't reply.

"What?" I shouted, "Are you so pissed that our baby is going to mess up your perfect business man life? Well, newsflash, having a baby isn't exactly going to get me to be employee of the month either…" I trailed off, angrily.

"I didn't need a baby right now," Klaus commented, coolly, then his tone rose in anger, "How could you be so careless?"

My jaw dropped down to the ground at his accusation. "Me?" I countered, disbelieving his nerve. "It was your goddamn sperm that fertilized my egg if you've ever taken basic Biology back in High School, that is," I was seething by now; how could he blame this on me? I didn't even think that he would ever do that…Not my Klaus…

Klaus ran a hand through his golden hair. "I can't believe this is happening. Didn't we use protection?" He demanded.

"Yes! But everyone knows that protection isn't a hundred percent thing, ," I yelled.

"Why are you shouting at me, Bonnie?" Klaus shot back furiously.

"You're blaming me about our baby. Well, let me tell you something about making a baby: it takes two to tango, Klaus Mikaelson," I responded, snappily.

Klaus glowered at me for a few seconds then sighed. "Well, there's only one solution to this whole mess: abortion. We'll tell Dr. Fell you want to abort-,"

"No!" I yelled ,automatically. "I'm not aborting my baby. I'm against the whole concept. It kills lives. It's-,"

"It's my baby too!-"

"Yes, but it's not his or her fault that we messed up. I'm talking to you later, Klaus," I snapped, as I started to climb out of the car.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wait!" Klaus shouted after me but I ignored him as if he wasn't speaking and started up the steps home, warm tears gushing down my cheeks already. I couldn't believe Klaus was being so nasty to me after everything we'd been through. Halfway up the steps, I tripped up and was too tired from our argument and the hormones swimming around in my system to get back up again. I just lay on the floor, my head pounding and tears streaming down my face, unable to believe that my Klaus had just done what he did to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bonnie!" A familiar voice said, shaking my shoulder. I forced my eyes open and stared up, my whole anatomy sore. I remembered tripping down the stairs and hitting my head but wondered how I'd arrived on a soft bed.

"Are you okay?" The masculine voice which I could recognize anywhere repeated. I looked up into perfect icy baby blues and ebony colored hair falling waywardly into them. Damon.

I forced myself to nod despite the ache in my body. "Yes," I choked out, "How did you get here?" My previous annoyance at him was forgotten. I'd become oblivious to how damn gorgeous he was up close. Stupid thoughts to be thinking while I was in pain but I couldn't help it: he was fine.

"I was coming to see how you were and found Caroline trying to carry you up the steps. You'd passed out. What happened?" Damon's voice was balanced with just the right amount of curiosity mixed with inconvertible concern for my well being.

"Where's Caroline?" I blew off his question and asked him one of my own.

"In the kitchen making you some chamomile tea. But what really happened, and don't ignore my question, Bonnie Bennett?" Damon pressed on.

"I don't remember," I fibbed though my confrontation with Klaus was still as clear as day in my mind: every hateful word, every angry look… it was all locked into my memory and I didn't think I'd ever be able to forget it. "I was getting groceries and then I tripped over," I continued lying.

Damon didn't look like he believed me at all. "Caroline didn't mention any groceries," He commented, warily.

"Someone must have taken them. Damn those thieves," I muttered.

Damon opened his mouth to speak again but Caroline entered the room, all blue eyes wide with concern and a tight, worried smile on her lips. "Bonnie!" She screamed, running over. She propped me up gently and looked me in the eyes solicitously. "Are you okay? You almost gave me a heart attack," She commented.

"Yes, I'm fine," I assured her then Damon proceeded to tell her the story I had fed him about grocery shopping as I sipped on the sweet chamomile tea Caroline had prepared. I had to admit; it made me feel very mellow and a bit better than before.

"My poor baby," Caroline exclaimed, taking the mug from me. "I should never have gone to the exhibition and left you alone,"

"No, Carebear, I'm-,"

She cut me off with a brisk frown. "Wait a second, where's Klaus?" She questioned, a suspicious look flitting across her face.

"Yes, where's that bastard?" Damon asked and I scowled at him despite everything.

"Don't call him that. And he got a surprise meeting at work and had to leave," I defended my boyfriend, lying fluently now.

"Oh," Caroline and Damon said at the same time. Damon's eyes widened with memory.

"Shoot! I have a meeting too," He rolled his eyes looking completely bored. I wondered for the millionth time how he was the CEO of Better Vantage, a world class law firm.

"Okay, go," I told him, as Caroline slipped out of the room with the mug probably to go wash it or something. I sighed a second later, "Thanks for coming to see me, Damon,"

"You're welcome," He replied, digging his hands into the pockets of his dark wash jeans. He looked away from me uneasily. "So are we cool about the whole brain nerd thing?" His lips curved into a smirk then a genuine smile. "I didn't know you back then, Bon, I promise,"

I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "Fine, we're okay, I guess," I responded, unable to hold onto the grudge when he'd been so thoughtful coming to visit. I knew somewhere inside of me that I was being childish clutching onto something that happened so long ago. I needed to grow up, especially if I was going to have my own baby and teach them to grow up too.

Damon's face broke out into a grin and he threw his arms around me, hugging me close to him. My wounded body screamed out in response but I felt in his arms something different from when Klaus hugged me. Something weird. But Good.

"Ouch," I said, my sore body paining me too much to handle.

"Aww sorry Bon. I know I scalded you 'cause I'm so damn hot," Damon laughed and I smacked his arm lightly as he pulled back.

"Shut up, dork. Go to your meeting," I ordered playfully.

Damon pouted, looking sinfully attractive. "Fine, mother," He joked and stood up straight, tidying his clothes. I scanned his outfit: a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue long sleeves shirt, typical Damon gear. But he looked good. And that was all that mattered to him. "Feel better soon, Bon Bonnie," He mumbled, before he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to my forehead.

I closed my eyes, feeling a myriad of emotions rush through me at the contact of his soft lips brushing my forehead. I touched my forehead softly, then opened my eyes but he was gone. Caroline was sitting there instead, on the edge of my bed with a knowing look in her eyes. She grinned when I met her cerulean eyes.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked, scooting towards me so that we were an arms distance apart.

"Nope, just Damon being Damon," I rolled my eyes at her.

Caroline smiled, "So you made up?" She asked, excited.

I nodded, "Kinda," I murmured.

"So what really happened with Klaus and everything?" She demanded, as we heard the lock of the front door click into place. "I'm your best friend. I don't buy the shit you fooled Damon with, though I'm not certain he did either…"

I sighed, "I'll tell you but don't freak out, okay?" I questioned, because I needed to tell Caroline so that someone else knew about the pregnancy and so she could give me some much-needed advice. Caroline had good, reliable acumen.

Caroline's indigo eyes narrowed slightly. She nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Fine," She promised, and I told her about everything starting from the moment she left me and Klaus alone to me falling as I climbed the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline's reaction to my story was slightly scary to be honest. "I'm gonna hunt down Klaus and burn his balls off," She seethed once I was done speaking. There was a dangerous, protective glint in her blue eyes that made me nervous that she was going to go do something stupid.

I touched her arm and sighed. "I don't know if it was my fault or…." I trailed off, feeling incredibly low in self esteem. I'd never felt so pathetic; the hormones really were messing my body up already.

Caroline's eyes widened, "Don't say that! It was his fault. I can't believe…" She trailed off angrily. I leaned my head into her shoulder and she gave me a hug as I started to cry silently into her shoulder.

"Babe, let it all out. I'm here for you," She insisted, putting my chin up and looking into my teary eyes. "But everything's going to be fine, no better than fine, perfect. You're going to have your beautiful baby and me and you and Tyler and Damon and even Elena and Stefan will help you look after it. She or he doesn't need Klaus in his life at all,"

I scoffed, "I don't think Damon will-,"

Caroline cut me off with a firm but excited look. "Damon cares for you so much. You don't know him as well as I do; or this kind side of him at least. He would never let anything harm you or the baby. He cares for you more than he ever cared for me," A wistful look colored her eyes for a brief second and then it was gone.

"Don't say that!"

"No! I'm okay, Bon. I was never really in love with Damon Salvatore. It was all lust, nothing more, nothing less," She specified, looking at me expectantly.

"I don't know how I feel about Damon. I care about him too- I can't deny that but I'm with Klaus now. I know he has temper issues but I love Klaus. For now, it's him," I said firmly, my voice shaking slightly.

Caroline shrugged, "You'll know how you feel about Damon at the right time." She said, cryptically, "But for now, congratulations on being pregnant!"

"No congratulations, Care," I insisted, "This baby is going to turn my life upside down. My job, my future… is over,"

Caroline shook her head. "This baby is going to be the best damn thing that's ever happened to you. And your job is still there. Tons of people your age get pregnant, Bon; it's no biggie," She assured me.

"Carebear," My eyes welled with tepid tears, "I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't… I don't even know how to be a good person… let alone teach someone else and set a good example,"

Caroline sighed, "Being a mother will come sooner or later. You'll figure it out. But Bon, you're the kindest, most ambitious, best at heart person I know. Sure, you may be as stubborn as hell and subjective at times but you're going to be an amazing mother. I'm sure of that," She finished and I'd never loved her more than in that moment. I wondered when I'd done such a good thing to deserve an amazing best friend like her.

"Aww Care," I exclaimed, leaning forward to give her a happy hug. She hugged me back and I suddenly got a cramp in my stomach. "Ouch," I muttered, rubbing it quickly.

"What?" Caroline looked so alarmed.

"Can you get me some stomach medicine from in my black purse?" I asked, looking around to see where they'd deposited my purse.

She nodded and picked it up from on my dresser. She pulled out the pills and rushed to get me a glass of water. I gulped down the pills, relishing in the comforting feel of the cool water flowing down my throat, and almost instantly felt better. I put a hand onto my stomach and sank under the covers. Caroline fluffed my pillow up and tucked me in before she drew my beige curtains and sank down into the bed next to me.

"You know, you can go," I started sleepily but she cut me off sharply.

"Goodnight, Bunny," She replied and I smiled slightly because of her new nickname which was adorable. I felt her slip under the covers next to me and sink her head into the pillow next to mine. "Love you,"

"Love you too," I murmured, closing my eyes. Darkness soon took over and I was plunged into dream-world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I was in a hospital, sitting with a baby perched on my lap. I knew by looking down at her that she was mine. Her eyes were emerald green like mine and she had light caramel colored skin, yet she had Klaus's wavy blonde hair._

_He stood over me, a blindingly bright smile on his face. "Aww bless, Jessica's so adorable just like her father," He joked. Klaus trailed his finger across her rosy pink cheeks. _

_Just as I was about to reply, Damon burst into the room and yanked Klaus away from my baby. __**Jessica? **_

"_Get your hands off Alicia," He barked, throwing Klaus into the wall. _

_I screamed but the baby on my lap started to laugh hysterically. I looked down at her and saw strangely that she had morphed into another appearance: instead of her previous golden hair, her hair was now sleek and crow colored like Damon's. Damon came over and picked her up, snatching her from my arms. _

"_My lovely Ali," He murmured then he turned to me, "I always wanted to call my daughter Alicia," He said with a tiny smile. _

"_Alicia my ass, she's Jessica," Klaus insisted and he snatched the baby from Damon. _

_I tried to scream out that they were going to hurt her, whatever her name was, or drop her on the ground but no sound would come out of my mouth. _

_The second Klaus snatched Alicia (or was it Jessica?) from Damon, her hair switched to blonde then Damon came and yanked her back and her hair transformed colors again. _

_She cried out, "Mama," Her iridium eyes locked on mine but neither of them would even look my way. _

_I couldn't do anything but sit there frozen as they tugged my baby girl back and forth between them until suddenly, they both pulled at once and she flew up into the air, falling to the ground, immediately lifeless. _

Needless to say, I woke up screaming bloody murder. Caroline shook my shoulders, asking what was wrong and tears streamed viciously down my face, blinding my vision. I noticed that I was sweating because of this terrible nightmare that was incredibly confusing. What did it mean? Why were they fighting over my baby?

I told Caroline about my dream but she was just as perplexed as I was, if not more. I tried to go back to sleep but every time I closed my sleep deprived eyes, I saw Jessica/ Alicia's lifeless jade colored eyes staring back up at me, dead because of Damon and Klaus's queer actions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think is gonna happen next? Bonnie's dream is very obvious but I wanted to ask you guys about Caroline. She practically approved of them being together in this chapter but I don't know if when Bamon get together (eventually lol), she should be happy for them or like annoyed or something because Damon's her ex and everything…**

**Tell me what you think and I'll try to update tomorrow if I can cause I'm off school : ) BTW, I'm sorry if there're any grammatical errors, I didn't get a chance to proofread yet xx **

**REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I swear to God I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Elena would have long chosen her epic love Stefan and Bamon would have an undying love affair ! **


	23. Fate Chooses

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 22- Fate Chooses**

I was still freaking out over the dream by the time I was eating a light breakfast the next morning. I couldn't stop replaying the vivid images in my mind of Damon and Klaus and of my little baby girl, just dead on the floor. It killed me to know that this might mean something. I knew that dreams could sometimes be nonsense but this dream had truly affected me and I wished I could just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen but I couldn't.

I nibbled on some toast, relishing in the quietness of the apartment. Caroline had left about an hour ago to go do some designs when I assured her I'd head out to work and see what was going on. Because I hadn't called Klaus and he hadn't called me, Caroline had made sure Tyler would drive me to work like Klaus usually did. I wasn't happy about that arrangement because I didn't want to be a burden but Caroline persisted and threatened that she'd make Damon give me a week off to get better if I didn't cooperate. I couldn't stand being cooped up in the house that long so I agreed.

I took a final sip of tea and stood up before I hurried inside to get dressed for work. I put on a brown silk dress and some black heels and a little black jacket before I brushed my hair out and applied subtle make-up. I made a pit stop at my purse to take my daily medications and then slipped my cell phone into it, grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

Tyler was waiting downstairs next to his inky black Jetta so I let him open the door of the passenger seat for me and I slipped into the car. Tyler grinned at me and closed the door behind me before he walked around to his seat.

"How are you, Bonnie?" He asked kindly, as he started the engine.

"I'm good; I still feel a little off but I've been better since I started taking the meds and stuff," I clarified as I shot him a tiny smile, thanking him for his efforts.

Tyler nodded, "Caroline told me about your pregnancy so congratulations. Klaus must be psyched," He cried happily and I cursed Caroline for letting the cat out of the bag. I decided I couldn't blame her though because I hadn't told her to keep it a secret, and besides, sooner or later it would show so it didn't matter really.

"Thanks, I guess. But Klaus isn't…. we had a giant argument about it and it didn't end well," I responded, wistfully, feeling that I missed Klaus already even though it hadn't even been a day without him.

"I see," Tyler mumbled, and he played with the radio until he reached a channel with mainstream pop music and he tuned it down so that it played in the background. I felt incredibly comfortable considering everything which was weird. "Well, Klaus's been my friend for a while and I don't know how to tell you this but you need to ask him about his childhood. Mikeal wasn't always the best father. That's all I can say. Maybe that spurred his actions,"

"I've never asked about his family much. We've only been dating a while though. I was thinking about something though… we've hardly been dating a couple of months so I kind of understand why he may not want to have a child with me. We hardly know each other," I told Tyler, trusting him enough to reveal my inner feelings.

Tyler sighed, "Klaus loves you with his whole heart but that may be true. I mean, if Caroline told me she was pregnant, I'd freak out too. Sure, later I'd discover how much of a blessing it was but at first, I'd act on impulse and yell," His dark eyes met mine for a second and I was glad he was letting me in on the trappings of the male mind. I waited for him to go on. "For us guys fatherhood can be super scary and weird and Klaus especially had… a not so favorable childhood, so you need to take these things into consideration,"

I went over the things Tyler had told me quickly in my mind and nodded. "I didn't know anything about his childhood and I agree with the hardly knowing each-other thing…" I trailed off, "But he hasn't tried to contact me at all… That annoys me somehow,"

"Maybe you need to make the first step," Tyler informed me, just as he pulled into a parking space in front of Better Vantage.

"Maybe," I said, unfastening my seatbelt and smiling at him, "Thanks for this, Tyler. For the ride and for the whole Klaus talk,"

Tyler grinned, "It was no problem, Bon," He reached out and squeezed my arm. "Don't be too harsh on Nick though,"

"I won't be," I assured him as I grabbed my purse and stood up, opening the door. "Bye,"

"Bye bye," Tyler called after me and as I walked into the building, I saw his VW drive off with a honk. As soon as I entered Better Vantage, I was filled with a sense of comfort and home unlike no other. I missed this place so much even though it'd only been a day! It was crazy but I loved Better Vantage with a love akin to that of my own home.

I grinned at Alaric as I saw him sitting on the front desk. "Hey Ric," I called cheerily.

"Hey Bonnie," He responded, smiling kindly, "I heard you were sick. I hope you feel better now,"

"I do," I promised, "Have a lovely day!" I called, as I slipped past his desk into the employees section. I couldn't help the intense feeling of positivity that had flooded over me just being back at this place. An intuitive smile curved over my lips as I entered the employees' lounge where a few of my colleagues were grabbing some morning caffeine. I waved at them and continued through to the offices.

As soon as I entered the office and placed my purse onto my desk, Elena flitted to my side, a big smile on her face. She threw her arms around me. "Bon! You're back," She exclaimed.

"Yep," I responded, happily, "I am. How are you? How's everything?" I shot her a meaningful look and she shrunk out of my embrace a small frown on her face.

"Nothing yet," She murmured, "I don't think there's any hope. I want to be a mom so much," She whimpered and guilt shot at me tenfold as I thought of how I was actually pregnant and I didn't really want to be a mother. Life's an ironic bitch, I thought sourly and I knew in that moment that I couldn't tell Elena about me being pregnant. I didn't think she'd be able to handle it. She sighed then perked up a little, "So did you combat the flu?" She asked.

"Yeah, the flu… that's what it was," I fibbed, "And I'm still fighting it with antibiotics and stuff,"

"Cool. You're my warrior," She grinned, and I smiled back at her halfheartedly. She'd hate me if I told her I was pregnant. Of course, she wouldn't show the hate but she'd feel it: the complete and utter resentment towards someone who was getting exactly what she wanted and dreamed of.

Elena looked at her watch at that moment, "My client's supposed to have arrived now so I'll see you at break?" She asked, hopefully.

I nodded and she shot me one last bright smile and hurried out of the office area. I felt incredibly sorry for her as I slipped onto my seat and opened the computer, scanning my appointments for the day. The ones from yesterday's schedule had been rescheduled for next week so I didn't have a giant bulk of work for today. There was just a woman who wanted to file for a restraining order and a couple who'd gotten divorced and wanted to split their assets equally scheduled for today. I was just looking over the notes for the former's case when Anna rushed into the bustling office.

"Bonnie," She exclaimed, and I noticed she'd got honey brown highlights in her dark brown hair.

"Hey Anna. Nice highlights," I smiled pleasantly.

"You're cheerful today," She complimented, "And thanks," She ran a hand self-consciously through her hair and smiled.

"You're welcome," I said, "So what's going on?"

"Mr. Salvatore wants to see you in his office," She informed me, "And I'm going to pick him up a drink from Starbucks," She rolled chestnut colored orbs at me.

I grinned, "You know you love him," I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she blushed, smacking my arm.

"You're certainly in a great mood! Are you on some sort of high, Bonnie?" She asked.

"Nope, just happy to be at work," I told her, honestly, as I got up ready to go to Damon's office.

"Weirdo," She stuck her tongue out at me, "Do you want anything from Starbucks?"

I considered getting a Macchiato but remembered that Dr. Fell had warned me off things that could make me feel sick and the Macchiato was very creamy indeed. "Just say hi to my friend Lexie who works there," I told Anna.

She nodded and scurried out of the office and I wondered how Damon had every female worker wrapped around his little finger, seeing to his every (superficial) demand.

I walked towards Damon's office, waving to Vickie who was on the phone on the way. I knocked on the wooden door and Damon's voice urged me to come in.

Damon was sitting on his desk as usual. I headed up to him and he gestured for me to sit down.

"Bon- bon, how are you today?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows before his cerulean eyes turned serious. "Do you feel better?"

I nodded, "Yes, I feel so much better now that I'm taking the antibiotics and all," I said, maturely.

Damon nodded, "That's good. Caroline told me she stayed the night… I bet you wished it was me," He winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, you wished it was you, honey," I retorted quickly.

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Always making up lies to hide your true feelings towards me," He said sarcastically.

"What true feelings? The feelings of resentment?" I pressed, feeling daring.

"Aw, Bon. Don't lie. We're friends with benefits," He propped his leather-shoe clad feet onto his desk, almost directly into my face.

I shoved them off, "Stop being rude! And I never said we were friends with benefits. We're friends is all," I elucidated, meeting his blue eyes with my emerald green ones.

Damon's eyes glinted with appreciation. "Friends is good with me," He said honestly, scrutinizing me in a way that made me blush. "You look nice today, B,"

"Thanks," I murmured, as he started pressing buttons on his iPad and music started blasting from it. Damon swayed to the screeching lyrics and then got up, dumping his device on the desk before he yanked me up and started to move me to the music.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you ever get any work done, Damon Salvatore?" I questioned, staring into icy sapphire eyes with inky black hair falling into them.

Damon looked back at me, grinning, as we swayed to the music. "Yes, yesterday's meeting was very productive. I took a gorgeous blonde back home last night," He winked at me.

"I'm sure it was. I bet you don't even remember her name…" I muttered, ignoring the surge of jealousy that spread through me, though I didn't know why. Sure, I cared for Damon but he wasn't my boyfriend or anything.

"You're wrong. It was…. Emma, no Emily…. No Amelia, something like that," He trailed off, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

"See, my point proven,"

"She didn't mean anything to me; that's why I don't remember," His blue eyes bore into mine intensely and I looked away for a second before I nodded.

"Why are you telling me that?" I questioned, breathlessly. We'd stopped swaying by then.

Damon stared at me for a few seconds more before he ripped his eyes from mine and took a few sheepish steps back. "I don't know," He said, more to himself than to me.

I stepped back awkwardly and watched as he walked over to stop the music. He took a seat on his desk and sighed. "You can go back to work." He told me, firmly, sounding nothing like himself.

I nodded, confused by his actions. "Okay; I guess I'll see you around," I told him before I shot him one last perplexed look and headed out of the room. Anna had come back with the coffee by now. She shot me a worried look so I guessed I looked serious.

"Are you okay? You look really… concerned about something," She pressed.

I shot her a breezy smile. "I'm fine, Anna. Go on in," I said lightly as I exited the area with 'Damon Salvatore CEO' on the door.

I entered the employees lounge, deciding I needed a minute to get myself together. Why had I felt so relieved when Damon said he didn't care for her? Why did he look so upset when I asked him why he was telling me this? Why did he act like that afterwards? All of these questions swam wildly through my brain and I decided I needed some time to clear my mind. I jumped up and filled a glass with cool water from the cooler and took slow sips of it to calm myself down.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw that it was a message from… Tyler? It reminded me about talking to Klaus, saying that he'd called him extremely distressed about everything and confused as to what to do. I flipped through my pictures and saw a picture of Klaus and me walking hand in hand on the beach, smiling with our arms around each-other and then another one in which we were hanging out on the couch at his home, my hand holding my phone up to capture the picture. Seeing our happy looks and the love in our eyes, I knew I had to call him. I owed him that much. Everything Tyler said had been reasonable. We really needed to talk in person but a phone call was a step in the right direction.

And Klaus's phone call would be the perfect distraction from what just happened with Damon.

I dialed Klaus's number and sighed as I waited for him to pick up, putting my glass of water on the table. "Hey, Klaus," I said when he picked up, feeling nervous butterflies fly around in my stomach.

"Bonnie, is that you, love?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, it is. I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too. Listen, Bonnie, I-,"

"No, you listen. Your reaction was completely normal. We hardly know each-other, sure we've-,"

"Love, don't-"

"No, listen please. We've been dating for only a couple of months and like I get why you might not want to have a baby with me. We haven't known each-other that long. Also, this baby is going to affect our lives-,"

Klaus cut me off. "Stop talking, Bonnie. I've been thinking. We've been dating a meager amount of time, I know, but I love you and if there's a woman that I'd want to have a baby with after only a small amount of dating time, it'd most definitely be you, Bon," He concluded.

"I love you too, Klaus and I know that maybe not everyone had the favorable childhood I did, so I understand why you were against that whole thing," I replied, feeling more sophisticated and mature than I had in days.

"We need to talk about my childhood and yours too. I want to get to know the mother of my baby better," He murmured in a way that sent tingles of happiness down my spine.

"And I want to know you better, Klaus. I…" I trailed off.

"We'll talk at lunch. I'll come take you out. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Of course. It's a date," I replied, before I hung up, feeling incredibly carefree. Things were finally falling into place. Except for the whole Damon thing that had happened and had weirded me out a little, today was going great so far.

I got up then, deciding to quit slacking off and go to work. Guilt flooded over me as I saw Elena standing there, tears falling down from her almond colored eyes, her arms folded across her chest.

I gasped, "How much did you hear?" I mumbled, lamely.

Elena gulped, "Enough to know that you've been keeping secrets from me," She murmured.

"If it's any consolation, I only found out yesterday," I replied, sympathy flooding over me like a river. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to be hurt because of the problems you've been having with Stefan and all that. I didn't want to lose you,"

She sighed. "Screw you always being so considerate," She wiped her eyes. "Congratulations then, Bon," She said, wistfully and I knew in that moment, from her anguish filled eyes and her hands balled into fists that she wanted a baby more than anything in the world.

"Thank you," I replied, because that's all I could say. I was slowly getting used to the idea that I was going to be a mother and it didn't feel right to disparage being pregnant in front of Elena who longed to have a child. "Don't be mad at me. I wish you could have a child, Elena. You'd be the best mom ever,"

Elena started to sob openly then and I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering tender, comforting words. "I'm n-n-not mad… I've just… ever since I've been a kid… I-I-I've played with dollies and wondered what it would b-be like to hold my own child in my arms, to know that after I've given birth to her that she or he was fed from my own blood for 9 months… to never give up on my baby like my mom did… a baby's such a blessing…" She trailed off, wiping her eyes viciously.

I handed her a wad of tissues, feeling my own eyes dampen with tears. I knew then that I was being selfish not accepting my baby. Elena was right; a baby was a blessing that not everyone can have and I needed to start treating it as that. Sure, I'd never factored a baby into my perfect work-obsessed life but life was a wild rollercoaster ride and I needed to accept that life doesn't always do what you want or what you expect it to.

"Elena, if it's destiny for you to get pregnant, it'll happen. I never thought that Klaus and I would have a child but it happened…" I trailed off.

Elena nodded then smiling at me. "I really am happy for you, Bon. And I understand that now. You can't force destiny to do anything for you… fate chooses not the other way around," She said, and in her eyes, I saw the maturity of a girl who was slowly giving up on her dream.

"Don't give up on your dream, Elena. Consider adoption or any other means…. Maybe adoption is what fate chooses," I advised her.

Elena nodded, taking more tissues and dabbing her eyes until they were dry. "I've been such a bitch the past new months. I bet Stefan hates me," She mumbled.

"That's not true," I countered, "Stefan's crazy about you… he could never even just like you. He adores you, girl,"

Elena smiled then, "I hope he still does after all I've done," She replied and I was just about to argue when Vickie entered the room, a teasing smile on her face.

"Mr. Salvatore says you two have to get to work or he'll cut you both a day's salary," She said, a sorry smile on her face.

"He wouldn't dare," Elena cried with a mock-angry look on her face.

I laughed. "Let's get back to work anyhow," I checked my watch, "It's almost lunch time,"

"Fine," Elena agreed, and she threw one arm around me and we hurried into our office room.

I sat down on my desk and Elena took the seat opposite me on her own desk. She sighed suddenly, a sad look in her eyes and I shot her a firm look and mouthed 'Fate chooses'. She nodded and smiled at me, a tiny, hopeful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you guys aren't big fans of Elena but I have to keep her in ****here and honestly, I've always felt she was a good friend to Bonnie, as long as she keeps her mitts off Damon LOL.**

**I got some reviews saying that Bonnie was being childish and inconsiderate to Klaus about the whole baby thing and I read the past couple of chapters and felt that those reviews were right so I hope I fixed things in this chapter! What did you guys think of Tonnie, Bamon and Klonnie in this chapter? And what about the Bonnie/Elena moments? **

**I love getting constructive criticism so keep the reviews GOOD or BAD coming! Xx **

**I'll try to post the next one on Saturday?**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	24. I Will Be There

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 23- I Will Be There**

"Bonnie!" Klaus exclaimed, at lunch time, as I hurried downstairs to meet him. I saw him standing by his car and ran straight into his arms without a second thought, only the fact that Klaus was here and he was going to make everything be okay.

He wrapped his arms around me and swung me around much to the amusement of some curious onlookers but I didn't care. "How are you, love?" He asked.

"Great now that you're here," I grinned.

"Wow, you're in a good mood," He muttered, stroking my hair before he took my hand and led me over to the car. He opened the door for me and I entered the car, immediately strapping my seatbelt up when I sat down.

"Everyone keeps saying that. I'm just glad to be at work and I came to a conclusion about the whole baby thing," I told Klaus.

"And what is that?" He looked curious as he climbed into his own seat and put the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life and I turned the radio up.

"Elena longs for a baby and I've been blessed with that. I can't just not be thankful for that blessing. Maybe that baby will be the best thing that's ever happened to me," I ran my hand across my still flat stomach and grinned. It took a while for the characteristics of pregnancy to show and I was glad of that.

"To us," Klaus amended. He squeezed my hand and edged the car out into the busy streets of New York. "Bonnie, I'll always be there for you and for our baby every single step of the way,"

I beamed at him, "As I will be there for you," I murmured then I brightened up: "Where are we going then?" I asked, trying to figure out where he was headed.

"Are you okay with Olive Garden?" He questioned, "You once told me it was your favorite place with a happy hour at lunch time," I was happy he recalled those little things about me.

"Yes it is," I smiled, "I'm starving actually. I'm not usually this hungry at this time. It's probably a pregnancy thing,"

"I think it's a Bonnie being psyched at this time thing. I'm glad you're so happy, love," Klaus murmured, meeting my eyes with his sky blue ones for a few seconds.

I sighed, "I just feel positive today and not as much as a Debby Downer as I usually feel," I exclaimed, brightly.

"That's great but I don't think you're ever a Debby Downer, my love. You're more of a bleak Bon Bon," He laughed, and I smacked him in the arm just as my phone started to ring. I looked down and saw that it was Damon. I wondered what he wanted, remembering the weird encounter we'd had back at his office earlier this morning.

I gestured to Klaus that I'd be a minute and picked up my phone, "Hey, Damon. How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm okay. Where are you?" He asked, his tone glum for some reason.

"Um, taking lunch break outdoors with Klaus, why?" I asked, instantly alerted to his mood because of his tone of voice.

Damon paused, "N-Nothing, no problem then…. Have fun," His voice was breezier than usual though.

"What's wrong, Damon?" I asked, worriedly.

"I just needed to talk to you about something. It can wait though," Damon assured me.

"I can come if you want, if it's something important…" I trailed off.

"Nah, eat and then come back, I won't be in my office though. Something came up; I'll see you later, okay?" He replied, a little bit of happiness in his tone but there was still something majorly off.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why would there be something wrong with me?" Damon grouched, instantly defensive.

"Your tone is weird," I pressed, as Klaus pulled into a space in front of Olive Garden, shooting me a questioning look. I waved him off.

"No it's not. I'll see you around, Bon," Damon responded, and he hung up before I could say anything else. I slipped my phone into my bag, concerned about Damon. What the heck was going on with him? He was acting incredibly outlandish today.

"What's going on?" Klaus said, as he opened the door for me.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "Damon's acting really strangely. I'm worried about him,"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Damon's always queer, Bon. I thought you'd gotten used to his actions by now," He stated.

He locked the car and took my hand and I adjusted my purse on my shoulder. "I know but he's acting weird not in the Damon Salvatore weird way, another type of eccentric way…" I trailed off, vowing to find out what was wrong with him later. I owed Damon that much after he'd been there for me through my sickness.

Later that day after work, Klaus took me home. I slammed the door of the apartment behind us and almost got a heart attack as the lights flashed on and people jumped out at me yelling "Congratulations, Bonnie and Klaus!"

"Aaah," I exclaimed, as Caroline burst out from in the middle of them and gave me a giant hug. I hugged her back, shocked.

"Caroline, only you," I stated, once she pulled back from my hug.

She beamed at me, "Surprise!" She exclaimed and I saw from the people here there was Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Lexie and David from Starbucks and the person I'd been worrying about since lunch: Damon. My stomach squirmed as I saw him looking at me with sad eyes. He waved halfheartedly when he saw me looking and I waved back.

"This is a surprise indeed," I muttered as Stefan and Elena rushed up to me. Elena hugged me tightly.

"Fate chooses," She cried happily, "You're going to be a kickass mom,"

Stefan smiled at me too and enveloped me in a short embrace. "Congrats," He praised.

"Thanks, you two," I cried.

Lexie grinned at me, "Wow! My friend Bonnie all pregnant," She laughed, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, who would have guessed?" I laughed along with her, shooting Caroline a smile that said 'thank you'. This meeting with my friends congratulating me and giving me well wishes was the final push to total contentment about having this baby. I didn't have a single regret anymore.

I looked around the room for Damon but he was gone. I met Elena's eyes and she looked sad as she mouthed 'bathroom'. I walked over to her, leaving Lexie talking to David and shot her a questioning look.

"What's going on with him? He called me today all serious while we were on lunch break and said we needed to talk," I muttered.

Elena's eyes were full of confusion. "He didn't tell you about…" She trailed off, shaking her head, "Something happened that relates to him and Stefan but I can't tell you about it unless he does…" She trailed off, sheepishly.

"Is it bad?" I asked, concerned.

Elena nodded, "Yes, I feel terrible for both of them," She sighed miserably and my eyes met Stefan's across the room. He was sitting on the couch on the phone looking like he was making a very serious phone call. His eyebrows were all furrowed and his forehead was creased.

Damon exited the bathroom, running a hand through his dark hair. I noticed that his eyes were red rimmed and couldn't believe my eyes. Damon Salvatore had been crying? What on earth could've happened to cause such a thing? I thought I'd live to a hundred and not see Damon cry….

I ran up to him, concern clear as day on my face. "Damon," I touched his shoulder. He looked into my eyes, his normally cheeky azure orbs lifeless and callous. "Are you okay?"

He nodded though I didn't believe him. "I'm happy… for you and Klaus. I wish you all the best with your baby," He muttered, forcing a small smile towards me.

"Thank you but… what did you want to talk about before?" I asked, worriedly.

Damon's eyes flitted to the ground then back to mine helplessly. "It doesn't matter anymore. I-,"

"BONNIE! Get your butt over here and cut the cake!" Caroline screeched from the center of the room next to my dining table.

"Wait," I murmured, then I looked back at Damon, "Go on,"

"I… I've got to go," He muttered and then he exited the room. Before I could follow him, Caroline and Klaus were towing me towards the cake and I could do nothing but go slice the cake with pink icing into slices even though I wanted nothing more than to go after Damon and see why he was acting this way.

Everyone cheered as I cut the cake and Klaus wrapped his arms around me and then placed a tender kiss on my lips causing everyone to 'oooo' and 'aaaawwww' but all I could see in front of me were Damon's sad eyes and it took everything I had not to shove Klaus aside and go running, looking for Damon. I decided that as soon as the guests left I'd head to the Salvatore Villa and find out exactly what was wrong with Damon.

After everyone took a slice of cake, Elena and Stefan excused themselves, but not before Elena leaned in and whispered: "Did he tell you?"

I shook my head, "He said it doesn't matter; I don't know what to do," I muttered.

Elena looked at me then with a sigh, she studied my eyes. "Listen to your heart," She informed me before she gave one last hug and slipped off with Stefan in tow.

I sat down next to Klaus and Tyler on the couch ironically enough and when Klaus excused himself to use the bathroom, Tyler shot me a knowing look. "I see you talked to him. Everything looks good," He smiled.

"Everything's perfect," I responded even though I knew that wasn't true. It wouldn't be true as long as my heart was tugging in the direction of a blue eyed black haired CEO of mine and not in the direction of my baby's father. It wouldn't be true as long as I felt I wanted to streak out of hear and dash over to Damon and see what was wrong with him because when I saw him cry, it was like a part of me broke down inside. It wouldn't be true, I realized, as long as I was in love with Damon Salvatore. And that was the truth. I was. That was why I cared so much when Damon said the blonde girl he took home didn't mean anything to him and why I felt so jealous when he mentioned her. It was why I constantly took his flirting instead of shooting him down and I liked it. I loved Klaus and cared about him but I was in love with Damon. I had been ever since he confessed his feelings about me that fateful night in Sorority. I couldn't deny it any longer. I needed to see what he was sad about or else I wouldn't be a good friend to him at all.

I rushed into my bedroom quickly to get dressed into something more appropriate: some blue skinny jeans and a white ruffled shirt. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and headed back out to my friends who looked confused.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, looking at my outfit. "Cute outfit but why did you change?"

"I have to go check something," I told them all, "I'll be back later, okay? Care, you've got things under control, right?"

Caroline nodded, signaling to me that she understood what I was going to do. She shot me a stealthy thumbs up and I returned it with a small smile.

I grabbed my keys and my cell phone and was just about to exit the apartment when Klaus rushed up to me. "Where are you going?" He asked me, firmly.

"I'm going to check on Damon. He was there for me when I fell down the stairs and I need to be there for him," I said, honestly, as we started down the steps together. At the bottom, Klaus shot me a worried look.

"You fell down the stairs?"

"Yes, yesterday, after we fought… I was too tired to get up. Caroline and Damon were there for me when nobody else was," I told him, a hint of bitterness seeping into my tone. _When you weren't there. _

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. And I trust you enough to let you go to Damon without suspecting anything." Klaus told me, kindly, and I felt bad because of my previous thoughts about being in love with Damon. But I couldn't deny the fact that they were true. I loved Damon.

"Thank you," I gratified and I slipped my arms around him before I placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Wait, Bonnie. Do you want a ride?" He asked, his blue-gray eyes candidly showing his love for me.

I looked away guiltily. "No, I'll take a taxi. I need some time alone to think things over. I'll call you later, okay?" I asked, and Klaus squeezed my hand before he nodded.

"If you need a ride back, don't hesitate to call me, love," Klaus called after me as I stepped out of the apartment building and into the mild New York weather. I felt terrible stringing Klaus along like this especially now that I was sure of my feelings towards Damon. I didn't know what incited my sudden recognition of my emotions but it wasn't fair being with Klaus when I was most probably than not in love with another man.

I decided to call Elena to ascertain that Damon was at home. She picked up on the second ring. "Oh Hi Bonnie…" she called.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Packing actually… for… Did you talk to Damon?" She asked.

"No, and why are you packing?" I asked suspiciously. I was really perplexed by now at what was going on. I just didn't get what the heck was happening with Damon and Elena and Stefan and the Salvatore's in general.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Bon. I hate keeping things from you but it's not my thing to tell," Elena's voice rang with sympathy.

I sighed, "I understand. Is Damon home?" I asked.

Elena paused for a second, speaking to someone on the other side (Stefan?) before she returned. "No, Damon's staying the night at his own apartment in New York. He needs some time to think before…"She laughed nervously, "You need to talk to him,"

"Can you give me his address?" I asked. I didn't know that he had another apartment but I guessed it was logical. Living with the two lovebirds 24/7 must be a little difficult so it made sense that he'd have a bachelor pad or something for a much needed retreat.

"I'll text it to you, Bon," Elena assured me, before I hung up. I got a sudden craving for a hotdog as I passed a vendor so I bought one as I waited for Elena to text me the address.

Surprisingly, Damon's pad was only a few blocks away from my own apartment so I called a cab and told the driver the address, still eating my hotdog which tasted amazing. As I savored the meaty goodness, I watched out of the window at the inspiring night lights of the big Apple. All those billboards were so beautiful and at times, I could hardly believe I was actually here in New York, not in Virginia or Massachusetts. I'd made it. I'd overcome all the obstacles in my way and I was owning New York.

"We're here, Miss," The driver said and I nodded and paid him his fee before I climbed out. It was a surprisingly average looking apartment building complex, not the chic elegance I'd expected Damon Salvatore to possess. I looked at Elena's text once more to make sure before I started up to the building. I pressed the intercom on flat number 4 which apparently belonged to the elder Salvatore. I had to buzz it a few times before anyone even responded.

"Yeahh?" A voice slurred and I knew then that Damon was drunk.

"Hey Damon. It's me, Bonnie, open up?" I asked and I didn't get a reply. "Hello?" I repeated, and then the buzzer beeped and the door automatically opened.

I shrugged and entered, locking the door behind me. I started up the stairs to the 4th flat. I recognized the black ebony door as Damon's even before I read the number 4 on top of it. I pressed the doorbell and heard feet stomping towards the door.

Damon opened the door, dressed in some jeans and a black 'Metallica' shirt and swaying a little. "Come in," He didn't sound as drunk as he had before but he looked a million times as depressed. I entered and closed the door behind me, following him into the apartment.

It was very elegant inside. All black wood and white furniture and everything I'd expected Damon's apartment to be like. He led me over to the couch and I sat down beside him. Damon's eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"What's going on?" I asked him, at the epitome of worry.

Damon sighed, "Nothing… I don't even know why you care…" He trailed off helplessly.

"I care about you, Damon," I assured him, putting my hands on his shoulder and looking straight into his pure crystal blue eyes. I noticed that there was still some red in them and wondered what had upset him so much. "You said you needed to talk so tell me, what's making you sad,"

Damon hesitated for a second, "Guiseppe," He croaked out, that one word holding all the sadness and anguish that he felt.

"Who?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to recall who that was but I couldn't remember.

"My Dad… Guiseppe. I've always lived with Mom in Virginia while Guiseppe lived with Stefan in Ohio. He's never liked me at all but…" He trailed off, looking pained. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked away.

"What happened?" I asked, turning his gaze towards mine. "Don't be embarrassed. It's okay to cry,"

Damon shook his head, "It's not… I'm a grown man, I shouldn't be this sad about something like this…" He murmured, self loathingly.

"I'm not judging you, Damon. What happened to your Dad?" I asked, knowing he needed to let his emotions out if he was ever going to feel better.

"He's on his deathbed. He got cancer and Mom called me and Stefan, saying he'd requested seeing us before he…leaves... He's only got a few days to live," He ended, angrily swiping at his eyes.

"That's terrible, Damon," I muttered, "I don't know what to say…"

"So Stefan and Elena have been getting ready to fly back to Ohio to see him but I don't see why I should go… he hates me; he always has…," Damon concluded, annoyed.

"He does not hate you. I'm sure he doesn't,"

"You don't know him,"

"That's true, but I do know you. You're a great person at heart even though you might act like a jerk at times. Maybe he doesn't know the good side of you which is why you have to go to Ohio so you can show it to him before he… passes away," I used the best euphemism I could, trying to make things easier for him.

Damon sighed, "I don't know…. I don't know if I could handle it or not. Nobody understands me there. Sure, there's Mom but… It's so annoying that Stefan has Elena there for him all the time and I have no-one…." He trailed off, sadly, burying his head into his shoulder. "God, I feel so lame like a childish little boy,"

"Don't ever say that, Damon. You have every right to cry… and you have me, I'll be there for you," I said, firmly, feeling the veracity of my words right in my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and Damon cried into my blouse, heart wrenching sobs that belonged to a boy who thought he had no one and thought that his Dad didn't care for him…. Heart wrenching sobs of a boy who was always looked down on by his family because of his brother who they saw as better even though Damon was just as good in his own way. The sobs of a boy who thought he'd never be as lucky as Stefan… I let him cry and I just held him, let him free his body of all anguish, of all the self hate he covered with arrogance. I felt a few tears slip out of my own eyes and found that with all these revelations, I only loved Damon more and more.

So when he looked up with red rimmed eyes and asked in a broken voice: "Bonnie, will you come with me to Ohio to see my Dad?"

I could say nothing but "Of course, D,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And what did you guys think of that? A lot of character development is going on for our homegirl Bonnie : ) I hope I'm not making Bamon move too fast but I needed to make Bonnie be there for Damon like he was for her. Here, you saw another side of Damon and of Klaus too, a kinder more trusting side. What do you think is gonna happen in Ohio? What will Klaus say about Ohio? Find out next chapter!**

**REVIEW even if it's bad… please… it'll push me to update as fast as I can! **

**Love you guys,**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Nahhh not me! **


	25. Different Girl

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 24- Different Girl**

"So you're telling me you're just going to drop everything with Klaus and the baby and your work and head off to Ohio oh-so-impulsively with Damon?" Caroline asked me, as I packed my bag the following morning. I threw in a gray halter neck tank top and nodded.

"Yeah, basically," I responded, cheerily.

"I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed, a giant smile on her face. She came over and gave me a small hug. "Bonnie, you're not the uptight career-crazy gal fresh out of Harvard that first came to New York anymore,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked her, as I placed some more clothes into the little gray suitcase.

"It's an amazing thing. I knew you had more potential than you let on," Caroline sipped on some coffee she'd made herself when she first came in, "Well done. So how long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure yet, to be honest. Damon got us open-ended tickets. He said I can go home at any time I want," I informed her, placing my final items into the suitcase before zipping it up. I ran a hand through my sleek hair before I brushed it back into a ponytail which would be more practical for travelling. Sure, the flight wasn't long but that didn't mean it didn't have to be comfortable. Meredith had told me it was still okay to travel because I was only 3 months pregnant and the symptoms still weren't that extreme but I still wanted to make the baby as relaxed as possible.

"That's even more exciting!" Caroline cooed then she winked at me, "You and Damon traveling together to visit his dying father," She sighed. "How romantic,"

"And Elena and Stefan. And just because Damon told me I could tell you about his Dad doesn't mean you have to keep talking about it. And when Damon comes to pick me up, don't you dare mention it, Care," I pleaded, as I smeared some pink lip-gloss (to match my light pink tank top and faded skinny jeans) onto my lips.

"Fine mother," Caroline joked, as my cell phone started to ring. Elena.

"Hey Elena," I called into it, as positively as I could. I'd decided I was going to be positive this whole journey, for Damon's emotional state more than anything. When I'd left his apartment late last night, he was in a far better mood than when I'd arrived but he was still on the moping side, which was nothing like the spunky, naughty Damon Salvatore I'd come to know since High School.

"Oh Hey Bon. Are you ready? Damon just left the house now to go pick you up," She announced.

"Yes, I'm ready. Did you board your flight yet?" I asked. Because Elena and Stefan had booked earlier, they had earlier flights. Damon couldn't find any first class tickets (for he insisted we traveled first class) on the same plane, so we'd booked one a few hours later. I was honestly happy that I wouldn't have to endure Elena for the flight because even though she was supposedly okay with the whole pregnancy thing, I still felt things were awkward between us.

"Um, we just boarded. I'm supposed to get off of the phone but I just wanted to make sure you hadn't backed out," She giggled.

"I don't turn my back on friends," I said, firmly, a little bit annoyed at her comment. Why would she assume that I'd back out? Damon and I were friends and I'd be there for him like he was for me.

"Yes, I know that, Bon. So I have to go. See you in Ohio?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. See you then," I murmured before I hung up. "Annoying,"

"What happened?" Caroline rolled her eyes at me before grinning.

"Elena's just being Elena," I muttered, and I started to tow my bag out. Caroline carried my handbag for me and we sat in the living room waiting for Damon to come. I took a sip of a glass of water I'd gotten from the kitchen and sighed, placing my phone on top of the coffee table so I could see it when it rang.

"So what does Klaus think about the whole Ohio trip?" Caroline asked, curiosity seeping through her tone.

I shrugged, "He was cool about it which was so weird. I expected opposition. He probably feels guilty about our recent fight," I muttered, biting my lip and placing my glass of water down onto the table.

"Maybe," Caroline agreed chirpily, as she walked into the kitchen with her coffee mug and my cup. I heard them drop into the sink and the gush of water. A few seconds later, she walked back out.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked, needing to change the subject because Klaus wasn't a subject I was comfortable about, at least until I dealt with what I was going to do about me being in love with Damon and Klaus being in love with me and the ever-annoying love triangle between us.

"Um, Tyler and I are going to see a movie," She admitted, running a hand through golden hair. "He told me a movie called Promethus was good,"

"That's Sci-Fi though. I don't know if you'll be into that sort of thing," I replied, honestly.

Caroline's eyes glinted mischievously, "Who said we'd be watching the movie?" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I see," I muttered and I was just about to comment on how easy she had it with her whole love life when my cell phone buzzed with Damon's number signaling that he was downstairs. "Well, that's Damon,"

Caroline nodded and helped me with my bag. We locked up my apartment and then hurried down the steps. Damon met us in front of the door to the building and he took my bags from me and Caroline and placed them in the back of his car. Caroline threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Stay safe," She told me and I nodded.

"I'll try. You too. I'll miss you, Caroline,"

"Me too! Don't be a stranger, okay?" She asked, and I thought I saw tears in her eyes.

I gave her one last hug, waved and then entered the passenger seat of Damon's car. I hadn't realized he'd gotten into the car and left us to say our goodbyes. He waved at Caroline, for old time's sake, and she waved back before we took off towards JFK where we would be boarding our flight to Ohio.

"So how have you been?" I asked, softly, a few minutes later.

"I'm okay, Mom says that Dad was pleased that I'm coming but I'm not sure about that at all," Damon commented, somberly, as he turned the car onto the highway towards the airport.

"I am sure. He's probably excited about you coming, I mean as excited as he can be. Damon, you have to promise me you'll try to work things out with him, for yourself and for him," I pleaded, earnestly. I pushed my bangs away from my eyes and looked towards him.

His light blue pools of eyes were focused on the road ahead of us and he didn't reply.

"Hmm?" I pressed.

"Fine," He responded, a second later. "I'll try,"

"Good," I touched his shoulder, rubbing it softly and comfortingly. His eyes met mine in the rearview mirror. He smiled a tiny smile then.

"Thanks for coming with me, Bonnie. It means… I don't know if you know how much it means to me," He concluded, his voice breaking slightly on the last couple of words.

"It was my pleasure, D. That's what friends do," I responded, feeling close to tears after his emotional revelation.

Damon sighed and then smiled once more. "You're an amazing girl, Bonnie. Klaus is a lucky man," He murmured and I didn't know what to say to that, so I just kept rubbing his shoulder and whispering comforting things to him. I couldn't tell him what I really wanted to say which was that I cared for him and not Klaus and how much I loved him.

After we arrived in the airport and we checked our bags in, I got an overwhelming desire to eat some pizza. When I told Damon, he said he was my fairy godmother and that my every wish was his command then when he towed me towards Sbarro, a pizza and sandwich store in the airport, I wanted to kiss him.

"Wow, this is good," I munched on a giant slice of margarita pizza while Damon just sipped on a carton of orange juice.

"It looks good," Damon admitted, looking amused at my appetite.

"You wanna try?" I asked, holding it up to him and he shrugged and took a tiny bite.

"That is good, but I'm not that hungry to be honest," Damon divulged uneasily, "I'm mega nervous about everything,"

I touched his hand on the table and then squeezed it. "Don't be. Everything's going to be okay… no better than okay, perfect," I told him, my voice as full of conviction as I could make it.

I shoved some pizza into my mouth happily and Damon just watched me and smiled, a weird sort of secret smile playing on his lips.

"Why are you smiling at me that way?" I asked, confused and slightly self-consciously. "Do I have pizza on my face?"

Damon shook his head, "Nah, no pizza on there. You're just so different than the girl I knew back in High School or even just a few months ago," He commented.

I noticed how Caroline had said the same thing and wondered if Damon thought it was good or bad. I asked him and he sighed.

"It's beyond my belief. Before, I thought you were amazing because of how smart you were and beautiful and dedicated but now, in addition to your shrewdness, beauty and perseverance, you're the sweetest, most loyal woman I know and I…." Damon looked like he was thinking something over, "I love you, Bonnie Bennett. I'm in love with you and I know you're with Klaus and you love him more than anything and you're having his damn baby, and that kills me and I'm blabbering now because I'm nervous and I don't know why you're not saying anything…"

I'd dropped my slice of pizza by then and I was flat out staring at him, gobsmacked because I couldn't believe he'd said that. And because I felt the exact same way he did. I felt tears fall from my eyes as his words kept ringing in my ears and Damon stopped talking and looked over at me, surprised.

"Why are you crying? If I'm so repulsive, why did you agree to come with me?" Damon asked, "I know I'm no Klaus Mikealson but we're friends and I can be a good person-,"

I shut him up with a kiss. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wrapped my arms around him, all thoughts of my boyfriend Klaus forgotten, and kissed him with all the passion and love and all I felt towards him. Damon kissed me back and it wasn't until I felt his wet tears meet mine in the perfect amalgamation was when I realized how passionately he felt about me.

When I needed to breathe, I pulled back. "I was crying because I feel the same way, Damon. I love you so much it hurts. I…I don't know how it happened but I fell for you. And when you cried yesterday, I felt like you'd taken a chunk of my heart with you. You're no Klaus Mikaelson, but you're Damon Salvatore and you're who I'm in love with," I admitted. "I'm dating Klaus and I tried to push away the feelings I felt towards you but I can't,"

Damon threw his arms around me and we just hugged before he placed a tender kiss to my forehead then each one of my cheeks and just held me there. It was like a freaking romance novel; I couldn't believe this was happening. I was at the top of the world with Damon and I never wanted to be without him.

"What about Klaus?" Damon asked in a murmured voice.

That question crashed me back to reality and I felt terrible as I thought of my faithful and caring boyfriend whom I'd just cheated on by kissing Damon. I felt rotten especially as I recalled how much he trusted me to go with Damon without anything happening. I was such a slut; I didn't know what to do with myself.

"I don't know. All that I know is when I'm with you, I never want you to leave me alone," I admitted breathlessly.

Damon looked over the moon. He held me close to him. "We'll deal with Klaus when we get back to New York or we can give him a call or whatever, but all that matters now is how we feel about each-other," He told me fervently, as he touched my cheek with a tenderness I didn't know Damon could possess.

"And what you do with your Dad," I added, sitting up and taking a bite of my pizza. "I'm here for you; our feelings don't change a thing,"

Damon sighed, "Bonnie, I'm scared. What if he acts like he hates me like he always does?" He murmured.

"Why would he ask for your presence if he was going to do that? I think he just wants to let bygones be bygones," I suggested, logically.

"Maybe, but if he doesn't and he leaves me feeling like crap?"

"Then I'll be there to pick up the pieces,"

"Who is supposed to be picking us up?" I asked Damon, as we waited in the arrivals section of Ohio State Airport.

"My mother," Damon muttered, squinting and scanning the faces of the people waiting for their loved ones to arrive.

"What does she look like so I can help you look?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous about the fact that I was going to meet Damon and Stefan's Mom. I'd hardly seen her as a kid despite the fact that I grew up in the same town as her because she was a TV Anchorwoman and was nearly always out of town. I only recalled that she had dark black hair like Damon's and a beautiful smile. Most of the single men in Mystic Falls had pined over her and even some married ones too. She was just breathtaking like her two sons. She was French and had been a supermodel in her youth so it was only logical that Damon and Stefan would be beautiful people too.

"She has black hair like mine and my blue eyes too," Damon told me and the second he did, I saw a slender woman in her fifties with short black bangs and piercing blue eyes approach us. She had only a couple of wrinkles on her face despite her age but even so, she was still stunning.

"Mom!" Damon announced, rushing forward to throw his arms around her. I dragged both of our bags along and Damon hurried towards me and pulled my arm. "Come on, Bon,"

"Mon beau fils, **(A/N: Translation: My Handsome Son)**" His mother crooned, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, this is my…Bonnie," He introduced me. "Bonnie, this is my Mom: Nathalie Denoire," He gestured to the fifty something year old woman who smiled at me, her smile as radiant as it had been back in the day.

"Hello, Mrs Denoire," I said politely as I reached my arm out. She pulled me into her arms instead, smelling of sweet perfume and flowers.

"Call me Nathalie, everyone does," She said, in perfect English that was only slightly accented, a result of living many years in the States.

"Okay, Nathalie," I smiled at her as nicely as I could, "Lovely to meet you after all this time,"

"And you me, mon amour," She returned the smile and then winked at Damon, before she reached over and straightened the hem of his shirt. "She's a beautiful young woman, Damon,"

"That she is," Damon replied fluently and he wrapped his arm around me. It was a seemingly platonic gesture so I was okay with it. I still didn't know how we were going to deal with all the confessions and the Klaus thing too.

His mom smiled at us for a few seconds, seeming content, before she looked over her shoulder. "Jacob, Michael! Can you get their bags?" She called and two men who were dressed in the same uniform of some sort: a black shirt and some black jeans stepped forward and took our bags. I assumed they were maids of some sort and wondered how well off Damon's family really was.

"Come, mes petits," Nathalie called, and the three of us, followed by Jacob and Michael, headed towards a sleek black 7-seater BMW. Damon guided me along gently and I was glad that he wasn't leaving my side because I was more than a little nervous about everything, now that I came to think about it.

We all got into the car, me and Damon in the back 2 seats with Nathalie, Jacob and Michael in front of us and finally who I suspected was the Chauffeur at the front. I knew in that moment that the Salvatore's were incredibly affluent and that kind of unnerved me but I knew that as long as Damon was with me, I'd be okay.

The car drove off and Nathalie shared a secret smile with Damon before she relaxed into her seat, texting on her phone.

I turned to Damon, taking his hand and squeezing it. He looked more nervous than I felt inside. Next stop was the Salvatore house and I knew he was feeling edgy because of that. From what he'd said about Guiseppe, I felt kind of uneasy about meeting him, to be honest, but I'd be there for Damon no matter what.

"Ready?" I mouthed, and Damon met my muddy green eyes with tense pale blue eyes with some silver swimming around in them and gulped before he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm BACK! OUT OF SCHOOL AND READY FOR REGULAR UPDATES! I'm sorry for the long hiatus but I promise I;m gonna be consistent from now on… : ) **

**Okay, I already know I'm going to get some Bonnie hate on this chapter because of her kissing Damon and all when she's still with Klaus but what Bonnie and Damon has is true love and not even Klaus can get between that. **

**VERY IMPORTANT: A Few chapters back, I said that 6 months had passed since Bonnie started dating Klaus but it turns out, I messed up the dates so it's actually 3 months. I'm going to edit it now for any new readers but that's the only thing I'm changing so you don't have to read it again if you don't wanna. **

**What do you think Bonnie should do about the Klaus dilemma? Break up with him over the phone? Or wait until they get back to NY? What do you think of Nathalie? : ) **

**REVIEW please! Good? Bad? Say what you think!**

**Lily xx **

**Disclaimer: Me no owno Vampire Diaries. **


	26. Just Believe

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 25- Just Believe**

**A/N: Before we proceed with the chapter, I wanted to give some shoutouts to the people who reviewed on the last chapter because I wasn't able to personally reply to em all! **

**Zoz42: Aahhaa, I'll see what I can do ;) I just dint want Bonnie to seem insensitive and shallow. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Lula6791: Thank you, Lula! I'm glad you liked it hun xx**

**Randomlittleme: We all hope he'll take it well but… yeah, he probably will be crushed but nothing can stand in the way of the Bamon loving. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rawrmore: Yay! Thanks Yes, I'm back! It's been a hard year and I'm sooo glad it's over finally : ) **

**Love24everornot: Aww thank you! Bamon forever : ) I still haven't decided what I'm going to do it just kind of comes to me when I'm writing ahhaa. I don't think it matters but Bonnie's opinion may differ. **

**June: I think she should too. I don't want her to be one of those girls who cheats on a totally sweet guy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Airangel1992: Why thankyou! I think that's probably what I'm gonna do because I don't want Bonnie to appear shallow. Here's the update, enjoy : ) **

**SmxiiWolfyRosie: Awwww! I've missed you, Rosie! Thanks, that means so much coming from you : ) Please update your story soon hun… Enjoy this!**

**Kiara: Yay Bamon kiss! Yes, she is following her heart but you're probably right about the whole waiting till she gets back bec Bonn has a good heart no-matter what. I hope you enjoy this! And thanks : ) **

**Jewelsstars: well thank you : ) And you'll see about the baby thing ;) don't worry lol. Bamon IS endgame! I hope you enjoy this chapter hun. **

**Deathdaisy:aww hahha! Like I said before, déjà vu. Thanks for your support and I hope you like this. **

"Damon," Nathalie said, as we entered the Salvatore mansion about half an hour later. "Your _pere _is asleep right now so you can talk to him tomorrow morning. Jacob, sil vous plait show Bonnie and Damon to their rooms," Jacob appeared as if out of nowhere with our suitcases and nodded to Nathalie, an obedient look on his face. I wondered where the other one went.

"Sure, Madam," He responded, bowing slightly to her. "Michael took their bags up there already,"

Nathalie nodded then beamed at me, "We'll see you in a while for a small snack before bed, okay?" She asked.

I nodded and she walked off, presumably to her room or wherever. I looked over at Damon who had an uncomfortable expression on his face. I could only imagine how he was feeling while he was in the same house with his sick father whom he believed hated him for some reason.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" Jacob asked, a polite smile on his face.

Damon nodded absentmindedly and we followed Jacob up a sweeping staircase and towards a hallway with about a million rooms in it. My jaw dropped because I hadn't seen an area with so many rooms since I was back at Harvard in the dorms. It was magnificent here, to say the least.

Damon noted my expression, slightly amused by it, then a sour look crossed onto his face. "It's like living in a freaking hotel," He muttered and I nodded.

"Well, this is your room, Mr. Damon," He gestured to a room at the end of the hall and Damon nodded. "And this is yours, Miss Bonnie," He pointed to a room a few doors down from Damon's.

"Just call me Bonnie please," I responded because I was sick of this 'Miss Bonnie' business. It made me feel so old. Sure, I was pregnant but that didn't mean I was an old woman now.

Jacob smiled at me, "Okay, Bonnie," He replied cheerily and I grinned back at him.

Damon nudged me, tiredly, "I'm going to go freshen up then so I'll see you in a while?" He asked, in a voice very unlike his own usual spunky cheeky one. I was immediately worried about him.

"Are you okay, Damon?" I asked, in a hushed tone of voice, putting my hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Damon's eyes were dim. "I don't know. I think I need to rest up a little. I'm not sure if I'm going to come down for 'snacks' or not. I don't feel up to it," He admitted, running a hand through raven colored locks tiredly. I could see exhaustion etched on every plain of his face.

I sighed, "I'm tired too, I guess. I'll see you later then?"I asked Damon who nodded and edged away from me towards his room. I shot Jacob a curt smile before I, too, walked towards my room.

I opened the door and immediately noted how exquisite everything was. The big queen sized bed in the side of the room was draped with plush purple looking throws and a multitude of comfy looking pillows. A bookshelf sat on one side with what was more than 100 books or so and there was a dressing table with sparkling lights around it to the right. On the left, there was a wardrobe that was almost as big as half my room back home and my suitcase sat at the foot of my bed, looking plain amidst the gorgeous looking furniture of the room. There was also a flat screened TV on the wall opposite my bed.

I noticed a door that opened to the side and I found it to be a bathroom with a bathtub with a Jacuzzi and a small hot tub too. I splashed my face with water, noting my travel sick eyes and pallor of my face. I automatically brought my hand down to my still flat stomach, rubbing it and thinking of what the baby I held in there could possibly look like. I wondered if she or he was happy and what they were like. I'd have to get an ultrasound with Meredith when I got back.

My phone started ringing so I ran out and grabbed it, answering immediately. "Hey." I spoke.

"Oh hey Bon," Klaus replied on the other side, "I assume you arrived safely," And I immediately thought of my new spurred feelings for Damon and our freaking kiss and felt incredibly terrible that on the other side of the phone was a sweet, loyal man who cared about me so much and loved me yet I didn't share the same feelings anymore.

"Yeah, we just arrived at the Salvatore mansion," I responded, trying to keep my tone casual, instead of guilt ridden.

"I see…. You sound tired, are you okay?" He pressed, sounding worried which made me feel even worse about my little Damon predicament.

"I'm just a little travel sick," I admitted, running a hand through my disheveled hair. "It's been a long day,"

"It has, my love. So what are your plans for tonight?" He asked, and I heard a girl who I assumed was Rebekah screaming in the background at someone to stop ignoring her.

"I think we're going to go down for snacks or something and then meet Damon's dad tomorrow," I explained to him, as the screaming behind Klaus got louder and more irritated, "Who's that screaming in the background?"

"Oh that's Bekah. You know how she is…" Klaus trailed off and I could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "Did you see Stefan and Elena yet?"

"No, actually. I totally forgot they were here when I got stuck in the beauty of this whole place. It's amazing, Klaus," I cooed, "You'd never imagine how royal everything seems," I sat down on the bed and looked around the plush room in wonder.

"I need to take you to our little palace back home in England," Klaus said immediately. His tone was slightly defensive. "You could also meet Mother. She's been dying to meet the girl who stole my heart,"

"I can't wait," I faked enthusiasm, not because I didn't want to meet the woman but because I didn't feel for Klaus as I did before. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Um, work and then maybe I'll head to the gym for a workout," Klaus responded amicably, "How's the baby?" He asked.

I ran my hand down instinctively to my stomach and rubbed it slightly. "I think he/she is okay but I want to do an ultrasound when I get back with Doctor Fell to make sure everything is okay, and maybe some other tests too," I told him.

"That's a good idea," Klaus agreed automatically, "If you want I can book you it when you get back, just tell me when you know when you're getting back…" He trailed off.

"Okay, I will, Klaus,"

"What about my love, Bonnie?" Klaus added, "How is my princess doing?"

"She's good, tired but good," I laughed, just as someone knocked on the door to my room. "Well, someone's at the door so I have to go,"

"Okay then, beautiful," Klaus responded, "I love you,"

I froze and hastily responded: "You too," before I hung up, feeling terrible. I was going to have to steer clear of my romantic feelings for Damon at least until we got back and I broke things off with Klaus because it wasn't fair to break up with Klaus on the phone. I owed our relationship at least that much. Especially because he was the father of my baby.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Elena standing there, dressed in some sweats and a red tee shirt. "Bonnie!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me, "You made it,"

"I did," I responded, hugging her back, "How are you? Where are you staying?"

"Um, me and Stefan are staying in that room." She gestured to a door a little away from mine then she entered my room. I closed the door behind her and she jumped onto the bed, an excited look in her chocolate brown eyes. "Did you meet Nathalie? Isn't she such a babe?"

"She's really sweet and gorgeous for her age. I knew her back when I was in Mystic Falls… Actually, I just saw her around," I added, sitting down next to Elena.

"Hmm, she seems like a lovely person," Elena replied. "She couldn't come to our wedding because Guiseppe wouldn't let her attend,"

I sighed, "That's harsh. She should've been able to come to her son's wedding. Have you met Guiseppe?" I changed the subject swiftly because I was already feeling anger towards Guiseppe for what he made Damon feel so I didn't want to fuel more hate for the guy who was on his deathbed.

"I didn't," Elena admitted, "Stefan did. To be honest, I don't really want to meet him. At the wedding, he was kind of mean to me. Sticking his nose up and acting like because I wasn't Italian, I wasn't good enough for Stefan."

"He's Italian," I commented, "Well, he doesn't look like an easy person to be around then. How does Stefan feel about him?"

"Guiseppe always favored Stefan so I think he loved him but…. He felt bad for Damon. Before their parents divorced, Guiseppe would always pick on Damon and compare him to Stefan and Stefan felt terrible about that whole thing. Thankfully, the antagonism between the brothers didn't last after each one of them moved out," Elena told me.

"Yeah, thankfully. I feel really sorry for Damon; he's so uncomfortable to be here. He didn't even want to come in the first place," I divulged to Elena, an uneasy look coming across my face. I wanted Damon to reunite with Guiseppe before he died, no matter what.

"I don't know how you convinced him. God knows Stefan and me tried. He had his heart set about not coming here so I'm surprised he agreed to come," Elena had an astonished look on her face.

"It took a little convincing and…. Yeah," I thought of how Damon had cried and felt useless and how I had comforted him and made him feel like everything was worth it and that he was worth it.

"Well, good that he came," Elena concluded, a smile sweeping across her face.

"How is he? Guiseppe, I mean," I added, a second later.

Elena's smile fell right off. "I didn't see him like I said before but Stefan did and he came in tears practically. Guiseppe is not good at all. The doctors give him 3 days max," She said, sorrowfully. "Stefan's a mess because despite the way he acted to Damon, Guiseppe was a good Dad to him, he cared for him..." She sighed and I felt penitent for both of the Salvatore brothers. I knew how hard it was to lose a loved one. My Grams had died when I was in my second year at Harvard and she'd been really close to me, even though she was a little on the eccentric and crazy side.

"I don't know what to say," I muttered and Elena shot me a breezy smile.

"I didn't come here to dampen your spirits or whatever. Nathalie told me to make sure you were getting ready for the little supper thing she set up downstairs," She told me, jumping off of the bed.

I nodded, "I'll go get ready…" I looked over her sweats, "You should too,"

Elena nodded, "I just wanted to tell you. I guess I'll see you down there?" She shot me a hopeful smile.

"Yeah," I got up off of the bed too and walked over to my suitcase, flinging it open only to find it empty.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked, at the door.

"Yes, Elena?" I looked up at her.

"Thanks for being here for Damon, Stefan and me. You're truly a great friend," She said, before she closed the door behind her, shooting me one last lingering smile.

I smiled to myself and walked over to the wardrobe where I found my clothes neatly placed. Wow, Michael had done some good work. I picked out a simple black pencil skirt and a silky light purple v-neck shirt before I got dressed and then started brushing my hair into a braid so it'd look neat after my long day.

I slicked some light pink gloss onto my lips and sprayed some perfume onto my neck and hands then took a look at myself in the mirror. Acceptable. That was enough for now.

I then exited the room and started towards Damon's so I could see if he was coming or not. I knocked on the door and waited. But there was no reply. I knocked once more and I heard footsteps and then a shirtless Damon with a tired look on his face, dressed in pajama bottoms came to the door.

"Damon, why aren't you dressed?" I asked, trying hard not to stare at his toned six packs.

I ripped my eyes from his chest and looked up at Damon who shot me an amused look that looked for a second like his old self. "Like what you see?" He teased, but there was something off in his tone.

"Shut up, Damon," But I couldn't help a smile from coming to my lips, "Are you ready to go down?"

Damon sighed, the teasing look disappearing in a second from his eyes. "I'm not coming. I'm going to take a shower, watch some TV and then hit the sack because I want to have enough energy to face Guiseppe tomorrow," A hurt look crossed his eyes.

I locked his cerulean crystal eyes on my own. "Damon, everything's going to be okay and better than okay too," I promised him, "You just have to believe,"

"Just believe," Damon repeated almost to himself before he shot me an apprehensive look, "I'll try," He chuckled a little.

"Good, well I'll see you tomorrow morning," I told him, as I shot him one last reassuring look and started away from him.

"Sure," I could hear the smile in his voice, "You look incredible, Bon Bon!" He called after me and I smiled as I started down the steps.

I didn't know where I was supposed to be going but I found Jacob and Michael standing by the end of the steps so I shot them a kind look. "Hey guys, where am I supposed to be?" I asked.

"Hey Bonnie," Jacob said pleasantly. He gestured to the left, "The dining area is that way. Mrs. Denoire is awaiting you and Mr. Salvatore," He looked up the stairs, "Where is he anyway?"

"Damon won't be able to make it. He's resting," I informed him and Jacob nodded. "Thanks for the help," I added, and I started in the direction he'd ushered me in.

"You're welcome! Have a nice night," Jacob called after me.

I approached the dining area and saw there was a beautiful crystal chandelier on the ceiling and then a giant dining table to seat about 20 people on it. Nathalie Denoire was sitting on the end of it, Stefan and Elena at each of her sides. I approached them with a small smile on my face and took the seat next to Elena's.

"Good evening," I cried, brightly, as I sat up in my seat.

"Hello, ma cherie," Nathalie replied, "I hope you've settled in well,"

"Everything here is gorgeous," I said, truthfully and Elena shot me a little smile.

Nathalie nodded then looked confused. "Where's Damon then?" She asked, looking around.

I noted her disappointed face and sighed, "He's resting because he's very tired," I told him, "He told me to apologize for him," Well, that was a lie but I felt it was pertinent to add it there.

"It's okay," Nathalie said, though she looked a little sad. She gestured to a blonde girl who nodded and hurried off presumably to get the food ready. "Well, the kitchen is just fixing our little snack. How are you kids then?"

Stefan shot his mom a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. He was obviously very affected by his father's condition. "We're okay," He said, his mouth forming a single line.

The table fell silent for a couple of seconds before Elena spoke, "Mrs. Denoire, did you hear about Stefan's new job in New York? He was promoted to consultant," She spoke proudly of her husband.

"I'm very proud of you, Stefano, _Tres Bien _**(A/N: Very good)**" Nathalie said, delight for her younger son shining in her piercing blue eyes that reminded me very much of Damon's stunning orbs. She reached over and ruffled up his hair. Stefan just smiled and played with his cutlery and I could tell he wasn't really one for compliments. "What about Damon, my dear? How is his work coming along?" She looked over to me.

"He's the CEO of Better Vantage actually now, the law firm where Elena and I work," I told her, gesturing over to Elena and I had a feeling that Nathalie thought that Damon and I were together.

"That's great too. How good of a boss is he?" She asked us both, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Damon was never much of a…responsible boy,"

"He's actually surprisingly efficient, right, Elena?" I looked over to my brown haired friend who nodded.

"You could say that," Elena put in jokingly, "He's not your typical boss though,"

Nathalie smirked, in a way that was very Damon like, "Damon was never typical as I'm sure Bonnie knows from back in High School. He's always been special," She smiled too, "And Bonnie's also a special girl so I'm glad he found someone like you,"

I was about to protest when the blonde girl from before came over with a giant amount of food on some kind of metal pulley. She started placing items on the table and I thought it awkward to put in that Damon and I weren't together, that I wish I was; that I was dating another guy and my womb was nurturing his son. Not only did I not think it awkward but I felt that I didn't want to. Because I wanted it to be true: I wanted to be dating Damon.

Elena shot me a questioning look, her eyebrows raised as food was placed in front of us. I didn't meet Elena's eyes or Stefan's because I was sure that Stefan was probably as confused as Elena was at my actions. I waited until all the food was placed before I locked eyes on the plate in front of me.

"Wow, this looks good," I put in, to fill the silence.

Nathalie laughed, "Yes, Guiseppe has the best chefs here," She admitted, "World class ones too,"

"This does look good. Damon's missing out," Elena put in breezily, shooting me a meaningful look and stressing on Damon's name.

"Yes, he is," Nathalie smiled, "Well, he'll eat at breakfast tomorrow. Speaking of eating, dig in,"

And we all started to eat. But throughout our meal, Elena kept her eyes straying to mine every so often and I knew that I should have said something about Damon and me not being together but I couldn't bring myself to. Did it matter if I didn't say anything if when I got back I was going to break up with Klaus and be with Damon anyway? She was making me uncomfortable and I didn't get what her problem was.

As soon as the meal was done, I excused myself, claiming complete exhaustion before dessert, and hurried up to my room to ponder my actions. I knew for certain now that I couldn't be with Klaus any longer, for it was Damon who I loved and I didn't think anything would change that. Not even the fact that I was carrying Klaus's child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to make that longer but I felt here was a suitable place to stop! How do you guys feel about everything? Nothing much happened in this chapter, I'll admit but how do you feel about Elena and Bamon's little convo and Nathalie thinking Bamon are together? **

**Leave me a REVIEW with what you want to happen with Guiseppe the next day because I still haven't planned what I'm going to do so I can take some suggestions! **

**I've already started the next chapter… there's a LOT of Bamon in there already ;)**

**Peace and love,**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Wish I did, but I don't! **


	27. Friend For Life

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 26- Friend For Life**

I closed the door to my room behind me and immediately rushed over to my wardrobe and picked out a nightgown and some underwear to wear after I took a much-needed bath. There was already a bath robe and some towels in the bathroom so I undressed and placed my clothes back in the wardrobe then hurried to the bathroom.

I ran the bath and placed some cherry scented bath gel into it from a bottle that was placed on the side with fancy looking shampoo, conditioner and exfoliating cream among other things. I'd forgotten my creams and balms so it was good they were there. Once the bath was warm, I climbed in, closing my eyes and sinking under the comforting, tepid water.

I let my mind be clear of any thoughts and just let the aqua goodness nurture my pores and assuage my worries and let them melt away. The bath gel smelt delicious and I knew the smell would sink into my skin, making me feel clean and fruity. I brought my hand down to my stomach and gently rubbed it, wondering what kind of baby was in there and automatically remembering the nightmare I'd had about Klaus and Damon fighting over my little one and then killing her and leaving her eyes devoid of any emotion. I still didn't know what it meant but I guessed it was just a terrible, terrible dream. I sighed, pushing away those negative thoughts and put a dollop of shampoo onto my hand before running it through my hair.

When I was done with the shampoo, I added conditioner and then relaxed for a while, just happy to be doing nothing. I remembered when doing nothing used to bother me, where I needed to be actively working or I felt guilty that I was wasting time. But Damon and Caroline were right; I was no longer the uptight study crazy workaholic who came from Harvard. Time had changed me, along with new friendships and relationships. If Trevor met me now, I doubted he'd know who I was.

Just as I was wondering what happened to Trevor, I heard a knock on the door. Rolling my eyes, I ignored it hoping Elena, who it probably was, would go away and leave me alone. Thankfully, the knocking stopped and I sank back under the water, a small blissful smile on my face. Then the door knocked again and I groaned and climbed out of the bath, wrapping the bath robe on me and tying it as tightly as I could so there would be no protruding skin in case it was Nathalie or something. I hoped it wasn't Elena though I knew it probably was her. I tied my hair up sighing and started out of the room.

I walked out of the bathroom, only to be assaulted on my lips by Damon, who pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, running my hands through his hair and feeling incredibly turned on. I remembered what I said about avoiding Klaus but the thought was pushed away as my hair tumbled out of the hair band and Damon held me close, running his hands across my cheeks tenderly before he leaned forward and slipped my bath robe a bit down so my shoulder bone was exposed then he leaned down and kissed it tenderly, making me shiver and unable to formulate a coherent thought. I forgot why this was so wrong and just kept thinking how this felt so right, everything about it.

"Damon," I whispered, but he kept on kissing me, a tender look on his face.

He looked up at me with desperate eyes. "Bonnie, I can't stand this any longer… I need you," He spoke with such passion, I almost shivered again.

"B-But I'm with Klaus." I choked out as he started trailing his fingers down my bathrobe, stepping gingerly away from him though my body screamed for him and for his nearness.

"Forget Klaus," Damon's eyes were passion-filled as he took my hand and led me over to the bed. I was like a robot, mechanically led, my body alight from Damon's kisses.

"I...I…Klaus…" I trailed off, as Damon placed a fervent kiss to my forehead.

He scowled at me, jealousy etched across his perfect face. "Stop. Saying. His. Name," He said between gritted teeth. "Isn't it enough that you're carrying his baby?" I heard the envy in his voice and he kissed me once more, roughly on the lips before he pushed me down onto the bed, gently moving the bath robe a little away from my body.

I felt exposed as I lay there, Damon leaning over me, his crystal blue eyes full of love and a little bit of anguish too and I realized how much me having Klaus's baby was hurting him. Because he loved me. My heart skipped a beat and I looked up into his passion filled eyes and shivered once more.

He trailed his hand down my neck and then down to my stomach where he gently traced shapes. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to my stomach and I almost fainted because of how right everything felt. "What if…" He choked out, "it's my baby?"

"What?" I sat up, immediately, so we were chin to chin, only the thin bathrobe and Damon's clothes separating our warm bodies.

Damon's eyes begged me for consideration and he fell down onto the bed beside me, pulling me on top of him. I could see the hope in his clear blue eyes. "You and I… that night in Sorority, it was about 3 months back, right?" He asked and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I thought that it might be true.

"Yes," I whispered, "But it couldn't be…. Klaus…." I trailed off, worriedly.

Damon gritted his teeth once more, "Stop saying his name, Bonnie," He choked out, before he reached forward and placed a tender kiss to my lips. I kissed him back, unable to stop my head spinning with the possibility that the baby could be mine and Damon's.

He kept on kissing me and soon, he pulled his shirt off and was on the way to working my robe off too when I clutched it to me, Klaus's hurt eyes staring back at me.

"I can't," I told him, pulling back, and looking into his eyes. "I can't cheat on Klaus… kissing's bad but it's not as bad as sleeping with someone. That would be the ultimate betrayal,"

"But we did it while I was dating Caroline," Damon put in, "It was the best night of my life, Bonnie,"

My heart soared but I sighed, "And it was wrong even though it felt right…. You don't know how much I want this but I can't do it. I'm not that girl… I might've been but I care for Klaus," I told him.

Damon's eyes screamed hurt, "Do you love him?" He asked, a heartbreaking look on his face.

I shook my head, "No, but I care about him and I can't betray him this way," I concluded, getting up, and tying the robe closer to me. I felt every cell in my body pulling me towards Damon, alive with desire and animalistic needs but I couldn't cheat on Klaus that way.

Damon stood up too, pulling his shirt on and sighing. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then," He murmured, before he leaned forward and placed a kiss to my cheek. His eyes lingered on my body wistfully before he brushed his hand to my cheek and shot me a tender look. "Goodnight," He murmured.

"Good night," I replied before I led him over to the door. He exited, shooting me one last lingering look before I locked the door. I sank down to the floor, my hands in my hair, pondering his words. How was I so sure the baby was Klaus's? It could be Damon's. The time span sure fit… This was such a mess.

I walked back to the bathroom, splashing my flushed cheeks and then quickly put on my underwear and nightgown. I then brushed my teeth and hurried to bed, my head swimming with thoughts of Damon and what could have been. I switched the light off and crept under the covers, placing my head on the soft-as-feathers pillow and trying to go to bed.

I knew I was exhausted but for some reason sleep didn't come. I just kept on thrashing back and forth in bed, feeling that I had insomnia or something. Half an hour later, I sat up in bed, deciding to pull out my phone and call Caroline; maybe she could help me with my dilemma. She was truly the only one I could trust.

I dialed her number and sat up in bed, wiping a bead of sweat from my head. "Hey Caroline," I cried once she picked up.

"Oh hi Bonnie. It's very late now," She commented, dumbly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know. I just can't get to sleep. We arrived a while ago but the craziest thing happened at the airport…" I started and then I told her about everything from the airport till the moment I decided to call her.

Caroline was silent for a while when I was done speaking. "Wow, your life really is so full of drama," She commented, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Tell me about it. I wonder if the baby is Damon's or Klaus's and how will Klaus feel after everything.." I trailed off, feeling bad for Klaus who may or may not be my baby's father.

"Well, you will have broken up with him so things will be slightly more awkward but…. I know Klaus and I know he'll be there for you no matter what," Caroline commented, in a reassuring tone.

"You think?" I sank back down into my pillow.

"I know and if not, well, I'll be there for you. You can't get rid of me very easily, Bonnie Bennett. I'm a friend for life," She grinned.

"Well, I'm your friend for life too," I responded, feeling a feeling of security waft through me at Caroline's words.

"Aww, Bon," She sighed, "You should probably get some sleep then if you're going to meet Damon's Dad tomorrow morning,"

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?" I murmured, feeling a little sleepier now that I'd talked things out with Caroline.

"Well, goodnight, Bonnie," She responded, sounding a little tired herself.

"Night," I murmured, "Have a nice day tomorrow!"

"You too," She responded before she hung up. I ended the call and placed my cell phone back into my bag then snuggled under the covers.

Sleep almost took me immediately, but that didn't stop Damon's perfect image from lingering on my eyelids. I wondered what it would be like seeing Damon again tomorrow after all that happened a while ago and knew there would be a whole lot of tension in the room.

****

Next morning, I awoke at about 10 AM, unable to wake up earlier, and immediately walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face with some of the apricot morning facial wash that was placed on the bathroom counter. I felt refreshed and way better than yesterday as I wandered back into my room and dressed in a bright crimson colored sundress that I'd bought with Caroline a while ago. It matched my carefree and relaxed mood. Sure, I felt tense because Damon had planted a seed of doubt about the identity of my baby's father in my mind but I'd do some DNA tests when I got back and I'd clear everything up. The conversation I had with Caroline late at night really put everything in perspective. I'd have to remember to get her a gift from the Duty Free Shops in the airport to thank her for being a shoulder to cry on.

I brushed my hair so it fell in soft waves around my face and applied some eyeliner and some red lipstick to match my dress. I was feeling pretty good as I sprayed some perfume over my body and then hurried to my room to get my cell phone so I could have it with me just in case Caroline called with more advice.

The door knocked and I rolled my eyes because my room was like Grand Central Station with everyone knocking on it all the time. I opened it, expecting to find Elena or Damon but instead it was Jacob, with his light green eyes and wavy blonde hair, a bright smile on his face. "Good morning, Bonnie," He greeted me, "I must say you look dashing,"

I smiled back at him, "Thanks, Jacob. So what's up?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Mrs. Denoire wanted me to tell you that breakfast is in 15 minutes," He replied.

"Okay," I responded, "Be sure to tell Damon because he might be asleep or something,"

"Mister Damon actually woke up early and is chatting with his mother and Mister Stefan downstairs," He informed me.

I was surprised at that piece of information considering how late it was when Damon came into my room and the fact that I didn't think he was an early riser. I guessed I didn't know him as well as I thought I did. "Oh, well that's good," I said and Jacob nodded.

"The early bird catches the worm," He laughed, "Okay, well I have to go see to the kitchen,"

"Kay, see you around," I responded, breezily, as I followed him out of the room. He hurried down the steps ahead of me and I was about to follow him when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, shocked at the contact to see Elena standing there dressed in jeans and a canary yellow camisole. "You scared me," I accused her and Elena just smiled a little.

"Good morning to you too," She responded, brightly.

I shot her a tiny smile, "Well, let's head down to breakfast so we're not late," I told her, wanting to avoid talking to her because I was sure she'd bring up supper last night and me not protesting when Nathalie said Damon and me were dating.

"Yes," She agreed, "But I wanted to talk to you about something first,"

I sighed but nodded, "What is it?" I asked.

She looked around uneasily, before she locked her warm brown eyes on me. "I just… you know that Damon's like my brother, right?" She asked.

"Of course plus he saved your life," I added, casually.

Elena's jaw dropped open. "How did you know that?" She asked, shocked at my revelation.

"Stefan told me," I responded, hoping I hadn't gotten him in trouble but loving the surprised look on Elena's face. "It doesn't matter though… what do you want to say?" I put my hands on my hips.

Elena ran a hand through her sleek chocolate brown locks and nodded, "Fine… um, well, when Mrs. Denoire said that you guys were dating, you didn't say anything even though you're in a relationship with Klaus and you're actually the mother of his child," She said.

"And? What does this have to do with Damon being like your brother?" I asked, curiously, wondering what she was thinking.

Elena looked uncomfortable. "He could get hurt if he found out that especially after everything that happened with you and him back when he was dating Caroline. Also, I see the way he looks at you and…" She trailed off.

"Where is this going? If anything, my not saying something when Nathalie said that should make him happy because he cares about me. You know he does," I told her as she looked uneasy. I narrowed my eyes at her, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Elena shook her head quickly in a way that made disbelieve her action.

"You sure?" I asked, feeling very suspicious and a bad feeling rose in the pit of my stomach.

She nodded again and I felt something fishy was in the air. "Okay then… I still don't get why you're upset about me not saying something?" I questioned, confused now.

Elena sighed, "Just forget it, okay? I guess I might have been overreacting…" She trailed off then shot me a queer little smile, "I'll see you downstairs then," And then she took off running down the stairs before I could say another word. There was definitely something going on here and I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

I followed her down, feeling more than a little weirded out about her actions. I vowed to find out what was going on with her later.

I walked to the dining area, nodding to Michael who was standing by the kitchen area. There was no one in the dining room but I spotted Elena walking in the direction of a terrace so I followed her, still confused at her actions. Outside, on the terrace, a table for 6 had been set up and Stefan, Damon and their mother were sitting, chatting and they looked actually a little happy though their father's sickness certainly cast a saddening mood on the table.

Damon looked up to meet my eyes as soon as I came up and shot me a tiny smile. I smiled back at him and took the seat beside him which was empty and Elena took the seat by Stefan, pasting a smile onto her face.

"Good morning," She called, happily.

"Good morning," The three replied in unison then Nathalie shot me a kind smile, "Good morning, Bonnie,"

"Good morning, Nathalie," I shot a genuine smile in her direction and I saw a brief scowl flit across Elena's face and wondered what her problem was again.

"How did you sleep, girls?" Nathalie asked us both.

"I slept fine," I put in, breezily, trying not to meet Damon's eyes which were glued to mine like super glue had put them there. "The bed was very comfortable,"

"Yes, everything is so lovely," Elena started and went on to describe how well she'd slept. As she spoke, Damon tapped me on the shoulder.

I met his eyes warily, "Hey," I said in a quiet voice.

"Hey yourself. Did you sleep well?" He asked, bringing his hand to rest upon my knee and squeezed it.

"I just said I did," I said, noticing Elena shoot me another scowl as Stefan and Nathalie talked about the best way to make a pancake.

"What's wrong?" Damon's eyes stayed on mine, concerned.

"Nothing," I said, tearing my eyes away from Elena's and focusing on Damon.

Damon didn't look like he believed me, looking across the table for a second then looking back at me with a knowing look. He touched my cheek and mouthed "Later" so I guessed he knew what was going on with Elena.

I nodded and Nathalie looked over at us, smiling as Damon removed his hand from my cheek. "Aww, aren't they the sweetest thing ever?" She gestured to us and Stefan and Elena smiled at us. Once more, I couldn't say a thing about me and Damon not being together. Damon didn't speak either so that was good.

The food arrived at that moment so we waited until they placed it all on the table before we started to eat.

Halfway through food, Elena got a determined look in her eyes. "You know what is sweeter? The fact that Bonnie's pregnant," She announced, in a bold voice.

My heart sank in my chest and I felt Nathalie's jaw drop. "_Mon Dieu, _what?" She exclaimed, looking over to me for confirmation.

I scowled openly at Elena who just looked down at her food smugly. _Thank you, Elena Gilbert._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's gonna be tons of Elena hate, I can tell! But she deserves it... In the next chapter there will be TONS of drama as I'm sure you can suspect from the ending. What do you think Nathalie will think of Bonnie pregnant? Will she hate her or like her more?**

**Next chapter, Bamon meet Guiseppe and a surprising situation ensues! Plus we find out why the heck Elena is acting like that? **

**Tell me what you think in a REVIEW : ) Am I doing okay?**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. If I did, Bamon would be TOGETHER FOREVER and ALWAYS! **


	28. You're Mine

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 27- You're Mine**

I raised my eyes confidently from the table, gulping. "I am pregnant," I confirmed, and Damon squeezed my hand under the table, giving me a little bit of confidence to go on. "I just found out a few days ago actually,"

Nathalie looked shell shocked. She just sat there, looking at me, her beautiful azure colored eyes studying me before a gargantuan smile crossed her features. Then she stood up, ran over to me and gave me a big hug, her perfume wafting over me and reminding me of a sense of home. "My darling…" She trailed off before she reached for Damon and kissed him on both cheeks. "My baby is going to be a father," She cooed, squeezing Damon's cheeks before she shot me a loving look. "I've waited so long for this… your father will be happy, Damon," She added, an approving look on her face.

My jaw dropped and I didn't know what to do. I expected a scolding, to be banished from the house for creating a child out of wedlock but instead she was embracing me, embracing Damon and what could be our child. She was welcoming it into her life and that shocked me because I thought she was more traditional than that. I looked across the table at Elena who was silently eating her meal, her eyebrows raised.

I looked over to Damon and his mother. She was beaming at him and whispering something in French that I couldn't understand and I couldn't bring myself to ruin this magical moment by saying that it might not be Damon's child and that I wasn't actually dating her son. Damon's eyes met mine as his mother started back to her place on the table and I shot him a questioning look because I didn't know what to do. Damon shook his head, looking confused but I guessed that he was happy that his mother looked so proud. I could even see some happy tears in his eyes.

"Well, this is some beautiful news to lighten our moods with everything that's happening. Thank you for sharing, Elena," Nathalie uttered, pleasantly, before she continued eating for a while.

Elena shot her a tight-lipped smile and I felt anger for my friend flood through me. It hadn't been her right to disclose my pregnancy; it could have ended very much differently. And I didn't understand why she'd been acting weird yesterday and this morning. I had a feeling I was going to have to have a talk with Elena to figure out what the heck was going on with her.

"So do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Nathalie gushed, a few moments later.

I shook my head, "When we get back to New York, I need to do a few tests but I'm still only a few months pregnant," I told her, taking a bite of some French toast which tasted very good.

"Well, this news calls for a celebration. We'll go out for dinner tonight, oui?" Nathalie looked over at me with big, blue eager eyes. I found it a little bit strange that she could celebrate at such a time when her ex-husband was dying but I could see from the tiredness in her vibrant blue eyes and the eagerness to celebrate something, anything, that Nathalie Denoire had been pushed over the edge by her husband's sickness and needed any salvation.

I nodded, "It's fine by me as long as Damon has time to see his Dad today and everything's okay…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"What about you, Damon?" His mother inquired and Damon shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan," He responded, allowing his arm to brush my shoulder gently. I shivered at the contact and sank back into his arm, trying to act natural. I didn't even know when I'd started this façade of me dating Damon in front of his mother but I couldn't seem to stop it.

"Great," Nathalie exclaimed, "I'll make the appropriate reservations then," She took one last bite of food and stood up, "Excusez-moi but I have some things to take care of but girls, make yourself at home," She said, addressing both me and Elena but her eyes were locked on mine.

I nodded and felt slightly sorry for Elena who was beaming at her and nodding, trying to make a good impression. I had a feeling that Nathalie favored me over Elena for some reason. Nathalie came over and ruffled Damon's hair before she placed a tender kiss to his forehead and shot me a warm smile as she hurried by and up the stairs.

A few awkward moments of silence passed over the table until Stefan spoke up: "You should go see Father first, Damon, seeing as you haven't had a chance to. Elena and I will hang about in our room until you are done,"

Damon nodded, looking emotionless and I knew how anxious he was about this meeting. Elena looked up from her food, pushed it away before she stormed up the stairs, leaving us sitting there staring after her.

"What is up with her?" I demanded, unable to keep the acidity from seeping into my voice. "I can't believe she ousted my pregnancy without me telling her she could,"

Stefan sighed, "She's just a little sad. She was acting strangely yesterday before bed and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong," He explained, looking just as confused as I felt.

"I think you need to go after her and see what's wrong." Damon suggested, shooting Stefan a pointed look, his blue eyes piercing.

"I'll go in a while-,"

"I need to talk to Bonnie, alone," Damon pressed, shooting his brother a meaningful look. Stefan met his eyes with an understanding nod. He smiled over at me:

"See you guys later," He called, before he turned and walked in the direction that Elena had stormed off a while ago.

"So what's up with Elena?" I asked Damon, once Stefan was out of earshot. "You told me 'later' and later is now, so spill…"

Damon sighed, "I think she might be bothered about the fact that…Nathalie favors you over her," He explained to me, his blue eyes warm.

"I can see why she might think that. But it might not be true…" I trailed off.

"It is true. Mother didn't come to Stefan and Elena's wedding but Stefan did take Elena home to visit Mother in Virginia and she never really has liked Elena much. She's never actually really liked any of the girls we've dated so I'm pretty surprised she likes you…" Damon trailed off, shooting me a satisfied grin.

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered by that last comment," I told him but I now understood why Elena was acting so weird.

"Flattered," Damon put in, reaching out to touch my cheek. "You're very amazing,"

I rolled my eyes, "Elena did actually say that Guiseppe didn't like her because she wasn't Italian enough and that he was mean to her at the wedding….I'm not sure if I want to meet your Father…I mean I'm not Italian…" I trailed off, nervously tugging my sleeves down.

Damon sighed, "I don't care what Guiseppe thinks about you just like Stefan didn't care what he thought of Elena. He's a very difficult person to be around and I'm not sure that if on his deathbed he's changed… and Bonnie, you have to come with me to meet Guiseppe… at least the first time," He looked pained as he spoke and I involuntarily reached out to touch his arm, wanting to do anything to assuage the pain he was feeling.

I sighed, "I'll try…. For you, Damon," I put in. Damon looked at me wordlessly and smiled, one of those genuine smiles hardly anyone got to see. His face lit up and he pushed a stray strand of hair from my eyes.

"I love you, Bonnie," He said, immediately, and I could feel the honesty in his words. I wanted to cry because he made me feel so complete. The worst thing was that I had a caring boyfriend waiting back home.

"I love you," I responded, intuitively and then I sighed, "Before, I didn't mean to put on this act that we were dating or whatever and about the baby, your mother was so happy I couldn't bring myself to tell her that it might not be yours and I…" My words were muffled as Damon pressed a tender kiss to my lips. It was sweet and caring and I could feel my insides melt.

"Stop talking, Bonnie. I don't mind if you pretend we're dating because when we get back, you're breaking up with Klaus and then it'll be a reality," Damon persisted, standing up and pulling me to my feet.

I shot him a cheeky smile, "How are you so sure I'll dump Klaus for you?" I asked, shooting him a challenging look.

"Because I won't let you go on dating that douchebag when you have feelings for me. You're mine, even if the baby in your stomach isn't," Damon responded, his eyes resolute and possessive. I felt a thrill swirl through my body and I knew I wanted to be his.

"And you're mine," I replied, naturally and Damon brought his hands to my hips and pulled me close. I hugged him, feeling his energy emanate through me and feeling incredibly protected. I wanted to get closer and just hug him forever. I rested my head on his shoulder and Damon stroked my hair gently and I succumbed to his touch, forgetting all my worries about Klaus and Elena and the baby.

I heard someone clearing their throat and we broke out of our embrace to see Jacob standing there: "Mr. Salvatore says he's ready to see you, Mr. Damon." He explained, once I was just standing by Damon's side.

I saw Damon pale and I could almost feel the nervousness due to how close we were. I kept my hand enclosed in his and squeezed it gently, to let him know I was there for him and I wasn't letting go.

Damon looked down at our entwined hands then gulped, "Okay, and I'm ready," He said, with a tinge of determination in his voice.

I shot him an encouraging smile and we followed Jacob towards what I assumed was Guiseppe Salvatore's bedchamber. It was almost as big as the whole upstairs level. We kept on walking through hallways and entering through doors until we reached a giant pine door which was partially ajar. Jacob stopped, "Here it is," He bowed his head slightly and then hurried off, leaving Damon and I standing outside Guiseppe's room.

"Don't leave, no matter what," Damon murmured from beside me, sounding like a scared little child.

I reached for his face, tilting it so his pale, scintillating eyes bore into mine, "I will not leave you, Damon Salvatore," I promised before I placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. I squeezed his hand once more and Damon nodded.

"Here goes," He whispered before he reached up to knock on the door. The knocks reverberated loudly and I knew Damon was feeling everything like it was taking a lifetime. I could practically taste his anxiety and worry that his Father would still hate him or that he'd be disappointed in him.

"Come in," A weak voice called and Damon shot me one last look before we walked in, hand in hand.

The lights of the room were dimmed. That was the first thing I noticed. Then I saw the queen sized bed in the center of the room with a pale, frail looking man sitting up, or attempting to sit up, in it. I nudged Damon forward and we walked towards the bed.

The man resembled Damon and Stefan very much with high cheekbones and a jaw that reminded me of Damon's. His hair was dark, a mix between Damon and Stefan's shades but his eyes were pools of green, imitations of Stefan's leafy green orbs. He stared at us for a few seconds, his lip curling, and my stomach sank. Damon just stood there helplessly, looking like a naïve boy once again and I saw in his eyes the desire to reconcile and make things right.

"Damon," His father greeted, in a deep voice that even in sickness, still possessed a nuance of the strength I could tell had once soaked it.

Damon let go of my hand and walked towards his father without hesitation. I was so proud of him I thought I would cry. I just waited as Damon kneeled beside his father. "It's been so long,"

"Yes, Dad. It has…" Damon trailed off, his voice shaking slightly, as he looked over to his frail looking Dad, looking suddenly nostalgic. His eyes welled with tears and I wanted to rush over and hug him but I didn't. I knew he needed to do this alone. "Dad…I'm sorry for not coming to visit you earlier…" He added, with a bit of hesitation.

Guiseppe nodded, his jaw set. "I didn't think you'd come, son. When your mother said you'd agreed to come visit, I couldn't believe my ears. But here you are in front of me," He spoke reaching his arms out to tap his son on the shoulder.

"I wasn't going to come… Bonnie convinced me," He gestured over to me with a look of pride in his eyes.

Guiseppe's gaze flitted to meet mine. I could see the disapproval in his eyes but then he looked over to Damon, who was looking at me with such love, and sighed. Slowly, a smile graced his lips. "Come here, my dear. I'd like to meet the girl who has changed my son," He nodded for me to come closer and I did, sitting down next to Damon.

"Hello Sir," I put in, politely, and Guiseppe nodded once more. Then a reminiscing smile spread lazily across his lips:

"Before, Damon would have never come. My son is stubborn, you see, like me. We never got along. I never actually thought I'd see Damon again…I thought that the last time we met at Stefano's wedding, would be the last of all…" He spoke, with a heavy accent to his voice. He coughed then and a maid rushed over with some medicine. He gulped back the pills she offered and then sighed, "Previously, I never would have approved of Damon being with a woman of-"

"who wasn't Italian," I put in, boldly, "or who wasn't white?" I couldn't help but challenge.

Guiseppe looked abashed for a second before he went on, his pale face sickly. "Both. But you, Bella, have altered my son and I could not have asked for more from you. Damon was also so reckless, flirting around with a million women even at such a young age and I never thought he'd find love. Or honor. But I see the look in his eyes and I know that he loves you," He admitted, looking over at Damon for a second.

"I love her, Father. I don't want to be with any other girl. And I'll fight for her," Damon spoke to his Dad but I knew his words were addressed to me to, to signal that he would never give me up. My heart swelled to epic proportions and I smiled, feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"You should. She is special," Guiseppe said, "And I would have liked to see your wedding, Damon. I am sure you are a different person from the little boy I was disappointed in. And that makes me proud, boy, that you have stepped up and accepted responsibility,"

Damon's eyes gleamed and I saw that they were filled with tears as well. "I was afraid to come because I thought you'd be….dissatisfied with me for not being Stefan," He expressed his fears and I touched my hand to his knee gently. I was so happy that he was finally working things out with Guiseppe.

Guiseppe looked pained, "I compared you to Stefano because I knew you could be better. You never studied but you are smart, Damon, and I saw your potential and it…angered me that you were not being the best you could…" He trailed off, looking tired. He paused for a few seconds and I could feel Damon absorbing his words, "I apologize if I ever made you feel like I didn't like you, Damon,"

My heart soared as the two exchanged words and I got up, gesturing to Damon that I would be just outside so I could give them a little privacy. Guiseppe met my eyes and gestured for me to come over before he reached over and placed a kiss to my forehead, "Thank you, belissima for everything…" He whispered, before he placed his hand to my cheek.

I could feel the tears running from my eyes and I smiled, "You're welcome." I responded, before I pulled out of his embrace and started out of the room to leave them some privacy.

As I left, I could see them talk and then Damon was crying and his Father reached out his arms to him. I was filled with intense happiness because of their reunion and I was glad I'd convinced Damon to come and I was even gladder that Guiseppe approved of our soon to be relationship. Because I was Damon's and Damon was mine and nothing would change that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stood in the hallway outside of Guiseppe's room for a while before I felt a little bored so I decided to enter a room to the left that looked like a study of some sort. I walked in, looking behind me gingerly to make sure no one was following before I hurried in. There was a desk to the side and a giant bookshelf behind it, filled with all sorts of different books. I saw that there were also photographs propped up in frames and I immediately rushed forward to look at them. I saw a beautiful portrait of Nathalie and Guiseppe on what I assumed was their wedding day. Nathalie was dressed in a modest white dress with a sweetheart neckline and her blue eyes were positively gleaming with happiness as she placed one arm around her husband and the other on her stomach, where I noticed a tiny baby bump. _No way. _I reached forward and saw that indeed she was caressing a baby bump that was probably Damon. My Damon. Guiseppe had his arm protectively around his young wife, a proud smile on his face and I could see even from his demeanor that he was a powerful man, dressed in an all black suit, his dark hair slicked back and making him look like the leader of some sort of Mafia or something.

I put the photo back and inched along a little and picked up another one of two young boys, undeniably Damon and Stefan. Damon's hair was messy and his aqua colored eyes sparkled with mischief as he beamed into the camera. Stefan looked less eager but he looked happy to be there with his brother. I guessed this was before Guiseppe started comparing them to one another and this got them fighting. I stroked the picture for a few seconds, smiling, before I saw another one of what I extrapolated was Stefan's graduation. He was grinning, his cap straight on his head, looking proud and accomplished. I was just putting the picture back when another photograph tumbled into my hand from the frame of Stefan's graduation picture. It was one of Elena, dressed in a cheerleading uniform, a humble smile on her face as she stared up at the camera, Stefan on her arm, holding her close as if he was afraid that he would lose her. I smiled at the happy couple for a few seconds before I slid it back into the frame of the other picture.

I was just about to look at a picture of Stefan and Elena's wedding when across the room, I saw a familiar picture of Mystic Falls High School graduating class. I rushed over to it, tracing myself standing proudly to the side next to Trevor who had his arms wrapped around me. I wondered if he was still in England or if he'd come back to the States. Either way, the last time I'd emailed him, he hadn't replied so it wasn't my fault we lost contact. My eyes immediately flew to Damon who was standing near the center, surrounded by a bunch of girls one of them Aimee Bradley, the slutty head cheerleader and Aurelia Robinson, the breathtaking blonde who'd been Damon's date to prom and who had won prom queen so long ago.

I should've felt an intense hatred towards these cheerleaders and this class in general but instead, I felt nostalgic. I missed those days when everything was simple. Sure, I'd been a different person and so much had changed, but everything had been easier. I hadn't had two amazing guys practically fighting over me and I wasn't pregnant with god knows who's baby. _But I'd been an uptight, driven bitch. _The tiny voice in my head reminded me. And I knew it was true. If I could've gone back to High School now, I definitely would have done things differently.

I slid the picture back into its place, realizing that Guiseppe had put the picture of Damon up which meant he'd cared for him. I saw another picture of Damon on the beach with Aurelia Robinson. She had a playful look in her sky blue eyes but Damon didn't look happy at all. I felt a surge of jealousy because I hadn't known that he'd dated Aurelia after High School.

"That was in the first year of college before I broke up with her because I got bored," Damon's voice came from behind me and I jumped involuntarily, the picture sliding from between my fingers. I reached down and grabbed it, putting it back into its place.

"Really? She's very beautiful, almost flawless. I wonder what she's like now," I spoke, feeling like a jealous girlfriend even though Damon and I weren't even dating.

Damon chuckled, before he turned me around to face him. "She might be flawless but she's no you, Bonnie. There's a reason she's not in my life anymore," He muttered, hugging me close to him. "What happened to Trevor Ford anyways?" He was staring at the graduation picture, his lip slightly curled.

"I don't know. I kept in contact with him through college but then he didn't reply to an email I sent him and I don't know a thing about him now," I told him, honestly, before I sighed. "Let's not dwell on the past. What happened with Guiseppe?"

Damon's blue eyes lit up, "Everything's great. I never thought it could be like this between us… it's not perfect but it's pretty close to great and that's all I ever wanted… I'm actually pretty sad this won't last," He admitted to me, sadness flitting into his eyes.

"Aww Damon," I told him, "At least he's leaving with a good memory of you. Imagine if you hadn't come. You would have regretted it forever, thinking of the what ifs…"

"I owe it all to you," Damon spoke genuinely, "I never would've come…Dad likes you…" He trailed off, a grin coming to his lips.

"I like him too. I think he's just a misunderstood guy with an extra doze of pride but other than that, he's a decent person. He even kept your pictures, Damon, which shows how much he really cares for you…" I told him and Damon nodded and smiled.

"I realize everything now," Damon spoke, "I should have made things good ages ago. Now he's very sick. I would've talked to him forever but he had to take his meds and they make him very drowsy so we couldn't go on talking…" He sounded anguish filled and I could see the loss in his eyes, "He only has a couple of days left, Bonnie," He told me. I touched his cheek, comforting him and he went on, "When I first saw him, I was shocked because he didn't look like the stalwart, resolute man I'd always known him to be. He's weak and his immune system is being attacked and… the strongest man I've ever known is becoming weak and I don't even know…" He broke off, wiping his eyes quickly.

"I know," I told him, catching a tear as it slipped from his perfect sky blue orbs and wiping it away. "The strongest man I know has done the right thing and he will continue to do so because I believe in him," I told him, shooting him a momentous look.

Damon wiped the last of his tears. "I guess I just don't want to let him go after I've just got him back," He admitted and I saw in him a child who was so happy at the same time yet so sad. So happy because he'd got his father back like he'd always wished but so sad because in a short while he'd have to say goodbye.

"You're not letting him go. He'll always be in your heart," I told him, feeling very clichéd but I knew that it was the right thing to say. I touched Damon's chest in the middle where his heart beat soundly underneath my fingers.

"What if I forget him?" Damon asked me, in a broken tone of voice.

"You'll never forget him," I assured him, "I'll never let you forget him…"

Damon just stared at me for a few seconds before he nodded, looking convinced. He brought his hand to rest on top of mine and squeezed. "I guess I'll see him again tomorrow then," He muttered before he looked at his watch.

"It's almost 4 so I guess we'd better go get ready for the outing with my mother," Damon said, as we started out of Guiseppe's room area and into the reception of the house.

"Didn't she say it was a dinner?" I asked, "Aren't dinners supposed to be later?"

"Well in Europe dinners can be earlier and sometimes Mother says Dinner meaning Lunch… it's all very confusing," Damon scratched his head and I giggled despite everything.

"How about you go and ask her? I bet she's in her room…" I suggested and Damon nodded but before he left, he reached forward and planted a tender kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, my heart beating quickly in my chest at his proximity. Damon's chin was almost touching mine now.

"To say thank you… for everything…" He trailed off, caressing my cheek before he flounced off in the direction of his Mother's room, leaving me standing there, staring after him as if he was a knight in shining armor and in fact he was. He was my own Knight in shining Armor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I wanted to give a GIANT thank you to everyone who reviewed! Those reviews helped me shape the chapter. I was planning to do something else but I got inspired by some of the reviews and rewrote the chapter so I hope this is better. I was going to do the whole Guiseppe hating on Bamon thing but I thought that he's a sick, dying man and he can't possibly harbor that much hate so I changed it instead…**

**I hope you guys liked that! PLEASE PLEASE review so that I can see if I'm going in the right direction : ) Um, next chapter will have Bonnie and Elena talk definitely and dinner out with Nathalie and Bamon. **

**Send me your predictions and what YOU want to happen! I might use some of the ideas : ) **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Nuh-uh. **


	29. Ugly Duckling

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 28- Ugly Duckling **

I was waiting in the living room for Damon to come back with the verdict when I noticed Elena and Stefan walking out to the terrace."Hi guys," I called out, partially because I wanted to see how Elena would react. Damon had told me that she was upset because Nathalie was favoring me over her and treating me better but I somehow didn't believe that. I didn't think Elena was that petty.

"Hi, Bonnie," Stefan called and Elena didn't even acknowledge me so I knew I had to talk to her. This wasn't the Elena I knew and loved. I had to know what was going on.

"Elena!" I called, before she could slide out of the door. She tore her sunglasses from her eyes and shot me a questioning look. "We need to talk," I told her.

Elena sighed and gestured to Stefan that she would be there before she walked over to me looking unenthusiastic. "Are you breaking up with me, Bonnie?" Elena asked, with the hint of a smile on her lips reminding me of the regular Elena. She pushed her sunglasses up so they were perched on top of her head and stood in front of me, waiting.

I rolled my eyes, "You wish. I just needed to talk to you because you've been acting weird all yesterday and today and you were just ignoring me…" I expressed, "And I was wondering if I did something wrong to hurt your feelings or something?" I shot her a curious look of my own.

Elena just stared, with an unfathomable expression on her face, at me for a second before she sighed again. "You didn't do anything, Bonnie," She said but I could sense a hint of acid in her voice once more.

I shot her an incredulous look, "Then what's wrong? Tell me, Elena. Even Stefan sensed that you've been acting alien. Like, are you feeling okay or did one of us do something?" I pressed. I was honestly getting pretty annoyed that I was going to have to drag this out of her. She was acting like such a prima donna.

When Elena didn't speak, I went on. "Damon says that you're upset that Nathalie is 'favoring' me or whatever," I tried, looking her straight in the eyes, measuring her reaction.

Her brown eyes flinched and she looked uncomfortable. Then she just gazed back at me, looking tired. "That's partially true," Her voice was quiet before she went on, almost hesitantly, "You probably won't understand because you've always been so lovable and everything but I feel that Nathalie and Damon and Stefan's family in general don't like me for some reason yet they love you and that hurts my feelings," She expressed, and I could feel the pain in her voice.

I sighed, "That is not true. They do like you, Elena," I insisted, even though I was just saying that. I didn't actually know if they did or not, I just felt that Nathalie was indeed a bit warmer to me than she was to Elena. But I'd never been lovable before Caroline and Damon came along and changed my personality for the better?

"Oh come off it, Bonnie," Elena looked irritated, as she folded her arms across her chest. "Nathalie adores you, always smiling at you and calling you darling or whatever crap and I'm just the freaking ugly duckling," She went on, "Even when I dropped the pregnancy bomb on her, she acted like it was the best thing ever-"

I interrupted her, irked at her words: "I did not appreciate that, Elena. You can't just go around divulging people's secrets. I didn't want anyone to know… Did you ever think about that?" I asked her, feeling a spark of anger towards the brunette standing in front of me.

Elena narrowed her eyes at me, "What? So you could go on soaking attention from Nathalie and pretending that you and Damon are Hollywood's 'It' couple? Were you afraid that my exposing your pregnancy would ruin that? Because, it didn't so you don't have any right to be mad at me," She shot back at me, running a hand through her smooth, chocolate colored hair.

I glared at her, "We were supposed to be friends. I can't believe you'd do something like that, Elena," I told her, "I know you're upset because apparently Nathalie favors me and she 'hates' you but this jealousy is driving us apart. We used to be best friends, Elena," I felt the hurt flood over me and Elena's eyes started to leak with crystal tears.

She slumped down onto the armchair, tears dripping from her eyes. "I just want Stefan's family to like me…Guiseppe never accepted me and Nathalie was never that nice and then you came along and Nathalie's welcoming you with open arms and God knows how Guiseppe feels but I feel like a failure as a wife to her son. I couldn't conceive a child with him and that makes me feel like crap but it was really rubbing it in my face when she kept on congratulating you and Damon and…" Elena was openly crying by now.

"But you're the one who told her about the pregnancy. And I thought that you were over the whole me being pregnant thing or so you said," I told her, my mind swimming with a hundred questions. I thought we were over this whole jealousy over me being pregnant thing. I guessed it had hurt her deeper than I thought and she wasn't able to let it go that easily. I understood why she was so wounded but what was I supposed to do about it? It wasn't my fault.

"I tried to be over it," She rubbed her red-rimmed eyes so viciously I thought she'd tear them out, "I tried so _so_ hard… but I couldn't get over it. It's been nagging at me ever since I found out and the fact that I'll never make Nathalie like me because of the pregnancy thing kills me,"

"She does not hate you because you can't have a baby," I put in firmly, shooting her a disbelieving look. Because nobody could be that shallow or mean. But then again, I didn't really know Nathalie. Who knew what she was like behind all the smiles and hugs? It did seem a little bit unrealistic for someone to be so kind all of the time.

"She does," Elena insisted, and then she sighed, "But I was wrong about taking my anger and frustration out on you, Bonnie. You're right. We were tight in Harvard and we need to go back to being like that. It's not your fault that Nathalie favors you or that you're pregnant and…I'm not. I just need to get over things and stop being childish," She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at me through big, shiny brown eyes.

"You're not being childish, Elena. I know how much you want to be pregnant and be a mother and all that so I understand. I was just a little confused as to why you were acting weird but now I get it.." I trailed off, putting my arms around her. She hugged me back, and cried into my chest.

"Elena, you need to tell Stefan what you're feeling. He's concerned," I told her, a few seconds later.

Her watery eyes met my own, "I'm sick of bringing him down with me every single time. He deserves happiness and not me moping around all the time….sometimes, I wonder if he'd be better off without me," She spoke and I felt immediately very sorry for her.

I rubbed her back, "Don't ever say that. He's crazy about you, Elena. You need to communicate with him if you want this relationship to work. Tell him," I was saying when Damon rushed into the room, a slight smile on his face.

The smile disappeared as soon as he saw us."What's going on here?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. "Elena, are you okay?"

Elena looked up, sniffling and wiping her eyes. I offered her a tissue and she dabbed at her chestnut brown orbs. "Yes, I'm fine," She said, smiling and sounding more like her usual self. "I was just being silly and now I'm going for a walk with Stefan,"

"If you want, I can stay and we can hang out here," I suggested but Elena shook her head violently, shooting me a tiny smile.

"No! Go out for dinner and have fun. I'll see you when you get back," She assured me, and I leaned towards her, whispering, "Tell Stefan," into her ear.

She nodded once more, "I'm okay… I feel better now that I've let it all out," She insisted, before she hugged me one last time and hurried out of the door onto the terrace. I hoped she was going to tell all to her husband because he needed to know these things about her. I knew he was worried about how strange she was acting and he had the right to know what was going on with her.

I turned back towards Damon who shot me a questioning look.

"Baby drama," I responded, "That and you were right about the Nathalie thing,"

Damon looked like he understood. He stared at the terrace that Elena had just exited from. "But everything's cool between you guys now?" He asked.

"I guess. We've talked things out so I suppose things will get back to normal," I muttered, biting my lip and hoping that that was true and that things indeed would go back to how they were before we came here.

"That's great," Damon reached forward and nuzzled my neck, causing me to giggle.

"So did you ask Nathalie about the huge Lunch/Dinner dilemma?" I questioned , a second later.

"Yeah. She says we're leaving in an hour and to dress casual and bring a swimsuit," He told me.

"What?" I was surprised because I'd assumed we'd be going out to a fancy restaurant and not whatever Nathalie had planned. "Swimsuit?" I scrunched my eyebrows up, "I'm not sure I packed one,"

"Well then you can just swim in your birthday suit," Damon winked at me, "I'd like that much better anyway,"

I smacked his arm, "I'm sure Nathalie wouldn't approve. Or the other guests," I replied, rolling my eyes at his suggestion.

Damon laughed. "I think the male guests would and some of the females too," He grinned naughtily and I smacked him once more on the arm.

"Damon!"

"Fine, fine. You can't blame a guy for trying," He muttered, "I think there's a mall on the way, we can pick one up on our way there but we have to leave early though,"

"That's fine by me," I told him, "I just need to go and freshen up before we leave,"

Damon nodded, "Okay. I'll go tell Mother what we're doing and I'll be right behind you," He explained, hurrying back in the direction of her room. I chuckled because I'd never imagined that Damon was this much of a Mommy's boy. It was adorable.

I turned on my heel and started up the steps to my room, nodding at Michael and Jacob on the way. Once at my room, I opened the door and jumped down onto the bed for a few moments of rest. Sitting up, I decided to give Klaus a ring because I felt incredibly guilty about everything with Damon. I hadn't even been thinking about Klaus at all which came to show how much I loved him truly.

I picked up my phone and dialed Klaus's number but there was no reply. I felt kind of relieved as I stashed my phone back into my purse because I felt our conversation would be strained and awkward. Sure, I'd talk about Nathalie and Guiseppe and maybe the Elena drama but there was only so much I could tell him. There was way more that I had to hide from him.

I remembered my pregnancy meds as I was putting my phone back so I pulled them out of my purse and gulped them down with a glass of water that someone had so kindly left next on my bedside table. I needed to thank Jacob or Michael for that later.

Afterwards, I hurried into the bathroom and gave my face a refreshing wash before I touched up my make-up, smacking some more red lipstick onto my lips and then smoothing my lips together. I walked over to my wardrobe and searched for a swimsuit but as I suspected, I couldn't find one. I hadn't really expected that I'd use a swimsuit, so I hadn't packed my bikini or tankini.

I shut the wardrobe and trudged back to my purse, pondering whether to change my clothes or not before I decided to switch my red sun dress for a dressier navy blue one that hugged my curves and showed a little bit of cleavage. I fixed my make-up to match and slid on sparkly silver sandals before I brushed my hair so it tumbled in easy waves down my back, my natural look.

I heard a knock on the door so I hurried out with my purse and found Damon standing there, looking breathtaking in some dark jeans, a gray shirt and some black-mirror like Ray Bans on his eyes. I pulled them off so I could see his dazzling blue eyes and he looked down appreciatively at my outfit. "You look nice, Bonnie," He complimented.

"So do you," I returned the compliment, "I like your glasses," I handed them back to him and he slid them back over his crystal blue orbs. I liked him better without them but they were pretty cool, I had to admit.

"Yeah, I feel like sexy, danger guy in them," He chuckled and my breath caught in my chest.

"Sexy, danger guy suits you," I responded, sliding my purse onto my shoulder and closing the door behind us so we were chin to chin.

"It does, does it?" Damon whispered, his breath warm in my face.

I nodded, then slid by him towards the stairs. "Come on. We still need to stop by the mall for a swimsuit. Do you have yours?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I brought one just in case," He told me, "I have to warn you though…when I put it on; all eyes will be on me… just a pleasant warning,"

I rolled my eyes, "You're so full of it," I scoffed as we rushed down the stairs together.

"And you like it…" Damon trailed off, shooting me a suggestive look.

I didn't reply as we approached Nathalie who was standing by the door, waiting patiently. Her azure colored eyes lit up as she saw us and I made a mental note to talk to her about Elena if I remembered to see why she didn't like her or so Elena said.

"Mes cheries," She exclaimed, "You both look amazing. Did you find your swimsuit, Bonnie?"

I shook my head, "Damon says there's a mall on the way so maybe we can stop there. Or maybe I don't need a swimsuit, after all," I added, as I followed Nathalie and Damon out of the house.

"No, you need one," Nathalie grinned at me, "We're going to a special place. I doubt you've gone anywhere like it before,"

"I doubt it too. I've never gone to a place where you need to wear a swimsuit for dinner," I admitted, breezily.

"It's pretty awesome," Damon said, from beside me. He slid his arm around my shoulder and I left it there, liking the sense of security I felt because of his proximity. The sense that everything was okay and that nothing would ever hurt me while I was in his embrace.

"Have you been there before?" I asked, as Nathalie slid into the passenger seat of the car next to the Chauffeur while Damon and I got into the back.

"Yep, when I came to visit Stefan for his bachelor night, we went there, after the party," He explained and I tried to imagine such a place but my mind couldn't come up with an image. I guessed I'd just have to wait and see.

"But not everyone who goes there goes for a bachelor party. Some people just go to have a calm, peaceful night, or at least that's what I did last time," Nathalie said, pleasantly. She turned to the Chauffeur. "We'll stop at the mall before we reach 'Hacienda'," She ordered and the guy in the front seat nodded and started speeding down the road in the correct direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No way," I told Damon for about the hundredth time as he handed me a strip of cloth that was supposed to be a swimming suit. "I can find a swimsuit all by myself. I don't get why you couldn't just wait in the car,"

"I like swimsuit shopping and besides, if I leave you here alone you'll get some grannykini," Damon complained, putting the swimsuit he'd just offered me back on the rack with a huff.

I laughed, "Grannykini? Where do you come up with this stuff? Damon's dictionary of awesome words?" I asked, as I picked up a pretty gray tankini that had some flower patterns on it. I held it up to Damon, "What do you think?"

"In Damon's dictionary of awesome words, that would qualify as a Momkini," He teased, before he reached into the rack and pulled out a highlighter yellow bikini top and a multicolored bikini bottom that I had to admit was rather cute. I put back the 'momkini' and took the bikini Damon had offered me.

"That's not bad actually," I told him, as I checked the bra size, finding it incorrect and pulling out the right one. "It's a little bold but…"

"You need bold, Bonnie! You've been living on the bland side of life for TOO long. You need to take a dive off the deep end," He urged, "No pun intended,"

I giggled nonetheless and held it up. "I guess I'll take it then. I'm sick of playing it safe. And besides, I should work this bod before I get a baby bump,"

"It's one hot bod," Damon agreed, smirking up at me in that Damon way of his.

I blushed, "So let's go pay so we can get back to your Mom," I told him and Damon nodded.

"Fine," He said, and we started towards the check-out. "She really likes you, you know,"

"Who?"

"Mom. She told me so…She says that you're the most amazing girl I've ever dated," Damon informed me.

"We're not dating though," I put in.

"Yes, I know that," Damon told me, "But she admires the 'spark' in you,"

I handed my bikini to the salesperson who scanned it, "Did Aurelia not have a spark?" I asked, with a sly smile.

"I don't know why you're obsessed with Aurelia Robinson," Damon stated, raising his dark eyebrows.

"I'm just a little intimidated by how perfect she is," I admitted, as I handed the money over for my bikini. The salesperson handed me my item in a plastic bag and we walked out of the store together.

"Do you want to know something?" Damon asked, once we were outside the store.

"What?"

"She was always intimidated by you too, saying you were flawless,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's chapter 28. Wow, I can't believe we've gotten this far. When I started this story, I never imagined I'd get so immersed in it. So much has changed from my original plan but this one, which has been edited by you guys, is WAY better than the first map I placed for the story.**

**Well, I just wanted to say that you guys ROCK! I can't believe the response I get to this story and I want to say that I read EVERY single review and appreciate it. I'm just too much of a lazyass to reply to every single one so I apologize…. **

**Anyways, I'm going away for a week on Holiday but I will try to type some stuff up while I'm there and post it when I get back : ) **

**I love y'all! Thanks for making me smile every single day : D **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. The characters are the sole property of L.J Smith and The CW. **


	30. Hacienda

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 29- Hacienda**

We pulled up in front of 'Hacienda' a while later. I honestly didn't know what to expect at all. I already found it weird that we were eating in our swimsuits or that's what I assumed anyway. But I just decided I'd go with the flow and not be so uptight. I wasn't very much into surprises but I guessed I'd have to make an exception because Damon was so excited about it and so was Nathalie and I knew it was a hard time for them what with Guiseppe being so sick and all so I couldn't bring myself to rain on their parade.

I eyed the sign dubiously, seeing just a normal looking restaurant, though it was a bit bigger than normal, I had to admit. Damon saw the apprehensive look on my face and grinned as he got out of the car, opening the door for me as he slid out. I took his outstretched hand and exited the car, still unsure of what to expect.

"Ready to go in, kids?" Nathalie asked, her French accent ringing clearly in her voice.

I nodded and Damon cried: "Bring it on," and Nathalie laughed and led us towards the entrance.

As soon as we entered, I was overwhelmed by the smell of chlorine like a pool and I saw that everything was themed like an underwater kingdom, all in shades of blues and aquamarines. I spotted a giant door on one side and a desk at the other with a blonde woman dressed in a light blue bikini with the word 'Hacienda' on it. I had to admit it was warm enough for that here. I already wanted to tear off my clothes and slip into my new bikini.

"Hello, we have a reservation by the name of Denoire," Nathalie spoke to the pretty woman who scanned the computer screen and nodded, typing something in. She grinned at us all:

"Okay. You're at table 12. Changing rooms are this way and there are entrances to the dining rooms from them," She explained, handing each one of us waterproof silver bracelets with our table number and 'Hacienda' written on them. I slipped mine on and so did Damon and Nathalie and I was even more confused about this whole place. Why did we need bracelets to go in? This was all so different from anywhere I'd been before.

We started away from the desk and towards the changing rooms which were labeled 'Mermaids' and 'Mermen' which was very cute and Nathalie and I started towards the former. "We'll meet you at our table then," Nathalie told Damon with a grin.

Damon nodded and reached forward to place a kiss to my cheek. He was really milking this dating thing. I smiled at him nonetheless, waved and followed Nathalie into the women's changing rooms.

"Got any idea what's happening yet?" Nathalie asked pleasantly, as we entered the changing room. There were stalls set up on both sides of the room, some of them occupied already with people changing.

"Not a clue," I told her, honestly, shooting her a confused look.

Nathalie grinned, "You'll find out soon enough," She told me, then she winked and slipped into the changing room nearest to us to get dressed.

I slipped into a stall as well and quickly dressed in my bikini, letting my hair fall loose down my back. I slid my hand down to my stomach and rubbed the slight bump there. It wasn't noticeable yet but it was there. I wondered when it would start to grow bigger and felt sick that I was going to start to show sooner or later.

I sighed and ran a hand through my wavy, brown hair and hurried out of the changing room. "Nathalie?" I called and she responded from inside the changing room, "Yes?" She asked.

"I'll be waiting for you," I told her, sitting down on a bench and biting my lip as I waited.

I looked around and noticed some people in the changing room talking to a brunette in a light blue bikini that said 'Hacienda' on it. I watched as she put their stuff into a locker and slammed it shut. "Have a good time," She called, as they slipped past her into a shower area. This place was insane, I could tell.

Nathalie got out, dressed in a leopard print one piece. She twirled when she saw me and posed, her azure eyes twinkling. "What do you think?" She sang.

"You look beautiful, Nathalie. I think you could have even worked this killer of a bikini," I gestured to mine with a grin and Nathalie looked pleased at my compliment.

"Oh _merci, ma Cherie._," She reached forward and brushed some hair out of my face. "And you look spectacular, I should say. Damon will be so…happy,"

"Damon's the one who picked this out," I informed her, with a slight grin as I thought of Damon with his cheeky smile, mad sense of humor and strangely awesome fashion sense. If I didn't know otherwise, I'd thought he was gay.

"Yes, well he takes after his _Mere _in the Fashion department. He's always had a great sense of style," She informed me, a proud look on her face as she spoke of her older son.

We approached the brunette by the lockers and Nathalie handed her all of her belongings. I did the same and she put them into a locker with the number '12' on it. She slammed it firmly shut behind them. "Your bikini is awesome," She complimented me, with a smile.

"Thank you," I returned the smile, politely, "My…boyfriend picked it out for me,"

"He makes good choices then. If I asked my boyfriend to get me a bikini…" She trailed off, rolling her eyes which I realized were a light brown. "Oh, let me not keep you with stories of my unsatisfactory love life,"

"No, its okay," I told her, trying to be nice.

"Anyway, have fun out there," She said, gesturing towards the shower area which apparently led to the restaurant.

"Thank you," Nathalie and I called at the same time and we hurried towards the showers. I rinsed my body under the cold water and then waited for Nathalie to finish. When she was done, she gestured towards the double doors.

"Ready for the most unique dining experience of your life?" She asked, a devious look in her eyes.

"Yep," I confirmed, and we entered 'Hacienda' together.

My jaw dropped the second we entered. The first thing I noticed was the humungous pool that filled almost the whole of the massive room. It was shaped with tasteful twists and curls and a slide was set up on one side. Every so often, the pool would curve outward and there was a seating area with up to 6 seats, depending on the table. All of this remained in the water, except for the table, which was conveniently above water to place the food on. Waiters swam, yes swam, around holding trays up high to carry to the diners.

It wasn't busy so I guessed this was a pretty expensive place to be. Pleasant music played, music that wasn't too classical but wasn't too boring either and a bar was set up on the side with doors on each side that probably led to the kitchen.

On the side next to the water slide, there was a dance floor area and a Jacuzzi which was linked to the pool. This was a water wonderland.

Nathalie measured my reaction with a grin, "What do you think?" She asked, placing her hand affectionately on my shoulder and caressing it gently.

"It's…amazing," I grinned widely, "There's our table," I spotted a four seated table with a label '12' next to it. And Damon was standing next to it, on the pool side, dressed in some black swimming trunks that hugged his lower body in all the right places and reached the middle of his thighs. His hair was slicked back, he'd probably already taken a dip, and his abs were so toned, I bet that every single girl was staring. I couldn't wait to make him mine once I broke up with Klaus. He looked our way and waved and offered us a dazzling hundred watt smile and that was when I realized that the most beautiful thing about him was his smile. He started towards us and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"He looks good, doesn't he?" Nathalie interrupted my reverie about her son.

"Yes," I told her, "Amazing,"

"Then you make a perfect couple," She said, shooting me an appreciative look.

I shot a self-conscious look to my body as Damon approached, "The pool's amazing. What are your thoughts on this, Bon Bon?" He wiggled his eyebrows and gestured around.

"It's beautiful," I told him, my eyes locked on his own baby blues. "It's…just…wow,"

Damon grinned, "I'm glad then," He announced before he got a naughty look in his eyes. Nathalie watched in amusement as Damon stalked towards us. I backed away, feeling that he was going to do something wicked. And he confirmed my fears, reaching towards me and carrying me in a fireman's carry. I punched him in the back, earning amused gazes from onlookers but Damon just carried on, hurrying for the water. He dived with me still locked onto his back and we rolled under the water, me gripping tightly onto him until our heads broke the surface of the pool. It wasn't that deep; it was shallow enough for me to touch the bottom with my feet if I pressed down.

I floated in the water, glaring at Damon who was laughing. "That was not funny," I reached up to tighten my bikini strand, tying another knot over it. "My bikini top almost came undone," I whined.

"All the better," Damon grinned, reaching forward to grab me by the underarms and swing me around. "I've never been swimming with you," He told me.

We heard Nathalie's voice from the pool side, "I'll be at our table. Come in a while so you can order," She called and we nodded and I watched as she slinked towards the table before I turned back to Damon.

"There's a reason for that. We used to be enemies," I reminded him, with a slight grin. He inclined towards me and I backed away feeling very much like prey to his predator. I felt the side of the pool against my back.

"But we're not anymore," Damon leaned dangerously forward so his breath was in my face, "Are we, Bon?"

"Nope, we're not," I told him, feeling comfortable at our proximity. I felt my self control wade away as he neared me, brushing my cheeks with his hands. I covered his lips with my own, kissing him tenderly. Klaus be screwed. I couldn't handle Damon in his speedos in the water without doing crazy things. I just couldn't think straight or rationally; he overwhelmed me. And I liked it.

He kissed me back, knotting his hands in my damp hair. I curved my body back to deepen the kiss. Damon pulled back for breath, a few seconds later and I saw how azure, really how blue his eyes were. They were like two elliptical pools, swimming with all different shades of blue and with some specks of silver mixed in there too. I brought my hand to his face, loving the feel of his warm skin under my fingers. "I love you, Damon Salvatore," I told him, breathlessly.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett," Damon responded, just as earnestly. He cupped my cheeks for a few seconds then he leaned back, a crazy look in his eyes. I watched him curiously as he swam into the middle of the pool, towing me along. I wondered what the heck he was doing. He had the tendency to do some eccentric, impulsive things. "Everyone listen up. See this woman here," He gestured to me and I watched as the swimmers turned their heads to look. Even some staff members glued their eyes to us.

"What are you doing, Damon?" I hissed, feeling embarrassed already.

Damon ignored me, "I love her, with all of my heart. Does everyone hear? I love you, Bonnie Bennett with every single thing I am. You've changed me forever. I don't want to love anyone else ever. I know you have issues back home but I want you to know that I'll wait for you. Even if takes forever. So when you get everything cleaned up, will you marry me, Bonnie Bennett?" He demanded and my breath caught in my throat.

My eyes teared up as I watched him taking my hand and leaning down slightly as if he was kneeling. His gorgeous eyes sparkled with hope and I heard excited murmurs run through the spectators. I saw Nathalie looking shocked but over the moon, her hand on her heart as she watched us. I ran a hand through my hair, unable to think. This was just so rash and so Damon like of him. I should've been mad at him for causing such a spectacle but I was touched.

I saw the anticipation in his eyes and a single word clouded my mind 'Yes'. I nodded, first calmly then fervently and everyone clapped around us. Damon took both of my hands in his own:

"She said yes!" He exclaimed, and a few cheers and wolf whistles went up as Damon reached towards me, dipping me backwards and placing a passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, my heart racing with wonder at what Damon had just done and what I'd just agreed too. I thought of Klaus and knew I was insane but as I looked at Damon, I knew I couldn't live without him as crazy as that might have sounded a couple of weeks ago. This man had changed my life so much and I didn't think I could let him be the one that got away. I pushed thoughts of Klaus away and relished in the feeling of intense happiness that flooded through me.

Once we were done kissing, I wrapped my arms around Damon enveloping him in a warm hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his heart beat just on top of mine and I knew that was where I needed to be. And it was where I'd always belong. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were damp and it wasn't just from the pool.

"Are you crying, Damon?" I asked, a wonder-filled look on my face.

Damon turned to me, a slight smirk on his gorgeous face. "Call me lame, but I didn't think you'd say yes what with the whole Klaus thing," He told me, honestly.

"I…I just know that I can't live without you, Damon. And that I'm not okay with you being with anyone else," I admitted, feeling a little embarrassed at my disclosure. But he was the one who'd just blurted his love for me in front of the whole restaurant and he'd just plain out proposed to me.

"Good because I don't want anyone except for you, baby," He touched my cheek gently and smiled at me just as we heard splashing next to us.

We both turned to look at the same time. I was almost going to have a heart attack because there in front of me dressed in navy blue speedos, his blue eyes interested and his chocolate colored hair messy, was Trevor Ford, my best friend and high school sweetheart. That wasn't the most shocking thing though. The real jaw dropper was the fact that beside him, dressed in a black tankini that hugged her still perfect figure was the blonde haired, blue eyed flawless Miss Aurelia Robinson.

"Bonnie Bennett?" Trevor asked at the same time I said: "Trevor?"

"Aurelia Robinson?" Damon asked.

"Damon Salvatore?" She retorted and I just stared at them and Trevor in particular.

"Yes," We all said at once, and if I wasn't so shocked, I was sure it would have been comical.

Then there was a pregnant silence as we all checked each-other out, no one uttering a word.

"What are you doing here, Trevor?" I asked, when sufficient silence had passed and I'd got over the shock of seeing Trevor once more. "And why didn't you return my email so long ago?" I blurted out the question that came to my mind.

Trevor looked sheepish, "I changed my email when I left Cambridge," He looked awkward and just stared at me as if I was an alien or something. "You look… wow," He trailed off, shell-shocked. Then he looked at Damon who was standing protectively by my side. "And you and Salvatore? I just….what…no way…you never would have imagined. You guys HATED each-other in High School,"

"Yeah, me and Damon did," I agreed, "But he's actually pretty sweet," I added, looking over at Damon who smiled at me.

Trevor looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Aurelia smiled over at me and then at Damon, "We should leave the two BFF's to catch up," She told him, gesturing away from us.

Damon glared at Trevor, "I don't want to leave Bonnie with you," He told him.

"I don't care what you want. Bonnie was my best friend," Trevor replied, sticking his chest out and trying to look tough.

"Well she's going to be my fiancée soon," Damon snapped back, folding his arms across his chest.

"I knew her first," Trevor put in, angrily. And I rolled my eyes, feeling like I was watching 2 five year olds fight. I had to admit, I found it rather hot that Damon found the need to defend me.

I touched Damon's arm, "It's cool. I'm sure you and Aurelia have tons to say to each-other as well," I told him, shooting him a reassuring look.

"I don't really want to say anything to her," Damon said, rudely, and Aurelia's mouth formed an 'o'.

I shot Damon a look that said 'don't be rude' and Damon finally conceded, sighing. "Okay. You have 15 minutes, Ford. And I'll be at our table, Bon, when you're done,"

Damon then shot me a lingering look before he swam off and a few seconds later, Aurelia followed him.

I turned back to Trevor, feeling weird that I was seeing him after all this time. "So, what's new, Trev?" I questioned, awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY, I managed to get in another update! I'm travelling in 2 days now so I'm psyched I could give you a last update before I'm gonna hit the beach ;) **

**So what did you guys think? SO MUCH has happened…. I'm not sure about Damon proposing to Bonnie… I never planned it… but it's not official. When she's done with Klaus, I'll make him do a more official proposal : ) And TREVOR and AURELIA? What's up with that?**

**Leave me a REVIEW to make me smile! I'll try to type some up while I'm at the beach okay?**

**Peace and Love.**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. YEAH. Not me…. :'( **


	31. Cookie Cutter

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 30- Cookie Cutter**

**A/N: Because I got a few people- including my sister- telling me they couldn't pronounce Aurelia's name… here's how it's said: O-Ree-Lee-A… I know it's a difficult name and I can't ever remember why the heck I chose it lol but anyway, on with the story… **

"So you're with Damon Salvatore now?" Trevor asked, the second Aurelia dragged Damon off.

"So you're with Aurelia Robinson now?" I asked, with the same challenging tone in my voice.

"I asked first. So tell me, how did Salvatore trick you into dating him?" Trevor pressed, as stubborn as he used to be in High School. I'd thought it admirable then, his persistence and such, but now it just ticked me off.

I sighed, "Fine. And he didn't trick me into dating him…we're not dating anyway. I'm dating another guy called Klaus Mikaelson that I met at a business party for Better Vantage," I added the name of the firm snobbishly at the end, in an effort to impress Trevor.

His blue eyes widened, "You got the job at Better Vantage. Your dream job…" He trailed off, sounding awed at the fact that I'd actually reached what I was striving for. It was a little offensive that he'd think otherwise.

"Yep," I smiled wholeheartedly, "And Damon freaking Salvatore is my boss. He owns the firm after his uncle passed it on to him. You can only imagine what I was feeling the day I went for my interview and found him sitting there, smiling that annoying shit eating grin of his,"

Trevor chuckled, "That must have been irritating. Remember how much we used to hate him back at High School? Him and Slutmee Bradley," He went on and I nodded, "But now… you're with Salvatore… how exactly?"

"Well, at first I hated having him as a boss but then I got to know him and we got along better and now we're close friends…" I admitted, smiling at the thought of how much Damon and my relationship had progressed in less than a year.

"And by getting to know him you mean you slept with him for the job, right?" Trevor looked amused in a way that made me want to slap the look off of his face.

My face flashed a beetroot red- both from being angry and embarrassed. "No! I only slept with him once," I trailed off, not knowing why I'd revealed that fact, "and it was because we were drunk, no other reason. Damon'd never take advantage of someone like that," I felt protective of him suddenly, folding my arms across my chest and treading the water.

Trevor looked slightly annoyed at my words:"But close friends don't propose to close friends," He exclaimed and I realized that I didn't want to tell him any more about myself. He'd heard enough and besides, I felt that everything I told him, he twisted around and judged and that pissed me off to no end. Had I really been like that back in High School or had Trevor Ford changed a whole lot?

I brushed off his comment as naturally as I could: "Speaking of proposing, is that a wedding ring on your finger?" I gestured to his hand which was balanced on the pool edge.

Trevor brought his hand forward and nodded, "Yes, Aurelia and I are married," He confirmed, a little smile coming to his lips and I knew he really cared about her. I thought I'd be more hurt that my ex-boyfriend was now in love with the Prom Queen but I realized I didn't care because I had Damon.

"How exactly did that happen? It's not as if we and Aurelia," who was the head of the Drama Club, "were best friends," I completed, shooting him a questioning look.

Trevor shrugged, "Well, I was back in Mystic Falls a little more than 2 years ago after a couple of failed job opportunities in England following my graduation from Cambridge- with flying colors of course," He shot me a small smile and I pasted a smile on my face, "and one night when I was out with my family a party that someone of our little town had held, I met Aurelia again. She was different then. She'd just finished college, I think it was at Duke University, and she was just bubbling with enthusiasm. We became easy friends and I got a job at Mystic Falls Hospital and we started dating then as they say, the rest is history,"

"How did you end up here in Ohio though? I'm here visiting Damon's family with him…. "I added, running a hand through my hair curiously, entranced by his story.

Trevor looked like he was trying to remember. "A couple of months after Aurelia and I got married, I got a giant job opportunity at the Central Medical Institute in the capital and we moved over here," He admitted, a smug smile on his face.

"And do you have any children?" I asked, my hand subconsciously moving to massage my stomach.

Trevor watched my hand speculatively, "Yes, a son called Scott. He's one year old," He paused, "Are you pregnant?"

I sighed. Of course he'd realize. He was a doctor, after all. And my hand thing didn't exactly make it hard to figure out. I nodded.

"How many months are you?" He asked, swimming forward to bring his hand to my stomach in a gesture that seemed way too personal for a runaway best friend who I hadn't seen in a good couple of years. I shifted uncomfortably and Damon met my eyes across the pool, looking irritated at Trevor's contact. Aurelia was chattering to him, animatedly, but he was blowing her off.

"I think it's a couple. 3 or something," I mumbled, and Trevor closed his eyes and rubbed my stomach gently like he was trying to analyze the baby or something. I didn't know what he was specialized in but I didn't feel comfortable with his hands on my stomach.

He looked up at me, "I'm not a Gynecologist but I think you should do some tests to make sure exactly what's going on. I can sense the baby moving normally but I'm not a specialist as I said before," He concluded, and I could feel the cockiness ooze off of him at his certainty, and wanted to scream _'then why did you touch my stomach if you don't know!' _

Instead, I contained my irritation and sighed as he removed his hand from my bare stomach. Finally. Then he just looked at me, his eyes glazing over for some reason. I looked back at him, shooting him an inquiring look. "What are you specialized in?" I asked, because things had gotten way too intense for my liking.

"I'm a cardiologist," He spoke, "A heart doctor," He added, a few seconds later with a smarter-than-thou look on his face which made anger flare up inside me. I hated feeling dumb in front of this stuck-up jackass who used to be my best friend in High School.

"I know what a cardiologist is," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest and fixing him with an icy glare. "I'm not stupid,"

Trevor shot me a weird look, "The old you wasn't but you've changed, Bonnie. You're not as ambitious as you were before… or honestly not as smart," He said, and I felt for some reason than he was breaking up with me.

"_Excuse me_?" I replied, furiously, my hands on my hips. "Who are you to make an assumption like that? You blew off my emails and just plain out ignored me for the past few years and now you have the audacity to come out and judge me?" I was yelling by now and I felt Damon flit to my side immediately, leaving Aurelia mid-sentence.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, shooting Trevor a threatening look.

Trevor ignored Damon, "You were so driven by your future and your career and now you're with Salvatore, who's been slacking off his whole life and you're pregnant! Do you know how much that's going to get in the way of your success?" He shot back and Damon looked furious.

"Don't talk to Bonnie like that, you dick," He said, immediately, shoving him in the stomach. Trevor looked irritated and he delivered a blow to Damon's shoulder.

I crept between them, "Stop it!" I cried, angrily then I turned to Trevor, placing a restraining hand on Damon's chest. "To me, what I have is success. Back in High School, I was an obsessive compulsive _bitch_ and my new friends have shown me that I don't need to be so uptight all the time. I've got my dream job, I'm about to delve into my dream relationship and sure I didn't mix a baby into the equation but so what? Because I've learned something from the months I've spent in New York… not everything has to be over planned and crazy psycho premeditated. You have to live. That's why it's called life…"

Trevor just stood there in front of me speechless, "I can't believe you're the same girl I was dating in High School; she wasn't such a failure," He got a disgusted look on his face.

"I am the enhanced version of me, and don't you go on being a hypocrite and judging my relationships like you're Jesus because you're married to Aurelia Robinson, who no offense, was never Albert Einstein," I shot a sympathetic look to the stunning blonde who was standing a bit away from us and she shot me a toothy grin which expressed that she didn't mind what I was saying. I was furious by now though as I approached Trevor.

Trevor looked angry "But you hated Damon Salvatore with a passion. We never hated Aurelia. And I don't think you're improved at all, you're a second hand copy of the hardworking, striving woman I used to love," He concluded.

Tears were threatening to make their way out of my eyes but I shoved them away viciously. "Well, it's better than being a class-A jerk. I can't believe I was so blinded by my academics that I actually thought you were nice and that we could've ever had anything serious. I'm so glad you changed your email, Trevor Ford and I really hope, that until I die, I never meet you again," I concluded hotly, and with a resonating slap on his face, I stormed off towards table Number 12. I noticed that our argument had hoarded quite an audience. I felt Nathalie's warm arms encompass me and she held me close, whispering that everything was going to be okay. I felt wet, salty tears slide down from my eyes and across my face and I felt humiliated as I saw the people watching me. I noticed Damon punch Trevor across the face. Trevor lunged for him but Aurelia held him back, a pleading look on her face. Trevor tried to push past her but she dragged him out of the pool, shooting an apologetic look at Damon who still looked as angry as a pit-bull.

When they were out of the pool and heading back to the changing rooms, Damon swam towards us, sliding next to me on the booth. He took over the comforting from his mother and I felt even more embarrassed, looking away from Damon who'd slipped his arm around me.

"What an asshole," He was muttering, "Everything he said was a lie, Bonnie,"

I didn't acknowledge him because some of Trevor's words, I'd taken to heart. What if I was a second hand copy of what I used to be? What if I was a failure?

Damon shook me, "Bonnie," He called, but I just sighed and shook my head, wiping my eyes and leaning down onto the table. "Bonnie," He repeated but I ignored him.

I heard Nathalie's soothing voice. "I'm going to go place our orders. I'll choose things that you'll both like. Is that okay?" She asked, obviously wanting to leave this tension-wrought table for a while.

"Yes, sure, Mom," Damon put in and I nodded. I heard retreating footsteps and knew that Nathalie was gone.

"Mom's gone. Now are you going to tell me why you're crying?" Damon asked, pulling me up from the table.

I sighed and sat up, "What if he's right, Damon? What if I am a failure?" I questioned, hopelessly.

Damon looked annoyed, "You are not a failure, Bonnie. Everything you told him was right. You weren't exactly the nicest person back in High School and now you're the kindest person I know and by far my closest friend. Sure, everything isn't exactly how you planned it back in high school but you can't place life in a cookie cutter. Things change. Not everything is perfect but where's the fun in perfect?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"You're right, Damon," I muttered, "But it really got to me what he said about me not being smart and about me being a second hand copy of what I used to be?" I sniffed annoyed as I remembered Trevor's hate driven words.

Damon chuckled and I glared up at him, "Why are you laughing?" I demanded of him.

Damon wrapped his arms tightly around me in a hug. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie… You're the smartest, most beautiful person I know and you shouldn't let anyone make you doubt that. And you're no second hand copy. If anything, your ex-boyfriend is. Yeah, he graduated from the college he wanted but did he get the job he dreamed of like you? Did he make the amazing friends you did like Elena and Caroline? Is he pregnant with a child made out of love and passion?" He asked, convincing me a hundred and one percent with his words.

"No," I responded, "But how do you know that my baby was made out of love and passion… if it was Klaus's…" I trailed off, my cheeks pinking.

Damon lowered his hand until it was on my stomach and it felt so right, I wanted to die. It just felt natural for his hand to be there. I didn't feel the discomfort I felt when Trevor had touched my stomach. He closed his eyes, a look of serenity coming across his face. I watched him as he caressed patterns on my stomach, looking completely at ease. I kept my eyes locked on his closed ones and he opened his eyes a few seconds later, "Bonnie, that baby is ours. I can just feel it. Deny it as much as you want to but I can _feel _it," He murmured, bringing his hand across to squeeze my own hand.

And I wanted so much for it to be Damon's baby. But Klaus would be crushed after he'd come to terms with the whole thing and I decided that I didn't care, as horrible as that sounded. I longed for this baby to belong to me and Damon. "We'll find out when we get back and do the tests," I told him, and I couldn't bring myself to ask when we'd be back because that meant that Guiseppe would be dead and it would be horrible of me to remind Damon of that. He'd only just started to get along with his Dad and it sickened me that he would have to lose that connection that he'd been yearning for his whole life.

"Believe me, it's ours," Damon assured me, just as Nathalie slipped back into the booth. I was glad I'd stopped crying. I squeezed Damon's hand one last time and smiled up at her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bonnie. That idiot doesn't deserve your tears. He was an ex-boyfriend, I assume," She speculated, delicately placing her manicured hands on the table.

I nodded, "And an ex-best friend," I added, "From my High School days… I was surprised to see him and he said some pretty hurtful things,"

Nathalie shot me a compassionate look. "He's probably jealous. Let it slide off your back like a duck off water, is that what you say here?" She asked, cutely misquoting the phrase.

"Its water off a duck's back," I corrected automatically and she smiled at me, nodding.

"Well, I ordered 3 of the Hacienda Fish Specials. I always get that and some bottomless soft drinks," Nathalie finally said.

Damon smiled, "Sounds good. I'm hungry," He announced and his mother shot him a loving look.

"You were always hungry, Damon," She commented, a wistful look in her gorgeous light blue eyes.

I laughed, "Guys are always hungry." I responded.

"Yes, there's a saying we have in French that translates to something like 'if you give a man food, he'll love you forever'…" Nathalie looked like she was trying to remember, her slightly wrinkled forehead creasing. She looked very young for a fifty something year old.

"There's a saying in our culture that says 'the key to a man's heart is his stomach'," I retorted, with a smirk, remembering when my Mom would always tell me that when she was making lunch.

Nathalie grinned, "That's pertinent," She admitted just as Damon sighed:

"All this talking about food has made me starving now," He complained, "How long will it take for the food to come?"

"He said 20 minutes," Nathalie informed him and Damon pretended to be tortured before he winked, jumping out of the booth and pulling me into the warm water.

"Well then, we'll have to take a dip to occupy the time," He said, teasingly, and he dipped me back in the water, causing me to scream in surprise and pleasure at the same time. He caught me just as my head was about to sink under and placed a tender kiss to my cheek.

"You are extraordinary, Bonnie, and don't let anyone convince you otherwise," Damon said, a strict look on his face.

I nodded, feeling close to tears with happiness. "And you are everything I've ever wanted in a partner," I replied, "And I'm not going to let anyone else have you," I reached forward and placed a warm kiss to his lips, pulling him flush against me. Damon held me close and we just floated in the water until the food arrived.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we were done with eating, I decided to bring up the whole Elena issue because I needed to know. I owed that much to Elena. I was sure it was all in her head and that Momma Salvatore liked her but couldn't show it or something along those lines. I took a sip of my Fanta Apple and started speaking to Nathalie across the table: "So…Nathalie, I wanted to ask you something…" I trailed off and Damon shot me a questioning look which I fended off with a shrug.

"Sure, darling," Nathalie took a sip of her own drink and smiled up at me, "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering…"I trailed off awkwardly, "About Elena Gilbert…she thinks you don't like her and…" I noticed the sour look on her face. "So do you?" I was confused at my wording and Nathalie sighed, running a hand through her short, ebony black locks. Even Damon looked curious to listen to her answer.

"I honestly don't like her," Nathalie responded, after a few moments of silence.

My mouth formed an 'o'. "But she's such a sweet girl, why?" I asked, and Damon's brow was furrowed in confusion as well.

Nathalie sighed, placing her drink on the table. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, especially Stefan," She specified, looking at us both across the table.

I nodded immediately, "I promise," I responded, surely and Damon sighed.

"Is it something big?" He pressed, an eyebrow raised.

Nathalie nodded and Damon finally succumbed and agreed to keep it a secret whatever it was.

"Well, when Stefan and Elena first got married, I didn't really have an opinion of her. She seemed kind and Stefan liked her but I never really felt she was special enough for my youngest son," She shrugged, "But that's not the reason. I was visiting 6 months ago, do you remember Damon?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"Yes," He smiled, "It was a couple of months before Bonnie came to me asking for the job," I felt him squeeze my hand again and I smiled once more.

"Well, Stefan was at work all night once and Elena came staggering home in the early hours of the morning, smelling of another man's cologne. She was dressed in the same clothes she left in, disheveled as they were and anyone could tell that she'd slept with someone. She was just reeking of stolen sex," Nathalie admitted, in a slightly hushed tone.

I gasped, "Elena would never cheat on Stefan like that. I don't believe it. Maybe she was out at work until late and tripped over or something… Maybe you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," I defended one of my closest friends as quickly as possible, shocked that Nathalie could even think that of Elena who was completely head over heels for her husband.

Nathalie looked sorrowful, "I felt bad for judging her so after she took a shower, I asked her where she'd been and told her that I knew that she'd been unfaithful to Stefan," She said, "And it was on a whim but I just wanted to see how she'd react,"

"And what was her reaction?" She asked and Damon was clutching his drink angrily.

Nathalie sighed, "She said that she had been at a man's house but that it'd been all for the right reasons," She concluded, leaving us both dumbfounded at her words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A stupid cliffhanger, I know, but I have to go to my Grandma's now and I wanted to post this as I've just gotten back from my holiday! I hope you all enjoyed that DRAMA filled chapter and I hope that the Bamon was satisfying… **

**Cue the Elena hate! LOL… **

**Leave some love for Bamon (or hate for Trevor!) and I'll try to update soon! **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	32. Living A Lie

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 31- Living A Lie **

**A/N: ****THANK YOU for the feedback! I know Elena was wrong to cheat on Stefan but you'll understand her motives in this chapter… It seems Elena causes a LOT of trouble ahahaha! Enjoy : ) **

**Previously on Not You Again:**

_Nathalie looked sorrowful, "I felt bad for judging her so after she took a shower, I asked her where she'd been and told her that I knew that she'd been unfaithful to Stefan," She said, "And it was on a whim but I just wanted to see how she'd react,"_

"_And what was her reaction?" She asked and Damon was clutching his drink angrily._

_Nathalie sighed, "She said that she had been at a man's house but that it'd been all for the right reasons," She concluded, leaving us both dumbfounded at her words. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are the right reasons?" Damon burst out, looking furious as he stared at his mother across the table. His face was red with anger and I could understand why he'd be so mad at Elena for cheating on his brother. I felt that we owed it to her to find out why she'd done such a thing. I knew how Elena felt about Stefan and I didn't understand why she'd cheat on him with someone else.

Nathalie frowned, "Those were her words, not mine. But she broke down, crying, telling me that she did it to see if she could get pregnant or not. To see if the problem was with her or…" She trailed off.

"Or with Stefan." Damon completed, "But couldn't she just have gotten some tests?"

"I asked her about that and she said that she didn't want to bother him with the whole infertility thing," Nathalie went on, looking disgusted.

"So she cheated on him?" I replied, in a quiet voice. "Does Stefan know about the whole ordeal?"

Nathalie flicked her ice-blue eyes to meet my own and shook her head slowly. "I promised I'd keep her secret and she told me that she'd tell Stefan eventually. When they arrived this time, I took her to the side and asked her if she'd come clean and she told me she hadn't yet," She concluded, taking a swig of her drink.

"And that's why you don't like her," I extrapolated, still shocked at what Nathalie had divulged. _But what if Nathalie was lying and she just had something against Elena? _The little niggling voice in my brain that was loyal to Elena had to ask and I had to admit, I wasn't really sure if she'd really cheated on Stefan or not. I decided that no matter what Nathalie said, I'd ask Elena. She had been my best friend at some point and I trusted she would tell me the truth. I actually knew inside that she would.

The whole thing would explain why Nathalie treated Elena the way she did. I knew how bummed Elena was about her lack of ability to get pregnant but I didn't think she'd take to the extreme of trying to get impregnated with another man's baby. Who was this mystery man, anyway? Did I know him or was he just some random person she'd chatted up at a bar?

I tried to feel extremely mad at Elena, for she'd done something terrible, but I couldn't push away the pity and understanding I felt towards her. The mercy I felt towards her no doubt stemmed from the conversations we'd had both this morning and at work about her failing pregnancy and how much it affected her life and her emotions. I couldn't bring myself to be angry at her because I knew how much miserable the whole thing was making her. Sometimes, it sucked having a heart.

Damon looked furious, "You should have told Stefan, _Mere_," He retorted, "He needs to know that his little wife isn't as faithful as he thinks," I heard the contempt in Damon's voice and wondered how close he and Elena were as of this moment.

"I promised her," Nathalie looked sad, "And I keep my word," Her blue eyes were unwavering and she braided a short strand of her ebony hair with one finger as she watched us across the table.

"Then I'll tell him," Damon cried out, annoyed, and I remembered that he was close to Elena though it seemed that he was closer to his brother. "He has the right to know. Do you know how angry he'll be if he finds out that we know and didn't tell him?"

"He'll be angry, I know," Nathalie spoke, "But please, son, don't tell. She'll tell when she wants to." I found it decent of her that she was defending Elena, even after she'd supposedly betrayed her son and my admiration for the Denoire woman grew.

"What if that's never?" Damon asked, fervently.

I thought of a solution to this whole dilemma. "I'll talk to her," I put in, softly, "She's my best friend and I'll tell her that it's wrong. I won't let her know that you told me, Nathalie; I'll say I figured it out somehow or that I found out from the person who she slept with… who was it anyway?" I couldn't help but add the last little question; it had been nagging at me since Nathalie had revealed Elena's alleged infidelity.

"Some guy from her work, she said," Nathalie looked disgusted as she sighed and stood up, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. We need to be home," Damon nodded, looking silent, as he climbed out of his seat and I followed, my lips pursed as I followed them out of the pool.

I was sad that Elena had put a damper on things and wondered if I should've just kept my mouth shut and let things be. Now I'd stirred up so much more drama that I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle. As we hurried into the changing rooms to shower and get dressed, I sighed, wishing that Elena would deny what Nathalie had said but somehow inside me, I knew that Elena was resolute about becoming a mother and would do anything for it. She'd always been maternal and I could fathom how much it would be killing her inside not being able to conceive. I shut my thoughts off as I stepped into the shower, trying to relax and thing of anything other than Elena and the imminent conversation I would have with her when I got back to the Salvatore home. Little did I know when I agreed to come to Ohio with Damon that things would blow up in my face like they did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Elena?" I called, knocking on the door to her and Stefan's room. According to Jacob, 'Mr. Stefan' was visiting with Guiseppe and Elena was in her room alone so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to speak to her. We'd just gotten back from Hacienda and I'd thrown my things in my room before slipping into some jeans capris and a sea-green tank top with some flowery patterns on the sleeves and hurrying to look for Elena. Damon was watching TV in his room, having calmed down about the whole Elena thing after I'd assured him that I'd talk to her and that everything would be okay.

Elena came to the door, dressed in the same clothes she'd been wearing this morning: a pair of jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt. She looked tired though and I immediately felt sorry for her that she'd been cooped up here while Stefan talked to Guiseppe for a few hours. "Oh Hi Bonnie," She forced a smile onto her lips and I smiled back.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked, gesturing to the room behind her and she nodded, letting me in and closing the door behind me. The TV was on and there was a giant bowl of potato chips on the coffee table and a couple of cans of so I guessed she was having a pig-out session. I noticed their room was about double the size of mine and I saw photographs stuck on the wall of their younger days and figured that this had been Stefan's room when he was a teenager too. It certainly looked like it could've been even though there were a few alterations.

"So did you have fun at dinner?" She asked, with a kind smile. She plopped down onto the couch and I followed her.

"Yes, we went to Hacienda this restaurant that's underwater kind of," I said, not knowing how to explain it. I wondered if Elena had been there before.

Recognition shone in Elena's eyes. "I love that place. We'd always go there on my birthday," She seemed nostalgic and I felt stupid as I remembered that this had been Elena's hometown as well as Stefan's. I got so caught up in the moment I hadn't realized that this was where Elena had grown up; the place where she'd spent her childhood. I could just imagine her running through the garden with her chocolate colored hair in pigtails and her warm mahogany eyes glittering excitedly, her twin sister Katherine to her side, giggling as she staggered to catch up on her chubby toddler legs.

"It's amazing there. I've never seen anything like it," I admitted to her and she looked like she was remembering something. She stared into the distance, a longing on her face and I touched her arm gently, not wanting to interrupt her but letting her know that I was there for her if she needed to talk.

"What?" I questioned, after a while had passed.

Elena's mouth broke out into a grin, "Oh, it's just that Hacienda was where Stefan first told me he loved me," She recalled, looking happy and I could imagine her in her bikini with Stefan, both of their eyes shining with new found love, living in their own puppy love fantasy whirlpool and blocking out the rest of the world.

"How sweet," I commented, feeling sick as I remembered the real reason why I'd come to talk to her. About her cheating on Stefan with someone from work. The sick feeling increased as Elena went on speaking about her special day at Hacienda.

"Yeah it was. He got the waiters to put it on this big cake with pink icing. I still remember how the words looked: 'I love you, Elena'. It had some beautiful calligraphy," She said, a dreamy look on her face as she recalled it.

"That was very thoughtful of him. Speaking of Stefan, did you tell all about why you were upset?" I asked, recalling our conversation this morning and her promise to reveal to her husband what had been troubling her.

Elena ran a hand through her chestnut colored hair and nodded, smiling. "He was totally cool about it. Saying we could try a different kind of treatment or even consider adoption but I don't know, Bon," She sighed, bringing her knees up to her stomach and resting her hand on them, "Adoption will be…weird. I think that pregnancy is miraculous because when I give birth to that baby, with all my effort, it will have fed on my blood for nine months," She sighed again, "And then I'll hold it and know that it's really mine and I'll never let anything hurt it. Ever," I saw some tears make their way out of her eyes and bit my lip.

"You'll make a great mother, Elena," I told her, "Never give up on your dream. Try all the treatments in the world because if fate wants you to have this baby, you will…"

Elena sighed heavily. "What if fate doesn't want? I've tried practically everything, Bonnie," She wiped her eyes, and I handed her a wad of tissue from the packet on the coffee table. I turned the TV down and she sniffled a few times, just looking down.

"I wanted to talk to you, Elena. I found out something today," I didn't know how to go about this subtly but I had to try, "About you not being exactly faithful to Stefan," I looked for any sign of recognition on her face.

Her face whipped up to look at mine and I could practically see the pain well up in her chocolate colored orbs. "Nathalie told you," She muttered immediately, hurt coloring her voice. She looked betrayed but no excuse came to my mind so I nodded.

"Yes, but I promised not to tell anyone. I wanted to find out why she treats you like you claim she does and she told me that you'd slept with someone else. I know the why but I still don't understand. Don't you love Stefan? Why would you do that to him?" I asked, trying to keep my tone gentle and not full of the indignation I felt towards her though I tried to understand her point of view on this.

Elena started sobbing, "I love Stefan with all my heart but I got an opportunity and I just wanted to try so I could see if the problem was with me or with him… It's selfish but I thought that maybe all those tests were wrong and it killed me that I hadn't tried.." She trailed off, her eyes pooling with water.

I instantly handed her the box of tissues. "So you would have been okay with having a baby that wasn't Stefan's to share with you? Isn't a baby supposed to be made of love and passion?" I quoted Damon, and Elena sighed.

"I wasn't thinking straight. Stefan had an all nighter at the accident and emergency and I was at the office all depressed and alone and drunk and Alaric was there and he was flirting with me and one thing led to another… and I thought why not try," She explained briskly, tears falling left and right. I felt so sorry for her but she wasn't making any sense with her blotched explanation.

"Why not? Maybe because you're married to the love of your life and… Was that Alaric Saltzman, the receptionist?" I asked, recalling the guy with the light brown hair and hazel eyes who had always seemed so friendly.

Elena nodded miserably. "I was stupid and wrong to do what I did and if I'd succeeded and became pregnant with Alaric's baby, I don't know what would have happened to me and Stefan," She sighed, wiping her eyes and looking like she felt sorry for herself.

I paused," But Nathalie said you promised her you'd tell Stefan sooner or later," I protested.

Elena sighed, "Do you know how hard it would be to bring up that subject? How disappointed and wounded Stefan would be when he found out that I'd cheated on him while he was out earning money to build our future together? I'd be like 'oh by the way I cheated on you to see if I could get pregnant or not?' It wasn't going to happen…" She trailed off.

"But don't you feel bad that you're keeping something from him?" I asked, knowing how guilt-ridden she had to be feeling every single moment she was with him, every single time he did something that showed he cared and trusted her. She'd keep remembering, or at least I would if I was her…

Her eyes filled with tears again, "I feel dreadful about it. Sometimes, I hate myself. I made a terrible mistake all because I wanted to be a mother but like you said, Bonnie, if the baby wasn't mine and Stefan's made out of true love, then I guess then I'd rather not have it. I wasn't thinking when I slept with Alaric. And now, every single time Stefan shows how much he loves me or trusts me, I feel like I want to kill myself because the remorse suffocates me… and I know how many hot, single nurses there are when he goes on his night shift…" She trailed off. "I'm so pathetic and the shame kills me whenever I remember what I did,"

"Then you need to tell him. He deserves to know," I informed her, taking her hands and looking up into her warm, tear stained eyes.

"But he will be furious and might even want to get separated," She protested, sounding angst-filled. Her fingers traced my hand and I wanted to make her feel better but she was the one who dug her grave and now she had to lie in it.

I shot her a pointed look, "Would you rather live a lie for the rest of your life?" I asked, standing up and letting go of her hands.

Elena huddled up into a ball and sniffled, "I don't know," She admitted finally.

"Well, I'll leave you to do some thinking then," I responded, my tone sharper than I'd intended.

Elena flinched and I started out of the room, feeling sick and very sorry for my friend. But she had to solve this problem herself. There was only so much I could do. I was almost out of the door when she called my name.

"Yes?"

"You won't tell Stefan, will you Bonnie?" I could hear the begging in her tone and I sighed.

"No," I called back, "But you have to. Or you'll be forced to live with the guilt strangling you forever," I informed her and with that, I closed the door behind her, leaving her to wallow in her own misery.

I was in my room, brushing my hair, when Damon barged in, a curious look on his face.

"There's this invention called knocking. What if I was doing something private?" I demanded, only slightly irritated.

Damon looked amused, "What would you be doing? Dancing around doing the conga naked?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and grinning up at me.

I stifled a giggle, "You wish, Damon," I responded, my amusement seeping through into my voice.

"I do," He admitted, taking the brush from my hand and tugging it gently through my hair. I relaxed into the seat as he began to brush my hair. "Anyway, what happened with Elena?" He asked, in a slightly more hushed tone.

"Don't tell anyone but its true," I admitted, as Damon finished brushing my hair, slamming the brush down onto the dresser.

"It is?" His tone was irritated. "She didn't deny it?"

"She didn't even try," I responded, honestly, as I stood up and pushed the chair in front of the dresser under the table. I closed the door to give us some more privacy and sighed. "She's going to think about telling Stefan,"

Damon looked pissed off. "Think my ass. I'm going to go tell Stefan," He started out of the room and I yanked his arm roughly.

"No!" I pleaded, "Damon, don't do this. It'll be a million times worse if he hears it from anyone else. She needs to tell him herself. Give her some time,"

"What if she just stalls forever, Bonnie? He's my brother; he deserves better," Damon said with conviction.

"I know he does. But Elena's my best friend and you care about her as well. Stefan told me you're close to her, almost best friends, so you shouldn't tell for Elena's sake," I revealed, the pleading tone still to my voice, "She's been through so much,"

Damon sighed, "You know, I saved her life back when I was on vacation here to visit Stefan and Dad," He admitted, waiting to measure my reaction.

I nodded, "Yes, I know. Stefan told me. And afterwards, you became good friends with her which is why you need to leave her to tell him herself. You owe it to her," I added.

"I don't owe her anything. I saved her life," Damon muttered, "But I guess I'll not say anything…for you," He finally conceded.

"Thank you," I breathed, bringing my hand gingerly to his face. He looked like he was trying to calm down. "This is the right thing to do,"

He nodded, looking with those beautiful light blue heavily lashed eyes into my own eyes. He sighed then, "But if she doesn't do it in the next week, then I'm going to have to divulge her little secret,"

I gave him a look that said 'Damon, come on' but he just frowned, determined. "When did Stefan tell you all those things anyway? Is he your new best friend or something?" He sounded irritated.

I smiled at him, "No. That was that day when I went for dinner at your house on the suburbs of New York. On the way back, he told me about Elena and you and about how you saved her from drowning. He made you sound like a hero and even though I didn't like you then, he planted the seed in my mind that maybe you weren't the jerk I'd always thought you were," I admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed that I was revealing so much.

Damon smiled back at me, taking one of my hands and squeezing it. "Then I guess I owe him a thanks," He murmured, and was about to pull me close when we heard a knock on the door of my room.

"Come in," I called, taking a few steps away from Damon, though I kept our hands entwined.

It was Jacob, all polite smiles and bowed heads. "Mr. Guiseppe asks of your presence in his room," He announced, civilly.

Damon nodded, "We'll be right down, James," He responded, breezily.

"It's Jacob, Mr. Damon," He responded looking sorry that he had to correct him.

Damon gave him a look that said he didn't really care and Jacob flitted off a few seconds later, closing the door firmly behind him.

I felt a little annoyed at Damon because of his behavior towards Jacob. "You could've been nicer to him," I commented, as I ran the brush through my hair one last time and placed it on the dresser. I pulled some tendrils of my hair back and tucked my bangs behind my ear, feeling smarter already.

"How can I when he's constantly flirting with you?" Damon demanded.

"He's never flirted with me," I gave him a shocked look, "He's just being kind and besides, we're not really dating,"

Damon looked hurt, "Fine, I guess you have a point there," He responded, and he started out of the room.

I would've laughed if it didn't break my heart so deeply; Damon was acting like such a drama queen. I grabbed his hand, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant you have no reason to be jealous," I replied, "I love you, Damon, so you shouldn't worry who flirts with me… or who I'm dating," I added lightheartedly thinking of Klaus who was back home in New York.

Damon whirled around and dipped me back, catching my lips in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back, knotting my hands in his hair and feeling a fire ignite inside me at our intimate touch. He looked back at me when we were done, as if in awe, "I love you too," He commented simply and I smiled at him and we started downstairs, hand in hand, ready to face Guiseppe.

Because as long as we were together, we could face anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you found out the truth about the Elena thing AND we got some Bamon! What did you guys think? Elena's a little drama whore isn't she? : O She just doesn't stop stirring trouble… Do you think that she's really going to tell Stefan or go on living like she has been? Please don't hate her (or me) I just wanted to make all the characters flawed like in real life (and not like in the show where Elena's an ANGEL,) I actually really like Elena and that's why I'm trying so hard to make her redeem herself in this! **

**Anyway, next chapter we have more Guiseppe angst, Bonnie/Guiseppe moments and we'll find out what Guiseppe thinks about Damon's proposal to Bonnie which Bamon STILL haven't talked about… *wink wink nudge nudge***

**REVIEWS=BAMON LOVE! **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own the freaking Vampire Diaries. THERE! I said it… **


	33. White Rose

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 32- White Rose**

Guiseppe was a sight for sore eyes. If possible, he looked a hundred times worse than the man we'd seen just yesterday. His eyes, which had seemed so vibrant and green in the pictures I'd seen in his office, were now dull and red rimmed and he looked so frail, I thought he'd collapse. He was skin and bones-literally- and I hated to see who I had assumed a strong man so weak and meager. My heart churned in my chest as we approached the sick and dying man who was struggling to sit up.

"Stay lying down," Damon told him, anxiously, and it broke my heart to see the angst filled look on Damon's face. I placed a guiding hand on the small of his back, stroking it to let him know I was here with him and I'd never leave.

I followed him slowly and nodded, "The doctor just told us you need to rest… sitting upright drains energy," I added, as gently as I could. As crazy as it seemed, I was feeling more and more like a Salvatore every day. I felt like the loss of this man would affect not only Damon's life, but mine as well.

Guiseppe shook his head, "I want to be able to see you both. Help me sit up, Damon," He rasped, his voice rough and grating.

Damon shot me a questioning look and I shrugged so he hurried forward to help his Dad sit up. I helped Damon prop him up with a pillow and stood back a little to give the father and son some privacy.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, Dad? Mother said that they might be able to help you.." Damon trailed off, unsurely, his arms folded across his chest as he peered down at his Dad.

Guiseppe let out a coughing sound that I assumed was supposed to be a chuckle, "Hospital's are for sissies," His Italian accent was as prominent as ever and I saw in him the young, stalwart man who'd been gazing with an omnipotent look at the camera in his wedding picture. "And they would only prolong the inevitable," He started coughing violently and a woman dressed in white who I assumed was a nurse stepped forward to give him a drink that smelled horrible. Damon took a few steps back until he was standing beside me. I took his hand and squeezed it and he looked at me with glazed eyes, an unreadable look in his eyes as he watched his father take the medicine, wincing and coughing some more. When he was done, the nurse hurried away. "Anyway, no hospital," He concluded, "I want to die with my honor not on some hospital bed," His voice was weak and Damon just nodded. "Enough about me…I'm dying already..What is…" he breathed in and out, "happening?"

Damon pulled me forward, a slight smile gracing his lips. "I proposed to Bonnie yesterday and she said yes," He announced, proudly and I nodded though I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about that whole thing. Maybe I was so caught up in the moment when I said yes. Maybe not… Only time would tell how I'd handle things.

We watched Guiseppe who reached forward for Damon who leaned towards him. Guiseppe clapped him on the back. He started speaking in Italian then retraced his words, "Very good…you have made a good choice…" He trailed off, a sad look on his face. "My whole life….I was caught up… in prejudices and before, I never would have agreed but I've learned from my sickness," He concluded, reaching his hand out to me. I knelt by his bed, taking his hand. He weakly squeezed my hand and then reached forward to place a kiss to my forehead.

"Damon, could you leave me a moment with your _bella_ bride?" He asked, a moment later and Damon nodded before he shot me a smile and slunk out of the room.

Once Damon had disappeared through the door, Guiseppe looked over at me. "What I said before was true… In my golden days, I would never have approved of a non Italian marriage for either of my sons… but things have changed…" He trailed off, rasping for a second before he sighed. "I never thought I'd see my son Damon before I died… but you made that possible… and for that, I will never be able to thank you enough,"

"Damon knew he wanted to come. I just had to unveil his deepest desires," I put in, feeling extremely flattered because of his words.

Guiseppe smiled weakly, "Whatever you did, I give you the greatest thanks. And Bonnie, I'm good with reading people… even in my dying days, I can tell that you have a pure heart and are the perfect match for my reckless son. Before I go, I want to tell you that I appreciate everything you've done to change him…and I want you to promise to look after him when I…" He trailed off, wet green eyes staring down at me.

I wiped my own eyes, only aware now that I'd been crying. I sniffled, nodding. "I will take care of Damon, forever and always," I choked out, tearfully, "I will. And thank you for making him who he is. I know that you haven't always gotten along but he's appreciated these last few days with you… they've made him a better person,"

Guiseppe stroked my hair, "Don't cry, my dear. The day comes when each of us die. I'm a firm Catholic so I believe in fate and in divine justice and in…people's time coming to an end… and my time is almost up.." He trailed off, coughing a couple of times.

"Don't say that. You might live some more," I put in, unable to say anything else. I wiped my damp eyes and he offered me a tissue. How ironic was it that he was comforting me when he was dying and I was still young…

Guiseppe chuckled dryly, "You and I both know that's a lie…" He trailed off, "I have something to give you, my daughter… it is not much but it is enough to wish you luck with my Damon," He rattled something off in Italian to a maid and she rushed forward with a vase of white roses that I noticed had been set on a counter in the back of his room, by the window. She offered Guiseppe a white rose and he took it, watching as she retreated.

Guiseppe watched my confused expression with a knowing smile. "These white roses, they remind me of a time when I was in Italy as a young boy… before my parents brought me to America…" He trailed off, a wistful look crossing his weak face that held the remains of an omnipotence I couldn't imagine. "I was in love…. Her name was Lolita Bellucci, a Florentine beauty with big brown eyes and black hair that flowed down her back like a cape. We had a summer fling. She would bring me these pure white roses and I would take them. My father… he never approved of our love because she was of the lower class and was happy when we moved to America and I left Lolita… She was the love of my life, and even marrying Nathalie didn't change that…. Sometimes, I wonder if I'd stood up for love, if I would still be in the same position… I don't know… all I know is that my sons are the jewels of my marriage with Nathalie…" He laughed, looking at my consumed expression. I could see the images flickering of a young Guiseppe, laughing with joy as he danced with Lolita Bellucci, their eyes filled with love.

"And what happened to Lolita? Did you ever see her again?" I couldn't help but ask, my heart warming at this story he was telling me. I felt so lucky to be hearing these things.

Guiseppe looked at me sadly, "I tried to get in contact with her after the divorce. But I couldn't reach her… And maybe that's for the best… anyway, I didn't mean to load you with stories of my past but I wanted to say that these white roses have always reminded me of Lolita. And as I approach my last few days, that vase of white roses keeps our young love alive," He looked at the vase wistfully and I thought to myself that that was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard.

"True love is hard to find. But you and Damon have it. I can see it in your eyes, the undying passion and excitement you feel towards each-other. Never let it go… I will never stop wondering what if about Lolita…" He looked grief-stricken before he smiled wistfully and reached forward with the white rose in his hand, "Come here, _bella_?"

I leaned towards him so I was at arms reach and he, with all the effort he possessed, cut the stem of the rose until only a little remained. Then he reached forward and threaded the pure white rose through the strands of my hair. "Let this white rose give you my blessing and express you and Damon's love as it expressed mine and Lolita. That kind of love never dies," He explained to me, leaning back into his bed with a huff.

I touched the flowers, my eyes tearing up again. "Thank you, Guiseppe. You don't know how much this means to me," I spoke softly, reaching forward to stroke his aged cheek. He squeezed my hand that was already in his, an affectionate look on his face. A few tears squeezed out of my eyes and I sighed, my heart breaking for the Salvatore's and for Guiseppe's Lolita too.

I pulled back as Guiseppe started to cough again and the nurse rushed forward with his medicine which I guessed cured his cough. I wondered what type of cancer he had and in that moment, as I stepped back, watching him take the medicine with distaste, the smell of the fresh, white rose in my hair, I wished with all my heart that Lolita was still alive and that he could have met her once more before he died… but it was too late now. Even if I tried to find Lolita, I doubted she'd be here in time. Guiseppe was right: he only had a couple of days to live.

When his coughs lessened, he sighed, "Can you bring me Damon? I want to speak to him," He shot me a kind look and I nodded.

"Thanks for the rose, Guiseppe…" I gratified as I started edging out of the room.

"Don't thank me," Guiseppe responded tenderly, "Just never give up on true love,"

I heard the honesty of his words and was sobbing by the time I exited his room. I felt strong arms around me and Damon held me close as I cried. I hated not being strong for him like I promised I would be, but I couldn't help it. Guiseppe had touched my heart with his story and with his talk of True Love and I knew that in his words, veracity rang. Damon didn't say anything; he just sighed and held me close to his chest stroking my back until I was done.

I pulled back shakily, "Guiseppe wants to talk to you," I spoke in a breathless voice. I didn't want him to go but I knew that he had to because his Dad needed him. We had the rest of our lives.

Damon nodded, "Are you okay?" He asked, in a concerned tone. His blue eyes reflected the care and my heart swelled in my chest, filling me with warmth.

I nodded, "Just a little overwhelmed, Damon," I admitted, patting him on the back. "Go speak to your Dad. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Damon replied, pulling me to his chest one more time before he released me. I watched as he pushed the door open to Guiseppe's room and strode in. I wiped my eyes with the tissue Guiseppe had given me and sniffed, feeling a little pathetic for crying but knowing that I had the right reasons for doing so.

I turned on my heel and started back out of the room, wiping my eyes to remove any traces of my impromptu crying session. I spotted Stefan and Elena sitting in the lounge, the TV blaring and I sighed as I saw how Elena had her legs stretched out over Stefan's knees and he looked at her with a look that told anyone that he was under her spell. My heart broke for them both and I assumed she hadn't told him about the whole Alaric thing. It made sense she'd delay it until we were back in New York, after the whole Guiseppe thing, because Stefan, though he looked content in her company, I could see the stress lined and his ever-creased forehead. I knew that he had always loved and looked up to his Dad so I could only guess how he was feeling about Guiseppe's incurable malady.

Elena's eyes turned to meet mine for a split second and she looked at me with a look that held so much guilt and remorse, I faltered in my step. I shot her a hopeful smile and she smiled back hesitantly, before she turned back to her husband, talking to him.

I skipped up the steps, noting that it was very late by now, almost midnight. I yawned, realizing it'd been a very long and excruciating day. First the talk with Elena then Hacienda then the whole Trevor and Aurelia ordeal then another talk with Elena then Guiseppe and how he'd made me cry. It was a physically and emotionally draining day.

I approached my room, tediously closing the door behind me and tearing my clothes off. I reached for the wardrobe, pulling out some gray slacks and a light blue tank top before I changed into them. I yanked my hair back into a ponytail, slipping the white rose into my hand, and brushed my teeth just in case I felt sleepy and then retreated to the bed, scrawling across it. I was about to switch the widescreen TV on to find any crap to take my mind off everything to watch but then my phone started ringing.

I reached for it wearily, yanking it out of my purse and bringing it to my ear. "Hey," I called into it.

"Hi Bonnie," A familiar voice that sent vibes of guilt travelling through my body answered. Klaus. I remembered everything that had happened with Damon and how he'd freaking proposed to me at Hacienda and felt sick with shame, knowing practically how Elena felt with the whole Stefan thing. "How are you, my love?"

"Klaus," I injected enthusiasm into my voice, "I'm great. How are you doing?"

"Everything's fine here. I had a long day at work though and I've been missing you," Klaus responded, and I could just imagine him lying on his recliner chair, shirtless, in front of his favorite show: CSI and I realized I missed him. Sure, I didn't love him with the intensity I did for Damon but I cared about him very much as a friend or even as a brother. And the possible father of my child.

"I missed you too," I admitted, truthfully, "I had a really long day too hanging out with Damon's family and all," I hadn't told him much except that Damon's Dad was sick and that I was there for emotional support.

"How is Damon's father?" Klaus asked me, concern coloring his voice. My heart twisted at the familiarity of his voice and how simple things could have been for us if I hadn't been head over heels for Damon.

"He's…not good," I sighed, tiredly, pushing a wispy strand of my hair away from my face, "He doesn't have long to live," I admitted, in a quieter voice. I could feel the emotion seep into my voice. My fingers brushed over the milk-white rose and I sighed once more.

Klaus could read me so well it scared me. "Are you okay, love?" He asked, a few moments later.

I nodded, though I felt sick, "Yes. It's just draining and I feel like I would do anything to make him not die, for Damon's sake more than anything. He told me some really touching things," I started, my voice breaking. I felt myself sniffle and stifled my pain, trying to make the tears go away.

"You can cry, pretty girl," Klaus told me, "It's natural. Do you want me to come over and be there for you?"

"You have work Klaus. You can't just drop your position in your father's company and expect him to let you come crawling back God knows when," I responded, though I honestly couldn't handle him being here. Not with me pretending to date Damon for his parent's sake and our imminent break up. I couldn't just let him come and mess everything up. I'd deal with him when I got back.

"I can," Klaus said fiercely, "I don't give a damn if I lose my job for you, Bon Bon. I've realized something in these past few days… I can't live without you…I can't imagine living without you by my side and….I see the future clearly, me, you and our lovely little child," My heart broke at his words and I felt incredibly sick because I knew how much he cared. I cared for him so much too but in a different way. I'd never love him like I loved Damon. And I wasn't sure about the child being his, not after Damon had planted the seed of doubt in my mind. I felt like I was sinking because Klaus was a great man and when I got back, I'd break his heart. "Say something, love,"

I stuttered, "I'm tired," I admitted, "I've had a very long day like I said before," I knew it was the most horrible thing to say but it was the only honest thing I could say. The only thing that wouldn't shatter him into a million pieces later.

Klaus's voice was patient and understanding which added to my anguish. "Then you should rest, my love," He paused, "And take care of our child…"

"I will," I choked out, about to hang up. I could already feel my eyes welling up with tears for Klaus and I wondered why I was so emotional lately. It had to be a pregnancy thing.

"When will you be back anyway?" He put in, finally.

"I don't know. But I'll call you when the time is right," I promised. "Have a good night, Klaus," My voice was tender but I was on the verge of breaking down.

"Good night, love," He responded, "I love you," He said, naturally.

My heart hammered in my chest and I wiped away tears, "Me too," I responded, hastily, before I hung up. And it wasn't a complete lie. I did love him but not in the way he thought I did. I started crying for the man I was leading on back home, the man who deserved way better than me. He needed love and he needed dedication and he needed a future with a woman better than me.

I'd cheated on him. And it would have to stop, I told myself firmly. At least until I broke up with Klaus there would be no lovey dovey stuff with Damon. Only for show, I'd keep up the façade for Nathalie and especially Guiseppe but lately, it had been more than just an act. It had been real with all the stolen kisses and loving words and lingering touches. I had to put an end to it because every time I fell more in love with Damon, I forgot the good, faithful man waiting for me back home. And I was as bad as Elena cheating on Stefan if I kept sneaking around behind Klaus's trusting back with Damon.

I especially had to set the records straight about our 'engagement'. That couldn't go any further until I'd broken up with Klaus. At Hacienda, I'd been caught up in it all, in the magic of the moment. It was crazy that I'd agreed to marry Damon when I was still with Klaus, when I was more certainly than not probably going to have his child. There was only a tiny possibility that it would be Damon's baby. The odds were mostly in Klaus's favor and until I did the DNA test, I had to assume it was the baby Klaus and I had made. It pained me because I knew I wanted it to be Damon's child, but I needed to stop lying to myself. And to Damon. I needed to break up with Klaus then maybe try to date Damon but this marriage thing was fanatical right now.

Guiseppe was right about Damon being the love of my life but I refused to be an unfaithful girlfriend. I refused to keep betraying Klaus's trust time and time again by kissing and caressing Damon. So until I ended things with Klaus, I'd be extra wary about what I did-or didn't do- with Damon.

I'd just about reached a decision when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I called, sitting up in bed and placing my phone onto my bedside table.

I was greeted with Damon's perfect sapphire colored eyes, his ruffled wayward ebony hair and a secret smile on his lips. He walked towards me, "How about we go sit on the balcony leading from my room? I have something to talk to you about," He suggested, a serious look on his face.

I only hesitated for a split second before I nodded, "Okay," I responded, not knowing in the least what he had to say. From the somber look on his face, I guessed it was probably about his dying father. I placed the white rose on my pillow and took Damon's outstretched hand, closing my eyes and remembering how right it felt. No matter the guilt I felt, I couldn't pull my hand back.

Holding hands wasn't cheating, I tried to convince myself, as I followed Damon out of my room and towards his own. He closed the door behind us and I sighed as he let go of my hand and pushed the French doors to the balcony open. I saw that there were a couple of chairs set up and he gestured for me to come. I did, following him out into the crisp, Ohio night weather.

The first thought I had as I sat down was it was cold. Very cold. I shivered and Damon immediately offered me his jacket. I took it, thankfully, sliding it onto my shoulders and wrapping it round me trying to forget how much it smelt of him. It smelt so Damon-y it killed me. It took all the willpower I had not to bring the leather jacket to my nose and sniff it, inhaling his unique scent. I filled my mind with thoughts of Klaus, trying to remind myself of what I'd decided to do, but it was so hard with Damon actually here across from me.

The second thought I had was that the view was gorgeous. Damon's balcony overlooked the kidney shaped swimming pool which was lit up with pool lights. The garden surrounding it was beautiful too, with a variety of colors of flowers, including the white roses very much like the one Guiseppe had gifted to me. My heart tugged as I remembered it; I could still smell it's pure, earthy scent as he placed it in my hair.

I looked over at Damon who was watching me, a comfortable look on his face. I spoke, clearing my throat. "It's beautiful here," I told him, honestly, hugging the jacket to me. It was spectacular here, actually.

"Yes, so beautiful," Damon said, his eyes never leaving my own. He studied me for a few seconds. "Have you been crying?"

I remembered the little breakdown I'd had after Klaus's phone call. "Nah, it's the hay fever," I lied, because I'd never had hay fever before. "And the pregnancy's emotional stress," I added, after Damon shot me an unsure look.

He nodded, "If you're sure there's nothing bothering you…" He trailed off.

"Nothing is bothering me," I fibbed, but somehow my voice was strong and sure and I was glad because I didn't want to talk about Klaus with Damon. "So what did you want to say to me?"

Damon looked nervous, "First, let me tell you what happened between me and Gu-Dad after you left," He said, his voice uncharacteristically anxious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Terrible cliffhanger I know but I wanted to tell all in the next chapter because it just fits better there for the flow of the story!**

**I wanted to give a giant THANK YOU to everyone who's reading and reviewing, both old and new readers because without you, Bamon's story would never have been told! So Thanks so much!**

**Now what do you think is going to happen next? Bonnie's sworn off being 'lovey dovey' with Damon for Klaus's sake… and Damon has something important to tell Bonnie… EEK! **

**Leave some love for Bamon please : ) and for me! **

**Next chapter will be up the day after tomorrow, I guess. I've already started it but it needs some finishing touches! **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	34. Salvatore Family Ring

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 33- Salvatore Family Ring**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the love you left on the last chapter. Every single review of them made me smile and made me know exactly how to piece together the rest of Bamon's journey. THANK YOU, lovelies! Enjoy!**

**Previously on Not You Again:**

_He nodded, "If you're sure there's nothing bothering you…" He trailed off. _

"_Nothing is bothering me," I fibbed, but somehow my voice was strong and sure and I was glad because I didn't want to talk about Klaus with Damon. "So what did you want to say to me?"_

_Damon looked nervous, "First, let me tell you what happened between me and Gu-Dad after you left," He said, his voice uncharacteristically anxious. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I nodded, waiting for him to begin speaking. His perfect azure eyes locked on my own for a couple of seconds before he gulped as if making a decision. He nodded then and started to speak:

"When you left, at first he was praising you like crazy…"

**Flashback DPOV**

"_Damon, for once you've made the right decision," Dad's eyes were proud and my heart jumped around in my chest happily because I'd finally gained his approval. "Bonnie is a fine choice,"_

"_I know she is," I beamed, "I'm honestly a little surprised that you approved. You never approved of Elena because she wasn't Italian and because of Bonnie's skin color as well, I never thought you'd be okay with us…me and Bonnie, I mean," I admitted, sheepishly._

_Father's eyes gleamed and he sighed, "Normally, I would have never agreed, you are right. But sickness has taught me to get over pride and prejudices especially when love is concerned. I wish I'd learned sooner. Maybe I could have embraced you and had you in my life sooner," He spoke weakly and I was terrified because I'd never seen him this frail. This wasn't the strong, commanding father I'd known and loved. _

"_I didn't think you wanted me in your life. You were never proud of me," I admitted, a little apprehensively. _

_Father sighed, "I wanted you there… but our personalities are too much the same. We long for passion, love and to be in charge. We clashed but I should have realized earlier that that could be a good thing… that we could be a team," He admitted before he closed his eyes for a few seconds. _

_I waited for him because he often had these moments when he would just take a breather because sometimes talking too much could have an emotional or physical toll on his body. He finally opened his eyes again. "I want you to give something to Bonnie," He spoke, a few moments later. "Search for a box in the lowest cabinet of that cupboard," He gestured to a pine wardrobe and I nodded and hurried over there. I found what he was looking for: a small, blue box._

"_Bring it here, son," He said, weakly. _

_I obliged, and he took the box from me, his fingers shaking. I slid down next to him, wanting to know what it was. He opened the box after a few unsuccessful tries to get the clasp open and I knew better than to try to help him. He was as stubborn as I was in that sort of thing. When he had it open, he offered it to me._

_I took it and inside it was a gorgeous ring, decorated with a gleaming turquoise stone that shone brighter than any diamond I had seen. I brushed my fingers over it. I didn't understand. "Why should I give this to Bonnie?"_

_Guiseppe looked mildly irritated, "Silly boy, this is the Salvatore family ring. It's been passed down in our family from father to oldest son when the time is right. Us Salvatores have always been a romantic bunch and this ring signifies complete and true love which I know you have with Bonnie. If a woman justifies this ring, she can choose to keep it and have another one made or pass it down to her eldest son. My mother gave it to me as she was dying, and I never gave it to my true love," He concluded, and I could see that all this speaking had drained him. He sank back into his bed, looking up at me with tired drooping eyes. _

"_You never gave it to Mother?" I was surprised, as I fingered the spectacular ring. _

"_No, she was never the love of my life. But I know Bonnie is yours," Guiseppe expressed. I knew that I would never love anyone as much as I loved Bonnie so I closed my fingers around the box, shutting it._

"_Thank you," I replied, as the nurse rushed forward to give Dad some more medication. It killed me how weak he'd become. _

_Father shook his head, "It's only tradition," He rasped, and reaching forward, he ran a hand through my hair. I watched as the nurse injected something into his bloodstream and his eyes drooped even more. He fought to keep them open._

"_Rest," I told him, feeling an uncharacteristic tenderness towards my Dad. I took his hand and stroked it. "Get better,"_

"_We both know that'll never happen…" He trailed off, sleepily. "Good night, son,"_

"_Good night, Dad," _

**End of Flashback**

Damon looked at me as I processed his words, my heart squirming because I knew what he was going to do. I could see the lump of the box in the pocket of his jeans and I felt overwhelmed with sickness because I'd just thought about everything and how I was going to delay the marriage thing because of Klaus and I couldn't have him expressing his undying love for me. Now was not the time, no matter how selfish that sounded.

"The part I left out was, Father told me," Damon pushed his chair out of the way and perched at my feet, pulling the navy blue box out of his jeans pocket. My heart soared but I knew I couldn't accept marrying him. Not until I cleared up all the crap I had back home to clear. "If someone special comes along and you feel like you don't deserve her, you have to marry her. Bonnie Bennett, I know I already asked you at Hacienda but it wasn't formal and now it is…. I've dreamed my whole life about finding a girl like you," His eyes held all the passion and love he felt for me and my heart was doing happy jumps in my chest and I felt the tears come to my eyes because of what I'd have to do. "A girl who's smart and gorgeous but keeps me on my toes. A girl who keeps me in check and challenges me constantly yet makes me feel like I'm at home when I put my arms around her," He continued. "I need you in my life and I know I'm never going to find someone I love more… Bonnie, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He offered me the box, opening it.

The ring was gorgeous. All gold with a giant blue rock that reminded me of Damon's eyes. I'd always dreamed of a diamond wedding ring but this one was so much more… especially learning about its history with the Salvatore men. The whole thing was so romantic, I thought I would swoon. I couldn't believe that Damon was so perfect and amazing and yet he wanted me… but I had to sort things out with Klaus because I was leading him on and I couldn't give Damon my full affections until I broke up with my boyfriend.

Damon sensed my hesitation and I looked at him as the hope dimmed slightly in his eyes. My bit my lip, not knowing how to go about this…and not knowing if I even wanted to.

I cleared my throat, "I want to, more than anything in the world, say yes, Damon. But I can't," I choked out, finally, and his eyes lost all the hope they'd held. My heart broke and Damon shot me a confused look.

"W-what? Why? You said yes before though…" He stayed on his spot, still holding out the ring to me and I sighed.

"I know I did. But I was caught up in the moment…overwhelmed even…but now that I'm thinking seriously, I can't marry you, Damon. Not when I have so many skeletons in my closet. Not when I still have a relationship with Klaus back home and am probably carrying his love child," I brought my hand to my stomach, "I can't accept because it wouldn't be fair to you or to Klaus… I'm sick of leading him on and cheating on him… and I need to end things with him before we go any further," I finished, out of breath because of my speech.

Damon got to his feet, snapping the box shut and sitting down on the chair, a slightly dejected look on his face. He slipped the box back into his pocket and sighed, staring out into the garden.

I touched his arm, "Damon, you've got to understand where I'm coming from. I'm still in a relationship with Klaus," I muttered, "The only reason I said yes in Hacienda was because I was so overwhelmed… I wasn't thinking about the consequences, about what could happen to everyone else around me. I was being selfish,"

Damon looked at me, "Selfish? No, you were finally doing what you wanted… or at least I thought you were. Things between you and that British asshole ended when you started kissing me… they ended when we started sharing things that I've never shared with anyone before…" He reached forward to touch my stomach. "I don't know why you don't believe me… but that baby is mine. I can just feel it. My instincts are never wrong,"

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked over at him with the kindest look I could. "Damon, let's be logical, okay? I slept with you once… and I slept with him way more than that," My cheeks tinged and I felt my words slay Damon emotionally. He looked like he'd been slapped.

He growled, "You obviously don't believe in miracles then… I don't care how many times you've fucked Klaus, Bonnie… it just hurts that you don't believe that we could have made something so special… and I just…." He trailed off.

"You what?" I prodded, watching his expression shift from angry to plain out sad.

Damon looked dejected, "I was just so sure you'd say yes," His voice was quiet, which was very uncharacteristic of him, "I'm sorry you got 'caught up in the moment' before. This was ridiculous of me. I should've known you'd never agree to marry me. I'm not responsible or accomplished, I never do the dishes when I'm home, I leave my bed undone and I hardly ever tidy my room… and I'm not even freaking British," He stood up, already starting out of the balcony.

I shot him a desperate look. "Damon! I love you. I told you that before… I don't care about your imperfections. They make you you… " I trailed off, trying to express what I was feeling.

Damon kept on walking though his voice was pained when he spoke again. "Stop it, Bonnie," He called over his shoulder, barely looking at me.

I followed him, "Don't walk away, Damon. We're stronger than that. I love you so much and you know that and I'll get things sorted with Klaus and then-,"

Damon turned suddenly and started towards me. He brought his fingers up to cup my cheeks and kissed me passionately before he took a few steps back. "I know the truth, Bonnie…It's not Klaus you're leading on, it's me," He muttered, "And I'm sick and tired of being the second choice… I get that Klaus is everything I should be to satisfy you but I thought that these last few days meant something to you; they meant the world to me."

"You're not my second choice, nor could you ever be," I called as he started out of the room. I followed him, frantically calling after him. "Damon, please believe me; I care about you so damn much"

"How can I when I feel so led on?" Damon responded, heatedly, running his hand through his hair and shooting me an exasperated look.

"I'm not leading you on, Damon. And Klaus isn't what I want… it's you," I promised, injecting honesty into my voice so he'd believe me. "I need you… these last few days meant everything,"

"I don't believe you, Bonnie. You're always changing your mind and I don't know what to think…" He sighed and opened the door.

"Don't walk away from me, Damon!" I screamed after him and he paused at the door but I couldn't see his expression. A waterfall of tears was already shrouding my vision. I felt so weak and stupid for crying since I'd been crying a lot lately but I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do anymore about the whole Damon and Klaus thing and I felt so emotionally drained.

He didn't speak. He just stood there, then he turned to look in my direction. His gaze faltered and I swiped my tears, not wanting to appear weak in front of him. Then he turned and started out of the door, leaving me standing there crying my eyes out.

"If you walk away then this means nothing to you," I attempted, shouting, but I could already hear his footsteps on the stairs. Every step made my heart break further. I didn't think that by rejecting him, I'd break my own heart as well but it definitely wasn't coming out in one piece from this ordeal.

I knew I was being selfish, asking him to stay after I'd rejected him but I loved him so much and I didn't want it to be this way between us. I collapsed onto Damon's bed, tears streaming down my face. I heard footsteps and thought for a second that he'd returned and that we could go on as if nothing had happened but instead I found Elena and Stefan standing there, alarmed looks on their faces.

Elena ran over to me immediately, taking me into her arms. "Bonnie, don't cry," She pleaded, hugging me close to her, rubbing my back in an attempt to assuage me.

I inhaled her familiar scent and cried into her chest with all my strength, letting all my angst out. With Elena- and Stefan- I didn't have to pretend that everything was okay. We sat on the bed, me curled up on a ball on her lap, and Stefan crawled onto my other side, stroking my shoulder and murmuring that it was going to be okay. I was incredibly sad and confused as to what I was supposed to do but I felt glad that my friends were there for me no matter what. They didn't ask me for details or anything and for that I was glad, I didn't want to talk about anything concerning Damon and what had happened between us right now.

They just let me cry, holding me and letting me know that they were there for me, whatever the circumstances.

Damon didn't come back that night until the next morning. Elena and Stefan took me back to bed and Stefan made me some Chamomile tea while I sat in my bed with Elena, watching episodes of Keeping Up With the Kardashians and feeling very much like my Harvard days. I sniffled every so often and Elena was a constant supply of tissues- and hugs- whenever I needed them and I knew how much I loved her no matter what her flaws were. It was because of these moments that I knew that she was a true friend.

"Oh my god, Scott and Kourtney are pregnant with another child!" Elena exclaimed and I harrumphed so she went on, "I like the baby's name: Penelope Scotland. Her middle name is especially unique," She smiled excitedly, looking up at the screen.

"It is pretty," I admitted, as Stefan came in with the tea, setting it down on my bedside table. "Thank you," I told Stefan, reaching in to give him a hug. He hugged me back and smiled:

"No problem. I know this has something to do with Damon and I just wanted to tell you not to worry… he loves you and he'll be back groveling for forgiveness before you know it," His expression told me that I didn't need to tell them anything if I didn't want to but I knew that I had to let some of my sadness out or I might spontaneously combust.

"I've really screwed up this time," I told Stefan as he crawled next to Elena on the bed. I grabbed my tea and took a sip, trying to calm my nerves. "There shouldn't have been anything between me and Damon anyway… I'm still with Klaus,"

Elena sighed, "No offense. But what you have with Klaus and the happiness I see when you're around him has nothing on the happiness you experience with Damon and what you have with him. And Damon really likes you… he's never been this passionate about a girl," She admitted, running a hand through smooth chocolate colored hair.

"Yes," Stefan put in, "I really have never seen him this way before… and you've changed him for the better," I remembered Guiseppe's words about the same thing and felt that I'd failed not only Damon but Guiseppe.

"And he changed me," I added, a moment later, "I was so uptight…God, I was a bitch, Elena. How did you tolerate me?" I looked at her incredulously.

Elena grinned, "You were never _that_ much of a bitch, Bon," She put in, cheekily. Stefan chuckled from beside her, nuzzling his wife and I realized that she still hadn't told him about the cheating thing. I couldn't blame her now that everything with Damon had blown up in my face.

"Hey!" I punched her in the arm and she laughed humorously.

"No seriously… you may have been study-crazy but you had a good heart. And you were my BFF. Best friends forever," She smiled, "And you still are," She reached forward to hug me. I embraced her and then sat back again, taking ginger sips of the tea.

I sighed, looking at her and then at Stefan. "Thank you guys for everything. For being here," I yawned, "For just letting me cry, for this awesome chamomile tea… I love you both,"

"Aww love you too," Elena responded, clutching me tighter.

Stefan laughed, "It was no problem. And Damon will get over himself… No matter what you did, he'll forgive you," He promised me, before he hopped out of bed. "Well, I'll say goodnight to you girls and get some sleep… I assume you'll stay here tonight, 'Lena?"

"Is that okay?" Elena looked over at me for permission. "I want to be here for you,"

I nodded, "Sure," I responded, and Elena shot her husband a smile.

"I'll miss you, Stef." She called, a loving look on her face. Stefan leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead, then to her two cheeks, making her giggle.

"I'll miss you more, Elena. See you later," He touched her cheek tenderly then waved at us both, closing the door behind him.

I watched him go with a sigh, "I guess you still haven't told him," I muttered, as I took a sip of tea.

Elena sighed and snuggled into my side, placing her head on my shoulder as she looked up at the TV. "Yeah, I figured I'd wait until we got back to NY. We don't need any more emotional stress," She murmured, sleepily.

"That's a good idea," I admitted, "You two seem so much in love… I think Stefan will forgive you… he loves you so very much. I see it every time he looks at you," I felt once more jealous of their pure, easy love even though it had some bumps that I was sure they'd easily get over. At least I hoped they would.

A sad look crossed Elena's face, "I hope he forgives me. I love him more than anything," She admitted, and I could hear the sincerity in her words. "Besides, I'm giving this adoption idea a serious thinking,"

I smiled lightly, touching her arm. "I think it's a good idea. You'll help an orphan and it'll be fulfilling, you know," I was glad I didn't have to talk about my Damon drama anymore. It was so much easier to listen to Elena speak especially because I was exhausted. It had been the longest day ever.

"I know," She admitted, "It's just a thought though…" She trailed off, yawning.

I finished the last of my tea, "I think we should go to bed," I muttered, flicking off the TV.

"I was watching," Elena protested, tiredly even though her eyes were practically closed.

"Liar," I laughed, genuinely, "You were asleep,"

"Wasn't," She mumbled, but by now her eyes were shut tight and she looked like a sleeping angel. I placed my mug on my bedside table, too lazy to go brush my teeth again.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Good night, Elena," I muttered, shutting the light off and snuggling under the covers.

"Night Bonnie," She replied, and for a moment, I felt like I was back in Harvard all over again, with no problems and drama. Just me and Elena taking on the college life- although she certainly experienced more than I did. We'd more often than not after a party that Elena had forced me to attend of course, end up like this, lying next to each other in this exact same position: snuggled up close with Elena's head resting on my shoulder as a pillow. Those were the easy days.

I smiled to myself, trying to forget what had happened with Damon and instead trying to fall asleep. Tomorrow was another day and I knew I'd have to deal with Damon then. I shoved all thoughts of Damon and Klaus away and closed my eyes, snuggling into my best friend and falling asleep almost immediately, escaping my boy drama and everything else that was troubling me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not very long! BAMON angst… I hate it when I have to write that but it's all part of their journey. Yay for the Bonnie/Elena/Stefan fluff! I really like Bonnie's close friendships with Elena and Caroline and I like to really show how close they really are.**

**Leave our heartbroken Bonnie and annoyed Damon some love please in a REVIEW : )**

**What do you think Damon's feeling now? Where IS he?**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Just saying.. **


	35. Indifferent Mask

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 34- Indifferent Mask **

**A/N: ****THANKS so darn much for all the reviews! I read each and every one even though I don't reply to all and they always make me eager to update soon for you guys! Enjoy my lovelies : ) **

"Pass me the honey please, _Elena_," Damon said, even though the honey was clearly nearest to me.

I gritted my teeth and Elena reached over me to hand Damon the honey with a sigh. She shot him an annoyed look and Stefan looked irritated as well. They were sick of the coldness Damon was showering me with. It had been a few days and he'd been avoiding me like the plague. I'd tried talking to him a number of times but he'd always make excuses and hurry off to talk to Nathalie or Guiseppe- the latter which I was pleased that he had more time to spend with of course because everyone knew he was living his last days. Every day, we woke up with the possibility of him not being alive to see his family once more.

The whole Damon issue was beyond infuriating and I'd decided to give up trying to communicate with him as an adult. I was now playing it cold with him as well and I didn't know what was going to happen between us especially when we got back to New York. It wouldn't be pretty, that was for sure. I wondered how it would affect our professional relationship of all things.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Damon pooled honey onto his toast, smearing it before he placed the jar in front of him and started eating, looking only down at his plate. Even Nathalie had noticed that there was something going on between us. I told her it was a little lover's spat and she was fine with that, telling me she'd try to talk to him about it. Until now, there'd been no positive results.

Nathalie was absent from this breakfast, attending to matters with Guiseppe. She'd come down to eat normally but Michael had summoned her to Guiseppe's chamber and she'd been there for the past half hour.

I nibbled on my toast, feeling sick. The morning sickness had started again. I guessed I was crossing into the second trimester of pregnancy and I'd read online that it was normal to throw up and feel nauseas. The medications Dr. Fell had given me kept me feeling okay most of the time but today, I just didn't feel well. There was something in the air because even Elena and Stefan were acting somber. I wondered if Elena had finally come clean to Stefan but figured that she hadn't because she would've told me. In the past few days, we'd become inseparable, spending the mornings sunbathing in our bikinis by the pool until our presence was requested or it was time for lunch or dinner. I hadn't gone to see Guiseppe since my fight with Damon and I guessed I wouldn't see him again until we made up. Damon had been going for hours on end and I figured that he was doing two things at once: 1- spending time with his dying Dad and 2- avoiding me in the process.

"So what are your plans today?" Elena asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. She looked over at Stefan then at Damon who were both silent. I wanted to scream in frustration as Damon pursed his lips and continued eating as if she hadn't spoken.

"I'll visit Guiseppe then maybe we can go out if you girls want," Stefan suggested, shooting his wife and me a brief smile before he brought his coffee to his lips and took a generous sip.

Elena smiled, "It'll be nice to get out of the house. Maybe we could call Jer up… he wanted to see us," I guessed she was referring to her brother Jeremy. "He wants to introduce me to his new girlfriend,"

"Didn't you say that he was in a relationship with a girl called Stacy or something?" I asked, curiously.

I could see Damon glaring at me from the corner of my eye and I ignored him, turning my head in Elena's direction completely and pretending that he wasn't sitting next to me so close that I could feel his body heat burning into my bare thighs: It was a sweltering day and I was dressed in jeans short shorts that reached mid-thigh and a red v-necked shirt.

Elena nodded, "Yes, I guess he broke up with her… Unless Stacy _is_ his new girlfriend," She scratched her head, "You can never know with this guy,"

Stefan chuckled, "How's Klaus anyhow? Have you called him lately?" I saw him shoot a sneaky look at Damon who was now balling his hands into fists and pounding lightly on the table.

"Yeah, I just spoke to him last night actually. He's fine but work is wearing him out, you know," I couldn't help but shoot a smug look in Damon's direction, "He says Hi to all of you," I wondered if I was laying it on too thick but thought that I probably wasn't. 2 could play at Damon's game.

"Well tell him Hi back," Elena replied, pleasantly, biting into her sandwich.

"Will do," I replied, just as Nathalie came rushing towards us, a serious look on her face.

"Damon, Stefan, come quickly… your Father is taking his last breaths," Her voice was frantic and worried and I knew that even though she'd divorced from Guiseppe, this was still affecting her majorly. She still cared about him.

The Salvatore's jumped up, running after their mother and Elena and I just sat there awkwardly, eyeing each-other. I spoke first, "Do you think this is it?" I whispered, even though there was no one else in the room. My heart sank thinking of the man who had blessed me and Damon and who had believed in us so much he wanted Damon to give me the family ring. I wondered if he knew that I'd rejected him and my heartstrings tugged at the memory.

Elena sighed sadly, "I don't know… I guess," She muttered, "Stefan's been off for a couple of days… I guess he kind of figured his Dad was going to die soon considering he's a doctor and all… there must've been signs,"

I bit my lip, sighing, as my stomach convulsed suddenly. "Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my belly softly under my t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" Elena's face was filled with sisterly concern. She peered at me, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

I nodded, "I just have stomach pains and morning sickness. I didn't take my medicine yet today so maybe that's why," I explained to her, just as Damon and Stefan re-entered the room, their eyes red-rimmed and Damon's lip quivering slightly. Nathalie followed them weeping openly, a handkerchief in her hand. Elena jumped up immediately and threw her arms around Stefan and I followed sheepishly not knowing what to do. I watched as she embraced him, comforting him and then they walked upstairs together to bask in their sadness. I looked over at Damon, seeing how helpless and sullen he looked and was at a loss of what to do. I shot him a sympathetic look, walking slowly towards him.

Damon shot me a look that said 'Get Lost' and stormed up the stairs, leaving me standing there gawkily. I didn't know what to do about the whole Damon thing so I wrapped my arms around Nathalie instead. She'd become close to me like a mother in this past week and I knew how much she cared for Guiseppe and how much his death was going to affect her life, even if she wasn't in love with him anymore. She cried into my shoulder and I comforted her like I was the older and smarter one, not the other way round. "Everything's going to be okay… He's going to a better place," I whispered, my tone laced with as much sureness as I could inject into it.

Nathalie nodded, wiping her eyes and stepping back. "I know. I didn't mean to cry… I know he's better now because he was in so much pain… you didn't see him though… so weak and fading…" She erupted into fresh sobs and I rubbed her back.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to do so I just kept on talking. "I can imagine. I know how hard this is. I've lost people I loved before. My granddad whom I was very close to died when I was in Freshman year of High School. I thought it was the end of the world," I could feel tears coming to my own eyes, "but my Mom told me it was just the beginning of my life and that my Grandpoppa wouldn't have wanted me to be sad. What you need to do is go to your room and run a warm bath and then just relax. You'll come out thinking clearly," I assured her, swiping tears away from my own eyes.

Nathalie looked unsure, "I have so much to do _ma Cherie_, I need to organize the funeral and get the coffin ready and see where his grave is going to go…. So much and so little time to do it all," She trailed off, stress and dejection coloring her voice. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and sighed heavily.

I put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it. "You need to rest first though… even for an hour. Then you can start planning everything," I suggested, logically and Nathalie sighed before she stepped out of my arms. She nodded then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to my cheek.

She smiled at me weakly. "You are a very special girl, Bonnie Bennett. Go to Damon… comfort him, he needs you more than I do… He may not act like he's affected but I know my son," She pleaded, and I could see the hope in her eyes that I would be able to soothe him and make him happy again, if only a little bit. I knew I owed it to him to try.

I nodded despite everything. "I'll go but relax_ please_… I know it's so damn difficult, God knows it was for me, but you have to try or else you'll never be able to get everything done," I concluded, and Nathalie nodded and blew me a kiss before she headed off in the direction of her room, still swiping at her eyes.

I sighed, knowing that I should go to Damon. I'd come here to support him and this was what I had to do. The only reason he'd agreed to come see Guiseppe was because I'd convinced him to and now I had to follow through with the job I'd come for. _I promised him I'd be there for him,_ I reminded myself, as I started up the steps towards Damon's room, hoping he wouldn't slam the door in my face. _Well, this was going to be interesting. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I gulped as I stood in front of Damon's door, nervous butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I ran a hand through my hair and smacked my lips together. I was so hesitant and I didn't know how Damon would react to me coming to him at this time. A time when he was at his most vulnerable, with no doubt all his walls down. But I'd seen him like this before. He'd let me in… but that was before we had that fight.

I needed to comfort him though. He was my friend if nothing else and I felt sick about the fact that he was in there alone, mourning and facing his inner demons by himself. I put a determined look on my face and pounded on the door before I could stop myself. There was no reply.

"Damon?" I called, knocking once more and I heard footsteps and then Damon was there, his eyes red and puffy and a wad of tissues in his hand. He shot me a look that said 'what are you doing here' and was about to close the door in my face when I jammed my foot into the space in front of the door.

Damon sighed as he tried unsuccessfully to shut me out. I removed my foot and folded my arms across my chest. "Don't be like this," I murmured, my heart breaking as he looked at me with a detached look on his face.

Damon didn't speak. He just scowled then sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He stared at me blankly for a couple of seconds before he retreated into the room. I followed him in wordlessly, closing the door behind me. He sat down on the couch, his eyes returning to the TV. I plopped down beside him but he ignored me.

"I'm sorry about your Dad," I put in, softly, as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off, shaking his head. "You needn't be," He muttered bitterly, "I don't care that he died,"

I bit my lip as I saw him put on his uncaring mask. I sighed, "You do care, Damon. As much as you want to try not to care so his death won't wound you, you do. You want to lock up the memory of him being a jackass to you, the image you've always had of him and pretend it was the only one you've ever known but that isn't true. In the past week, you've seen the Father you always coveted, the one who supported you, who approved of _us_, who encouraged you and thought you were the best thing that's ever happened to you," Damon was staring at the TV but I knew he was listening so I sighed and went on. "And that's why, even though you might put up the façade that you're so indifferent and blasé and you don't give a damn, you care so much about him and his death is wrecking you. I can see you putting on that apathetic mask even though that's the farthest from the truth. I know you, Damon," I concluded, snatching his hands up from on the couch and squeezing them.

He didn't tear his hands away like I expected him to. Instead, he sighed and flicked the TV off. I could see a couple of stray tears make their way out of his eyes and I picked up a tissue from on the coffee table in front of us and dabbed at his eyes gently. He looked over at me and I saw the mask fade away slowly but surely. "I care, okay? I care so much I feel sick…. I never wanted to like this man let alone come to love him and the idea that he's not there anymore… it kills me, Bonnie," He admitted, his true feelings finally coming through. His breathing got ragged as he closed his eyes and tears spurted out. He wiped them viciously. "But I can't be weak like this… I can't let him destroy me… he was such a dick before and now, it's different and I don't know how I'm going to live knowing that it could have been like that for us if I'd not been stubborn before… it's all my fault, we could have been-,"

I cut him off, "Look at me," I protested, as he started to blame himself.

"But what if I'm the reason he'd been sick. Maybe I pushed him over the edge by not being good enough or by lacking the good qualities he wanted… what if,-"

"_Look at me, Damon_," My voice held more power this time and I turned his face slowly so he was facing me directly. Damon stopped speaking, breathing in and out in an effort to calm himself. "It's not your fault, okay? Stop blaming yourself. And another thing, it's okay to cry, honey. It's okay to let your emotions out… in fact, it's not just okay but you have to. Damon, I want you to cry because crying heals your soul… It mightn't make things better immediately. In fact it won't but it'll soothe you a little now… let everything out, let go of the pain…. Just _cry_, I'm here for you, babe. I'm here," I concluded, feeling nervous. What if he shoved me away and told me to get lost? What if he just wanted to be alone?

Damon stared at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes. Then he sighed, biting his lip and running a hand through his hair. Then slowly, crystal colored tears started trickling out of his eyes, staining his shirt and falling down onto our entwined hands. His shoulders started shaking and then he started to sob, the sobs wracking his shoulders and making him give in to his emotions. I took a soothing breath and hesitantly, wrapped my arms around him. He gave in to me, holding me close and resting his head on my shoulder. I could feel his sobs tearing through my body and I myself started to cry silently. I was there for Damon and we cried together. Damon cried for the man whom he'd just come to know as a good person. A man who had raised him and took care of him and even though he'd been harsh on him, he'd had the best intentions at heart. Like all parents, I guessed. Damon cried for the Father he'd just come to know and love and I know I cried for Guiseppe too. He was a good man especially after he'd let go of his pride and the prejudices that had hounded him and had restricted his life, caging him. I closed my eyes, smelling the scent of the fresh white rose Guiseppe had blessed me with as if it was right there, still hanging in my hair, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Damon's sobs had dissipated into silent tears.

I stroked his back, feeling safe in his arms and I knew that this meant everything to him to. I was there for him when nobody else was. Not Stefan, not Elena and not even the Mother who he had loved so much. He'd let his walls down in front of me, shoved the indifferent mask away, let me see past the cocky exterior most people figured was the whole of him when in fact, it was none of him. I hummed slowly and silently, the words of Taylor Swift's 'Safe and Sound' ironically coming to my lips.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,"_

I remembered holding Damon in his apartment when I convinced him to go to Ohio to see his Dad and promised I'd be there for him. I'd later promised that I'd never leave him alone.

"_When all those shadows almost killed your light,"_

No one knows how Damon really is beneath his cocky, confident exterior. Even I judged him without really getting to know him and he must have felt so alone before he let me in.

"_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone,' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,"_

_And I never will leave you alone_, I tried to silently send with my mind towards him. I could still feel him crying silently but he'd relaxed into my shoulder, succumbing to my touch.

"_Just close your eyes the sun is going down… you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now,"_

_I'm here for you, Damon. _I communicated silently, still tracing shadows on his back. And _I always will be. Promise. _I tilted my head slightly and stroked his hair, feeling the dark, silky smooth locks beneath my fingers. I knew it was soothing for someone to stroke your hair- my mother always did when I was upset. I had to admit I also really liked the feeling of his hair between my fingers. It was like silk, so soft and sleek.

"_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound,"_

I noticed that he was now breathing in and out silently. "Damon?" I murmured, but I didn't get a reply so I knew he was asleep. I jerked him down slowly so he was resting his head on the pillow of the couch. I watched his sleeping form for a few seconds and saw how angelic his face was, so relaxed and at peace. I smoothed his hair then placed a ginger kiss to his forehead, before I sleekly stood up and left him sleeping there, breathing in and out evenly.

I walked back to my room, glad that I'd given Damon some comfort at least for a little while. I shut the door behind me and sank down onto my bed, spotting the withered white rose Guiseppe had given me lying on my dressing table. I got up softly and walked over to it, picking it up and running it through my fingers. I felt a couple of tears grace my eyes and I just let them fall, looking up in the direction of the sky and hoping that Guiseppe really was in a better place.

I looked down at the flower in my hands and got an amazing idea. The perfect way to pay tribute to the eldest Salvatore man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, it was silent at Dinner. Every so often someone would pipe up with some words- most often Elena- but after a couple of one worded responses, the conversation would be over. I hated this silent tension but I understood that the Salvatore's were mourning their loved one. Damon hadn't come down to dinner and Nathalie had had his meal sent up to his room though Jacob had returned with the untouched plate, claiming that Damon was still asleep.

I was glad that he was getting his rest because I'd seen exhaustion in his eyes as he'd cried earlier. I didn't know much about what Damon had been doing for the past few days, how he'd been sleeping… if he'd been sleeping but I figured he hadn't been getting all the rest he needed. In exchange for extra time with his Father, I realized with a sad smile. Damon really had changed because of his Father's presence. Old Damon never would have been so sensitive.

Once Dinner was over, I helped Jacob take the things into the kitchen because Michael was off running errands for Nathalie related to Guiseppe's death such as booking the church for the funeral, buying the casket and having Guiseppe's gravestone engraved with the words that Nathalie had chosen among other things. Jacob shot me a kind smile as he began to do the dishes. "Thanks for the extra help, Bonnie," He replied, as he soaped a plate up.

I nodded, "You're welcome. I needed a break from the doom and gloom anyway," I fell into step beside him, taking the dishes he was done with and placing them in the appropriate places. It was better than just sitting around silently with the rest of them. I wanted to check up on Damon in a while but wondered if I'd be pushing my boundaries with him. I didn't even know where we stood. Sure, we'd shared some tears but that was all. We hadn't cleared up anything about the little feud we'd had. We'd both said some hurtful things that we couldn't take back and I didn't know what he felt towards me now.

"It's sad, the whole Master Guiseppe thing," Jacob put in, shooting me a tense smile once we were done with the dishes. He leaned against the sink and sighed.

I nodded curtly, "You can say that again," I murmured, running a hand through my hair. "and I can only tell that the next few days are going to be even harder,"

I closed my eyes and the next thing I felt was arms around me, holding me close. I looked up and saw Jacob's light green eyes looking at me earnestly, his blonde curly locks tickling my face. "What are you doing?" I asked, shocked, as I pulled back.

Jacob looked offended, "I was comforting you," He admitted, his cheeks a warm pink. I just looked at him until he held his hands up, "I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you,"

"Thank you," I said, smiling even though I was confused. "Wait a second, do you… Damon said…" I trailed off.

"I like you, Bonnie," Jacob admitted, looking like he knew what I was thinking. "I've liked you ever since I set eyes on you,"

My jaw dropped at his confession because I never would've suspected something like that. At all. "Damon said that you were flirting with me but I hadn't noticed," I spoke, my voice a bit shaky because of my consternation.

Jacob sighed, "Yes. And I know you're with Mr. Damon but I can't help the feelings I house for you," He admitted, looking over at me with wide light green eyes.

I bit my lip not knowing how to go about this easy. "You don't like me, Jacob," I informed him, "You just like the idea of me… slightly older woman, nice to you and all that… I come with so much baggage, you can't begin to imagine how complicated things are with me," I slid my hand down to my stomach gently, feeling the tiny bump beneath my fingers.

Jacob followed my hand, "You're pregnant. I don't mind… I don't care if things are complicated… I know you had a fight with Mr. Damon and you haven't been talking… and I don't just like the idea… I like you, Bonnie… I've been watching you and I really do like you," He insisted, coming closer to me. He brought his hands to cup my cheeks and I stepped back, shaking my head.

"You've been 'watching' me? When exactly?" I was annoyed that he had been monitoring my actions or whatever.

"Don't be mad but when you're asleep, when you're in the pool with Elena… nice bikini bod by the way… so sexy," He winked at me, green eyes scintillating.

"Do you know how stalkerish you sound?" I demanded, blurting out the first words I could think of, "It's just… I don't have time for this, Jacob. I'm sorry, but you'll find a girl eventually… she's just definitely not me,"

Jacob leaned towards me, putting his hands on my shoulder. "Why not? It could be you. Maybe our meeting was destiny…" He trailed off and took a step forward so his body was pressed against mine.

I tried backing away but noticed that I'd been pinned to a counter. "Don't be silly," I blurted, just as Jacob pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately.

I pulled back roughly in time to see a blur of midnight black hair and icy blue eyes stalk away from us, a confused and hurt look on his handsome face. _Damon! _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO NOT what Bamon needed right now, eh? Who liked that? Not Jacob kissing Bonnie lol but the rest of it… I got all teary when I wrote the Bamon scene.. it just pulled at my heartstrings so much! I'll bet Damon is going to be pissed thinking Bonnie is going around kissing other people now, right? : O **

**GOOD NEWS! The gang is heading back to NY in just a few chapters! (I think it's 2 or 3 chapters…) **

**Leave me your responses and I'll try to reply to as many of you as I can : ) Another update will be up soon! **

**Peace!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	36. The Four Lettered Word

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 35- The Four Lettered Word **

**A/N: Giant shoutout to everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorited and cried and smiled and whatever else after reading the last chapter! THANK YOU, you don't know how much it means to me… On with the story then… : ) **

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, frustrated, as I made my way by him. I couldn't believe he'd just kissed me and Damon had seen it. He must have thought I was such a slut.

"I don't regret it, Bonnie. I had to try," He cried, following me, and touching my arm, gently looking into my eyes with his light green ones.

I shot him a firm look, swatting his arm again. "Never do that again," I ordered, though my voice was still shaky. And then I ran past him out of the room, intent on following Damon and explaining what had happened. I just hoped he'd listen.

I was about to sprint up the stairs when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to find Nathalie sitting at the dining table, a bunch of papers scattered around her. She waved me over with a slight smile.

I put a smile on my face and hurried over to her, "Hi Nathalie. How are you now?" I asked, sympathy coloring my voice.

Nathalie sighed, "I'm better now than I was before, if that's anything. I had the bath like you said and it did clear my thoughts and now everything's set. The funeral's tomorrow evening at Guiseppe's regular Catholic church preceding it the burial and everything else," She ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes for a second.

I smiled, "Then calm down. Everything's going to be fine," I said, with a slight smile. I remembered what I wanted to do for Guiseppe, "Have you ordered flowers for the funeral yet?"

Nathalie opened her eyes and shook her head, her eyes widening, "_Mon dieu_ , I completely forgot. I have to call Michael quickly before he gets back," She picked up her cell phone briskly.

"Can I suggest something?" I asked, quietly, as she started dialing the number.

She looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Yes?" She asked, as she put the phone to her ear.

"Um, can you get white roses? We could place them on his casket at the funeral," I suggested, "I know how much he likes them,"

Nathalie watched me for a few seconds then nodded, "That's a great idea… I'll tell Michael to order some," She smiled at me then, a sad wistful smile and I knew that she understood why I'd picked those flowers.

"No problem. I'm going to go check up on Damon, if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off, already starting towards the stairs.

"Bonnie, _attends-toi_! **(Wait) **I wanted to tell you _merci… _I think that you're a great influence on this family… without your positivity and voice of reason, I think that I would have broken down with stress. I owe you so much gratitude, Bonnie," She said, bringing the phone down for a second and looking at me with a thankful look.

My heart swelled at her words. "You don't owe me anything, Nathalie," I promised her, "And I'm happy that I was of help," I spoke from my heart, her compliments warming me from top to bottom. I noted that the Old me was never positive or there for others and no matter what Trevor said, I liked the new me better than the old me. Way more.

Nathalie smiled at me and then picked her phone up. I took this as my cue to leave, gently turning on my heel and running up the stairs. I was panting by the time I reached the top and my stomach throbbed painfully. I really needed to get to New York and see Dr. Fell again. I remembered that I hadn't taken my medication and vowed that I would after I cleared things up with Damon.

I walked over to his room, knocking on the door before I got cold feet about everything. He needed to know that I hadn't kissed Jacob because I liked him or anything; Jacob had kissed me. And I needed to know where we stood. Were we friends now again or were we still fighting? Did he care or did he not give a damn about me anymore? All were intriguing questions.

I got no reply like before. I knocked again and still no reply. I sighed, deciding to try the door. If it was locked, I'd just go to my room and take my medicine and then maybe have an early night. It'd been a long and emotional day and I needed some rest before tomorrow which would be even more draining. I tried the doorknob and the door slid open easily. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Damon?" I called, as I entered the room, letting the door slam behind me. I listened for anything but I couldn't hear the TV or even the shower running. I walked further into the room but his bed was empty too. I looked around, wondering where he could possibly be. Maybe he'd gone to Stefan and Elena's room. I knew that Stefan had gone with the people who'd come to pick Guiseppe's body up to get it ready for the burial but maybe he'd gone to talk to Elena…

"Damon?" I tried again, in a louder voice.

I heard his reply almost immediately. "Bonnie?" There was a pause, "I'm out on the balcony,"

My stomach sank and I thought about how ironic that was because of our previous conversation or more like argument. Nonetheless, I started towards the balcony, sliding the French doors open and stepping out. Damon was leaning against the railing, peering down at the swimming pool. He looked way better than he had before his little nap. He still looked sad but at least he didn't look dead anymore.

"Hi," I said, making my way over to him. I stood by him looking out at the view. My heart pounded as I thought of how much of a Déjà vu this was. We were back on the balcony, watching the view. Damon would propose to me any second and we'd fight and then wreck our relationship. But I knew that wouldn't happen again. Damon was smart even though he liked to pretend otherwise. He didn't make mistakes twice. My stomach sank at that thought because a crazy little part of me wanted him to propose again and for me to agree at once. I pushed it away as Damon turned to look at me, a strange look on his face.

"Hey," He replied, awkwardly, and we just stood there for a couple of seconds.

My stomach churned and I didn't know whether to cut to the chase or start with some small talk. I decided, out of cowardice, to go for the latter. "So you weren't there at dinner," I commented, dumbly, but hopefully it was enough to get him talking.

Damon ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I was sleeping," He spoke in a detached, emotionless voice and I felt a sadness sweep over me because that meant he was still upset.

"You look better now," I commented, studying his face for a couple of seconds. It was almost dusk but I could still make out his glimmering aquamarine eyes, lush pink lips which were usually smirking but were now empty of any emotion, and his killer jaw which made me weak in the knees.

"What?" My words caught him off guard and he shot me a genuinely perplexed look. At least it was better than being all blasé…

I almost smiled at his confusion. "Before you took a nap, you looked…lifeless and exhausted… have you not been sleeping?" I asked, concern clear in my voice.

Damon sighed, "It doesn't make a difference…" He trailed off, turning back to the garden and tracing his hands across the railing.

I leaned against the railing, making out the swimming pool with the lights and the deck chairs that Elena and I usually lounged on by the pool. I slid my hand across the railing and naturally found his hand. Our fingers lingered for a couple of seconds, touching and needing that touch, before Damon pulled back.

All was silent for a few seconds until I broke it, sick of all the tension.

"He kissed me, okay, Damon? I didn't kiss him back… I shoved him off but all you saw was us kissing and I promise I'd never kiss him because I don't like him…" I was blabbering because I was nervous but Damon kept his eyes locked on the garden, away from mine, unfazed by my words.

"I don't care who you kiss, Bonnie," He muttered, but even I could sense the dishonesty in his words.

"Liar," I snorted before I got a serious look on my face, "Stop saying you don't care. If you didn't give a fuck about me, you wouldn't have stormed off, you wouldn't be acting all cold and weird and so unDamon-like and you wouldn't be speaking in that tone that assures me that you're freaking lying," I concluded, surely.

Damon gritted his teeth and balled his hands up into fists before he pounded on the railing. He turned to me violently, an angry look on his face. "I hate how you can read me so easily…" He snapped, a moment later. "I can't hide anything," His tone was oozing with antagonism.

"You don't need to hide from me, Damon," I responded, calmly. I knew he was emotionally drained because of our fight and his father's death, especially the second, so I let him take out his anger out on me even though usually I wouldn't have taken his shit. "You need a friend…and we're more than that… I know you got upset about Jacob kissing me, but it wasn't me who kissed him; you've got to believe me,"

Damon was silent, slouching a few steps away from me, staring out into nothingness. He wringed his hands together and then leaned back over the railing, an unreadable expression on his face. I waited for him to speak and every single second he didn't, I got more annoyed.

"Dammit!" I burst out, irked. "Say something,"

Damon turned to me, "What do you want me to say, Bonnie?" He spoke my name with venom and I flinched, "Do you want me to say that it killed me when I saw you kissing Jacob because it wasn't me? Do you want me to say how much it wounds me every time you say that that baby is Klaus's and not mine? Have you ever thought to think how I feel that the woman I love might be carrying someone else's child?" He burst out and my jaw dropped as he went on. "Do you know how it feels to constantly think that I'm not good enough for you because I'm not him? Because I'm not perfect? No?" He went on, his words fueled with passion and I felt tears come to my eyes at his rant.

I was about to speak when Damon shook his head. "But those aren't the things that wounded me the most… The thing that killed me was that I hurt you with my words, I walked away, leaving you crying and for that, I've been beating myself up ever since it happened," He trailed off, "I don't know what I'll do if you never forgive me,"

"I forgive you, Damon," I cut into his words, my voice shaky because of his confessions. I felt myself shiver and Damon looked at me in amazement then a frown crossed his lips again.

"That's why I feel I'm not good enough… because you're too darn good for me…You're gorgeous, smart, proficient and with a giant heart. You forgive even though you shouldn't…" He ended, his eyes staring down at me with intensity.

"Because I care about you, Damon," I put in, "So much. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that you couldn't measure up. I'm not perfect, Damon," I snorted, "In fact, I'm far from it… you're acting like I'm such an angel when in fact I'm flawed…" He looked at me about to protest and I shook my head, "I know myself and I know that you know me, probably better than anyone on this whole planet does, but sometimes love makes you blind to people's flaws…" I sighed, "I'm sorry that this baby might be Klaus's and I promise you, no matter how bad a girlfriend it makes me, I pray every night that this baby is yours and mine. Made out of love and passion," I quoted him with a tiny grin.

Damon smiled back slightly before he got an austere look on his face as if he was trying to convince himself not to smile. "That night when I walked away, I went to the nearest bar and got drunk… so drunk I couldn't see… I went home with a random chick but the whole time I was with her, I couldn't stop seeing you in front of me… your gorgeous emerald eyes, your mocha colored skin, your dazzling smile… I'm addicted to you and I'm embarrassed to admit it because it's not normal,"

"It is normal, Damon," I assured him, "It's called love, the four lettered word that sends humans to their demise," I muttered, "I love you, Damon, no matter what. I know that sounds like the craziest thing ever considering I hated you back in high school but now I can't imagine a future without you, nor do I want to," I felt my cheeks warm as Damon stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm sick of things being awkward between us. I want us to be close again," I added, a while later, my hand working its way up to his cheek. He succumbed to my touch, closing his eyes before he opened them again to let me peer into his swirling azure pools. I stood there, suddenly feeling incredibly sick. My stomach heaved and I let go of Damon, running towards his bathroom. I flung the door open and kneeled in front of the toilet, throwing up my whole dinner into it. I could feel Damon holding my hair back as I vomited and I was glad he was there.

When I was done, I turned shakily and hurried to the sink, rinsing my mouth to rid myself of the horrible taste. Damon stood there, holding the towel out to me. I took it, wiping my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, looking down at me worriedly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take the medicines my Dr. prescribed to me for the first trimester," I muttered, my head throbbing now.

Damon looked confused, "But you're crossing into the second trimester. You need new meds. I could take you now if you want. I know where the hospital is," He offered, a neutral expression on his face.

I shook my head, "I'll just go to my Doctor when we get back," I assured him, trying to shoot him a reassuring look but my stomach spasm-ed and I winced.

"Are you sure? Stefan isn't here now but when he gets back he could take a look at you. We're going home the day after tomorrow by the way. I already booked the flights for the four of us," He led me out of the bathroom.

"I'm good. Then there's no problem. I just need to take my medicine and then get some sleep," I informed him before I started towards my room, my head swimming. Damon followed me and just stood there as I picked out my pills out of my purse, gulped a few back with a bottle of water and sank down onto the bed.

"Are those all your medicines?" Damon pressed, leaning against the doorframe.

I nodded, "Yes," I muttered, "I might just take a bath and then hit the sack. I want to call Caroline too and let her know when we'll be home,"

"I'll call Caroline for you. I know how her yapping can be and it's probably not the best for your headache," He said, pulling out his phone, and I remembered how he used to date Caroline before. How long ago was that? So much had happened in the past few months… so much drama concerning my closest circle of acquaintances sometimes I could hardly believe I was the smalltown girl who'd gone to Harvard and then come to the Big Apple to work.

"Thank you," I said, because he was right. Caroline was a great friend but she could talk a little too much sometimes. "You can go to your room now if you want…" I trailed off as I started picking out some nightclothes and a pair of underwear to wear after the bath.

Damon shot me a strange look. "What if you pass out in the bath? I'll just sit here until you're done… keep the door slightly open and I'll speak to you to make sure you're okay… If you don't reply for like 2 minutes, I'll come check on you," He said, the ghost of his cheeky smirk on his lips.

"You'd better not," I grabbed my bathrobe and took my clothes with me. "Or I'll-,"

"What will you do, Bon Bon?" Damon smirked at me and my heart did a happy jump that he was joking with me again. That meant that things were on the right track for our friendship.

"I don't know, Damon," I said tiredly, "Just don't peek,"

"You wish I would," He stuck his tongue out at me as he scrolled through his phone.

I laughed drily, "You're the one who wishes," I responded, before I slunk off into the bathroom, keeping the door open enough so that Damon wouldn't yell at me because I might 'pass out' inside and die. My heart warmed at his concern for me and I was glad we were back to being kinda-friends. I still didn't know how he felt after our little talk on the balcony but I knew I'd find out sooner or later.

I ran the bath and squirted some bubble bath gel into it, listening to Damon talk to Caroline on the phone. I knew I'd have to call her myself later but that could be tomorrow morning when I wasn't so tired and didn't feel so queasy. I waited for a couple of minutes before I stripped my clothes and climbed into the bath, feeling the bubbles reach my neck and feeling completely at peace as I usually did as I bathed. I rubbed shampoo into my hair and dunked my head under the water for a few seconds before I leaned it against the edge of the bath.

"Bonnie?" Damon sang, from my bedroom. I could hear the buzz of the TV in the background so I figured he was done with Caroline.

"I'm still alive," I called, slightly amused that he was serious about this checking up on me thing. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my tiny baby bump. It amazed me that I was housing a whole new being inside of me and I really did feel the charm of it all. At first, I'd been hesitant about the whole thing but now I was more than psyched to become a Mom. I couldn't wait to find out who the Dad was when I got back home the day after tomorrow. I massaged my bump, closing my eyes, before I started rubbing my body with the scented lavender soap because it could help me go to bed easier.

"Hey Bon?" Damon exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Still not dead," I responded ,a smile coming to my lips.

I wondered what the baby would look like and what he or she would be like. Would they be attractive like their Dads (either Damon or Klaus) ? Would they be smart like I was? What would be their favorite color or their favorite board game? These things seemed materialistic and simple but those were the things I most wanted to know… most of all, I wanted to know if they would love me at least half as much as I would love them? I could already feel the love I felt for this tiny bump growing in my heart and I knew it would only blossom like a flower growing out of a seed. I wondered if their Dad would love them as much as they needed to..whether it be Damon and Klaus. Damon would, I was sure of that. He would make her feel like the luckiest girl/boy on this planet but I wasn't sure of Klaus.. I'd never seen him talk to children and I couldn't imagine him as a Father…

"Bon Bon?" Damon called, a few seconds later and a giggle escaped my mouth.

"Still alive and kicking," I sang to him as I continued rubbing soap onto my body. I rinsed it out then applied conditioner to my hair. My hairbrush was somewhere here, I knew. I reached around the bath and picked it up from where it had fallen on the floor. I brushed my hair, getting rid of all the knots and just relaxing because I knew tomorrow would be an incredibly long day.

The funeral itself was bound to be draining. I didn't even know what I was going to wear. I had a couple of formal dresses with me and I knew that one of them was dark colored so I guessed I could wear it. I wondered what Elena would be wearing then shrugged those superficial thoughts off. Who cared what anyone was wearing? This was Damon and Stefan's Dad's funeral…

"Bonnie?" Damon called, breaking into my thoughts.

"Uh-hmmm…. I'm still here," I added, wondering if he was smiling or what. I knew he was still torn up about his father's death and I was glad that I'd made him smile- or smirk- earlier. He deserved a little bit of happiness after all the doom and gloom of the day. I sighed, yawning, as I realized how tired I was. I felt my eyes droop and decided to climb out of the bath in case I really did drown by falling asleep in here.

I slowly hoisted my body out of the tub and wrapped my robe around myself. I dried my body as best as I could before I slipped my underwear on and then my tiny green tank top and gray sweat pants that I'd decided to use for sleepwear because they were warm and comfy, exactly what I needed after a tiring day. I brushed my teeth quickly and rinsed my mouth then gazed into the mirror for a couple of seconds. Content with what I saw, I brushed my hair, hurrying out to my room at the same time. I tugged the brush through my hair a few times before I wrapped the damp waves into a ponytail.

Damon was still sitting on the bed, though he'd turned the TV off and was just staring blankly around. He had his phone on his lap. "You're alive," He said, seriously.

"I am," I smiled, "Thanks to you staying here," I told him, feeling suddenly shy as his sky blue eyes focused on mine. I jumped onto the bed and crept under the covers.

"No problem," He responded, turning to look at me as he got up. "I have to go because Mother wants me to help her with some things for tomorrow," His expression was sullen once more.

"Okay," I replied, because I didn't know what else to say. I pulled the covers up to my chin and sighed contently. It was so comfy under the covers and I couldn't wait to catch forty winks. "Good luck with that,"

Damon nodded, before he stood there awkwardly beside the bed, obviously not knowing what to do. He then brushed my cheek and started away from me. He was by the door in seconds, "Should I flick the light off?" He asked, in a soft tone of voice, pausing by the door.

"Yes please," I replied, feeling very much like when I was a little child and my mother would turn the light off while I was all cozy in my bed. A smile came to my lips at that memory.

Seconds later the room was dark and I heard Damon's footsteps as he exited the room. He paused in front of the doorframe and I could see his silhouette against the light of the corridor outside. He paused hesitantly, "Good night, Bonnie," He spoke gently, his voice like a calming caress.

"Good night, Damon," I replied, sleepily, as he softly closed the door behind him, plunging the whole room into pitch darkness.

For a few seconds, my mind played over the events of the day. Guiseppe's not so sudden death, my conversation with Nathalie, Damon and I both crying together, unimportant matters until dinner, me helping Jacob with the dishes, Jacob kissing me, Damon seeing Jacob kissing me, me confronting Damon later then throwing up after, taking a soothing bath while Damon watched over me… my mind whirled with all that had happened. No wonder I was beat. I was asleep within seconds, dreaming of a happy future with a lovely child and a partner who loved me to bits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Bamon sorta reconciled? Hmmm… so tomorrow's the funeral then they're heading on back to their homes… FINALLY! Tomorrow at the funeral there will be some familiar faces (some loved, some not so loved…) so it'll be exciting… bad thing to say about a funeral lol. **

**What were your thoughts? Leave some love for BAMON! There will be more moments in the next chapter of course : ) **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can : ) Maybe tomorrow? **

**Later!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I wish I did! **


	37. The Funeral

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 36- The Funeral **

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing on the last chapter. Know that I read them all and some of them more than once because I use things you guys suggest in the story sometimes :) Enjoy, readers! **

The day of the funeral was exactly what I expected. Dark and dreary and if you smiled, everyone would look at you like you committed a crime. Not really but really at the same time. Nathalie was holding it together, for the rest of the family because it seemed that she was the string that tied everyone in sync and made them able to face the funeral and all the stuff related to Guiseppe's death. Stefan was extra broody, his forehead permanently creased with wrinkles that Elena warned would lead to premature aging- as a slight joke- but after he glared at her, she decided that joking now wasn't the best time. Elena was normal, though she was a little sadder than her usual self. She'd never taken loss well actually. I remembered when she'd told me about the loss of her parents in a car accident when she was in High School and that she'd never really been able to accept that they were really gone. Damon was distant and that upset me even though I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore. It was because he was still trying to deal with the loss of the Father that he'd only known as good for a short period of time. And I accepted that even though it killed me when his eyes would just drift away from a conversation and I'd know exactly what he was thinking of. I didn't know how to cure his pain and knew time would be his only solace.

I sighed into the mirror as I looked at the plain black dress that I was wearing which reached below my thighs a little. I had my hair all loose and hanging down my back in soft waves and I had simple eye make-up on and some plain pink gloss. Elena and I'd gone shopping at the mall the day before to pick up some clothes and accessories for the funeral and truly because we needed to get out of the house. I fingered my most important accessory- a white fabric rose which I'd tied into my hair, exactly where Guiseppe had placed it. It seemed this white rose had become a connection between me and the patriarch of the Salvatore family. I stared at my reflection, nodding slightly in approval- I had only 10 minutes left before we had to leave for the church for the funeral. I brought my hand down to glide across my tiny baby bump- which was only visual if you came close because I was wearing a slightly loose dress. I didn't need any extra drama at the Catholic Church where Guiseppe's funeral would be held.

I heard a knock on the door and called: "Come in," turning towards it.

Damon stood there and for a second my heart stopped. Sure, I'd seen him in a suit before but those times didn't compare to this one. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt under it and his perfect dark hair was perfectly styled in a way that made his melancholy blue eyes glimmer under the lights of the room. He held his hand out to me and smiled slightly, almost in self-mocking way, "Ready to go?" He asked me, his voice quieter than usual.

I nodded, gulping, before I picked my purse up, sliding my cell phone into it. I rushed towards him, taking his warm hand in mine. I squeezed his as we started down the steps together towards his awaiting family. Elena had her long chocolate colored locks pinned back away from her face and was wearing a black pencil skirt and a navy blue formal blouse along with some navy blue heels. She shot me a small smile as she took Stefan's hand and they followed us out, Nathalie close behind them.

The car-ride to the Church was surprisingly pleasant with Nathalie gushing in a loud voice about how everything was set and how it was going to be perfect- exactly the way Guiseppe would have intended it.

"That's good, Mom," Stefan put in, a slight smile to his lips, "Father would have appreciated it,"

Nathalie smiled and Elena rubbed Stefan's back soothingly and leaned in to kiss his cheek tenderly. "Yes, I think he would have. How are the happy couple in the back?" I heard Nathalie ask.

"We're good," I called because Damon was staring out of the window, expressionless. I squeezed his hand once more to let him know I was there for him and he met my eyes for a second with his turquoise stunners and shot me a look that I interpreted as gratitude. I shot him a fleeting smile as he turned back to gaze out of the window.

"So when's your flight back to New York?" Nathalie asked, a second later, obviously trying to keep the conversation going, "_Demain?_" **(Tomorrow?)**

I smiled, "Oui, tomorrow morning… me and Damon, that is. I'm not sure about Stefan and Elena's one," I informed her, meeting her icy blues.

"Why so soon?" Nathalie asked, though her eyes had a knowing look in them.

"Um, we have work," I commented, _and Damon needs to get back or he'll spiral into a depression I wont be able to pull him out of. _

Nathalie seemed to understand my inner thoughts and nodded, "Work's _tres enneuyeux _**(very annoying) **sometimes," She noted, an empathetic look on her face. "When's your flight Stefan dear? Elena?" She asked, her tone neutral.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Elena put in brightly and I knew from her tone she was glad that Nathalie asked her. I knew Nathalie was probably wondering if I talked to Elena about Stefan and the cheating because I hadn't gotten a chance to discuss it with Nathalie because of everything that happened with Guiseppe and such.

"Ah," Nathalie said just as we pulled up at the church. Dozens of cars were parked outside and I speculated about 100 something people had turned up to offer their condolences to the man who had obviously been respected by the whole town. "Well, this is it,"

"This is it," I mumbled mostly to myself and Damon looked up and nodded.

"Ready?" I mouthed to him, touching his shoulder encouragingly.

Damon nodded and we waited until everyone was out of the car before we too climbed out.

"Listen, Bon," Damon touched my hand and I turned to look at him with a questioning look. "I'm nervous as hell about my speech. I've never spoken about something like this before in front of a lot of people,"

I sighed, "Damon, you'll be perfect. And I'll give you a tip from my Valedictorian days, meet eyes with someone in the crowd that you trust and keep their gaze until you get rid of the nerves then you can start looking around but keep that person your center viewpoint. Choose two others on either side of them and then keep looking between the three- casually though," I informed him.

Damon looked like he was soaking the information up and he nodded, "Okay, I've got it," He muttered, a moment later.

"You've got it," I agreed, "You're gonna be great,"

"You too, Bon. I heard you're giving a speech too," He commented and I nodded nervously as we walked away from the car to approach the church.

There was a flurry of people outside of the church and I watched as Elena rushed off to greet a group of people including a boy who looked very much like the photos I'd seen of her brother Jeremy and with him a brunette with sea-green eyes and a dazzling smile in addition to whom I assumed was Elena's aunt Jenna- a petite woman with caramel colored hair in her early thirties wearing a weary smile. She reached forward to hug her niece and I grinned slightly.

I noticed a curly haired brunette with olive colored skin and devious brown eyes, dressed more modestly than she usually did- in tight black pants and a gray shirt with a dressy black jacket over it. I gestured to Damon that I'd be right back and hurried to say Hi to Katherine. "Hey," I smiled, "I didn't know you were coming,"

Katherine smirked, "Elena didn't tell you? I called her yesterday specifically to say I was taking a jet down from New York," She responded, breezily running a hand through tight curly locks. "I had to come… I grew up here and when I was dating Stefan, Guiseppe was very kind to me,"

"No, she didn't tell me actually and he was? I thought he didn't approve on Non-Italian girls with her sons," I commented, jokily.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I took Italian as a Foreign language in High School and I sort of pretended I was and when he found out I really wasn't, it was too late and he was smitten," She shot me a devious look and I smirked. Only Katherine.

I decided to change the subject, "So how's Mason?" I asked, "And how's work?"

Katherine smiled genuinely, "Things are going great with Mase. We're really good for each-other and work's good too… I'm getting closer to being a Victoria's Angel," She admitted, "Which is great,"

"Wow, congrats," I exclaimed, and Katherine narrowed her eyes at someone across the way. I followed her gaze and saw Elena glaring at her sister, her arms across her chest. Stefan- and Damon and Nathalie- had disappeared from view, obviously already in the church.

"Well, I'd better leave you to go hang out with my little, plain twin sister," Katherine cooed, teasingly waving at Elena who glared at her again.

"You can stay," I told her, "You're…my friend too,"

Katherine smiled at me, "That's sweet of you… I need to catch up with some of my old High School friends but once we get back to the big Apple, we can hang, cool?" She asked.

I nodded, "Definitely," I murmured, and she leaned in to hug me before she stalked off to go chatter to some of her other friends.

I approached Elena, "Why didn't you come say Hi to your sister?" I asked, casually, as we started into the church together. We floated towards our designated seats in the second row next to Damon and Stefan. They were sitting there silently, staring towards the casket which was placed at the front.

"Why are you hanging out with my sister, anyway?" Elena retorted, annoyed.

"She's actually pretty nice once you get to know her," I commented, "You need to try to get along with her,"

Elena smirked, "No way. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, I'm not going back there," She added, humorlessly.

She then slid into her seat next to Stefan without another word. I sighed and sat down next to Damon who looked over at me, "Hey," He said, breezily.

"Hi, how are you doing?" I asked, turning my full attention to him.

Damon sighed, "I'm…okay. I can't wait to get back to New York though. I'm sick of this little Ohioan town," He informed me, folding his arms across his chest.

I shot him a sad look just as someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned back to see crystal blue eyes, smooth long blonde hair and a flawless figure. Aurelia. What was she doing here? I turned away from her angrily, hoping Trevor wasn't here as well- I wouldn't take his bullshit.

She tapped my shoulder again and I turned back. "What?" I couldn't keep the angry tone from my voice.

Aurelia's blue eyes looked back at me sympathetically. "Can we talk for five minutes in the bathroom before the ceremony starts?" Her voice was pleading but I wasn't going to deal with Trevor now.

"Is Trevor here?" I asked automatically and at Trevor's name, Damon whirled round to face Aurelia too.

"He's better not be if he doesn't want to get his ass kicked from here to Canada," He hissed, pissed off as hell suddenly.

Aurelia looked overwhelmed, "No he's not. And Damon, I'm sorry about your Father… he was a great man," She added, sorrowfully.

"Save the little recycled speech that everyone throws at me now," Damon snapped, before he shot her a cold look and looked back towards the front of the church.

I felt sorry for her as she gulped and then turned away. I stood up with a sigh, "I'll be right back, Damon," I told him, touching his shoulder.

"The ceremony's about to start," He didn't even look in my direction.

"I'll be here in time, don't worry," I promised, before I nodded at Aurelia, "Let's go,"

She smiled and followed me to the bathrooms which were situated at the back of the church. Thankfully, the ladies room was empty. We stood in front of the sinks, facing each-other and I put my hands on my hips. "So? What does that asshole want now?" I asked directly because I knew exactly why she was here- so Trevor could send more crap my way.

Aurelia sighed, "I am here because of Trev but not because of what you think. I'm here to apologize on his behalf for all he said. He didn't mean anything at all of it and he wanted you to know that he was overwhelmed," She bit her lip, "and jealous of Damon because his feelings for you burst up suddenly when he saw you again after all that time,"

"Why didn't he come tell me this himself?" I asked, my hands on my hips as I looked back at her calm blue eyes. I noticed she was dressed in a white suit with a black shirt underneath and her long hair was pin straight and hanging down her back.

"He thought you would never agree to talk to him and that's the truth judging from how you first treated me," A sad look crossed her face, "Would you really have talked to him after all he said?"

I thought for a second, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes and huffing. I shook my head eventually. "No way," I replied resolutely.

"Exactly," Aurelia responded, "What Trev did was wrong but you guys were best friends and everyone makes mistakes. I know I made a lot of them back in High School and even since then…He didn't mean what he said and he wants you to give him another chance,"

"I don't know if I can do that. What he said… it hurt me so much because I had these tiny little doubts about myself and when he voiced them, I believed them…Even Damon couldn't convince me otherwise," I sighed, fearing little pricks in my eyes and swiping them before tears could roll down my cheeks.

"Nothing he said was true," Aurelia informed me, "Back in High school, I was jealous of you for being so successful. Everyone knew you'd make it which was why you had so many haters. And now you're working at Better Vantage, dating Damon Salvatore and you have a beautiful baby coming… what's gone wrong? Nothing at all," I decided to keep quiet about the Damon and Klaus thing and sighed.

"Maybe you're right… but in High School, no need to lie, people hated me because I was a bitch," I couldn't help but laugh.

Aurelia looked shocked then her face broke out into a grin too, "You were a little bit of one…" She conceded with a sigh, "but that doesn't matter…. Because now you're a great person. And honestly, if you'd been like this in High School, we could've been good friends,"

I smiled at her just as she pulled something out of her pocket. An envelope. "And here's a letter from my husband explaining things and with contact details in case you decide to give him another chance," She leaned forward to place a kiss to my cheek, "Now we'd better go out to the church because the ceremony has probably started,"

I nodded, slipping the envelope into my purse with a sigh. "I'll try," I told her honestly, as we headed out into the church.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aurelia was right. The ceremony had started and in fact, the priest had finished his whole bit and we were onto the speeches. Aurelia took her place near the back of the church and I hurried forward to watch Stefan conclude his speech: "So may he rest in peace as the greatest father I could have ever wished for. Guiseppe Salvatore, you will be missed,"

Applause rattled through the church as Stefan stepped down from on the little stage they'd set up at the front and walked back to his seat. Damon shot me a tiny smile from where he was standing, ready to present his own speech. I slid into my seat and grinned as I noticed the giant supply of white roses that the guests were going to place on Guiseppe's casket once all the speeches and tributes were done.

"Where were you, Bon?" Elena asked gently, as I leaned back and watched Damon take the microphone.

I shot her an exasperated look. "I was dealing with something," I told her, because I didn't have time to explain what was going on. I might tell her later.

Elena nodded, "Did you hear Stef's speech?" She squeezed her husband's arm lovingly.

"Yes, the end of it," I admitted, before turning to Stefan, "It was great from what I heard,"

Stefan nodded his head at me, "Thanks Bon," He sighed before we all turned to watch Damon speak.

His eyes locked on mine and I knew he was taking my advice. It flattered me that he'd chosen me as the person he could trust and I watched as he started to speak looking at me, "All my life, I've known my Father as a strict, austere person who I honestly absolutely hated because he was harsh on me. He'd always pick on me and made me feel worthless whenever I was around and then especially when Stefan was born, he'd put me down. I truly felt he disliked me and that he liked Stefan way more than me so it was no surprise when my parents divorced and got joint custody when I decided to go live with my Mother and Stefan went to live with Father. During the years, I hardly ever contacted him and when I went over there every summer, he'd tell me how much of a disappointment I was to him and how much he wished I could be more like Stefan. I retaliated because it hurt so much," Damon's eyes drifted from mine and I saw him get teary, "but I didn't show that to anyone. I decided I'd just hate him because if I did, it was easier not to take his harsh words to heart. He called me a failure and a do-nothing and a sleazy ladies man who would do nothing useless with his life and all my life, I thought he'd never be anyone other than the man who constantly showed me my flaws and made me hate who I was and I loathed him for that. Everything changed when I got a phonecall from my Mom saying that he was dying of cancer," Damon's speech got more heated and he wiped his eyes, sniffing before he went on, "I was shocked but I convinced myself not to go though I knew in my heart that I had to. I was stubborn though and resolute and told myself that I didn't care," His eyes met mine again, a loving look in them that made my heart jump, "This woman convinced me to go… she convinced me to bury the hatchet and see if I could work things out with him," I watched everyone's eyes turn to me and I smiled looking at Damon as he went on, "She convinced me that he doesn't hate me like I previously assumed… She convinced me that in her exact words 'maybe he doesn't know the good side of you which is why you have to go to Ohio to show it to him'… and she promised she'd be there with me every step of the way," He smiled then, "She kept her promise and for that I'll be eternally grateful… Anyway, when I came to Ohio, Father explained to me that he was tough on me because he wanted me to be better… he was mad that I wasn't using my talents to my full potential and he was happy that I'd succeeded.. I saw a side of my Dad that I'd never seen before and he saw the Good side of me that Bonnie insisted was there. We got along so well and now, I wonder if I'd been willing to communicate with him earlier if we'd have been friends for longer," Damon was crying by now then he looked firmly at me, "Maybe but it wasn't my fault, I came to realize, because sometimes, things just happen. And I'm honestly glad that I got to know this side of Guiseppe Salvatore even if it was on his deathbed because these last few days with him are the father-son memories I will keep forever," He finished his speech passionately, tears in his eyes and I could see that he wasn't the only person who was crying. Nathalie was in tears on my far right and Stefan was wiping his eyes aswell.

I blinked away my own tears, knowing it was time for me to go up. I waited until Damon returned to his seat before I threw my arms around him, hugging him close. "You were amazing, Damon. You pulled on my every heartstring," I promised him before I leaned forward to touch his cheeks. Reluctantly, I placed a soft kiss to his forehead before I swept out of my seat.

"Good luck," He called after me, as I started up the steps, pulling my notecards out of my purse and placing them on the small podium. I turned and blew him a kiss before I gathered myself and sighed. Wow, there were really so many people here.

I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as the priest handed me the microphone and I cleared my throat, swallowing to moisten the dryness there. "Okay… well honestly, I haven't known Guiseppe Salvatore as long as most of you have but I've known him long enough to k now that even though was sometimes strict and overbearing, he had good intentions at heart. He taught me a lot in the few days that I knew this great man," I looked over at Damon who was watching me with proud eyes. He smiled encouragingly at me and I smiled back sadly, "He taught me that sometimes you have to get over the pride and prejudice in order for things to work. He taught me that it's okay to be tough but harbor a compassionate inside but most of all, he taught me about true love." I deliberately met Damon's eyes, "And how you should never let it go, ever, because once it's gone… it's gone and you can only find it once in a lifetime. If you're ever that lucky," I turned to look at the white roses, shooting them a reverent look then reverting my eyes to the casket, "Guiseppe was like one of these white roses," I reached to the white rose in my hair and stroked it. "He was bold, strong and with all sorts of badass thorns on the stem," I got a laugh at that comment, "but he was beautiful… and he just believed… I learnt all that from just a couple of conversations which shows how great a person he really was," I concluded my speech, stepping down off the podium just as the priest climbed up and said,

"Lovely words now let's hear from the Westville Primary School's choir with a few songs dedicated to Guiseppe Salvatore,"

I walked back as the chorus began to sing and took my place next to Damon, a slightly worried smile on my face, "What did you think?" I asked, as I sank back into the seat.

Damon took my hands before he spoke, just staring at me with intense gray-blue orbs. "Everything you said was true…" He trailed off and we just sat there in comfortable silence as the Westville Primary School choir enlightened us with a couple of songs in a riveting tribute to the paternal Salvatore.

When they were done, each one of us took a turn to step forward and place a white rose on Guiseppe's coffin. I followed Damon, watching as he picked up a white rose and then gingerly placed it with a flourish next to Elena, Stefan and Nathalie's offerings. I picked one up, brought it to my lips gently and kissed it, "This is for Guiseppe and Lolita too," I whispered, before I touched it to my heart and gently placed it onto the coffin. I stood by the coffin for a second, "I'll look after Damon like I promised," I whispered, "Goodbye Guiseppe," I brushed the casket with my hand before I followed Damon back to our seats.

"Why did you take so long?" Damon asked curiously as we filled our seats once more.

"I was just saying a few words," I admitted honestly and Damon seemed satisfied at my words as he nodded.

"Well, after this, there's the burial… but you don't have to go if you don't want to," Damon told me.

I shook my head, "No, I want to go. I want to be there for you and I feel like I owe it to Guiseppe," I smiled, touching the flower in my hair. I watched as the rest of the guests placed white roses on the casket, a small smile on my face.

"What's the story with the white roses?" Damon asked curiously, a few moments later.

I smiled, "I'll have to tell it to you someday," I said mysteriously.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Damon responded, a grin coming to his lips and I was glad that I'd made him smile.

We just sat there together for the rest of the ceremony, basking in the peace that was just the ambience of this whole place. I'd never felt so much at home more than when I was with Damon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bamon come meet my family," Elena called, as we were exiting the church. I spotted Katherine getting into a cab to go back to the airport and she waved at me and winked. I turned back to Elena with a roll of my eyes.

"Bamon?" Damon and I said at the same time before I giggled and Damon smirked at me looking like his usual self thankfully.

"Bonnie and Damon duh," Elena rolled her eyes, "There's a while before we go to the burial so come on," She pleaded, yanking on my arm.

I turned to Damon and he shrugged and Elena grabbed his arm too before she towed us both along towards the trio who'd been standing outside together before. The college-age girl and boy and Elena's Aunt Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna, this is my best friend Bonnie and of course you know Damon," Elena made the introductions and Aunt Jenna stepped forward, her caramel colored hair hanging in her face. She looked fun in a young way. "Hi Bonnie," She greeted, and I offered her my hand but she threw her arms around me instead. I hugged her back, overwhelmed by the sweet scent of a youthful smelling perfume.

"Hey Aunt Jenna," I responded, kindly, once we'd pulled back. "Elena's told me about you,"

"Good things I hope," Aunt Jenna grinned, "And call me Jenna,"

"Okay, Jenna and of course it was good things," I shared a smile with Elena as Damon greeted Jenna.

"My deepest condolences for your Father. He helped me often," Jenna shot Damon a kind look as she reached forward to hug him. Damon hugged her back, sighing.

"Thank you," He responded, breathily, as Elena led me over to her little brother.

"Bonnie, this is the infamous Jeremy Gilbert," Her tone was loving, "Jer, this is my best friend and college roommate Bonnie Bennett,"

The brown haired boy with warm walnut colored eyes like his sister shot me a nice smile that reminded me of Elena's too. "Nice to meet you," Jeremy said as he leaned forward to put his arms around me. I hugged him back. It seemed that hugging was very popular in this family.

"You too, Jeremy," I said honestly, pulling back. I gestured to the stunning brunette by his side with sea-green eyes, "And who's this?"

"Oh this is my new girlfriend Sarah," Jeremy put in, sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her close.

She shot me a dazzling smile, "Hi Bonnie," She said, cheerily. "How are you?"

"I'm great Sarah," I responded, just as Damon tugged on my arm.

"Mom says we have to leave for the burial," He said, in a low voice, gesturing to where Nathalie was waving us over.

I nodded, "Elena, we have to go. Are you coming along for the burial?" I asked my friend quietly pulling her to the side. She nodded.

"Okay, guys, nice to meet you all," I called, as I followed Damon to the car. Elena said her goodbyes and caught up with us before we all slid into the car. Stefan and Nathalie decided they were going to ride in the car with the coffin so we had more space than usual.

At the burial, I stood there by Damon, just like I promised. We watched, hand in hand as the whole procedure took place, Stefan and Elena and Nathalie by our sides. I waited silently as he got emotional as his Father's body was placed into the dirt, forever gone, and I held him when he cried behind a big tree in the cemetery, stroking his hair and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

And I was sure that it was. Damon was strong and he'd be able to get over this whole thing. Especially when we went home to New York tomorrow. I had mixed feelings about going home. I was psyched because I would be home finally and I honestly wanted to sleep in my own bed and because I'd see Caroline who I missed greatly but I was sad too because that meant I would have to face Klaus and break up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked that and that it wasn't too depressing! I'm not Catholic btw so I just had to guess what a funeral would be any of you are, could you tell me if I was close or not? … Well, this chapter was 5,138 words Pre-ffnet and it was going to be longer but I had to cut it short because I'm going out with my friends now : ) Uhm, so the next chapter is the final one in Ohio and it's gonna have TONS of Bamon : ) Just saying… **

**Leave Bamon some love! Especially Damon he's a bit sad. A REVIEW= A hug for Damon ; ) so review away! **

**Any thoughts? Ideas? Post them by typing them in below :D **

**Love,**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own The Vampire Diaries. No shit, Sherlock! **


	38. Little Kitten

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 37- Little Kitten **

**A/N: Wow, your response for the last chapter really blew me away LOL. Y'all wanna hug Damon? ;) I do too honestly! So Damon got tons of hugs! Aw hahaha, thanks for every single hug/review… Bamon do LOVE y'all : ) So anyways, READ on for some Bamon, Bamonators! **

I awoke in the middle of that night- the night of the funeral, I mean. I climbed out of bed, sweating, and in need of a good glass of water. My stomach was throbbing too and I'd forgotten to take my doze of pain meds for the night. I pulled the pills out of the box and started downstairs. Thankfully, the kitchen was empty and I easily poured myself a cool glass of water before I gulped down my pills. I sat down at the kitchen table for a few minutes as my stomach calmed down before I walked out of the kitchen, swiping my forehead.

I'd dreamt of that night when I'd fought with Damon because of the marriage thing- not really thought but I'd said 'no' and I felt terrible about it. If what Damon and I had was true love, then I shouldn't let anything get between it. Not Klaus, not Trevor not anything. But I couldn't be unfaithful to Klaus either. I was so confused as to what to do and I was sick of being so confused. I couldn't wait to get to New York to clear everything up.

I sighed and heard movement out on the terrace so I peered out stealthily, feeling like a ninja slinking through the house at night- as ninja like as a petite pregnant brunette could feel anyway. I spotted Damon sitting by the pool, his bare feet dipped into it and his trouser bottoms rolled up to his knees. I slowly walked over to him, throwing my slippers off and climbing beside him. I was wearing shorts so I let my feet dangle in the water, feeling instantly soothed by the lucid chilly water.

"Hi," I spoke, taking a sip of water and placing the cup beside me. I wiggled my toes in the water but Damon didn't reply. I noticed he had a glass of something alcoholic in his hand and wondered if it was the best idea for him to hang out around the pool with a drink that could possibly make him drunk and then he might trip over and drown… I pushed those overactive thoughts away and touched Damon's shoulder, noticing that he had a faraway look on his face.

"May I join you?" I asked, a moment later, tentatively placing my hand to his cheek.

Damon took a swig of his drink then looked over to me and nodded, "Sure, yeah… sorry, I'm just thinking," He commented, taking another sip before offering me the drink. "Bourbon?"

I shook my head, "I'm pregnant remember?" I countered, taking a dainty sip of water.

Damon nodded, slapping himself in the forehead. "Right, stupid me," He sounded so self-wallowing, I took pity on him.

"No, you're not. We all forget. Sometimes forgetfulness is bliss," I commented prophetically and Damon smiled.

He sighed, "Even this doesn't make me forget, no matter how much I want to…" He held up the glass of swirly bronze colored liquid. "It doesn't take away the pain,"

"You don't need it to take away the pain. Time does that easily," I grabbed the cup, placing it to my side next to my own water. Damon didn't react. He just sat there and nodded.

"You're right. But if I get drunk, I'll forget too," He countered, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Maybe but it can only numb the pain temporarily," I advised, "And you'll wake up with a big ass hangover,"

Damon made a face, "I hate those hangovers… Do you know one summer while I was here I went out with Stefan to a party and I came back so drunk I couldn't walk? Guiseppe wouldn't let me into the house and he locked me out here by the pool. I got so drunk I passed out on this exact deck chair," He smiled nostalgically, "And the next morning I threw up next to the pool. The gardener wasn't pleased to say the least and Guiseppe was pissed as hell," He chuckled bitterly and I realized he needed to vent so I just let him speak. And to be honest, I liked learning stuff about Damon that hardly anyone knew.

"I'd be mad too," I commented to keep conversation going. "Tell me more about you and your childhood," I added, with a smile.

Damon nodded, "If you really want to hear… Um, you know back in High School when I failed 3 subjects in Freshman year and I had to go to Summer school which was awful by the way?" I nodded in acknowledgment because it was the only summer I'd seen Damon around Mystic Falls, "well, Guiseppe found out and he was going to have a cow. He called me a failure as a son and I know now that he was right…. I needed to work harder in school. I should've in fact, but I was stubborn and I just wanted to have a good time," He explained nonchalantly.

"That's reasonable," I put in and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Maybe but this isn't… I remember once being so mad at Guiseppe because he'd put me down that I'd thrown his favorite crystal vases that were in his study across the ground, smashing them. They'd belonged to his Grandma," He admitted, "And I was so reckless and mad at him… I think it was after graduation when I didn't get into Harvard or any Ivy League schools like Stefan had,"

"What about you as a child? How was life before your parents divorced?" I pressed, looking at him thoughtfully.

Damon sighed, "Before Stefan was born, I remember Guiseppe being harsh but bearable. After Stefan, his little prince, was born, he started to compare us and that hurt me so much. I covered that hurt with hatred because it's so much easier to hate than to care and hurt inside," He informed me, "Like once, I had a soccer competition at school and Guiseppe wouldn't come because he thought that soccer was a wimpy pastime and that Stefan's endeavors in the school science club's scholastic decathlon were more important and more deserving of his time… the day of that competition, I remember waiting for Guiseppe to show up and he never came… Mom had work so I didn't expect her to come but Guiseppe had said he'd try to stop by and he just didn't… and I found out later he'd been at Stefan's thing and then he took him out to celebrate for icecreams," I could feel the pain in his voice and in that second, I imagined Damon as a little boy with scruffy black hair and hopeful blue eyes waiting for his father to come and he never did. I could see the hope dim in his eyes as the time got later and then disappear completely when he realized Guiseppe would be a no show. "I screwed up that game needless to say,"

"Aww, Damon. But that was the old Guiseppe, the one you said you didn't want to remember, right?" I touched his arm gently and Damon looked into my eyes with his clear crystal blue ones. I moved my legs under the water, feeling the slosh of the clear, soothing liquid flow over them.

"I know I said that… but it's hard just to throw those old painful memories out especially the ones that have been hurting me for so long," He admitted.

I nodded, "I understand. But do you want me to tell you the story of the white rose now? It's about a happier Guiseppe," I cajoled with a smile and Damon nodded.

"Tell me, oh great story teller," He teased and I was glad he was in a better mood now. His eyes studied me intently as I began to speak.

"Fine. Guiseppe told me that when he was in Italy, before his parents, your grandparents took him to America, I mean, he was in love with a girl from Florence called Lolita… He told me they had a fairytale love, a one for the movies… He said he was her true love and she was his. She'd always bring him these pure white roses. Guiseppe's Dad never approved of their romance because Guiseppe was of high class and she was from the wrong side of the tracks. They dragged him away and he told me that every day he regrets that he didn't stand up for their love and fight for it because he lost his one true love. And now these roses symbolize true love… like Lolita and Guiseppe's- may he rest in peace," I paused silently measuring his reaction, "And ours,"

Damon sighed, "Wow, I never knew about Lolita. And I don't think Maman knows either or maybe she found out and that's why they divorced…" He trailed off thoughtfully then got an intense look in his eyes, "But I don't regret proposing to you even though you rejected me,"

"I didn't reject you, Damon. I said not now while I'm dating someone else. I promise after I'm done with the Klaus crap, I'll reconsider. You have to believe me," I said defensively, reaching to take a sip of water before placing it beside me again.

Damon nodded eventually, "I do. And I kind of admire your decision. If we were dating, I wouldn't want you to accept some other guy's proposal so I respect that," He added eventually. "But there was another reason I was thinking… I'm really mad about the Elena thing,"

"Give her some time. Did you really want her to break her cheating to Stefan at the funeral or after Guiseppe's death?" I asked, defending my friend passionately.

Damon shook his head, "No, but she's going to keep postponing it and I don't know if she will tell him ever. I see the way he looks at her… it's like the first day they met for God's sake. And she cheated on him," He burst out angrily, "I'm just mad for my brother, you know,"

"She'll tell him. Look, when we get to New York... give her a week," I suggested, "Just please don't tell Stefan yourself. It'll make things a hundred times worse than if she does… believe me,"

Damon kicked his feet under the water and said nothing, "You know that Guiseppe had this intuitive sense… he never liked Elena because he didn't trust her along with the Italian thing. He told me that about a day before he died… it wasn't just because she wasn't Italian… it was because he sensed that she was persistent in a bad way, that she was willing to hurt the people she loves just to get anything she wants. He was very perceptive, my Father," He commented.

"Yes, I think he was," I responded, sending a silent prayer up to God that Guiseppe was truly in a better place because the more I learned about him, the more I admired the man. I wondered about Lolita and where she was and if she even knew he was dead.

Damon yawned and I grinned, "I think it's bedtime for you… we have a flight tomorrow at noon, D," I reminded him and Damon nodded.

"For once, you're right," He commented, getting up and pulling me to my feet.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, grabbing onto his arm and then….slipping into the pool, yanking Damon with me.

I felt the cool water enveloping me and I heard a splash beside me and then Damon was beside me in the pool, laughing his ass off like a maniac. I watched him laughing and I couldn't help giggling as well before my giggles turned into hearty laughs too. I clung onto his shoulders and he splashed me in the face. "I meant exactly what I said," Damon commented, once he'd calmed down.

I had to say being in the pool was even more comforting than just dipping my feet in. "Shut up, asshole. You know I'm always right," I jutted my lip out before I floated in the water and kicked water into his face.

Damon swam towards me, spluttering as he tried to fend off the water. He eventually grabbed me from around the waist, "You're going to pay for this," He said, his face so close to mine. I noticed that I was stuck to the edge of the pool and Damon's body was firmly against mine. My breath caught in my chest.

"What are you going to do? Kiss me?" I demanded, sarcastically, just to break the tension.

Damon looked like he was considering it before he grabbed me from both of my shoulders and dunked me under the water. I spluttered and tried to get back up but Damon held me down and I could hear his laugh resonating. I kicked him where it'd hurt the most- in the crotch- and he yelped and let go of me.

I swam away manically to the other side of the pool before I climbed out, shaking because of the cold. "Race you to the shower?" I asked.

Damon shot me a cheeky smile as he climbed out of the pool, using the steps. "Mine or yours?" He teased.

I threw a slipper at him and slid the other one on. "You know what I mean, person," I retorted, as I leaned forward to get my slipper. Damon- back to his annoying self- held it out of my reach.

"I didn't like that little Charlie's Angels move you did back there," He said, a serious look on his face.

"I was going to drown, you idiot," I complained, as I jumped up to get the slipper and he held it up higher above his head.

"I wasn't going to let you drown. I'd have saved you…. Or I'd have given you the kiss of life," He grinned as he finally surrendered the slipper. I put it on shooting him a mock-glare.

"You wish,"

"Don't play so hard to get because I've already stolen your heart and you know it," Damon commented cockily.

"Then I'll call the police. Larceny is illegal man," I muttered, shivering slightly.

Damon noticed and ignored my previous comment, a somber look coming across his face. "You'll get sick… come on," He started leading me in and we were soon in the warmth and safety of the Salvatore mansion. We started upstairs together and parted at our rooms.

"Can you come to my room when you're done, Bonnie?" Damon asked with a slight smile.

"Why?" I shot him a suspicious look, fighting the urge to add, _are you going to propose to me again or something? _

"Just come, Bonnie, for me," Damon muttered before he hurried into his own room.

I started into my own and locked the door, immediately heading for the shower. I grabbed my robe so it'd be ready when I got out and decided to take a quick shower instead of a bath because I was exhausted and I still needed to get to Damon's room afterwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I finished my shower in a record 15 minutes and I knew that Damon would already have finished because boys were quicker in the shower somehow. I dressed in a little white nightgown that wasn't too revealing but wasn't pertaining to a nun and brushed my hair into a ponytail before I hurried towards the door, spotting on my way out the envelope with the letter from Trevor that Aurelia had given me at the funeral. I picked it up, deciding to tell Damon about it and maybe we could read it together.

I hurried out of the room, and saw that the door to Damon's room was ajar. I leaned in, knocking for good measure. "Are you decent?" I called, teasingly.

"No… just kidding," Damon's voice came through, "Close the door behind you,"

I obliged, and entered the room noticing that the balcony was shut and he was sitting in bed in gray pajamas. Damon's eyes swept over me and I smiled at him, "Hi," I took a seat on an armchair by the bed and Damon grinned.

"Hey… you look pretty," He commented and I smirked.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad…" I added.

"What's that in your hand?" He gestured to the envelope and I sighed.

"Aurelia gave me this at the funeral. Apparently Trevor wanted me to have it… and here it is…" I muttered, sliding my fingers over the letter and then flipping it over.

"What does that asshole want now?" Damon asked, his voice rising in anger.

"I haven't read it yet… I was wondering if you wanted to read it with me. I'm honestly kind of nervous," I noted, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes and looking up at him.

Damon nodded, "Sure, unless you want to read it in privacy," He commented, giving me a way out if I needed it.

I grinned, "If I'd wanted to do that, I wouldn't have brought it with me, would I?" I asked challengingly.

Damon looked like he was thinking. "Fair enough…Come here then," He gestured to the bed and I only hesitated a second before nodding and walking over to him. He shuffled to the side to make room and I slid under the covers beside him. I wondered if this was a bad idea and knew that it was but I was too tired to care and I just wanted to read the letter and then go back to my own bed and sleep before our trip tomorrow.

"Let's hear this big boy then," I commented casually though I was nervous as heck. I tore open the letter and pulled it out, "Here goes:

_Dear Bonnie, _

_Let me start off by saying I'm sorry. You and I both know that's always been hard for me- even back in our HS days, I was always stubborn and headstrong and let my pride get in the way. But now I really mean it because my pride led me to say some awful things to you that I didn't mean. Not at all. _

_I know I was wrong about a lot of things. Bonnie, your smarter than you were before, more so in the worldly sense than the academic one and I saw that as soon as I laid eyes on you. And you're so beautiful. Back in High School, you were pretty but now you're like a blossomed flower. When you were in High School, you were like a bud but now you've grown into a breathtaking rose. _

_And even though you might not be stellar professionally, you've accomplished everything and I can see that in your eyes. When I saw you, I was caught off guard because part of the reason I didn't contact you when I left was that I missed you too much and as time went on, I saw everywhere how much you were changing. I saw it on your Facebook profile and the daring smiles you wore in those pictures with your new Harvard friends and I knew you weren't the same even though I loved you as much as I did back when we were together in MF high. And the problem was, even though I'd gone to Cambridge and graduated and all, I was still the same. I hadn't made any new awesome friends or changed my hairstyle. _

_I was still the same Trevor. So I decided to move on and forget you and any semblance you'd left in my life. Believe me, it was hard and I realize now it was the stupidest thing I could've done. I keep wondering what if. What if I'd called you back or texted or emailed? Would we have been together now? What if I'd made an extra effort to come back in Summer to see you? Would we have been married or would it have not made a difference?_

_The biggest shock that came to me the day of Hacienda came not from the changed person you'd become- although that was like a splash of cold water in my face- but was because you were with Damon freaking Salvatore,_

I stopped and looked over at Damon who was now staring at the ground, at the walls, anywhere except but at my face. I sighed and went on:

_You can understand why it was such a giant surprise to me. Not only were you friends with Damon Salvatore, who was our arch enemy back in HS but you were pursuing a relationship with him and that blew me off the edge and made me do unreasonable things and say untrue shit that broke your heart and mine as well. After I thought about it, I knew that it was my fault that you were with him… If I hadn't drifted away… God knows though. Some things are destiny._

_I still love you, Bon, I realized that when I saw you in the pool. No matter what happened between Aurelia and me, I want you to know that nothing's changed. I still care about you and like that Whitney Houston song, I will always love you. But I saw then at the pool that you've moved on. I see in your eyes the love you used to offer me but instead, it's proffered to Damon Salvatore and that made me go mad with rage. I'm sorry that I overreacted… I just want you to know that I still have feelings for you even though I tried denying them at first. _

_This is not just to apologize to you, Bon. I want you to give our friendship another chance. Let's pretend Hacienda didn't happen and I'll support you and love you like I did back in High School. Now, it won't be romantic, I know, but we can be friends again. We owe us being best friends in High School another chance. _

_But this is all up to you. The ball is now in your court and I know there's nothing to do to change your mind anymore. I already said I'm sorry for all the bad things I said and I know they'll stay between us like a lumpy pillow for some time but I hope that as time goes on, things can go back to how they used to be. Our friendship was as easy as breathing. We were so right for each-other, being the perfect combination of moral and emotional strength and propelling each other to be our best selves. _

_Please give me another chance. I'll be waiting for your reply. _

_Love,_

_Trevor Ford. _

_PS. I've enclosed my email, phone numbers and address so that you know how to contact me. _

_PPS. I've also attached a picture of us that I have another copy of. It shows how easy it used to be. Oh how I wish I could go back to those days. _

_PPPS. I still care for you so much so if you need anything, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm just a phonecall/email/text away. _

I put down the letter, slipping it back into the envelope with a tired look. I knew I was going to have to reply to him sooner or later but I chose later, when I was done with everything I had to clear up in New York. I pulled the covers up to my chin and looked over to Damon, realizing he hadn't said a word.

I shot him a worried look, scared about his reaction. "Talk to me, Damon," I pleaded, putting my hands on his shoulders.

Damon's lip curled and he sighed, "What do you want me to say in reply to your best friend since you were in Kindergarten claiming he still loves you?" He asked, exasperated.

"So what? I don't love him back and honestly, I don't think I actually did," I admitted to him, "Come on, Damon. You can't be jealous,"

Damon looked away, uncomfortable. "It's just… you can't imagine how hard it is to be me right now. It kills me that Klaus still wants you and you freaking love him and now Ford is proclaiming his undying love? What do I have on that? What do I have on a million years of friendship? Sure, we have chemistry and you claim to love me but feelings change with time, I know that more than anyone," He concluded, heatedly.

I sighed deeply, "How many times do I have to tell you that I love _you, _Damon? It's _only you _and after everything we've gone through together and all we've felt, I don't think I'll ever be able to love anyone else the way I love you," I proclaimed, honestly.

Damon watched me then brought his hands to my cheeks and kissed me with passion. I kissed him back, feeling the sweet taste of his lips lingering on mine. I pulled back, "This is wrong," My voice was breathless. I started getting out of the bed and Damon pulled on my arm.

He nodded, "I know. I just had to do that. I've been missing the taste of you," He admitted.

"I have to go, Damon," I yawned, "I'm honestly tired," I got out of the bed and walked over to put my slippers on.

Damon waited for a second then a vulnerable look crossed his face. "Stay with me here, tonight… please. I don't want to be alone or the memories come crashing back and I don't know how to handle them," He said, a faraway look flitting across his face.

I licked my lips and nodded, "But no funny business, Mr. Salvatore," I noted the childlike faith for me he held in his eyes and my heart broke for him.

Damon smirked, "I'll try not to incite anything… but I'm tired too," He commented, "So we'll just sleep,"

"Just sleep," I climbed back into Damon's bed and he pulled the cover over us and I felt truly comfortable. He flicked the light off from beside the bed and the room was plunged into darkness. I felt Damon's hand reach out for me and I squeezed it before I thought what the hell and searched for his firm chest. When I found it, I crawled closer and placed my head on it, finding comfort in the fact that my head fit perfectly in the contours of his chest.

Damon's arms enclosed me and he held me in place. I closed my eyes, sighing. "This is comfy," I muttered, almost to myself.

I could hear the smile in Damon's voice, "It is," He agreed, "You're like a little kitten, my little tabby BonBon," He added.

I rolled my eyes, sleepily, "I'm not like a kitten, Damon," I protested, sleepily, "If I am, then you're my giant teddy bear,"

"Kittens are cute, Bonnie," He ignored my last comment, "It's not an insult." I felt his hand stroke my hair and I relaxed into his touch.

"Mmmm," I murmured, "so I'm cute then?"

"Kinda," Damon's voice was amused.

I smacked him lightly on the chest, "Kinda?" I asked, in mock anger.

"Fine. A lot. You're the cutest kitten I've ever seen," Damon conceded and I could hear how sleepy he was. I felt my own exhaustion take over and I felt Damon caress my baby bump and the last words I heard were: "I love you, pretty girl," Then I fell into the obscurity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I guess I deserve some thanks for a NON STOP BAMON CHAPTER, right? Heck, there weren't even any other characters in this and you got some angst and TONS of fluff before they head on back to NY which I promise is next chapter! **

**I'm so nervous about the conversation with KLAUS lol. I don't know what to do. So I'm asking you guys, do you want him to have done something bad while Bonnie was away or should she just break up with him because of the Damon thing? TELL ME.**

**Reviews =Love= More BAMON. **

**Peace, love, Damon Salvatore ;) **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Cause if I did, Elena would just choose Stefan and leave Damon for her homegirl Bonnie! Yeah. **


	39. Our Song

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 38- Our Song **

"Is that everything?" Damon asked Jacob as the latter placed my handbag into the trunk of the black car we would be driven in to the airport.

Jacob avoided Damon's eyes but nodded and I sighed as I remembered how Jacob had kissed me and caused so much more drama than I'd ever needed. "That's it, have a safe trip," He half-smirked at Damon and Damon glared back at him. Jacob started away before he stopped in front of me. I just stared at him with a questioning look.

"Goodbye, Jacob," I responded when his muddy, green eyes were locked on mine for way too long.

Jacob smiled a little wistfully and reached out to touch my cheek. Before I could slap his hand away, he let go and murmured, "Bye, beautiful," before he slid past me and into the house, a satisfied smile on his face. I wanted to slap him but I didn't want to create more conflict. Thankfully, it was Michael who was going to help with the bags at the airport.

Damon growled from beside me and I looked at him and shot him a reassuring smile. "He's just a kid, Damon," I commented, in a breezy tone of voice because I knew how annoyed he must be; he'd never really liked Jacob to start with.

"Kid, my ass. I want to rip off his balls," He growled and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I smirked at him, "No harm, no foul," I said, just as Nathalie, Stefan and Elena started down the steps together.

Nathalie was the first to approach us and Damon smiled at her, "We're leaving then, Maman. I will miss you," He said, tenderly, and I watched as he enveloped his mother in a hug. I turned away, giving them some privacy as they exchanged some final words and embraced. God knew when the next time they would meet would be.

I walked over to Elena and Stefan who were standing together, Stefan's arm around Elena's waist. I wondered if when they got back, Elena would tell Stefan about her betrayal right away or if she would wait for a while. Damon said he'd give her a week to come clean but I wasn't sure if she would or not. Elena put her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulders, "Have a safe flight," She murmured, as I stepped back and nodded.

"Thanks. You guys as well. See you tomorrow?" I questioned as I reached forward to give Stefan a one-armed hug.

"Of course," Stefan replied, pleasantly, as he stepped out of my embrace. "Call us when you get there… or make Damon call,"

"I will," I smiled just as Nathalie called me over. I waved to my friends and started over to the Denoire woman. I watched as Damon inched nearer to his brother and Elena.

"Thank you for everything," I told her, kindly, as I reached forward to hug her.

She embraced me warmly, placing kisses to my cheeks before she held them tenderly. "No, thank you. Thanks for being Damon's perfect match. I know you'll keep him in line and take care of him and love him…. And that's all a mother can ever ask for," She laughed but I could see tears in her lucid cerulean eyes. "You showed me that true love still exists," Her hands traced down to my baby bump and she leaned down and traced a heart on it. "This baby is the luckiest bebe on this planet to have parents like you both… I hope to see you all soon. In Mystic Falls,"

"When are you going back there?" I asked, as I helped her stand up straight. Nathalie kept her hand on one of my shoulders.

She sighed, "In a couple of weeks. I'll get the rest of the things sorted then I want to go home… I miss it," She murmured, "I was thinking of heading to France and visiting my family after that… I haven't seen my sisters for so long…"

"You should," I smiled, "You need a change of atmosphere,"

She nodded and I heard Damon call my name as he climbed into the car. Nathalie sighed, "I will miss you, Bonnie," She promised me.

"As I will… it was nice meeting you… and Guiseppe," I muttered, my voice breaking slightly on his name. I took both of her hands in my own, "Stay strong, _belle," _I smiled and Nathalie nodded before she reached forward for one last hug.

"See you soon," She called, as I leaned in, breathing her perfume in one last time.

I pulled away and nodded, before I waved and slid into the car next to Damon. I saw that he was staring straight ahead emotionless and I knew how hard it must be for him to leave his Mother so soon after his father's death but he needed to get back to work. He needed to get back to his regular life or he wouldn't ever be the same again.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked, from beside the driver's seat.

"Yeah, to the airport," I said, as I fastened my seatbelt and slid my hand onto Damon's knee. I squeezed it comfortingly, stroking the skin there under his jeans and Damon's icy blue eyes met mine with a thankful look.

"Thank you for everything, Bonnie," His words were straight from the heart, ringing poignantly with emotion.

"You're welcome," I responded, breezily, and then we sat in comfortable silence until the airport, my hand still on Damon's knee letting him know I was there for him. We didn't need to speak; we just _were. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

"Do you think this smells good?" I asked Damon at the Duty Free Store, a couple of hours later. There was about 15 minutes left until our flight was boarding and I still hadn't picked a present out for Caroline. I was looking through the perfumes frantically trying to find one I hadn't seen on her dresser.

Damon leaned forward to sniff the tester and shook his head. "Too sickly sweet," He replied but he handed me a little white box with the words 'Little White Dress' by a company called Avon. The second my hands fastened on the smooth box, I knew it was the right one.

Damon brought the tester to his nose, "This is so Caroline," He promised me and I snatched the tester from him and sniffed it, closing my eyes. Images of Caroline popped through my mind immediately and I knew it was the one. It was flirty and fresh and flowery and _different _and everything Caroline was. I nodded, a grin stretching across my face.

"Perfect," I spoke and I could hear Damon's smug voice as I opened my eyes and put the tester back.

"See, I'm the best shopper on this planet. First, your bikini which may I say you looked smoking hot in and now, Caroline's perfume. I should be named the shopper of the year… Ladies and Gentlemen, Damon Salvatore," His cocky smile was back on his lips and I was glad he was acting more like his usual self. I knew all it took was leaving Guiseppe's old house. Even in the airport, he was acting so much like pre-Ohio Damon, in a good way.

I snorted, "Alright, I'll be sure to call you shopper of the year next time at work instead of boss," I laughed at that image in my mind and Damon just rolled his eyes as we made it to the check-out.

"How do I do it?" He asked, incredulously, as I tried to hand him money for the perfume but he shook his head.

"This is the least I can do after you left your whole life at New York behind and came to Ohio with me," He insisted, a somber look on his face.

"But Caroline's my friend," I told him, as we stood in front of the cashier, the woman sitting at the till looking annoyed at our indecision.

"Well she's my ex-girlfriend so don't be stubborn," Damon responded as he handed the woman his credit card. She swiped it, looking thankful that we'd finally made a decision and placed Caroline's new perfume into a little pink bag. I just stood there, staring at Damon's back as he took it and retrieved his credit card from the blonde at the desk.

"Come on, or we're going to be late," He sang, as he turned back to look at me.

I just stared at him for a second before I snatched the rose colored bag from his hand and rolled my eyes.

He swooped towards me, as if he was going to take it back from me but shocked me by offering me his hand instead. I took it with a sigh and we started out of the duty free shops area and towards Gate 9 where we'd be boarding our flight back to New York.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bag's eye the window seat," Damon said childishly as we bustled through the busy plane towards our seats: 12A and B. I spotted the chairs and with a roll of the eyes to Damon, I decided to annoy him a little.

"No, I want the window seat," I responded, stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest. Damon took my handbag from me and placed it in the overhead compartment before he slid his own in.

He shot be a mock-annoyed look, "I bag's eyed it though," He shot me an annoying smirk.

"Are you listening to yourself?" I asked, amusement in my voice. "You sound like a child… you're in your late twenties, honey," I teased, causing a couple of people to turn our way.

"I don't care," Damon responded, but not before he stuck his tongue out at me, "I want the window seat,"

I stared at him as he stood there blocking my way before I chuckled at the puppy dog eyes he was giving me. "Fine, Damon," I responded, amusedly and he grinned before he slid into his desired seat. I climbed into the seat beside his and rolled my eyes as I strapped myself in.

"Child," I muttered, shooting him a sneaky look which he caught with a small smile. I watched, a little spellbound by the adorableness of that little grin, as he pulled his iPod out of his pocket and some headphones. He slid them in and then offered one side to me.

I took it, "Thanks," I smiled, as he started the music. We watched as the air hostess went on about safety and how to vacate the plane if needed and asked us to prepare for a take-off.

_I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life_

_And I thought 'Hey' you know this could be something…_

The lyrics made me smile and I turned to Damon, "What's the name of this song?" I asked, curious.

"Two is Better Than One," He replied, "By Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift,"

"I love Taylor Swift," I mumbled as I settled into my seat to listen to the lyrics.

_Cause everything you do and words you say, _

_You know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true… that I can't live without you… _

_And maybe 2 is better than 1…_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming under…_

_Now I'm thinking two is better than one…_

I smiled at the beauty of the lyrics and immediately pictures of Damon and me doing all sorts of stuff together came flooding back, swimming at Hacienda, holding hands, kissing at the airport on our way here…. I noticed that Damon was looking at me, concentrating, an intense look in his blue eyes.

"This song always makes me think of you," He murmured, in almost a whisper.

_I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, _

_The way you taste, you make it hard for breathing…_

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, _

_I think of you and everything's okay…_

_I'm finally now believing… _

I felt tears come to my eyes and I shook my head, "This song is beautiful," I murmured.

Damon sighed, pressing 'pause' on the song. "Bonnie, this song is exactly how I feel about you… every single lyric is true… it's about us… it's our song," He spoke slowly, measuring my reaction.

I shrugged, "Maybe it is…"I trailed off, as Damon pressed 'play' again.

_So maybe it's true… that I can't live without you… _

_And maybe 2 is better than 1…_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming under…_

_Now I'm thinking two is better than one…_

I closed my eyes and just listened to the music until the song finally dwindled to an end and by then, my heart was swelling. Damon was right: this _was _our song. I turned to tell him that but saw that he was sleeping, his eyes angelically pressed closed. I noticed that the plane was taking off so I blocked my ears as the take-off commenced. When we were finally in the sky, I searched for a song I liked on Damon's iPod, pressed play and leaned my head on his shoulder, easily drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bonnie, didn't you say Dr. Fell told you to take your meds on the plane just in case?" Damon's voice shook me out of my dream world and I rubbed my eyes, thinking of what a weird dream it had been. It had been of the first time I'd been at 'Sorority' – with Damon- and a conversation we'd had there before we got all drunk.

_Damon looked at me smugly and I just rolled my eyes. "How did you get Better Vantage anyway? Your uncle must have been crazy to hand it over to you," I responded, in a snarky tone of voice._

_"I was surprised when he wrote it to me in his will. I always expected it'd go to my little perfect brother," The revulsion he felt for his brother was clear in the tone of his voice. "He also wrote us a villa on the outskirts of NY," He added, as an after thought. _

_"Really? Is that where you live?" I asked._

_Damon nodded, "Yep, me and my brother and his wife. They have the 1__st__ floor, I have the 2__nd__, we all share the ground floor." He explained, though I didn't really care how his house was stratified. _

_"I didn't know you had a brother, Damon," The thought came to me suddenly because in my high school years with him, he'd never mentioned a sibling of any sort. _

_"Well, he used to live in Ohio with my Dad. My parents were divorced," He explained to me, nonchalantly._

_"Were?"_

_"They died when I was in college. Mom died in a car-crash and Dad was the victim of a street fight gone bad," His eyes dimmed a little and I gasped._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….I…" I trailed off as Damon brought his hand to my cheek. _

_"Nah, I got over it. S'kay. Now, how about we grab a drink? We didn't come here to gossip like old ladies," He changed the subject quickly and I nodded, not wanting to linger on a subject that secretly pained him._

He'd said his parents were dead. I'd forgotten but now I remembered as clear as day. I was confused as to why he'd do that.

Damon noticed my pondering look and shot me a confused look, "What?" He asked, a moment later.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I'll go to the bathroom and then take my meds," _and decide how to ask you why you lied to me about your parents being dead. _I climbed out of my seat and was about to start towards the bathroom when Damon grabbed my arm.

"Bonnie, wait," He called.

"Yes?" I asked, a curious look on my face.

Damon looked like he was thinking about something then his expression shifted, "If the food cart comes across, do you want a turkey or ham sandwich?" He asked.

"Turkey," I responded breezily before I smiled and headed for the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that good?" Damon asked, gesturing to my sandwich, about 15 minutes later.

I swallowed my bite, "Yeah… how's yours?" I pointed to his ham sandwich and he shook his head, shooting me a disgusted look.

"I should've gone with Turkey too," He muttered. I immediately offered him the rest of my sandwich and Damon shook his head.

"No, you eat…" He ordered, taking a deep sip of his apple juice.

"It's fine, Damon. I'm not very hungry anyway… Plane food makes me queasy," I practically shoved my sandwich into his hand and he looked at me for a second. "What? I swear I don't have cooties," I added, a moment later.

Damon's face broke out into a grin but he took a bite of my sandwich. "It's not that, silly girl… do you have something on your mind?" His tone was breezy but I could tell he was concerned.

I wondered how he'd read me so easily, "Why?" I asked, countering his question with one of my own.

"Well, when you were asleep, I heard you saying my name a few times… I couldn't make out what you were saying but afterwards when you woke up, before going to the bathroom, you acted a bit peculiarly," He finished, throwing the rest of my sandwich into his mouth and chewing.

"A bit peculiarly?" I tried the words as I sipped some of my Pepsi and smirked.

Damon nodded, "Yes," He confirmed, "Do you have something you need to talk about?"

I sighed, "Actually, there was something. I dreamt about that night at Sorority with you," I muttered, not knowing how to start this off.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh really? Was it good?" He smirked and I remembered how I'd slept with him that night. My cheeks flushed at his smug looking expression.

I smacked his arm, "Not that part of the night. Our conversation before it…you know, I remember you telling me that your parents were…dead," I finished and Damon just looked at me, so I went on, "You said your mother had died in a carcrash and that your father was the victim of a bad street fight," I clarified, running a hand through my hair and placing my cup on the tray.

Damon's blue eyes had strayed to the ground and I watched as he tore his ham sandwich to pieces on the paper plate they'd given us. I took the sandwich from his hand and squeezed it instead. "So?" I pressed, "Say something,"

Damon shook his head, "I don't know what to say… You probably understand about… my Dad," A sad look crossed his features, "We never got along… so I often told people he was dead… it was easier than having to explain why I never went to visit my Dad for Christmas or my birthday or…it was selfish and mean of me but true… I was a different person back then," He assured me, his eyes finally resting on mine before they strayed down again.

"That's okay," I nodded, "I know that. You're a different Damon,"

Damon nodded, "Thanks to you… and my Mother, well, it was kind of the same reason. I didn't want to have to have to explain how my mom lost her job a couple of years ago and why I never went there… it's complicated, Bon… and I was stupid," He muttered, "I didn't even think you'd remember,"

"My subconscious did," I replied, and I shot him a reassuring look, "and I'm glad it did; I want our relationship to be based on honesty… no more lies, no more deception…"

Damon smiled back at me, "You're perfect, you know that," He added, a moment later, as he reached forward to stroke a strand of hair away from my face.

"Pfft, perfect? I'm almost an egg," I gestured to the small baby bump that was now visible under my shirt, albeit slightly. "I'm going to be fat soon,"

Damon got a dreamy look on his face, "You don't see this… but you have this glow about you, Bonnie… and it's amplified now that you're pregnant…" He spoke, sweetly.

I rolled my eyes, "Enough of the sweet talk. I still have some medication to take," I commented, but inside I was charmed by Damon's words. I pulled out the last of my pills and swallowed them with the rest of my Pepsi. I licked some Pepsi off of my lips and noticed that Damon was staring at my mouth.

"What?" I demanded, putting the cup down with a light bump.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss those beautiful rosy red lips of yours," He murmured, cupping my cheeks and making my heart speed as I gazed into his blue stunners.

My cheeks warmed at the intense look on his face and I touched his cheek too, "I know… believe me, I want to kiss you too… but we can't… not until this whole Klaus drama is over…" I trailed off, stroking his cheek before I trailed my hand down his chest and leaned back into my own chair, my eyes still locked on Damon's.

A scowl came to his lips and he brought his hands down to his lap. "I hate Klaus Mikaelson," He almost snapped and I couldn't help but chuckle at his actions.

"When will you deal with Klaus?" Damon asked, a blasé tone in his voice as he sank back into his chair, still facing me.

"When I get back, I promise. Soon," I responded honestly, pushing a lock of hair out of my face.

Damon grinned, a look of anticipation on his face. "Soon… and then you'll be mine, Miss Bonnie Bennett," The possessive tone in his voice made me shiver and I just watched him as he reached his hand down onto my thigh and squeezed it gently, making my body burn for him. _I couldn't wait till I was done with Klaus. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can you see her anywhere? She texted me saying she's here," I commented as we dragged our suitcases along across the squeaky airport floor.

Damon scanned the crowd, as I was doing. "No peppy blonde cheerleader type yet," He commented, and I rolled my eyes at his comment as I tried to spot Caroline Forbes in the midst of the people waiting for their loved ones to arrive.

I spotted a blonde head and then I saw Caroline's sunny smile and I grinned back, though my jaw dropped slightly because Caroline's hair was shorter than it had been when I'd left for Ohio. Instead of the wavy golden tresses that had once hung halfway down her back, her hair was now straight and shoulder length and she had bangs in the front. She ran towards us and I spotted a dark haired, dark eyed Tyler running to catch up with her, a smile on his face too.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly, for some reason feeling tears come to my eyes. I guessed it must be a hormonal pregnancy thing. I breathed in her fresh, musky scent and I was over the moon to be back in New York.

We pulled back and I admired her new hair, "Caroline, your hair… it's beautiful… so cute," I cooed and Caroline grinned, flipping it.

"You like? I just got it yesterday on a whim… it was so crazy but I think it looks good. Ty says it does," She gestured to her boyfriend who was standing to her side. He nodded and I waved at him.

"It's amazing… Hi Tyler," I greeted as Caroline jogged over to welcome Damon back.

"Hey Bonnie," Tyler responded, reaching forward to place an innocent kiss to my cheek. "How was Ohio?"

"Ohio was good…" I trailed off, a sad smile coming to my lips as I thought of Guiseppe. "You should visit there sometime… We went to this awesome restaurant, it was practically underwater," I explained 'Hacienda' and Caroline jumped into the conversation.

"I'd love to go there… how about it, Tyler?" She asked her boyfriend, her cerulean eyes glittering.

Tyler nodded, hugging her into his side. "Sure… the next vacation I get from work, I'll take you, babe," He promised her and Caroline giggled happily.

I noticed that Damon was on the phone. I shot him a questioning look and he gave me a 'one minute' gesture and backed away a little. He had his business face on so I guessed it was work-related. I turned back to the happy couple.

"So did anything exciting happen while I was gone?" I asked them both.

Caroline looked like she was trying to remember, "Oh, Klaus threw this berserk party the other day at his house… it was so crazy," She sang and I felt my breath catch in shock. Klaus had never told me he'd had a party; he wasn't really the party type- or at least that's what I thought.

"Are you sure it's Klaus Mikaelson? He's not really a party animal," I contradicted with raised eyebrows.

"It was Klaus Mikaelson all right… his younger brother and his fiancé are back in town so maybe he wanted to welcome them," Tyler put in, supplying more information. I knew that Klaus had 2 younger brothers: Kol and Henry but I didn't know much about them. And considering the fact that Henry was 15, it was safe to say that Kol was the one in town with the fiancé.

"I need to talk to you about something," Caroline put in, a moment later, as if she'd just remembered something. "Later though,"

I nodded though I was kind of confused about the strange look on her face. Damon returned finally and we started out of the airport and a big smile crossed my face as I stepped onto New Yorkian soil. No matter how crazy it was, this place was my real home.

"What was that all about?" I asked Damon as we followed Caroline to her car. It seemed that Tyler had brought his own.

"I have a meeting at work, right now," Damon looked exhausted.

"But you need rest," I commented and Damon sighed:

"I know I do… but these are important clients and I have to be there…" He looked at his watch, "I'll take my car, I forgot that I left it here," He reached forward to place a kiss to my cheek, forgetting that Caroline and Tyler were watching. Before I could say anything, he waved and dragged his bags off in the direction of his car.

"What was that?" Caroline asked, her mouth wide in shock. "He just kissed you, Bon,"

"On the cheek, we're friends," I assured her as Tyler started stowing my bags into the trunk of Caroline's car.

"That wasn't a 'we're friends' kiss… that was more like an 'I want to screw you hard later' kiss," Caroline pressed, shooting me an incredulous look as she took my handbag from me and placed it into the trunk. Tyler slammed it shut and smirked at us both.

"Alright, well I have work… see you girls later?" He asked.

We both nodded and Caroline reached forward to kiss her man softly on the lips. "Have fun," She teased, smacking him on the butt.

Tyler laughed, "I'll try," He spoke, "Welcome home, Bon," He called as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and hurried towards his car.

I walked towards the passenger seat of Caroline's car and slid in, slamming the door behind me. I knew Caroline was going to go all Spanish Inquisition on me; I could just feel it. And she didn't even know about everything that happened on that 'innocent' little trip to Ohio. Caroline got into the car and started the engine but 5 seconds didn't pass before she spoke.

"So what's going on with you and Damon? Did you sleep with him at Ohio?" She started immediately, trying to seem cool but I knew she was dying to know the latest 'bamon' gossip.

"No, I'm not a slut, Caroline. I'm still dating Klaus… and besides, his Dad was dying; I wouldn't do that," I started to speak, taking a deep breath in.

Caroline shot me a pointed look that said 'really?'.

"And I'm dating Klaus… I wouldn't cheat on him…you know about what happened at the airport and aside from a few other kisses, nothing happened. I couldn't let it get that far," I left out the part about the proposal and meeting Trevor again- it would just add more drama that I didn't need to remember right now. I decided to deftly change the subject, "So what did you need to tell me?" I questioned, as she turned the car onto the road. "When Tyler was talking about Klaus and all that,"

Caroline got a sour look on her face and she sighed, "Look, I don't know if it's anything but you're my best friend and anything could mean something… and I don't know if it does or if it doesn't… maybe it doesn't mean anything.. maybe I'm overreacting," She trailed off.

"Caroline, you're blabbering," I complained, "What is making you this tongue tied?" A variety of situations flitted through my mind but I couldn't think of anything that would make Caroline this uncomfortable.

Caroline sighed deeply, running one hand through her smooth golden tresses. "Alright, I'm just going to say this because I care about you…. At that party, I heard Klaus arguing with Kol's fiancé, Aimee, and maybe I'd had one too many drinks but they were fighting about…their daughter… isn't that crazy?" She asked and her words were like a slap to my face.

"What?" I shouted, "Klaus doesn't have a daughter… he would've mentioned that on our many trips down memory lane… I'm sorry Caroline but that is just bullshit," I heard the frantic, angry tone in my voice and Caroline noticed it too.

"It's normal to be mad… and I would be too. Klaus fooled us both into thinking he was this really perfect guy and truth be told, nobody's perfect," She said, in a soft voice as she turned onto the road where our apartment building was located.

I shook my head, "I think you had too many tequilas and your mind went all freaky crazy story-teller on you… I'm telling you, Klaus doesn't have a daughter…" I trailed off, a determined look on my face.

"But I heard them talking about her… she was mad that he wasn't supporting their family and their 2 year old daughter… "

"THAT IS COMPLETE B.S, Caroline… Klaus doesn't keep secrets like that from me… We don't have secrets," I cried, and I knew I was lying and being a hypocrite because I'd kept so many secrets about me and Damon, especially over the past few days.

Caroline sighed as she put the car into park. "Maybe you need to have a talk with Mr-I-Don't-Keep-Secrets," She suggested just as my phone buzzed. I reached into my pocket to grab it and saw that it was a message from Klaus.

_Welcome home, love. I'm waiting upstairs –K_

Caroline parked the car and I pointed the phone at her. She read the message and shot me a pointed look, "Talk to him…. Maybe not right away because that's just really bad for the welcome home sex but-"

I cut her off, "There will be no welcome home whatever… I'm breaking up with him, Care.." I trailed off, running a hand through my hair.

Caroline's jaw dropped, "Is it because of his daughter?" She asked.

"No! He doesn't even have one… I bet you heard wrong, Caroline… No, it's because I'm in love with Damon," I told her, "I can't keep leading Klaus on like this… it's not fair to him,"

Caroline looked like she approved, "Alright… well let's get your bags upstairs so you can go clean up the little mess you have upstairs," She chirped as she jumped out of the car and hurried round to the back. I felt a slight pain in my stomach but I ignored it and climbed out as well, walking round to help Caroline with my bags.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline left me with my bags in front of my flat, promising to call me later to see what happened and then I practically had to push her into her house. I dug the key into my door, smiling as it opened cleanly and walked in, surprised to see it dark.

I pulled my bags in, shut the door behind me and flicked the light on, confused. _Didn't Klaus say he was up here?_ I thought as I dragged my bags further in only to be met with the soothing sound of piano music- something by Mozart, if I remembered rightly. I put my bags down, perplexed, and walked forward, noticing that it was coming from the dining room. I hurried there, surprised to see Klaus standing there next to a big pink cake with white icing on it spelling out:

_Welcome Home! _

I smiled immediately and Klaus ran forward to hug me. I held him close to me, feeling rather awkward especially when he leaned back to kiss me. I kissed him back but I know he could tell I was out of it and that there was something wrong. I felt really sorry for him making all this effort for my return. I couldn't exactly break up with him over my 'Welcome Back' cake and my favorite ever classical tracks. I felt my heart break in my chest for him and I pasted an excited smile on my face for his sake.

"Klaus, you didn't have to," I commented, as I scanned the table. Aside from the cake, there were other finger foods and I could see my little stereo system blasting my favorite classical tunes from the back. He'd also bought a bottle of champagne and it looked very classy indeed.

"I did," Klaus's voice was exactly the same as I remembered; it was the same voice which had once made my heart jump in a constant happy dance whenever I saw him, until I fell in love with Damon Salvatore. "I missed you so much… you can't even imagine,"

"I missed you too," I replied automatically, as Klaus slid his arms around me, pulling me close to him once more.

"I can't believe you're really here," He chuckled before he leaned down to caress my stomach, "I missed you aswell, my little angel…" He looked at me, "May I?" He asked, gesturing to my t-shirt.

I shrugged, "Go ahead," I watched as he prudently lifted my shirt up just enough to put his hand directly onto the baby bump, rubbing it gently in circles which actually soothed me. I made a comforting sound and Klaus grinned up at me.

"Do you like that, love?" He muttered, "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," I mumbled just as the image of Damon caressing my stomach and how he insisted the baby was his flitted through my mind. I pulled away immediately and Klaus shot me a surprised look.

"Are you okay?" He gently got to his feet but not before he slowly pulled my shirt back down to cover my bump. How noble of him… but what if what Caroline supposedly 'overheard' was correct… how noble was hiding your own daughter from your new girlfriend?

I nodded, "Yeah, I just want cake," I told him and Klaus smiled at me.

"Well, let me get you a big piece then," He rushed forward to make me a plate and I sighed and wondered how the heck I was going to get myself out of this mess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, I was actually pretty happy sitting there on the couch, having just been finished with my cake and a caramel macchiato that Klaus had rushed down to get for me when I got the craving for it. I still didn't know how I was going to break up with him when he was acting all perfect and everything and I definitely didn't know how to confront him about his daughter, if she existed that is…

"What plans do you have for today then?" I asked, looking at the clock on my wall: It was still 5:30 which was weird because I couldn't believe it was still the same day that Damon and I had travelled on. Our flight had been an early morning one though.

"Well, I was going to take you to Dr. Fell. I made an appointment for a check-up," Klaus informed me, looking up from the newspaper he was skimming.

"'kay," I muttered, "When's that exactly?"

"At 6… you should probably get dressed if you don't want to go in your travel clothes," He advised, shooting me a charming look.

I nodded, already getting up. "I'll take a quick shower too…" I added.

"Do you want me to join you?" Klaus wiggled his eyebrows at me and I shook my head, the image of Damon wiggling his eyebrows like that popping into my head.

"I'm good… I'm kind of tired… it'll be to Meredith's and then to bed for me," I put in the nicest way I could of turning his invitation down.

Klaus nodded, "See you in a bit then?" He asked, as I started towards my bedroom to get some clothes for after my much-needed shower. I could tell that this was going to be another one of those long days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I finished blow-drying my hair as quickly as I could because I hated going out with damp hair. Even though I knew it wasn't true about getting ill when leaving with wet hair, it still bugged me. So even if we were just going to the doctor's, I still had to make my hair dry in the quickest way I could. When I was done with my hair, I fastened my sneakers which I had paired with a pair of comfy light blue skinny jeans and a beige v-neck top. I didn't look half bad considering I'd been travelling.

I grabbed my purse with my essentials and then started out into the living room. I heard Klaus speaking so I guessed he was on the phone. I slowed down as I heard what he was talking about, "I said I'd come visit Bonnie when I can… it's not my fault you and my brother and Bon live in a different state… you're the one who insisted on moving right after you ran away with my younger brother," He sounded mad and I wondered instantly who he was talking to. He'd mentioned me which was weird… though it seemed that he was talking to Kol's fiancé, whatever her name was, I couldn't remember. "A, come on… you can't do that to me… you can't just cut me off from her, I won't allow it… I need to see Bonnie," I raised my eyebrows even more because why would Kol's fiancé want to keep Klaus away from me; this was just getting way too confusing for my liking.

I decided to make my entrance known and heard Klaus hurriedly terminate his phonecall. "Well, I have to go now… Talk to you about this later, goodbye," I heard him hang up.

"Klaus?" I played dumb, "Who was that?"

Klaus slid his phone into his pocket and smiled up at me, getting up off of the couch and flicking the TV off. "It was just a friend from work…" He lied in a way that stabbed me right to the core because who knew what else he'd lied about. I didn't know he was such a sly liar.

"Okay," I put on a pleasant face, "How do I look?" I twirled around, "The shirt's a little tight because of my bump but I guess I'll pick up some maternity clothes later,"

"You look amazing, my love," Klaus reached forward to kiss me tenderly on the forehead. "And I'll help you pick some out if you want,"

"That would be lovely… so how are we? Time-wise?" I slid my bag up my arm so it was balanced on my shoulder.

"It's 5 to 6, so just on time," Klaus looked pleased and I smiled back at him.

"Great… so Dr. Fell's?" I questioned, as we started towards my front door.

"Dr. Fell's it is," Klaus replied as I opened the door for us both and stepped through, ready to see my Dr. There was so much I needed her to do. One of them being finding out who my baby Daddy was. I wanted to know once and for all who the little child in my stomach belonged to. And Dr. Fell was the only one who could tell me that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well , I was going to make that longer but I figured I'd put Dr. Fell's visit and more into the next chapter cause this one was getting LONG lol. It's 6,900 words and that's . I hope you guys enjoyed that and I apologize for the delay!**

**THANKS to everyone who reviewed on the last chappy and those of you who kept pushing me to update; without your butt kicking, this chapter probably wouldn't have been up for a while… I hope you all liked this…**

**So Klaus isn't what he seems huh? Some of you probably saw that coming… but did you think he'd have a daughter? Do you think he DOES or was Caroline on the loopy juice ;) ? What do you guys think?**

**Please leave a REVIEW so I can see if I'm doing this right… okay? Thanks in advance!**

**Later,**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Boys Like Girls 'Two is Better Than One'. **


	40. Baby Daddy

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 39- Baby Daddy **

"Bonnie Bennett," The secretary called out my name and I jumped up from my seat. Klaus immediately took my hand and squeezed it. I shot him a weak smile.

"That's me," I stated and Klaus nodded and I sighed, "Could I go in… alone?" I asked, tentatively in case he'd get mad or annoyed at me because I'd always let him come in with me. At least the 2 times I'd gone I had.

Klaus shot me a surprised look, "What? Do you not want me to come with you, Bonnie?" His tone spoke of the sheer shock he felt.

I winced at his tone, "I'd rather be on my own because I want to get a couple of other tests done too," I pressed and Klaus shrugged a moment later.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, pausing in front of me.

I nodded, "I'll tell you what happens when I come out," I reached forward and placed a ginger kiss to his cheek.

Klaus smiled at me, "Alright, love," He responded, before he made his way back over to the seats in the waiting area.

I didn't even hesitate. I started towards the office, nodding briefly at the secretary. Dr. Fell, sorry Meredith, was seated at her desk, waiting for me with a patient look on her face. She stood up to shake my hand, "Hi Bonnie, how are you doing?" Her smile was pleasant and calming.

"I'm alright. I just got back from Ohio actually," I told her, sitting down when she gestured for me to take a seat. I turned to face her and she nodded.

"Klaus told me. And he said you took your medications on the flight too, right?" She asked, raising one dark eyebrow.

I nodded, "I took them all. I've been good," I joked and Meredith looked pleased.

"Good good, so let's do a general check up on you and the baby and then if you want anything extra; we'll talk about it afterwards?" She asked, already getting up off of her desk.

"Sounds fine," I responded, before she led me over to the hospital bed to lie down for my medical assessment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So everything seems fine, both for you and the baby… both your heart beats are steady and he or she is growing at the right rate for a roughly fourth month year old baby..." Meredith kept on typing her observations into her laptop, her eyes glued to the screen, "The little one is the right size and weight and is generally okay… you need to keep taking the meds I told you about before but aside from that, I think it's going to be a smooth pregnancy," She beamed at me, pressing a few buttons on her laptop before she folded the screen down.

I smiled back automatically, "That's great," I responded, "There was something else I wanted to do…"

"What is that?" Meredith shot me a curious look and I hoped she wouldn't get the wrong idea about the paternity test I was about to ask for. I didn't want her to think that I'd been cheating on Klaus or whatever, because if Damon was the Dad, and that was a big 'if', that would've been from before Klaus and I started dating. I didn't want Dr. Fell to think I'd been fooling around and cheating on her friend.

"A paternity test," I commented, staring right at her to measure her reaction. Her facial expression didn't even change; it remained one of contained curiosity with not even a hint of surprise.

She nodded, "Alright," She scribbled something down, "It's basically going to be a DNA test… and it will take about half an hour… then you come back for the results in about 2 hours," She stated, standing up. "If you'll come with me…"

"You don't look surprised that I asked for this paternity test," I couldn't help but comment as I walked towards her.

Meredith's brown eyes filled with amusement. "Why? Because you should be sure that the baby is Klaus'?" She asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

I nodded, "Yes," I mumbled, "I didn't cheat on him by the way," I added, in a louder voice.

Meredith nodded, "I understand. Lots of prospective mothers like to take a paternity test to make sure… you've only been dating Klaus for a couple of months so maybe…" She trailed off.

I completed her thought, "It belongs to whoever I dated before that," I shot her a tiny smile and Meredith shrugged.

"Maybe… well, this little test will clear up any confusion you have…" She opened a door and I followed her in. I hoped it really would clear up the perplexity about whose baby it was. I might finally be able to sleep at peace tonight knowing whose sperm had fertilized my egg and whose baby was growing in my uterus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long have we been here?" I asked Klaus as I took a sip of my orange juice. We were sitting in Costa Coffee cafe and I was incredibly jumpy because I was nervous about what the results of the DNA test had been. It'd turned out to be a simple procedure but I knew the results would complicate my life quite a bit. But at least I'd know who the father was. That was all I needed to know.

"An hour and a bit," Klaus put in, "We came here at quarter to 7," He sounded amused, "And you just asked me that 5 minutes ago… why are you so troubled, Bonnie?" He reached out to rub my back.

"I'm nervous about the test results," I admitted. Klaus knew I'd taken some sort of test but he hadn't pressed about what it was and I hadn't the heart to tell him until I learned of the results first. And even then, I didn't know what I'd tell him exactly.

Klaus got a comforting look on his face, "It's going to be okay, love. You look fine and I'm sure the baby is perfect too… I mean, look at his mother," He shot me an admiring look and I smiled back at his sweetness just as his phone began to ring. He pulled it up off of the table and studied the screen for a second, a frown crossing his face.

"Who is that?" I asked, suspicious that it might have to do with the daughter that Caroline claimed Klaus had. I didn't know whether to believe her or not. She was my best friend and I trusted her but I found it hard to believe that Klaus would keep his supposed 2 year old daughter a complete secret from me especially if we were having a child of our own.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Klaus muttered, turning his phone upside down. I took a sip of my orange juice and felt sick to the middle because my gut feeling told me that Klaus was hiding something from me, daughter or not. I felt the vibrations of the phone through the table and felt sicker with every vibration.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked, "You look a little off," My eyes were still glued to the phone which had just stopped vibrating. I flicked my eyes to his sky blue ones and shook my head.

"Just anxious," I lied before I paused and shot him an earnest look, "Is there anything you want to tell me?" I couldn't help but blurt out just as Klaus's phone began ringing again.

Klaus stood up, a vague look on his face, "Give me a minute, okay?" He gave me a tender peck on the forehead before he snatched his phone up and practically ran away from the table. I stared at him, surprised at his actions. Now I definitely knew he was hiding something and I'd be damned if I didn't find out exactly what that thing he was hiding was.

I decided to text Elena because she should have arrived in New York by now.

_El, how are you? Did you and Stefan get back home safe? I'm currently waiting for some doctor results but I'm exhausted. I just wanna go home and sleep! Text me back when you can… -Love B. _

I sent it quickly before I finished up my orange juice. I saw Klaus standing by a window at the back of the store and wondered what he was saying. I knew who he was talking to. It was the same person he'd hung up on when I'd come out after my shower… it was his brother Kol's fiancée… and I was starting to feel that Caroline might be right that he was hiding something big.

My phone buzzed with a reply and I was shocked that Elena had replied so quickly:

_We're good, arrived a while ago bec. Early flight. I'm going to tell Stefan. Wish me luck! –E _

I read her message a couple of times. She was going to tell Stefan about her cheating on him with Alaric to try to get pregnant! I didn't think she actually would… or I thought that she'd keep delaying it and then Damon would get involved and create more unnecessary drama. I didn't expect her to be so punctual about telling Stefan about her affair. I hoped things went well for the both of them. I put my phone down just as Klaus slid into his seat.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, as casually as I could.

He picked up his coffee, looking perturbed, "No… everything's okay… I just…" He looked nervous, "I have to go… It's urgent, family matters," He looked so worried, I felt a bit sorry for him even though I was sure he was lying to me by now.

"Is Rebekah or someone hurt?" I asked, trying to look concerned but I was quickly getting annoyed inside.

Klaus shook his head, "No… but Kol needs me… he says it's something vital.. I'm so sorry… but I don't have to go if you don't want me to," His tone was still a bit apprehensive and a lot uneasy…He stared at my face and I could tell he was trying to see what I was thinking.

I pasted a smile on my face, "No, it's fine… I'll call Caroline to come pick me up…. Go be there for your _family_," I urged, fighting the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I can stay… you're my world, Bonnie,"

"I'm sure, Klaus. If it was my family, I'd have gone too…" I shot him an earnest look and picked up my phone to dial Caroline's number. Klaus leaned forward and placed a kiss to my forehead before he touched my cheeks lightly.

"See you later then?" He called and I nodded before he turned away from the table and started out of the café. I watched him, a frown coming to my face. Now, I definitely knew something was up with him and I was going to find out what it was if it was the last thing I did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I patted my fingers nervously on Dr. Fell's desk as I waited for her to go pick up my results from the laboratory. I'd been here for about 5 minutes and Caroline was waiting outside to help me deal with the results whichever way they turned out. My stomach was a mess: forget butterflies, elephants were stamping around in it and I felt like I was going to throw up. I took a couple of deep breaths and closed my eyes, knowing that stress wasn't good for my little one but I couldn't keep my nerves at bay. I was just so anxious about the results.

I took another deep breath, this time slowly blowing out the air and trying to spread bliss through my body.

"You're nervous, huh?" I heard Meredith's voice and screwed my eyes open to find her standing by the door, a rose pink file in her hand.

I gulped and nodded and she smiled empathetically and closed the door behind her before she walked over to me. It was the slowest walk ever because I knew that in that file was the name of my baby Daddy.

She sat down in front of me and pulled a paper out of the file, studying it. I watched her reaction but her face was nonchalant. She shrugged and slid the paper over to me. I closed my eyes for a second and took the paper before I opened my eyes hurriedly and scanned the paper.

My jaw dropped and shockingly, a sudden relief mixed with surprise flooded through me. "Damon's the father," I whispered, almost to myself in revelation. I checked the paper once more to make sure the details were correct but the same two words were under 'Father's name': **Damon Salvatore. **

I felt Meredith's eyes on me and I handed her the paper once more. "Thank you," I replied, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Now I knew who the father was and honestly, though it was bad, I'd been secretly hoping it was Damon. "I hope Klaus isn't disappointed. He was so excited about being a father," I added, as she started slipping the papers into the file.

"Well, Bonnie'll just have to suffice," She responded, breezily as she looked up at me and her chocolate brown eyes met my own.

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows furrowed.

Meredith looked surprised, "His daughter Bonnie… she's 3 years old… you do know about her don't you?" She questioned, with a quick raise of her eyebrows.

My voice was shaky because I couldn't believe what she'd just said. Klaus had a daughter. Klaus had a f_reaking daughter. Called Bonnie! _A three year old daughter…. Klaus had a three year old daughter called Bonnie! "Of course I do… she's so sweet… I've met her a couple of times," I fibbed, feeling a sick feeling overwhelm me. I tried not to keep the shock I felt off of my face. It was a different thing being suspicious about something and someone confirming it with no motive at all except to small talk. Caroline had been right.

Meredith's face broke out into a grin, "Me too…I have the sweetest picture of us both together… she's an adorable little girl," She trailed off, picking her phone up and in that moment I was suddenly incredibly curious about the little girl that Klaus had kept hidden from me. Meredith smiled and then handed me the phone and I looked down at the picture which had been taken at some sort of party.

I saw Meredith dressed in a yellow sundress, her lip-glossed smile bright and her brown eyes sparkling as she wrapped her arms around a little light brown girl. This girl was smiling too- Klaus's exact smile- with wavy honey colored hair and Klaus's piercing blue eyes and I knew in that moment that she was truly his daughter.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked; I guessed I'd been staring too long at the photo with a speculative look on my face.

I nodded, pasting a fake smile on my face. "Totally… aw yes little Bon is so adorable," I commented, "But her mother doesn't like me very much," I made up, handing her the phone back.

Meredith frowned, "But I talked to Aimee before and she said she named her daughter after you…"She informed me.

"Excuse me?" My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "W-what?"

"She said she admired you so much in High School and that she wanted her daughter to be exactly the way you are… successful and smart and beautiful…" She trailed off and shot me a confused look, "Did she never tell you that?"

I shook my head, my head spinning by now. I didn't think I could take any more surprises. "Wait a minute, Bonnie's mother is Aimee Bradley? Klaus's brother is engaged to Aimee Bradley now?" The image of the fake dark haired cheerleader burst into my mind and I remembered how Trevor and I used to call her Slutmee Bradley and make fun of her and of Damon for dating her. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Yes," Meredith looked uncomfortable as I stood up abruptly.

"I have to go sleep now… It's been a long day, I'm sure you understanding how demanding travel can be," I tried to speak as normally as I could though I felt like I would go crazy from all these new secrets I'd found out.

Meredith nodded, "I get it…. So I'll see you in another 2 weeks unless you make an appointment, okay?" She asked, standing up to shake my hand.

I nodded, "Thanks for everything," I mumbled before I turned and practically bolted out of the door. I felt all the blood rush to my head as I saw Caroline standing there, waiting for me with a magazine in her hand. I took off towards her, throwing my arms around her and crying. I didn't even know that I needed to cry but I figured that all the shock must've got to me. Caroline kept on murmuring comforting words and rubbing my back as I let out all my emotions. I didn't know what I'd do if she hadn't been there for me.

**,XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Klaus does have a daughter?" Caroline asked, in the car ride home, about 15 minutes after my little breakdown.

"Yes and her name is Bonnie and like I told you, her mother was an annoying cheerleader in my high school that Damon used to date," I repeated, staring out of the window and taking a deep breath. I was still coming to terms with everything.

"But she named her daughter after you so she must've liked you," Caroline commented, surprise coloring her voice.

"We hated each other in high school, Caroline," I said, tiredly. It had been a super long day indeed and I just wanted to go to bed now. And maybe never wake up again.

"But she called her daughter Bonnie which is something epic!" She said and her enthusiasm was too much for me at the current moment, as was her over the top, excited tone. "Wow, this all must be really exciting… but see! I was right about the Klaus thing… I knew he was a treasure chest full of secrets,"

I shot her a weary look, "He's full of secrets alright," I muttered, scratching my head.

"And what about Damon being the Dad? Just wow…. I didn't see that coming, did you?" She exclaimed, her tone bubbly.

"I kind of did…I just considered it a possibility… Remember that night I told you about in Sorority when I went out with Damon when you were still dating him….things led to the other and…" I trailed off, hoping Caroline wouldn't get mad as she remembered how Damon had cheated on her with me.

She seemed over it and a smile crossed her lips. "I'm so happy for you guys especially considering you're gaga for him," Caroline practically sang.

"I'm not gaga for him… I'm in love with him but I can't pursue things until I get rid of Klaus," I responded, practically.

Caroline burst out laughing, "'Get rid of Klaus?' That's harsh, Bon," She smirked at me as she turned the car onto another road.

I sighed, "I didn't mean it that way… I just need to get things sorted…" I trailed off, feeling too tired to put my feelings into words.

"And by get things sorted you mean break up with him…" She continued as she finally pulled into the garage under our apartment building complex.

I nodded as she parked the car and then killed the engine. "Yes," I responded, "And that'll be the next time I see him,"

Caroline looked like she approved as she climbed out of the car in her little white shorts and zebra tank top with a white necklace that I'm sure she designed herself. We started up the steps to our building together and when we reached the right floor, she reached forward to hug me. "Do you want me to come be there for a little while?" Her tone was caring but I shook my head.

"No thanks… I'm just going to have something warm to drink with sugar in it to try to get over the shock of today and then hit the sack," I explained to her as I placed the key into my door.

"Alright," She replied, patting my shoulder lightly, "If you need anything, just holler okay?"

I nodded, "I'll holler," A smile came to my lips at her words and Caroline beamed before she waved and pushed her door open. I opened my own and stepped in, closing the door behind me before hitting the lock into place so no one would bother me. Once inside, I rushed to my bedroom and pulled out some of my comfiest pajamas: a pair of gray sweat pants and a light pink tee before I changed into them. I yanked my shoes off and threw them under my bed, so blinded by exhaustion that I didn't bother putting them away properly. _Old me would have been so condescending of new me right now_, I thought to myself, humorously.

I trudged back out to the kitchen and put the water in my electric kettle to boil before I leaned my body against the counter. My landline starting ringing and I wearily walked over to answer it. I checked the caller ID and it said 'Klaus Home' so I just hit the 'silence' button because I didn't want to have to deal with everything right now.

I made my mug of strawberry herbal tea, adding a couple of spoons of sugar, before I hurried back out to the living room. I'd just sat on my sofa and took a few deep, soothing sips when the doorbell rang. I was too worn out to move so I just ignored it, thinking it was probably Caroline or someone. I'd call her later and find out what she needed, I decided, my exhausted body calling out for mercy.

I took another sip of my drink then heard more pounding on the door. I sighed deeply and got to my feet, wondering what on earth Caroline wanted. I'd kill her if it was something asinine. I trudged over to the door and flung it open, ready to yell at Caroline but instead I found a weeping Elena with her usually immaculate straight brown hair messy and wild and her eyes dripping with ebony mascara. She had a small suitcase with her and carried her duvet.

"Elena?" I spoke, surprised, "What happened?"

She wiped her eyes furiously and sniffed, "I told Stefan about what happened…" She trailed off, sadly, her eyes filling almost immediately with tears. She started to cry and I let her in, pulling her bag in and closing the door behind her. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry for a few minutes.

Even though I was beyond tired, I knew Elena needed me so I walked her over to the couch. "I'll make you some nice herbal tea and we can talk about it, okay?" I brushed a strand of hair away from her face and she nodded, sinking down onto the couch and grabbing my box of tissues before she started to wipe her eyes.

I hurried into the kitchen and heated up a second cup of strawberry tea before I marched back out to where Elena was sitting on the couch, staring into the distance. I handed her her tea and she took it and sipped it gingerly.

"Did Stefan kick you out?" I asked, a moment later when I had my own tea in my hands.

Elena shook her head, looking horrified that I'd even asked that. "No…he didn't," She muttered, in a quiet voice.

"Then what happened?"

Elena sighed, taking another sip, "Well, I told him about the whole Alaric thing and at first, he just stared at me looking like he couldn't believe himself. It was so awkward. When I told him to say anything, he started to cry. I was so shell-shocked because my husband, the strongest person I've ever known, was crying for the first time. I'd never seen him cry before," Tears came to her own eyes and she swiped them, "I ran over to hug him and apologize but he pushed me away and when he was done crying, he just started staring at the ground without any words at all,"

"And then?" I took a deep sip of my drink, feeling sad for them both.

"I asked him if he'd ever forgive me and I kept telling him how mistaken I was and he was just silent. I kept talking and all of a sudden he just yelled, 'Enough, Elena, okay? You've done enough….'," She sniffed and furiously wiped her eyes, "Then he stormed out on me and left me there…"

"Then you came here?" I guessed, putting an arm around her gently.

Elena shook her head, "I waited for him for a while… I thought he'd come back soon… but then it turned to hours and I just knew in my heart he wouldn't be coming back… at least not tonight," She ended, "So I came here… because I knew I couldn't stay in that house alone,"

"Is Damon not staying at the Salvatore Villa?" I asked.

"No, he's staying at his own place now… Stefan probably went there," She mumbled, softly, bringing her mug to her lips. "I don't know what to do, Bonnie… I already said I'm sorry and I'm so remorseful… I'm so scared that Stefan will leave me… I love him so much,:" She blabbered and I could feel her anxiety.

I sighed, "You need to give him some time… you hurt and shocked him and he needs some time alone… " I trailed off and her chocolate brown eyes dimmed, "But he loves you… I know that… he loves you so much and I think he'll come around, 'Lena,"

"You do, Bon?" Elena asked, in a weak voice.

I nodded, "I do, but now you need to get some sleep," I yawned, "And I do too…. We've had the monster of days today,"

Elena nodded and then paused, reaching forward to hug me. "Thank you," She muttered, a couple of seconds later.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For being there… I don't have anyone else," Elena concluded and I sighed and hugged her close to me, glad that she'd finally done the right thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I crawled into bed about 10 minutes later with Elena by my side and I sank into my pillow, exhausted in every sense. Then right as I was about to fall into darkness, my phone buzzed. I picked it up and turned the small screen towards my face, squinting in the darkness. It was a message from Damon:

_Goodnight, beautiful. I'll call you tomorrow. –D xoxo_

I smiled to myself and sighed before I typed back a quick reply:

_Night, Damon. And by the way, the baby's ours. –Bonnie x _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm sorry that this update is sooo late! It should've been up sooner but I had internet issues and wasn't able to post it…. Thank you so much to everyone who left a review or alerted or faved the story…. We're in the last lap… thanks for hanging in there with me and my crazy ideas! **

**If you're waiting for an update of 'Breaking The Bond' 'Chasing the Sun' or 'Into the Dark' don't fear, I'm working on them and their latest updates will be up as soon as possible! **

**Thanks once more…. You guys are amazing! **

**Tell me what you think in a REVIEW: ) What do you think's gonna happen next?**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **


	41. Life's Not Fair

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 40- Life's Not Fair**

I woke up to the tantalizing smell of bacon cooking. I squinted in the darkness and sat up, feeling that every muscle in my body was aching. I didn't know why that was but figured it might be a pregnancy thing. I brought my hand down to my stomach and slid it under the top of my pajama to stroke my stomach gently in circular motions. I wondered if the baby liked me doing that... I hoped he or she did...

Thinking about the baby brought back memories of the day before when I'd found out that the baby was Damon's. I didn't know how I was going to break the news to Klaus that the little embryo growing in my stomach and feeding on my blood wasn't his and that it was in fact Damon's. I remembered how I'd foolishly sent Damon a text message telling him the verdict and scolded myself. I should've waited to tell him in person... I'd just wanted to tell someone, _anyone. _And Elena hadn't exactly been in the best state of mind for me to go spilling all my troubles on her. She had enough on her plate with the whole Stefan dilemma. Even though I'd told Caroline, I felt that Damon needed to know... Maybe I should've waited to tell him in person.

I'd also found out that Klaus had a young daughter called Bonnie with my ex-arch enemy from high school Aimee Bradley and I still needed to talk to him about that. I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my hair, knowing that I needed to get out of bed. Even though Damon had given me leave off work for the pregnancy, I was still Bonnie Bennett. I couldn't just hang around in bed all day... I had to do something productive.

"Are you awake?" Elena's voice came from beside the door and I looked over at her with a smile.

"Yeah, El. How are you keeping up?" I questioned, realizing that she was already fully dressed for work in a crisp red shirt and a black pencil skirt. Both of which were mine.

Elena sighed, "I'm okay... I should be asking you the same thing," She cracked a slight smile.

"I'm good," I responded, "A little tired still but other than that, I'm fine," I finally forced myself out of bed, "I smell bacon,"

Elena smiled, "Yeah, Caroline's cooking breakfast," She informed me, before she ran a hand through her sleek chocolate coloured locks, "Oh and Bonnie, is it alright if I wear these?" She questioned, gesturing to her outfit.

"Fine by me," I commented, already starting towards the bathroom to listen to nature's call, "I'll get freshened up and meet you in the kitchen?"

"I'm actually going to be late for work," Elena muttered, "You have pregnancy leave, right?" She asked me, raising both eyebrows.

I nodded, "Yeah... I wish I could go to work and do something useful," I told her, though I knew I would be way too exhausted to handle my regular work-load. I was a hard worker even now but still...

"You are doing something useful. You're nurturing a baby," Elena's brown eyes warmed, "That's way more important than your job, Bon..." She muttered.

I thought her words over and remembered how much she'd wanted to be a mother and sympathy rushed over me like a river. "I think you're right," I conceded. I met her brown eyes with my own emerald green ones and smiled hopefully at her, "You're going to be a great mother someday, Elena... You're too motherly to not be a Mommy,"

Elena sighed deeply, "I don't know if I want to be a Mom anymore... Nothing's worth anything without Stefan by my side," A pained expression crossed her face and I slowly made my way over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"He'll come around... I've told you before," I promised, "He can't stand to be apart from you... If you want, I could talk to him for you..."

"I don't know if that'd help," Elena flicked her eyes to her wristwatch and sighed, "I'd better head off to work..." She looked hesitant, "Is it okay if after work..." She trailed off, a little uncomfortable.

I could read her mind like a billboard sign, the effect of being friends with someone for a good couple of years. "Of course you can come back here after work... This is your home until everything gets sorted," I told her, honestly.

Elena didn't say anything. She merely reached forward and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and she smiled at me before she waved, "I'll see you later, Bon... Thanks for everything," She called.

I shrugged, "It was nothing," I responded, watching her close the door behind her and then hurrying towards the bathroom before I peed in my pants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're going to tell Klaus that the baby is Damon's today?" Caroline asked me with an excited grin. She brought her cup of coffee to her lips and took a deep sip.

I nodded and sipped my herbal tea, "Supposedly. I want to get it over with. And I want to talk about his daughter as well... Do you think I should invite him here or do you think he'll overreact and we should do this whole talk somewhere else?" I asked her, babbling because of how nervous I was. I didn't know how I was going to break his heart by telling him that Damon was the father and not him. I hoped he wouldn't be too upset by it all.

Caroline sighed, "I don't know... but I don't think he'll do anything to hurt you... This is Klaus Mikaelson we're talking about... He's gaga over you,"

"I've also been meaning to break up with him like I told you before because I really like Damon," I realized how much of a mess my relationship with Klaus was. I could feel a headache coming on, "This is such a dilemma," I protested, bringing my hand to my forehead and leaning into it.

"It's not a dilemma," Caroline assured me, "Talk to him about his daughter first and then you can tell him about the paternity... then see how it goes..." She suggested, shooting me a confident look. "It'll work out okay,"

"I hope so," I muttered, "Do you have work today?" I took a sip of my herbal tea as I waited for her to respond.

She nodded, "I'm supposed to design some new things for a showcase I have... I'll be right next door if you need anything," She assured me, "Are you going to call Klaus to come over right now?"

"I'll see if he's busy or not...I'll tell him to come over in his lunch break or something. I don't know if he was work today or not... But he had to leave for some emergency yesterday," I rolled my eyes, "It was just something to do with Bonnie though,"

Caroline burst out laughing, slamming her cup of coffee onto the table and spilling some onto it. I looked at her like she was crazy and she just shook her head as she calmed down, "Its just so funny when you say Bonnie... it's as if you're talking about yourself in the third person," She tried to explain her eccentricities to me and I couldn't help but giggle at the way she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"You are truly something, Caroline Forbes," I informed her with a roll of my eyes. I'd forgotten how much of a ditz she was. I still loved her for it though.

Caroline beamed at me, picking up her coffee again and taking a sip of it, "Thank you, thank you... no autographs please," She exclaimed in a dramatic voice causing me to laugh out loud and feel better than I'd been feeling all morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

I tapped my fingers on the coffee table as I waited for Klaus to come over. He told me he'd come visit me during his lunch break which had supposedly started 20 minutes ago and he still hadn't arrived. I guessed the traffic was terrible, as usual, so that's why he was delayed.

The more I waited, the more nervous I got about the conversation we were going to have. I didn't know how he was going to react about the fact that I knew that he'd been hiding his secret daughter from me or to the fact that the baby in my stomach which he thought was ours was actually mine and Damon's. I stood up, deciding to pace a little to ease the tension. I'd done a couple of laps when my phone buzzed with Damon's number.

I reached for my phone just as the doorbell rang. I silenced my phone, figuring that Klaus had probably arrived and made my way over to the door, taking deep soothing breaths to calm me down. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded which wasn't good.

I opened the door and there was Klaus standing there, smiling at me warmly. "I'm sorry I'm late, babe, but the traffic was awful," He reached forward and placed a tender kiss to my cheek.

I tried not to flinch away from him and just smiled back, albeit a little weakly but it was a smile all the same. "No problem, Klaus. Come in," I held the door open for him and he walked in, slipping his arm around my waist at the last moment. I jumped in shock and Klaus chuckled.

"I've missed you," He mumbled as I shut the door behind us. He shot me a flirty smile, "Have you missed me?"

"Uhm...of course," I lied, because I hadn't missed him in the least, as terrible as it was to admit it. I gestured towards the armchair nearest to us, "Please sit down?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to get him a glass of orange juice, his favourite drink.

I came back with it on a tray and noticed that he was sitting on the loveseat instead. I handed him his juice and perched onto the armchair, the butterflies swimming around in my stomach and making me feel sick. I didn't know why I was so nervous but I was. I was afraid of his reaction to all I was going to tell him.

Klaus took a sip of his juice, "Thank you, love," He praised, "Come sit down next to me?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I shook my head and he looked a little surprised at my behaviour.

"Is everything alright, Bonnie?" He asked, noticing my abnormal behaviour. I hated how transparent I was when I was uncomfortable.

I shrugged, "Somewhat... I need to talk to you about something important," I stated, looking down at the ground.

Klaus looked concerned, "What? Are you and the baby in good health?" He asked immediately, his eyes averting their gaze to my stomach. I didn't know how someone so sweet could have hidden such a secret from me..

"We're perfectly fine... it's something else," I cleared my throat and noticed that his blue pools of eyes were locked on me, unsurely, "Yesterday, I found something out... I was a little suspicious about you acting a bit weird and..." I trailed off and saw how confused Klaus looked. Before he could open his mouth to comment, I went on,"I found out about your daughter, Bonnie... Caroline had suspicions and Meredith confirmed them for me... I don't know how you could hide such a thing from me," I concluded, folding my arms across my chest and looking up at him.

Klaus sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair nervously before he placed his cup of juice onto the coffee table, "I didn't tell you about Bonnie because I didn't want you to lose interest in me or not accept me as who I am... I liked you a lot, Bonnie, when we first met but you were an organized, dedicated woman who would have never accepted a man with baggage into her life," He looked over at me with pleading eyes as if begging for me to understand.

"I don't know if that's true or not," I replied, my tone informal.. I understood where he was coming from though.

"You weren't even comfortable with being pregnant with our child and I know that was because inside you knew that a child would mess up your premeditated plan... I didn't tell you about Bonnie because of that... I wanted you to want me..." He concluded, "I know it's wrong to hide something from your partner and I apologize for that... I will never hide anything from you again, Bonnie," His eyes looked sincere and completely candid. I knew he was honestly promising me this and it killed me to see how much he cared for me and how much he loved me when I didn't love him anymore. I loved Damon. I loved Damon so much I couldn't breathe when I thought about him. I wished I loved Klaus back just so I didn't have to break his heart... it wasn't fair for me to do this to him. But life isn't fair, as so many people have previously told me. I couldn't control my heart or my feelings.

"I'm not mad at you," I responded, realizing the truthfulness of my words. I understood what he meant. If he'd come into the life of the old work-obsessed Bonnie with a 4 year old child, I'd never have even looked in his direction let alone gone out with him on a date. That was just the old me.

Klaus's sky blue eyes twinkled happily, "You're not?" He asked, a smile stretching across his lips.

I shook my head and he jumped up off of the loveseat and threw his arms around me, pressing me into his chest- at least as far as I'd go with my baby bump. I hugged him back, closing my eyes and breathing in his familiar scent. Maybe this would be the last time I hugged him.

"You're lovely, you know that?" Klaus commented, sinking onto the seat next to mine with a relieved look on his face. His eyes twinkled with love and admiration for me, sending a surge of guilt through my body.

I ignored his comment, "There's something else we need to talk about," I informed him, meeting his eyes easily now. The nervousness had evaporated and was replaced with a mild sensation of guilt and remorse because of what I was going to tell him.

"What, love?" Klaus's eyes looked honestly into mine and he offered me his hand. I took it hesitantly and squeezed it, taking a deep sigh to give myself the confidence I needed to speak.

"The test I took yesterday with Dr. Fell was a," I gulped, "a paternity test because I wasn't sure who the father of the baby was," I looked away from his eyes and I felt his hand tense, "I wanted to know because there were two possibilities: either the baby was yours or Damon's..."

Klaus looked horrified but his eyes displayed no emotion, "Damon's?" He questioned, letting go of my hand and shooting me a questioning look.

I nodded, "Damon and I got together before we met by a while... I didn't cheat on you, Klaus," I told him, my eyes begging him to understand.

A bit of hope returned to Klaus's eyes but they were still closed off, no emotion in them at all, unlike they'd been a few minutes ago. He nodded but didn't speak, his eyes pinned to the ground. I took that as the cue to go on.

"Well, the test results told me that the baby was Damon's," I said, quietly and the silence that followed was so widespread you could hear a pin drop. They say there's a kind of silence that speaks louder than words and this was exactly it. I spoke when Klaus didn't. "I'm sorry, Klaus... I know how much you care about the baby and..." I trailed off, not knowing how to arrange the words. "I didn't lie to you... and I didn't cheat on you... I just didn't know..."

Klaus stared at me, his sky blue eyes devoid of any emotion. I bit my lip and just looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. It was awkward beyond words. I sighed deeply, "Please say something, Klaus," I finally blurted out when I couldn't take the pressure any longer.

He offered me a tired look, "What do you want me to say?" His tone of voice was slow and strained.

I winced just as the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell, huh? _"I'll get that, yeah?" I commented, jumping to my feet and making my way over to the door.

I opened the door and was greeted by perfect ice-blue eyes, inky messy black hair falling into them and a concerned look on his handsome face. Damon. My heart leapt in my chest a million times and I knew then that I really did love him. "Damon," I breathed, my voice weak.

"Why did you disappear off of the face of the Earth?" He looked annoyed, "You sent me that goddamn message yesterday and I tried calling you today but you didn't pick up..."

"I was sorting things out with Klaus," I commented and I realized that Klaus was standing beside me, an emotionless expression on his face.

"What things?" Damon asked. I let him in, closing the door behind him and sighed.

Things happened very quickly then. Damon nodded at Klaus who then greeted him with a punch in the face. Damon cried out: "What the heck?" and then suddenly it was a blur, only hands and legs flying as both men beat the living daylight out of one another. It took me a few seconds to even acknowledge what was happening.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, angrily but they both went on punching and kicking and hitting. And it seemed that Klaus had the upper hand. I watched as he delivered several blows to Damon's face.

"KLAUS!" I screamed, approaching them carefully. I knew I shouldn't try something stupid like try to break the fight up but I couldn't just watch the love of my life and my current boyfriend- who I still hadn't broken up with- beating the crap out of one another.

When Klaus didn't acknowledge me, I switched to Damon, "DAMON GUISEPPE SALVATORE, PLEASE STOP," I shouted and Damon's eyes flicked to mine. He nodded and held his hands up to stop Klaus.

"Enough, man." He protested but Klaus merely punched him in the gut. I decided I'd have to intervene. I just hoped that once I got into the fight that they'd stop punching each-other or else me- and my baby- could possibly be hurt.

"Break it up, guys," I tapped Damon on his shoulder, stepping in front of him to block him from Klaus's blows.

Klaus froze mid-punch, "Get out of the way, Bonnie," He said between gritted teeth, "I want to settle this man to man,"

"Settle what, Klaus?" I demanded, starting to get annoyed. I folded my arms across my chest.

"This whole thing we have going on," He gestured to him and Damon and I shook my head.

"There's no thing. Is there anything, Damon?" I turned to look at Damon who shook his head fervently.

"Nothing on my side, dude," He retorted causing Klaus to punch his hand into the wall, an angry look on his face. I hoped that wouldn't leave a mark.

Klaus looked at the both of us, irked. His eyes lingered on mine and I saw intense hurt in them and a spray of guilt washed over me like a fresh ocean breeze. His eyes turned cold as he registered Damon's hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even realized he'd put it there.

Klaus let out an annoyed noise and pushed past us towards the door. "I'm out of here, Bonnie. Permanently," He shot me a meaningful look, "See you around.." A bitter look crossed into his aqua blue eyes and I sighed. He flung the door open and shooting me one last look, he exited my apartment.

"Klaus," I called, knowing that we still needed to talk, but he was already dashing down the stairs furiously.

I felt terrible about the way things had ended with me and Klaus. I didn't know how I was actually going to break up with him before so I should be thankful that he was the one who'd ended things.

I felt guilt wash over me and as I remembered the cold looks he'd sent me, I felt tears prick at my eyes. I'd at least wanted to break off this thing and still be friends with Klaus and now he detested me. I didn't love Klaus but I'd cared about him and it hurt me the way we'd broken up. But we were over and that was what I wanted. I felt tears stream out of my eyes which was crazy. I suspected that the hormones my body was producing had heightened everything.

I heard Damon closing the door and he wrapped his arms around me tightly with a deep sigh. "There, there," He said, quietly, "Everything's going to be okay..." I felt him rub my back and I let the tears fall, relishing in the comforting haven that was Damon Salvatore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"If you want, I can go talk to Klaus and we can fix things. I think he was just overwhelmed with the news," Half an hour later, I'd stopped crying and I'd recalled to Damon all that had happened in the few days we'd been back in the Big Apple. He seemed surprised about the daughter thing especially that Aimee Bradley was the mother and that she'd called her daughter 'Bonnie'. We still hadn't talked about the whole his being the baby's Dad thing. I'd been too emotionally overpowered to bring it up.

I shook my head, "No, Damon," I sighed, "I was going to break things off with Klaus today anyway," I admitted, sniffing into a tissue. I crumpled it up and threw it into the little wastebasket that Damon had brought from in my bathroom for me to have easy access to it.

Damon's ice blue stunners sparked with surprise, "You were?" He asked, a strange tone in his voice. "Why?"

I leaned towards him, taking a deep breath. "Because I'm in love with you, Damon. I told you before that I couldn't let us take things any further than what we have until I broke up with Klaus and I realized when I got back that though I cared about Klaus, I didn't love him anymore. When I looked into his bright blue eyes, I saw your blue-gray orbs. When I ran my hand through his blonde wavy hair, all I wanted was your ebony locks under my fingers. I know it sounds like-,"

Damon cut me off, pushing his soft lips to mine passionately. I kissed him back immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him as close to me as I could. His lips gave me strength and warmed me from my top to my bottom and ignited the fire in my soul. And now that I was free of Klaus, this kiss was the sweetest thing ever. We pulled back, breathing hard. "I love you," Damon whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, Damon," I felt tears come to my eyes and Damon wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me onto his lap. "You said you got my text message, didn't you?" I asked, knowing that I had to bring this up.

Damon nodded, "Was what you said in it true or was it just a drunk text message?" He stuck his tongue out at me playfully but his eyes were serious. He wanted to know the answer.

"It was true," I gulped, nervously. What if he didn't want the baby now that he knew it was his? "I took a paternity test yesterday and the baby is yours, Damon. Mine and yours..."

Damon's expression was still unreadable, "Are you sure?" He asked, hesitantly. His voice was slightly breathless.

I nodded, "As sure as anything," I responded and Damon nodded.

"Can I touch your stomach?" He asked, a serious expression on his face.

I laughed because of the solemnity of his voice even though I was still nervous because Damon hadn't said anything about being the father of my baby. "Sure, Damon," I watched as he gently brought his hand to my shirt, lifting it up gently so the baby bump was exposed. My skin tingled as he softly brought his fingers down onto my protruding bump. He glided his hands gently across my stomach, a small smile playing on his lips. I watched closely as he leaned down and placed a kiss to my stomach, sending a series of tingles through my entire body. "I knew it," He whispered, "I knew you were mine..." He seemed to be speaking to the baby and the possessive tone with which he spoke sent a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"Are you happy?" I couldn't help but ask Damon as he traced shapes on my stomach.

Damon dropped my t-shirt down and looked up at me, "You don't know how happy I am... even though I knew it was ours," He smirked smugly and I rolled my eyes at him. "You don't know how much it was killing me to think that inside of you something of Klaus's might be growing..." He trailed off.

"Well, now you know it's ours," I informed him, "And I'm single so what are you going to do about that, Mr. Salvatore?" I winked at him and Damon's gray-blue eyes lit up with passion.

"I'm going to do a whole lot," Damon smirked back to his usual self and for that I was glad. "And it's not going to stay PG13 either," He leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek before he started to place butterfly kisses down my neck making me shiver. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being close to the man I loved. Yes, I _loved _him with all my heart.

Damon's phone suddenly rang and I inched my eyes open. Damon kept on kissing me and I nudged him in the shoulder, "Your phone," I prompted as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

He rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and turning it off. "I have more important things to do," He teased, a cheeky smile on his lips before he attacked my mouth once more with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FIRST OF ALL, to all those who celebrate it, I hope you had a MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Second, I know I've been gone for ages and ages and ages and I'm so sorry for letting you down but you guys have got to understand that school has been driving me crazy. Schoolwork, tests, projects... I didn't know Grade 12 was going to be this hard! I know that's no excuse and that I owe you guys so much more than this chapter but I hope that this at least quenched your thirst for Bamon and brought you back into this story a little... I will be updating again... I hope! I have Christmas break so I'll try to get a few chapters out**

**Honestly, I also had writer's block. I've often opened up the file for this story on my computer and just stared at the blank MW page for 5 minutes with no inspiration at all to write. I hate what the writer's have done to TVD and to Damon especially. Elena really pisses me off... like really! I had to control myself this chapter and not make Bonnie kick her out or something because she's really getting on my nerves in the show! Really really... Okay, my rant is over LOL. **

**Anyway, what did you guys think of that? ****You got a Bonnie/Caroline moments, Bonnie/Elena moments... ****Klonnie moments... a Klonnie BREAK UP and some Bamon and this story is just going to be Bamon from now on… We're in the final lap of this story… just a few more chapters to tie all the lose ends! **

**What do YOU want to see happen in this story? There will be a few surprises…. So tell me what you want to happen, alright?**

**I love you guys… I hope you haven't given up on me and this story! **

**Hugs,**

**Lily **


	42. The Lucky One

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 41- The Lucky One **

**Two Months And A Half Later**

"Damon?" I called, looking around the apartment for him. It was Saturday morning and he was completely AWOL. Damon and I had been together for exactly two months and a half and about a month ago, he'd moved in with me. He'd offered for us to go house hunting for a new house for the two of us or for us to move into the Salvatore Villa or his own place but I'd turned his offers down because I loved this apartment and I loved how close it was to the centre of New York and to Better Vantage. When I eventually had this baby, I'd be 5 minutes away from work and I loved that.

I heard the doorbell ring and slipped my pink Chinese silk robe that Damon had gotten for me for our 2 month's anniversary- yes, Damon had insisted on having a celebration two months after we'd been together- on because I was only in my underwear before I trudged out to see who was at the door. My stomach was giant by now and I hated how fat I looked even though Damon assured me that I looked perfectly sexy. He'd certainly know what he was talking about- he'd been seeing me naked practically every night since we got together.

I opened the door, surprised to find Damon standing there with a giant teddy in his hand. He threw it at me and I flinched as it hit me in the head. "What the heck, Damon?" I couldn't help but giggle as I caught the teddy.

He came in and shut the door behind himself, a smirk on his face. "It's a teddy bear for the baby," He explained to me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ooo-kay, so you were out getting a teddy for the baby while I was here all alone?" I turned on the flirty voice and pouted, gently unravelling one side of my robe and exposing my shoulder.

Damon looked instantly turned on. "I thought you were asleep," He explained, "I never would have left my very sexy girlfriend solo if I knew she was awake and on her own..." He pushed the teddy bear onto the floor and reached forward to kiss me. I could see the lust in his eyes and decided to tease him a bit because I felt devious.

"But you still did leave me alone," I clarified, backing away from him so I was only just out of his reach. "_All alone_," I played with the side of my robe, "And dressed in only this robe and some undies,"

"Bonnie," Damon groaned, reaching for me, "You're torturing me,"

"Am I, bad boy?" I bit my lip in a way that I knew turned him on and twirled a strand of hair around my finger, letting my robe drop slightly to the side. Damon watched me, looking entranced.

He nodded, grabbing me by the arm. I reached forward and brought my lips closer to his. I felt his hands grab my robe and tear it off and trace his fingers across my shoulders and downwards. I was about to touch my lips to his own when I pulled away once more, picking up the robe and throwing it over my shoulder. I started walking towards the couch and Damon followed me like a lost puppy.

"Are you going to make me beg, Bonnie?" He asked, his voice thick with arousal.

I grabbed the robe and using it like a net, pulled him towards me. We were so close I could taste his breath on my cheek. "Depends on if you've been a good boy or not..." I teased.

"I've been good," Damon said, his eyes glazing over with want. He reached towards me and started kissing my neck and my shoulders and leaving a scalding trail of kisses down my body.

I reached for his t-shirt, yanking it off to reveal his toned abs. "What if I want a bad boy?" I asked, throatily. I reached forward and dragged my tongue sensually across his abs, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

"I'm really bad, Bonnie," He promised me as he kissed me roughly, igniting flames inside my body. Damon pinned me against the wall, winding his hands into my hair and pulling me as close as he could.

"Show me, bad boy," I murmured against his lips, and he did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

"Hey Caroline," I said into the phone, a few hours later. Damon and I were having a very late brunch because we'd gotten distracted before...

"Hi Bonnie," She replied, chirpily, "Why isn't Damon answering his phone?" She questioned.

I shrugged, "I don't know..." I turned to Damon who was sitting opposite me, shirtless and only in a pair of jeans which was mildly distracting. I covered the phone with my hand, "Caroline wants to know why you aren't answering your phone..." I explained to him.

Damon looked like he was remembering something, "I turned it silent a while ago," He explained, "Can I talk to her?" He had this weird look in his eyes but I surrendered the phone to him nonetheless.

He took it and jumped up from on the table, walking until he was out of my hearing threshold. What was that about? I decided I'd worm it out of him later; I could be very persuasive. I continued my bacon and eggs, watching out of the corner of my eye the MTV which had on it the new Bruno Mars video 'Locked Out of Heaven'. I had to admit it was a very hot video.

My eyes were glued to the TV set when Damon returned to his seat. He handed me my phone and I took it, placing it beside me. Damon snapped his fingers and I distractedly looked over at him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you checking Bruno Mars out?" Damon frowned and I turned fully to him with a grin, knowing that Damon was at least ten times hotter than Bruno Mars.

I decided to play with him a bit, "Yup... he's pretty hot in that video, you know," I said, breezily, a hint of teasing in my voice. I took a bite of toast.

"He's so short though," Damon's teeth were gritted, "And... his hair is weird," He added, awkwardly.

I laughed at his last comment because he'd obviously just searched for anything to say, "Well, you know what they say... good things come in small packages," I winked at him and Damon glared at the screen as another music video came on.

"He's not all that," He muttered, a jealous tone in his voice.

"Are you jealous, Damon?" I teased, grabbing Damon's orange juice and taking a long sip. He watched me and I laughed at his annoyed expression, "I was just playing with you, Salvatore. Sure, Bruno's hot... but you're a volcano erupting, baby," I joked.

A full out grin spread across Damon's face, "You think I'm a volcano, eh?" He stuck his tongue out, "Of course I am... I'm burning meteor hot,"

"Now you're just being arrogant," I raised my eyebrows at him, "I don't like arrogant guys," I lied.

"You do," Damon smirked at me, "You know you love _every _part of me and my personality,"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever, bad boy." I retorted, finishing up my food. I was about to stand up and take my plate to the sink when Damon got up and grabbed it for me so that I wouldn't have to get up. That was pretty thoughtful of him.

"Thank you," I said, gratefully and I gestured for him to come over and placed a tender kiss to his lips.

Damon smiled at me, in a way that made my heart melt and made me weak in my knees, before he walked over to the sink and started washing the dishes. "Anything for you, pretty girl," He commented.

"Okay, now I'm going to start getting suspicious... why are you being so sweet?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. I turned to face him, a curious look on my face.

"Can't I be nice to my girlfriend without facing the Spanish inquisition?" He questioned, raising his hands in surrender, "I give up... you women are so hard to handle,"

I giggled at that, "Hate to break it to you, Damon, but you're no piece of cake to handle either," I teased back, a challenging expression on my face. I loved our little fake fights and our love-hate relationship.

"Well that's a lie, you love handling me," Damon winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"How original, Damon..." I trailed off, "You're such a guy..."

"And you're such a girl," Damon smirked at me before he turned back to the dishes, humming and swaying from side to side in a way that made me giggle. I laughed as he started shaking his butt.

"So what did Caroline want?" I asked, remembering the phone call from before.

"Uhm, Stefan wanted me to come over and bring some groceries for him and Elena this afternoon," He explained and I remembered happily how about a week after Stefan had stormed out on Elena, he'd called her asking to talk and they'd sorted things out. They'd been happier than ever since they went back to living together.

"Well why did Caroline call you to tell you that?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"Because Caroline's over at the Villa and Stefan's phone was probably dead from all the phonecalls he gets from the hospital and his patients and such," Damon explained, breezily, "Do you want to come with me to the grocery store and then we can go visit Stefan and Elena and those? Caroline says Stefan and Elena have some news as well,"

I shrugged, "Sure... just give me time to get dressed," I told him, already standing up. I was glad we had plans today; I was the kind of person who hated lazing around the house doing nothing. And though Damon was here and that meant we wouldn't be doing nothing exactly, I still loved going out and doing useful things.

Damon finished washing the dishes and switched the water off. "I can help you get dressed if you want," He smirked at me and came over to wrap his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest.

I turned around and smirked, "If you help me, I won't be getting any dressing done," I informed him, bringing my hand to his head and stroking his hair, loving the soft feel of it between my fingers.

Damon smiled at me, cockily, "I know," He responded, teasingly.

"And then we'll never get to the grocery store or to Stefan's," I reminded him, running s hand through my hair.

"I don't mind," Damon responded, practically salivating as he brought his lips to my neck, kissing the skin there and making me shiver.

I pulled away from him with a laugh, "You are a sex-obsessed maniac," I retorted, amused.

"I'm a guy," He clarified but he was smiling too. "Fine, go get dressed... we can pick this up later," Damon winked at me.

"Fine," I ran my hand down his abs once, "And you go put a t-shirt on. I don't want other females wherever seeing my property," I leaned forward and kissed him on his well toned chest causing him to groan out my name. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder, leaving him standing there alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

"So you're telling me, we came all the way to the grocery store to pick up French toast and maple syrup for Elena?" I demanded, my hands on my hips as we stood in the line at the check-out waiting to pay.

"Yeah, good that we're clear on that," Damon grinned, a playful look in his ice-blue eyes.

I stared at him for a few seconds as he handed the 2 items to the cashier person and paid for them. "But why did we have to go get these now? I thought it was like an emergency or something," I explained to him, confused and annoyed at the same time.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Believe me, it's an emergency when Elena doesn't get her French toast with syrup," He commented, taking my hand casually into his.

I shrugged and squeezed his hand, "Whatever. I'm so arguing with her about this," I declared, running a hand through my wavy hair so it was tidy.

"My feisty pretty girl," Damon sang, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to my cheek. I leaned into him, smiling a little, and rolled my eyes.

"I'm feisty alright..." I agreed, "All these pregnancy hormones are making me go insane... you can call me feisty felicity,"

Damon stuck his tongue out at me, "Okay, feisty felicity... I think you're just insane for me," He stated, unhooking my hand from his to hold it up in mock-surrender.

I rolled my eyes, leaning close to tease him. "Sure, I am, bad boy," I purred, kissing his neck slowly and sensually, causing an elderly couple who was passing by us to enter the store to stare at me, horrified looks on their faces.

Damon groaned and I pulled away, "I'm sorry but I think you're the one who's gaga for me... so gaga you should be called Lady Gaga," I sang, happily, as we approached the car. I couldn't believe how carefree Damon could make me feel; it was like I'd become a whole other person since we'd started dating those few months ago.

Damon scoffed, "I'm not a lady, Bon. I thought you especially would know that," He winked at me, snaking his free arm around my shoulder and pulling me tight to his chest.

I smacked him away playfully, sticking my tongue out at him before I climbed into the car. He put the "groceries" away and slipped into the driver's seat, a tiny smile on his face.

He started the engine, shooting me a fleeting look from under his long dark eyelashes and I rolled my eyes at him, "What was that about?" I asked, fastening my seatbelt and sitting up straight. I pulled down the tiny flap that showed a mirror and tidied my wavy hair, pouting into the mirror playfully and causing Damon to laugh.

"I just sometimes don't know how lucky I got..." He trailed off, a tender tone to his deep voice.

I pushed the mirror up and looked at him as he drove. "What do you mean by that?" I questioned, pulling my purse into my lap.

Damon looked uncomfortable, "Well, I've never been particularly good in my life at anything... and I've misbehaved more than once... so I don't know how I deserve someone as amazing as you, Bon..." He looked away but I could see the genuine smile on his face, "And we have a little baby coming along... so I must have done something right, eh?" He chuckled at that one and sneakily looked over to me, his blue eyes nervous at his declaration.

I still couldn't get over how sensitive and romantic Damon could be when he wanted to be. I smiled back at him, "I'm the lucky one, Damon..." I told him, honestly, my heart melting at his previous words.

Damon let the hand nearest to me slip off of the driving wheel and took my hand in his. I sighed and closed my eyes, relishing in the simple gesture of just holding Damon's hand in mine. "I never thought something like this could feel so right," I admitted, a few moments later.

"Me either," Damon agreed with me, "And I don't want to ever let this feeling go..." He murmured, "I love you, Bonnie," His voice was so full of emotion, my eyes glazed over with a slim layer of tears.

"You know I love you too," I replied, simply, hoping my insane hormones wouldn't make me cry right now. Thankfully, we pulled up onto the street of the Salvatore villa and the automatic gates opened up and Damon pulled onto the driveway, removing his hand from mine to be able to park decently.

When he killed the engine he looked over to me. "Come on," He smiled at me, warming my heart up.

I smiled back then frowned, "Why are we coming all the way here to give Elena her damn French toast?" I felt my irritation towards the brunette rise. Why couldn't she just go get her own freaking French toast like normal people?

Damon looked bemused with my frustration for some reason. "You'll see," He promised me, getting out of the car and opening the door for me.

"Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore," I spoke slowly and looked up at him from under my eyelashes and took his outstretched hand.

Damon grinned at me, "You're very welcome, Ms. Bennett," He murmured, shutting the door behind me.

He picked up the plastic bag with the groceries in them and we walked towards the door of the villa together. I pressed the doorbell when we got to the front door and I tapped my foot on the ground as I waited for Elena or Stefan to get the door.

When Caroline opened it, I was more than a little surprised. "Caroline?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline didn't say anything; she burst out into giggles and yanked my arm, dragging me down the hallway. I looked back at Damon who was walking behind us and mouthed 'save me' which caused him to chuckle. I didn't know why Caroline was crazier than usual... it was all very suspicious... She led me into the living room which was actually pitch dark.

She flicked the light on and suddenly, about a dozen people jumped out at me, screaming, "Surprise!" in unison. Needless to say, I almost got a heart attack. I saw the decorations and the piles of presents and felt very confused.

"But guys... it isn't my birthday," I told them, shooting a perplexed look at Caroline who rolled her sky blue eyes at me.

"It's a surprise baby shower, silly billy," She explained, leading me forward. "We've been planning it all week... even Damon was in on it," She snuck a look at my boyfriend who was looking over at me sheepishly. So that was why he was acting a bit suspiciously...

"I see," I grinned, realizing that all my close friends were here.

A whirlwind of brown hair swept me up into her arms and I hugged Elena back. "I helped Caroline plan this..." She explained to me, excitedly. She looked over at me, a kind expression in her chocolate coloured eyes, "You're going to be an amazing mother, Bonnie... no doubt about it..."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Elena," I responded, honestly. "I thought we were coming to get you French toast," I added, causing the room to erupt in chuckles.

Stefan reached forward to hug me, "I didn't want them to surprise you because I know you're not really into that stuff but Elena and Caroline forced me," He explained to me, sounding apologetic.

"I don't mind this surprise, it's nice," I replied, hugging him back with a grin. I watched as he slipped his arm around Elena's waist and was glad that they were back together and stronger than ever. They truly were the perfect couple, no matter how infuriating it was sometimes.

But I had a pretty awesome relationship too. I looked over at Damon who was in conversation with Caroline who looked like she was eating his ear off, and met his stunning eyes for a few seconds. Damon smiled at me before Caroline nudged him and glared. I laughed because that was so Caroline of her, thinking that people were ignoring her while she was speaking to them. I could hear her excited, high voice from even here. I remembered how so long ago they were dating... it was so weird; I felt it was in a previous life. So much had changed during my time here in New York... so much had happened.

"BONNIE!" I saw my blonde friend Lexie from the coffee shop and her boyfriend David tagging along behind her. She ran forward to hug me, a present in her outstretched hands.

"For the baby," She teased, hugging me close.

"Thank you, Lex... I can't believe you came..". I replied, because we hadn't talked in so long seeing as I couldn't have much caffeine because a surplus of it wasn't good for the baby. I nodded at David who shook my hand and he smiled, a wide-toothed grin.

"Congratulations," He gestured to my stomach and I smiled back at him.

"Of course I came... it's my friend's baby shower," Lexie replied, smiling warmly at me as she placed the gift on the table which was already loaded with gifts. This was going to be one lucky baby.

I spotted some other guests in the background. I noticed Klaus standing, looking a little uncomfortable. I gestured to Lexie that I'd be back later and walked towards him, hoping this wouldn't be too awkward. His turquoise eyes locked on mine sadly and I felt a guilty feeling rush over me. Who was I kidding? This was going to be as awkward as hell.

"Klaus," I greeted, reaching my hand out to him, "How have you been keeping yourself?"

Klaus nodded, "I'm fine, love," He took my hand, pulling me close to him in a way that was so tense, I felt remorse wash over me once more, "How is the baby?" He gestured unhappily with his head to my stomach which was now bulging.

I smiled, "They're doing fine," I stated, shooting him a reassuring look.

An awkward silence passed by us and Klaus spoke up, "Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" He asked to fill the quiet. I felt a rush of nostalgia as his British accent reminded me of what used to be.

I shook my head, "We want it to be a surprise," I explained to him, kindly.

"That's a good idea, darling," Klaus smiled back at me and I couldn't take the tension any longer.

"Klaus, I'm sick of this being so awkward between us... I want us to be friends... can we not handle that? We have so many amazing memories and I want to remain your friend if possible..." I burst out, emotion swimming in my green eyes.

Klaus looked shocked at my outburst but then he smiled, "I don't know if we can or not... I still really like you and it's difficult because of that... it's hard seeing you with Damon when I still want you for my own," He admitted, sadly.

I sighed, "I understand, I guess..." I trailed off, unhappily. I would have to respect his wishes. I hadn't thought about how painful it must be for him to see me with Damon when he still liked me... Guilt burst through me and I shot him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Klaus... I wish it could've worked out between us... it's just... I love him," I snuck a look at Damon who was watching us curiously, on the other side of the room, a drink in his hand. Caroline had given up trying to engage his attention and was instead dancing with Tyler next to Lexie and David and Elena and Stefan who were also tearing up the dance floor. I turned back to Klaus, "I love him so much... and you're a great person, Klaus. One day, you'll find that girl who will love you more than you'd ever think was possible,"

Klaus sighed, a vague expression in his poignant blue eyes, "I hope so, Bonnie..." He admitted, looking at his watch, "I have a meeting to get to but I just had to stop by... I owed that to you," He smiled nostalgically at me, making reminiscence come back to me for a second before it drifted away again. Klaus and I were an old book that'd never be opened again... and finally, we were turning the last page.

I smiled back wistfully, "Thank you for stopping by... it meant a lot, honestly," I expressed to him, leaning forward to put my arms around him. He hugged me back, sinking his head into my shoulder for a few seconds before he stepped back. He leaned forward slowly and pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead before he spoke once more: "See you later, darling," His voice was so torn, it killed me inside, but I knew I had to let him go so he could move on and be completely happy.

"Bye, Klaus," I touched his shoulder one last time before he waved at me once awkwardly and made his way out of the room. I sighed, staring down at the ground for a few seconds and feeling a set of arms wrap around my waist pulling me back. I turned around to meet Damon's perfect azure eyes, looking at me, concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his hand still on my waist.

I hugged Damon, letting my head rest in the crook of his shoulder, realizing how perfectly we fit together, "Yeah, I was just doing something that had to be done... I'm surprised you didn't come intervene," I teased, pulling back and offering him a thankful smile.

Damon grinned back at me, a spark in his eyes."Yeah, I had to stop myself from doing that," He explained to me, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed, looking thoughtful. "Because even though I hate it, I know how much you care for that..." He opened his mouth to speak and I shot him a warning look, "that...guy... and I knew I had to let you do whatever you needed to..."

"You don't know how much it means to me that you trust me like that," I told him, feeling the admiration that I felt for the guy standing in front of me overwhelm me completely. I couldn't see except for me and him in the room and that meant something.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows at me, "You can show me how much it means to you later," He winked and I smacked him in the arm, playfully, but I was giggling.

"Maybe I will," I told him, sticking my tongue out at him.

The doorbell rang and Caroline rushed out of the room to answer it. I watched blissfully as Elena and Stefan and Lexie and David danced happily to the music. It was so cute watching couples together, looking all loved up and in their own worlds. Tyler waved at me from over by the drinks table and I nodded at him, wondering if Caroline had forced him to help set things up too. Caroline could be pretty persistent when she wanted to.

"Want to dance, princess?" Damon asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I didn't even hesitate, "Sure," I smiled, taking his outstretched hand into mine and marvelling at how perfect this moment in time was. I was surrounded by all the people I cared about the most; I'd closed the chapter with Klaus and finally, we could both leave 'us' behind; this music wasn't half bad and I was in the arms of my everything.

We swayed gently to the music, "I can't believe you didn't give yourself away today.. you're not the most underhand person in the world, Damon Salvatore," I teased, smirking at him.

Damon looked mildly offended, "I digress. I'm pretty good at the whole underhand thing," He winked at me and I rolled my eyes at his typical behaviour. _Sooo Damon of him... _

"Seriously... I didn't think you had it in you to hide something like this all day from me," I stated, shooting him an impressed look.

"We've been planning it for a few days now actually," Damon looked proud of himself, "I'm glad you didn't ask anything that would've given it away... because I can't lie to you, Bonnie Bennett," He declared, honestly, looking at me with a look so affectionate that it melted my heart.

"I'll have to remember that," I said smirking deviously, just as Caroline burst into the room with flushed cheeks and an eager look on her face:

"Guess who's here to see you, Bonnie!" She exclaimed, joyfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know... terrible cliffhanger! But I'll have you know that I've already written a chunk of the next chapter so it should be out soon : ) Um, I hope you liked that chapter... just a few more to go to wrap up the loose ends (SPOILER: a few 'loose ends' are here to see Bonnie hahaha) and yeah... **

**Tell me what YOU want to happen in this story! : ) Thanks for reading and leave a review please? WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS!? **

**Oh and I'm having an OC contest for a very very special character I need to finish up the story so if you want to submit one PM me and I'll pick the one I like the best! Xox **

**Lots of love,**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own the freaking Vampire Diaries or else I freaking would have made Bamon freaking happen lol! **


	43. TLC

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 42- TLC **

I wondered who had come to visit me and felt a little nervous as Caroline made way for four people to come through. My heart jumped with joy as I saw my devious curly haired friend and Elena's twin sister, Katherine, and her boyfriend Mason rush towards us. Katherine held out a big black and red wrapped gift to match her outfit which consisted of red skinny jeans and a black and red stripy top.

"Bonnie!" She squealed happily and I saw out of the corner of my eye Elena shoot her a contemptuous look and sighed. I really wished these girls could sort out their differences but it wasn't in my power to do anything about it. I let go of Damon and let Katherine wrap her arms around me. She smelt of a bold, exotic perfume that was so Katherine it was incredible.

"Katherine... I'm so happy you're here... we haven't spoken for weeks," I reminded her, "Last time you were going away to Hawaii to do a photoshoot for some magazine...Seventeen?" I struggled to remember its name.

"Teen Vogue," Katherine corrected me with a roll of her dark eyes, as if it was a crime for me to mix them up, "Seventeen is so two thousand and eleven," She stated, causing me to grin at her.

"Hmm, good that you told me," I teased, looking over at Mason who was standing beside her, looking so corresponding to Katherine, it was adorable. He was in black jeans and a red polo, complimenting her look exactly. "Hey Mason... how are you?"

Mason grinned, "I'm radical... How long's left for this little baby to come along?" He eyed my stomach and I felt slightly uncomfortable but smiled anyway. I didn't really like it when people stared at my belly a lot. It made me feel self conscious.

"A few months now," I told him, proudly, "I'm almost there,"

"Good 'cause you're huge," He teased good naturedly. I couldn't help but laugh at his slightly offending comment. I felt Damon, who I hadn't realized had come to stand with us, tense and I squeezed his hand to tell him it was all in good humour.

Katherine glared at Mason, "She's glowing with beauty," She smiled over at me before she squealed looking excited, "Go put that on the table," She ordered her boyfriend, "I have two things to tell you!" She turned back to me and I watched as Mason obediently went to put the gift away.

She yanked my hand and pulled me towards a corner of the room so we were alone, "Guess what! I'm a Victoria's Secret Angel now... I just got the offer last week and I'm over the moon about it..." She trailed off, looking as excited as hell.

I grinned widely at her, remembering how badly she'd wanted to become an Angel. It'd been her dream or something... "I'm so happy for you, Katherine... Wow but you're gorgeous so I'm not surprised," I complimented her.

Katherine smirked at me, "Thank you, thank you... but that isn't the best news... Well, a few days ago, Mason and I were painting our new place in New York and suddenly in the paint, I found an engagement ring... I fished it out and showed it to Mason and he proposed to me," She said in a thrilled whisper.

"And did you say yes?" I asked, already knowing the answer because Katherine had spent hours on the phone with me gushing about Mason and telling me how much she cared for him.

Katherine nodded, her dark eyes sparkling. She raised her hand to my face to reveal a little diamond heart ring, "We're engaged," She burst out, a psyched look on her pretty face.

"That's amazing... I knew you guys were meant to be," I explained to her, "It was in my psychic pregnant woman senses," I joked and Katherine rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, woman," She laughed, and gestured to Caroline who was a way off, "I'm going to go tell Caroline," She explained to me, squeezing my shoulder and then backing away from me.

"Wait, Kat!" I called, before she could get out of earshot.

"Yes?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Well, I think you should tell Elena... She'd love to know," I gestured to Elena who was chattering with Stefan and Damon in the corner of the room.

Katherine looked disbelieving, "She probably doesn't give a damn," She informed me, a distant look in her eyes.

I shook my head, "She does... She'll be so happy for you, I'll bet... I think you should tell her... it'll be a step in the right direction," I said, hoping that she'd take my advice and tell Elena.

Katherine sighed, "I'll think about it," She informed me before she smiled at me once more and rushed off to find our crazy blonde friend.

I realized that there were still 2 people I hadn't greeted. I was searching the room when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the blue eyes and brown hair of my ex-best friend Trevor Ford. After reading his letter while in Ohio with Damon, we'd emailed back and forth a couple of times and I was glad things were getting better. We were almost friends again.

"Hey," He said, almost shyly, holding out a present to me. I realised that Aurelia was there in the background, socializing with the rest of the guests of the baby shower. Though Trevor and I were still trying to get on good terms, Aurelia and I were good friends and she'd given me a lot of advice during the last few weeks about my pregnancy, seeing as she'd done it all before.

I decided to act as civil as I could with Trevor. "Hey, Trevor..." I replied, kindly, taking the gift into my hands and smiling at him. "How are you? What are you doing so far away from Ohio?" I asked him.

Trevor smiled back at me, looking hopeful, "Well, I'm here at my friend's baby shower to show her how much I support her," He explained, looking hesitant.

_My friend. _I felt a rush of nostalgia as I remembered prom and graduation and the hours we'd spent on the phone in high school and how I could always depend on him to be there for me when I needed him and realized that it was a good fit, me and Trevor being friends. I needed to let him back into my life because I needed something from the past to hold onto. Sure, I was a new person but I would always be me and Trevor was one of the closest ties to the old me, the one who'd grown up and matured in so many ways. "Well, your friend's glad that you're here," I said, reaching forward to ease the tension with a hug.

I hugged him closely and realized how much he smelt of home and of my teenage years. I remembered him walking me to my porch on our first date and the bittersweet feeling after he kissed me for the first time and had to leave. I remembered him comforting me after I got into a fight with my mother time and time again, because we could never seem to get along, his arms around me firm and steady. And I realized how much was between us that we needed to hold onto. I needed his friendship and I knew he needed me too; we'd never be more than friends but our friendship was just fine, "I miss being friends with you, Trev," I admitted, stepping back.

"Me too," Trevor agreed immediately, looking shocked at the fact that I'd hugged him but happy. "I know that nothing else is going to ever happen between us but I need you in my life... we were best friends for so many years..."

"I know," I smiled, "We have so many crazy memories and inside jokes..." I exclaimed, happily.

Trevor grinned back, "Friends?" He asked, and I nodded,

"Of course," I responded, "I want to make this work," I explained to him with a slight smile.

"It will work," Trevor smiled, "By the way, your parents say Hi. Aurelia and the family and I moved back to Mystic Falls about a month ago because I got a job offer at the hospital... your mom wanted to be here but they couldn't book the flight on time,"

I shrugged, "It's okay... how are they?" I asked, feeling like it'd been forever since I'd seen my family.

"They're great... they want to come visit soon," Trevor explained to me, looking over the moon that we were going to get our friendship back on track. I was happy too.

Aurelia approached us, "So everything's cool?" She asked, looking between us both, in a relieved way.

I nodded, "Cool as a cucumber," I laughed, leaning forward to give her a hug.

She hugged me back, "How's the pregnancy going?" She asked, a knowing look on her face.

"And this is where I leave you two to have some girl talk," Trevor joked, "I'll go get a drink..." He gestured to the drinks table and made a hasty exit, causing Aurelia and I to burst out laughing. I never thought in a million years that I'd be friends with Aurelia Robinson... sorry Aurelia Ford. Life was so crazy sometimes. Little did I know during prom as I watched Aurelia sashay up to the stage to accept her crown for prom queen that a few years later, I'd be laughing with her and discussing my pregnancy from Damon Salvatore.

I realized Aurelia was waiting for an answer and smiled:

"The pregnancy's good, I guess..." I started, "It's just tiring..."

"Tell me all about it," She said, linking arms with me and I started to talk, telling her all that I couldn't tell anyone else because they'd either be disgusted and pretend not to be or not be interested in my pregnant lady babbles. It was cool that Aurelia had been through this before and could tell me the 411 on how to have the best pregnancy with the least pain and problems.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, the baby shower party was over and most of the guests- except for Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon and me- had left. Trevor and Aurelia were spending the weekend in the big Apple to sightsee and they'd left with promises to call and make plans to meet before they left. Katherine and Mason had retreated to their home in New York because they had early morning photo shoots the next day and Lexie and David had early shifts as well. Everyone had had a good time at the party that Caroline and Elena and the rest of them had organized and I was pretty happy and flattered by their thoughtfulness.

Elena brought out a tray of freshly baked cookies and coffee and we sat in the living room, tired from all the cleaning up that we'd had to do- or at least that they'd done as Damon wouldn't let me move a muscle. I took a deep bite into a cookie which tasted incredible but then again, all of Elena's food was heavenly- I'd have to get her to teach me a few recipes someday.

I sank into Damon's chest, a small smile on my lips. Damon fastened his arms tightly around me, "I didn't like how you were hugging so many men today... you're mine, Bonnie," He murmured, a possessive tone in his voice that made me shiver.

"I know I'm yours, Damon," I turned around to meet his sparkling light blue eyes and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, knotting his hands in the strands of my hair and causing Elena and Caroline to shout:

"Get a room!"

I pulled back from Damon rolling my eyes at them. "Whatever," I stuck my tongue out and Damon held me close to him, massaging my shoulder.

"Stefan and I have something to announce," Elena admitted, a moment later as she sat down with her mug of coffee. I wondered what on Earth it was...

We all looked over at them expectantly and I watched Elena's expression turn as happy as hell, "Well, Stefan and I have finally decided to adopt," She announced and then the room went around in a chorus of cheers and congratulations. Caroline and I rushed forward to hug Elena and Stefan and Elena held up a little picture of a adorable young boy with copper coloured hair and green eyes which reminded me so much of Stefan's eyes, "This is Cooper; he's 2 and a half years old and we're going to take him into our home as of next week," She announced, looking delirious with happiness.

"I'm so happy for you, El," I snatched the picture from her and gazed at it, "He's so cute... and you and Stefan are going to be great parents, I can tell," I could feel my eyes tear up and cursed the hormones. Caroline took the picture from me and oohed and aahed over it for a few seconds before she handed it to Elena who was looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks," She responded, taking the picture and smiling happily down at it. "Also, I talked to Katherine today civilly for the first time in such a long time... and that really meant a lot to me as well," She declared.

"And I'm sure it meant a lot to her too," Caroline put in and I knew that was true. The two Gilbert sisters both needed to reconcile and both secretly wanted to and I was glad that Katherine had taken the first crucial step.

"I think so too actually," Elena exclaimed, "She and Mason are getting married and she asked me to be the maid of honour," Her hazelnut coloured eyes glittered with thrill and I smiled at her.

"That's great news," I responded, "And I wanted to say thank you for the baby shower today," I looked around at the faces of my friends and knew that I loved each and every one of them for being so thoughtful and caring, "I really appreciated it,"

Caroline's blue eyes bubbled with happiness, "I'm so psyched that you liked it, Bon!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me fervently and hugging me close to her.

"Watch it," Damon warned, concerned for the baby's well being. I squeezed his hand which was in my reach and shot him a tender look and he smiled back at me.

"I won't hurt Bonnie or the baby... I love them both to bits," Caroline scoffed at Damon and pulled back from me, a giant smile on her face.

"Are we going to spend this whole night reliving scenes from How I Met Your Mother or..." Damon trailed off and I rolled my eyes at him before I yawned, knowing that Damon and I should probably take off because we'd had a super long and tiring day and we needed some rest. I looked over at him and Damon nodded at me knowingly, already standing up and taking my hand. He knew me so damn well it was weird sometimes. But only sometimes... most of the time, it was pretty damn awesome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So today was nice, huh?" Damon asked me about an hour a bit later. We were lying in bed, facing each-other and just talking like we sometimes did.

I nodded, "I've never felt so cared about..." I smiled, "And we got so many presents," I remembered the giant pile that Damon and I had lugged back and had thrown into the living room to deal with in the morning. "Do you have work tomorrow morning?"

Damon winced, "Yeah... but I'll try to get out early... my girlfriend needs some TLC," He explained , shooting me a flirty look.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "TLC?" I asked, realizing that Damon was staring at me, a wonderstruck expression on his face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I brought my hand to my face self-consciously. Damon shook his head furiously and pulled my hand down to join his.

"Your laugh is the most beautiful sound on this planet," He stated, bringing his free hand to stroke my cheek.

"I love it when you talk all sweet to me," I said, quietly, my heart warming at the compliment. I felt my knees go all week as he stared at me intensely for a few seconds.

"You do?" He asked, with a small smile.

I nodded, "And I like it when you talk dirty too," I winked at him and Damon grinned widely.

"I knew you were a bad bad girl, Bonnie Bennett," He commented, a seductive look on his face. He leaned towards me and pinned me down to the bed placing kisses on my face before he reached my lips. My breath caught in my chest as it always did when he was about to kiss me-some things would never change, and as his lips came down on mine, I thought that my life couldn't be more perfect.

He kissed me softly and tenderly in a way that made my insides gush and rush with warmth and safety and everything that was Damon. He pulled back, staring at me breathlessly, his perfect pale cheeks flushed with a slight pink. He got a serious look on his face, "Bonnie, I want to be your last first kiss," He told me, sincerely.

My insides went into happiness overdrive, "Me too, Damon... I want to be the last to make you feel this way... if you want me to be," I replied, feeling a burst of sentimentality. I knew in my heart that I'd never want anyone again like I wanted Damon. I loved him so much it hurt.

"Bonnie, you're the first and will be the last to make me feel this way..." He promised, stroking my hair, "Your laugh is my favourite song in the world, your eyes are my new favourite colour... you are my everything, Bonnie... you have to believe that... When I'm at work, all I'm thinking about is getting home to be with my girl because you're my heaven... Every time I look at your perfect face, I realize that you could do so much better than me and that I don't deserve you-,"

"You do, Damon," I cut in, his words touching me so deeply to the soul. No one had ever said anything like that to me.

"Let me finish," Damon smiled warmly, "I don't deserve you... but I'm too selfish to let anyone better have you, Bonnie... If I'm with you, I'll never need anyone else... hell, I'll never see any other girl in the room... So," He took a deep breath, "I know you've already said yes before but I mean it a million times more this time, will you marry me, Bonnie Bennett?" He proclaimed, looking down at me with wide, emotional eyes.

Who could reject a guy after a speech like that? I pretended to think about it, even though my eyes were already filling with wet, contented tears. "Um..." Damon watched me, looking a bit scared honestly and I decided to put him out of his misery, "Of course, I will... After everything, I can't imagine being with anyone else," I informed him, hugging him tightly to me.

Damon hugged me back, an over the moon look on his face, "Good, because I don't think Guiseppe would appreciate you throwing this back in my face," He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a familiar navy blue box. He flipped it open and inside was the Salvatore Family ring, in its beautiful sparkling turquoise glory. It was as beautiful as I'd remembered it being on the balcony. He picked it up out of the box and I sat up, marvelling at the colour of the ring- it was the exact shade of Damon's eyes. He gently placed it on my ring-finger and I pulled him to me, kissing the hell out of him.

Damon pulled back breathlessly, "I thought you were going to reject me again," He admitted, sitting back to admire the way the ring looked on my finger.

"No way," I responded, wrapping my arms around him and smiling.

"It looks perfect on you... like it's meant to be on your finger," He explained, a contented look on his gorgeous face.

I sighed happily, "It's because you and I are meant to be, Damon...We're meant to be," I concluded, feeling that I was completely and totally at peace with my life at the moment. All I needed was for my baby to be born safely and then I'd have everything I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR AGES BUT I HAVE A DOUBLE DOSE FOR YOU GUYS! I just finished high school so I'll have more time to write from now on... there's probably gonna be 2 more chapters and an epilogue before this story can come to an end! I just have a few more little things that I want to sort out and then it'll be it! I hope you liked this one... Bonnie finally accepted Damon's proposal and at chapter 42, guess it's in due time lol! **

**Tell me what you thought!:) then move onto the next chapter, to find out what happens next in the lives of Bonnie and Damon!  
><strong>

**Love,**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TVD. **


	44. Here

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 43- Here**

"Coop is a cute little duckling, isn't he?" Elena cooed as she held up the little toddler above her above her head, gazing into his naive sparkling grass-green eyes. I watched as she took the little baby into her arms and kissed his cheeks, her eyes shining with motherly love.

I smiled at her behaviour. Stefan and Elena had welcomed little Cooper Salvatore into their lives just a few days ago and ever since he'd been around, it was clear as day the change in Elena's mood and attitude. Gone was the sad tiny glint she always had in the corner of her doe-like eyes and instead, there appeared hope for the life of motherhood she had always coveted and could now have thanks to adoption.

Her phone started ringing and she looked over at me, hesitating before she offered me the toddler. I took him into my arms, holding him securely above my baby bump and Elena grinned, "Take care of my angel," She pleaded, as she rushed to answer her phone.

"Always do," I almost rolled my eyes at the protective look on her face as she looked at the 2 year old child in my arms and then remembered that she'd been through hell to get this child. She needed this child and I knew she'd love and protect him no matter what happened.

Elena nodded at me before she stepped away from me. I looked down at Cooper who was playing with a strand of my hair, tugging on it and sighed. It was only a couple of weeks now until my and Damon's little child would be brought into this world. It had been a long and tiring journey but we were almost there. I was beyond exhausted but I couldn't be more excited about the newborn addition to my and Damon's family.

I was officially engaged to Damon Salvatore. Our engagement party had been a week ago, a low key celebration with only a few special guests: Damon's mother had flown in and so had my parents along with Trevor and Aurelia. Katherine, Mason, Tyler, Caroline, Klaus and a few of Damon's old buddies had also been in attendance, with Stefan and Elena of course.

The wedding was going to be a more extravagant affair but we were holding that off until the baby was born and we'd settled into our new lives as parents. I stroked Cooper's cheek and his lips parted into a full pink smile. I grinned back at him, just as I heard approaching footsteps.

"I'm back," Elena hustled back into the room, leaning towards me to take her child. I handed Cooper to her carefully, making sure she had a firm hold on him before I let go. "That was Katherine on the phone... She's freaking out about her engagement already..." She spoke in an excited voice and I knew why: The Gilbert sisters were on better terms than they'd ever been and Elena and Katherine both loved that. Ever since Katherine had asked Elena to be her maid of honour, they'd been slowly regaining the sisterhood that had been shattered during their high school days. And I was over the moon for them. Tonight was Katherine and Mason's engagement party and Elena, Caroline and I had planned it down to the last notch so that it would go perfectly for the love birds.

"Maybe I should go be there for her," I suggested, running a hand through my wavy chocolate coloured locks. I knew how nerve wracking it was to have your engagement party just hours away, especially considering that Katherine's wasn't going to be as low key as ours was- she'd invited the entire Victoria's Secret Angels group and many other 'important' people were to be in attendance, in addition to Elena's family who were flying in for the event.

Elena shook her head, "No, Caroline's there... I could hear her excited voice in the background... she's hyper already," She smiled at that and Elena looked down at her watch, "You do need to go home to get ready for the party though... and make sure Damon's not in the same tux he wore to your engagement," Elena rolled her eyes at that and I laughed because Damon did have a tendency to keep wearing something over and over again if he found it 'special'.

"Sure," I grinned, before my hands slipped down to my stomach which was now at its full size, "The dress is going to look awful... I'm fat, Elena," I felt self-pity wash over me and I knew it was the hormones kicking in. It still caused a dip in my mood though.

Elena shot me an earnest look, gently placing Cooper on the couch. "You look perfect... you will be gorgeous in that dress... Damon will love it," She promised me, "You're glowing," She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, sending a comforting smile my way.

"Thanks, Elena," I replied, feeling a bit better. I was terribly sick of these hormones and the mood swings and everything that came with pregnancy which was why I was actually glad that the due date was a few short weeks away. A few weeks and I could have my baby- Damon and I could have _our _baby, I meant.

Elena shrugged, "Don't thank me..." She trailed off, her eyes already straying to the baby on the couch. She was addicted to Cooper Salvatore; that was a fact.

I picked up my car keys and shot Elena a smile, "See you in a few hours then?" I asked, taking a few steps towards the door.

"Yeah," Elena responded energetically, waving as I exited the Salvatore Villa and started towards my car, ready to go get ready for Katherine and Mason's engagement party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I frowned as I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I was in the gray dress that Elena, Caroline and I had picked out while shopping a few days ago for the engagement party but I didn't like the way it made my stomach look. These insecurities also came with the pregnancy. I'd never been insecure about the way I looked. Or maybe I hadn't cared that much because I had no one to impress.

I had these little fears niggling away at my mind whenever I was alone that Damon would see some pretty thin girl and decide that I wasn't worth his time anymore. He was gorgeous and funny and freaking perfect to me but I was a fat pregnant woman who craved the most random things at the most random times. It amazed me that he hadn't walked away until now. There were so many pretty girls in the world and I wasn't exactly the most attractive person on Earth at this time.

Tonight, there would be freaking Victoria's Secret models at the party and a tiny part of me wanted to pretend to be sick and have Damon stay in with me because I was insecure about how I looked while those models had all the self-confidence in the world and the beauty to go along with it. That was a lethal combination. Add Damon to the mix and I was freaking out. I knew that Damon loved me but I couldn't stop worrying that he'd get sick of me or something...

I sighed as I fastened my silver and emerald speckled necklace around my neck. The girls said it brought out the green in my eyes; I didn't know if it did but I thought it was freaking beautiful. I smoothed my hair down just as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey beautiful," Damon murmured into my neck, kissing it tenderly.

I turned around to face him, noticing that he was already dressed in a black suit with a gray tie to match my dress. I met his lips in a warm kiss and looked up at him, his arms holding me close at the waist. I couldn't help but note how flawless he looked (as usual) with his sparkling light blue eyes, cheeky smile and perfect raven hair flopping onto his face in his regular wayward fashion. "Hi Damon." I responded, trying to smile fully and push my worries away.

Damon was staring down at me, a slightly shocked look on his face and I brought my hand to his cheek, lightly stroking it. When he didn't say anything after a few seconds, I whirled around to face my reflection, wondering if there was something on my face or if the dress looked terrible, "I know I look fat but we're almost there... just a few weeks and I'll be able to work back to my not-ugly not-pregnant..."

Damon cut me off, "You're not fat! You're perfect to me," His tone was irritated, "Why would you call yourself ugly? You're gorgeous," He twirled me to face him and looked into my eyes, his sky blue ones scrutinizing my own with a suspicious look, "Did someone say something to you?"

I shook my head, "I was just thinking...I'm not as good looking as I was before I got-,"

"You're glowing!" Damon cut me off again, his hands pulling me in at the waist. He brought his hand to my stomach, gently stroking it, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and this is the sexiest thing ever to me, baby," He shot me an honest smile and started kissing down my neck.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "It's not sexy, Damon... I look freaking fat," My insecurities came rushing out, "I don't even want to go to Katherine's engagement because I'll look like a whale next to those tiny Victoria's Secret Angels and you'll..." I trailed off at the intense look in Damon's eyes. I looked away from his eyes shyly, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"I'll what?" Damon demanded but I couldn't meet his eyes. He repeated the question and I shook my head, my cheeks warming with discomfiture. Stupid hormones!

"Never mind, Damon..." I said, finally, taking a few steps away from him. I studied my reflection in the mirror, glad to find that my cheeks weren't beetroot red-yet.

Damon followed me, taking my hand and squeezing it in a way that made my heart hurt, "Bonnie," He prompted, in a gentle tone of voice.

I shot him a side glance, "Yeah?" I asked, and saw that he was studying me, a smile spreading across his face.

"You are more beautiful to me than any Victoria's Secret model, I promise... They've got nothing on you, at least not to me... You are my 'one', Bonnie... I wouldn't have worked so hard to get you if I wasn't going to fight for you... It's you and me forever... Us against the world, okay?" Damon shot me an earnest look, taking both of my hands in his own and stroking them. He leaned down to place a kiss to them and I realized my eyes were leaking with tears.

"Stupid hormones," I muttered out loud, swiping my eyes and causing Damon to chuckle.

"Don't ever be insecure..." He murmured, "You are everything to me and you always will be..."

I felt a rush of emotion towards the man next to me: a surge of love emulsified with raw passion and I caught his lips with my own, kissing him deeply and showing him the love and admiration I felt for him. Damon kissed me back passionately and knotted his hands in my hair, holding me as close as he could with the baby bump in the way. I could feel the trust and love flow between us in a way that made me want to cry because of the intensity of it all. I'd never felt this way about anyone before, that was for sure.

We pulled back breathlessly and Damon held me in a close hug. "What was that for?" He asked, in a gasping voice.

I wiped my damp eyes, "You're perfect, Damon," I announced, honestly, the emotion in my voice making it stutter slightly.

Damon looked a little uncomfortable, "I'm not perfect," He smirked but he looked slightly flattered, "You-,"

I shook my head, "You're perfect to me so your opinion is irrelevant," I responded, reaching forward to kiss his cheek gently.

Damon smiled at me, one of those beautiful rare and genuine smiles that not everyone he knew got to see. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, instead taking my hand and twirling me around so I spun around rather awkwardly. "You look stunning, Bon," He promised me before he looked down at his watch, "And we'd better get going if you don't want to be late,"

I nodded, taking his hand in my own and squeezing it, "Okay, Damon," I replied, and he handed me my silver purse which was lying on the bed. I slipped my cell phone into it and we exited our room, hand in hand ready for whatever the party would throw at us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Katherine, you look gorgeous!" I exclaimed, spotting the brunette with the flawless figure and in a ruby red mini-dress mingling with some guests a few meters away. She turned around to face me, her dark eyes lighting up and she excused herself and ran forward to hug me.

"You look beautiful too," She returned, clasping me as close as she could.

"Give me a twirl then," Damon told Katherine, an amused grin on his face.

Damon and I laughed as Katherine span around rather dramatically, her curly dark locks falling in her face and shrouding her smoky eyes for a few seconds before she brushed them away, an easy going smile on her face. She was in 8 inch heels smoking hot black and red heels and was working them like the vixen she was.

"Flawless," I promised her and she shot me a full toothed smile.

"Thanks! I'd better be with all those Angels around," She swept her gaze across the room packed with perfect looking people. "They'd better keep their hands off Mase," She hissed.

I giggled, "Mason looks a bit frightened to be honest," I picked out her fiancé in the middle of a bunch of girl models, shooting darting glances.

"Serves him right," Katherine muttered before she shot a dreamy look in his direction, "I'd better go save him... enjoy the party, guys!" She exclaimed, before she rushed off to salvage the situation.

I turned to Damon who was looking around with a speculative eye. "See anything you like?" I asked, the hesitant tone back in my voice.

Damon turned to look at me, "Yeah..." He said breezily, "Here," He leaned forward to place a tender kiss to my forehead and I relaxed into him, breathing in the musky familiar cologne that reminded me so much of home and comfort.

"Sorry to interrupt, come here," I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned around to see Caroline standing there, a tired look on her face.

"What is going on?" I asked, motioning to Damon that I'd be gone for a moment.

"I'll go get a drink," He told me, gesturing to the bar and I nodded and let Caroline drag me off.

"So..." I prompted my blonde whirlwind of a friend. She was dressed in a classy navy blue dress with some bright red lipstick and her hair tied up in a sophisticated style.

"So, nothing... I just missed you..." She admitted, "I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes glittering.

"So you dragged me away from my fiancé just to tell me that?" I raised an eyebrow, almost laughing out loud at her Caroline-ish behaviour. That was so completely her.

"Yeah," She beamed at me, "He sees you every freaking day all the time... I missed my best friend..."

"You're always with Tyler," I muttered, "Where is he anyway?" I looked around the room for her boyfriend but couldn't spot him.

Caroline shook her head, "He couldn't make it. He has work," She looked rather disappointed, "I have been talking to some really nice male models though..." She trailed off, giggling slightly and I noticed the bubbly drink in her hand.

"Caroline," I scolded, "Remember Tyler,"

"Tyler who?" She joked, downing the drink.

"And enough drinking! You know how tipsy you can get!" I remembered the night in Sorority when she'd gotten so out of it that she'd kissed me. That was such a long time ago...

Caroline pouted, "Fine, mother," She folded her arms across her chest and I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't bring the mother card out... or I'll find Elena and set her on you... She'll have you on sparkling water for the rest of the night..." I smirked a little at that thought as I spotted Elena and Stefan chattering with Elena's brother Jeremy and her Aunt Jenna in the corner.

"NO!" Caroline pleaded, "It's enough that she made us choose those boring yellow roses for decoration..." She trailed off, "I wanted violet and red and bright pink..."

I laughed at Caroline's attitude, remembering how much she adored colour. "You do love colour, don't you?" I commented.

Caroline nodded, "Colour's the spice of life..." She grinned, "So how's everything, preggers?" She touched my stomach gently and I nodded.

"The hormones are basically in overdrive every day but things are decent, way better than before... it's only a few weeks now," I said, feeling the meaning of my words sink in. In a few weeks, I'd be a mother and Damon would be a father. We'd have a little baby to call our own. Our own little piece of perfection. I couldn't wait.

"I can't wait to meet Little Bamon," Caroline exclaimed and I remembered how she'd meshed my and Damon's names into 'Bamon' with a chuckle.

"Little Bamon's pretty excited to meet you too," I assured her, bringing my own hand down to my stomach protectively.

"Do you guys know if it's a girl or a boy?" Caroline asked, a sparkle in her turquoise eyes.

"We want it to be a surprise," I smiled at her and she nodded, looking completely enthused.

Caroline then started going on and on about all the preparations she was making for the baby and for the baby shower and I couldn't help but get as excited as she was. In a while, Damon came over and after a while of hanging out with Caroline, Stefan and Elena, we went back to our safe haven of a home. Everything seemed perfect. Little could I predict the maelstrom that was about to occur and turn our perfect little world upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys I know this is SO late and isn't even very long but Senior year of High School is TEDIOUS! I'm so sorry and I hope you guys are still reading! Good news, I've picked the OC that I need for the last part of this story and she's amazing**** I'm not particularly in love with this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it even a tiny bit! **

**Leave what you thought of what's happening! What do you think is gonna happen next? **

**I'll try to be more consistent with my updates:D! **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I dont own TVD. **


	45. The Display

**Not You Again**

**Chapter 44- The Display**

_A Couple of Weeks Later_

"Damon, what time is it? We need to be at Caroline's exhibition at 4," I called out from the bedroom where I was applying mascara to my eyes.

Damon's voice carried from the living room, "Its 3:30 now, Bon. We still have plenty of time," His voice was slightly weary and I knew that was because of his recent late nights at work. He had formed a partnership with a German company who sent Better Vantage tons of clients but that forced Damon to stay later in the evenings for endless business meetings. This tired him to no end but he knew it was for the best of the company so he just let it take a toll on him. I was genuinely surprised about his dedication to BV.

"Okay, I'm just going to finish with my make-up then we can go," I called back, dipping the mascara wand inside the pot and smearing just a little bit more on my lashes. When I was done, I slipped the mascara into my make-up bag and picked up my favourite perfume DKNY's Delicious and sprayed myself all around before I placed the little bottle on my dresser.

I twisted around in front of the mirror so that I could measure how fat I looked on a scale of one to insanely pregnant and it scared me that I was nearer to the highest side of the scale. But that meant the journey was almost over and I was more than glad. I couldn't wait, not only to be carrying my own weight again and not that of another human being, but also to be a mother. I knew it was going to be a challenge, but it was extremely exciting and I was gaining enthusiasm every single day that went by.

I ran a hand through my wavy chocolate coloured locks and then leaned down to pick up my purse, sliding it over my shoulder. I snuck one last look at myself in the mirror, and finding myself acceptable, I walked out of the room and towards the living room.

Damon was sitting on the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table, an idiosyncrasy of his that drove me insane. "Baby, feet off the table," I sang, shuffling towards him.

He looked up at me, smirking, but I could see that even though there was humour in his lips, his eyes were tired and worn out. "Make me," He taunted, his crystal-blue eyes sparkling with deviousness.

I smiled back and leaned towards him, making a lunge for his ribs. I tickled him and he squirmed around in his place, chuckling because he was incredibly ticklish. I tickled harder and he started to laugh loudly, "Stop, stop...s-stop," He begged, shoving me playfully away from him.

"Are you going to remove your feet from on my coffee table?" I quirked my eyebrow at him and paused with my hands hanging over his torso.

Damon grinned at me, straightening up, and I was momentarily stunned because of how handsome he truly was with his glittering sky blue eyes, amazing silky ebony black hair which fell sexily in his face in just the right way and of course his killer one hundred watt smile which lit up his ethereal face. "It's our coffee table, Bon-Bonnie," He amended, breaking me out of my slight trance but he obediently lifted his feet off of the table and onto the ground.

I smiled, a warm feeling filling my heart and flowing out into my body, swelling out to fill every crevice of my body as I realized that Damon and I were truly a union. "Good boy," I teased, reaching forward to mess up his hair playfully.

Damon rolled his eyes at me dramatically and looked up at the wall clock, "Are we going to Blondie's display or what?" He asked, a bored tone to his voice.

"We are," I paused, looking down at him, "Damon, you can stay here if you want... I can take a cab or something... you look really tired.." I trailed off as a horrified expression crossed his face.

"Are you crazy? Do you really think that I'm the kind of asshole who would leave my pregnant fiancée to take a cab all alone?" He asked, looking surprised that I'd even suggested it.

"You're exhausted, though... I wouldn't blame you," I elaborated, subconsciously bringing my hands up to stroke my baby bump.

Damon jumped up, running a hand through his hair to tidy it, "I don't care if I'm dying..." He trailed off, bringing his hand to my stomach. He caressed it for a few seconds, a tender look on his face before he took my hand, squeezing it, "Something could happen to you... and I'm not a douche bag, not like I was before..."

I met his crystal blue orbs with my own green ones, "You were a hot douche-bag though," I flirted, shooting him a flirty smile.

"Don't flirt with me or else we might both not go to Caroline's display," Damon shot me a suggestive look and trailed his hand up the side of my body and I grabbed it at my shoulder, shooting him a teasing smile.

"Slow down, tiger," I stuck my tongue out at him, "We're going to be late and then Care-bear's gonna kill us,"

Damon rolled his eyes at the silly nickname, as he always did. "It's your fault...you were tickling me..." He accused, shooting me a mock-disapproving look.

"Because you were misbehaving," I responded, reaching forward to place a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll show you misbehaving..." He growled, leaning towards me.

"Not now, come on, come on," I stepped away from him, patting him light-heartedly on the shoulder, "Later," I added, shooting him a tiny wink.

Damon picked his jacket up from on the armchair, "I'm counting on that," He smirked and took my hand and we started out of the apartment together and towards the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I browsed Caroline's jewellery display, mildly impressed at the collection. It wasn't as colourful as usual so I was glad, seeing as I wasn't the biggest fan of colour. The collection was all wearable and my sort of style and I already had my eye on a few pieces which I would ask Caroline for later. I was studying a silver necklace with a little crimson coloured butterfly on it when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and found Damon standing there with a tiny gray box in his hand. He held it out to me and I shot him a confused look, "What is that, Damon?" I asked, taking it from him.

He smiled at me, "I got you something from the display, supporting Caroline and all that," He winked at me, "Come on, open it," He urged, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

I shrugged, "I'm surprised about how supportive you are being of Care and all," I shot him an impressed look and delicately opened the box, smiling as I picked up a fine silver necklace which stars dangling off it with green gem-stones in the middle of each and every single one of them. I was speechless for a few seconds and Damon took advantage of those moments to pick the necklace out of my fingers and place it on his hand.

"It reminded me of your eyes... because your eyes are so beautiful and they sparkle like stars... and of course, they're that beautiful mossy green," He gestured to the green parts of the necklace and I felt my heart melt not just because the necklace was stunning but because Damon was being so romantic.

"How poetic, Damon," I smiled, overwhelmed because of how thoughtful he was being.

"Do you like it?" He looked worried for a second as he gazed at me.

I smiled even harder, "I love it, Damon... and I love you," I responded, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Damon kissed me back, sending a ripple of chemistry through my body; it shocked me how electric our love still was, even after all this time. We pulled back and I lifted my hair up, "Help me put it on?" I asked him and Damon nodded eagerly.

"Of course, baby," He unfastened the necklace and let it hang from my neck then fastened the clasp back up. I looked in one of the mirrors that were placed on the display table in front of me and saw that the necklace hung perfectly in the centre of my chest, the stars smiling up like diamonds at me.

"It's beautiful, Damon," I admired the necklace in the mirror and I felt Damon slip his arms around my waist and pull me close to him, settling his head onto the groove on my shoulder.

"You're beautiful..." He murmured, "And you smell _good_," He brought his lips to my neck and started placing butterfly kisses on it.

I closed my eyes just as a familiar voice burst into my ears, "Get a room, Bamon," Caroline sang, teasingly.

I opened my eyes and saw my best friend standing there, her cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement. She was dressed in a simple little black dress and had various pieces of her jewellery hanging on her. Her long blonde locks were pulled up into a bun, circa-Kim Kardashian and she had bright red lipstick on her lips. She looked really good and she looked happy at how the display was going.

"This is a room," Damon replied, in a smart-alecky way.

Caroline shot him a bored look then her eyes widened as she saw the necklace, "You bought one of my favourite pieces?" She looked so thrilled, her smile was as big as that of the Chesire Cat.

"Damon got it for me," I clarified, "It's amazing, Caroline... Everything in this collection is... Tyler must be proud," I gestured to her boyfriend who was standing by refreshments table.

She beamed at me, "He is... He's just hungry, as usual... and bored... we've been here for hours setting up before the display... I would've forced you to come help except this..." She gestured to my baby bump, and I laughed.

"I could've still come and helped," I offered.

"No," Caroline frowned, "Damon told me I'm not allowed to force you to do anything until after you give birth," She explained and I raised my eyebrows at my Fiancé who grinned at me. "I have to go...do all this," She gestured around her before she giggled, waved at us and ran off to go help anyone who needed help.

"She's even crazier than usual," Damon commented breezily.

"She kinda is," I agreed, "Its cause she's so excited though...Speaking of excited, I'm hungry... let's go get something to eat,"

Damon laughed and I remembered how beautiful the sound of his laugh was; it was really one of the most pleasing sounds on earth. "I don't know how those two are related but okay..." He conceded, as we started walking towards the food area.

When we got there, Damon handed me a plate and I started picking stuff out from the buffet and placing them on there. I grabbed an Apple soda for me and a Pepsi for Damon before we made our way to a table. We spotted Tyler sitting alone so we decided to join him because he looked way out of his element.

"Can we join you?" I asked, politely.

Tyler nodded and Damon rolled his eyes, "You don't need to ask for permission, Bonnie," He stated, sarcastically. Tyler didn't really like Damon because of the fact that he was friends with Klaus and all that drama and Damon liked to take advantage of those who didn't like him and form a mutually hateful relationship. I shot Damon a warning look as I slid into a seat and pushed his Pepsi across the table towards him.

"Well, sometimes people are polite... unlike some other people," Tyler replied childishly and I just concentrated on eating my grilled chicken, ignoring the two kindergarten toddlers who were sitting on either side of me on the circular table.

"What do you mean by that, Lockwood?" Damon responded, cracking open his Pepsi and taking a long drag of it.

"What you want to understand from it, Salvatore," Tyler replied, just as snappily, shooting Damon a disapproving look.

I rolled my eyes at them, biting my chicken. "Guys, stop," I pleaded, though I knew it'd be no use.

Damon ignored me, "I don't understand anything that's why I asked," He responded, annoyed.

"I'm sorry that you're too dumb to understand," Tyler replied, and I couldn't believe how childish these two grown men were being. I decided to zone them out and just pretend that I was sitting on my own.

I turned back to my food and ate some French fries. Suddenly, a searing pain shot into my stomach, "Damon," I called, clutching my stomach.

Damon still had his eyes on Tyler, "Wait a minute, Bonnie," He shooed me away.

The pain spiralled through my stomach again, rippling in aching waves. "Damon, my stomach really hurts," I cried out and immediately both guys turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, an alarmed look appearing on his face.

"I don't," A ripple of pain burst through me, "_know_," I closed my eyes in anguish as my stomach became a source of aching.

Damon jumped up off the seat and pulled me up, "Let's go, I'm taking you to the hospital... You're in your 7th month so maybe you're going into labour... "He said, speaking quickly and in an incredibly breathlessly worried tone of voice.

My stomach contracted slightly and I knew then and there that Damon might be right. I walked with Damon and Tyler shuffled around to support me on the other side... then with the help of both of the guys, we made our way to Damon's car so he could drive me to the hospital.

"Do you guys need my help?" Tyler asked, once I'd settled into the passenger seat.

Damon shook his head, "Thank you but no thanks," He responded, only a hint of bitterness to his tone.

Pain soared through me again and I grimaced, "Damon," I cried out and he shut the door and ran around to his side of the car. I waved slightly at Tyler and Damon took off out of the street.

"Don't go so fast," I pleaded as he soared at lightening speed onto the road. Because the hotel where Caroline's display was taking place was off the highway, we'd have to take half the high way back into New York so we could get to the hospital where Dr. Fell worked, which was luckily the nearest one.

"We have to get you there quickly though," Damon responded, focused on the road. The car travelled down the highway at an incredibly high velocity and I felt sick as I saw the trees whirring past us on both sides of the road. Other cars spiralled around us and I felt sick to the stomach now, in addition to the miscellaneous pains that I was being attacked with every once in a while.

My stomach contracted painfully and I cried out, causing Damon to look over at me, "Are you okay?" He asked, a pained look on his face as he stared back at me, anguished that I was hurt.

Another pain stabbed me in the stomach and I looked up just fast enough to see the silver gleam of the lorry before it collided into Damon's car, sending us flying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was flying, flying through the sky. I was soaring upwards, like an angel. I could almost feel my wings hanging over me; I could feel the tiny pricks on my shoulders, tiny pricks that emanated through my body, setting me free and making me feel invincible. There was no more pain, I realized, my hands tracing my flat stomach.

Flat? Wait a second... I stared down at my stomach to see that it was my pre-baby body stomach... What was happening? I didn't know... I just knew I felt amazing, like a ray of light rippling through the sky. And I could see the source of all light hanging above me... I just had to fly up a tiny bit more and I'd be there. I could see the light.

The light was pulling me, but some other gravitational force was pulling me downwards, pleading with me. I could hear a familiar husky voice, a voice that was unnaturally thick with tears; I knew that person hadn't sounded like that before, whoever he was... I knew he was a 'he'. "Bon-Bonnie... Come back to me... Come back to us... Bonnie..." It was like a constant melody in my mind but I didn't understand where the stranger wanted me to go. Where would I come back? I didn't know...I just felt a force pulling me downwards.

I saw flashes of dark ebony coloured locks falling in ice-blue-gray eyes, eyes which were now dripping with tears, eyes that I knew had looked at me with love and tenderness before, eyes that had given me the world, eyes that had made me feel like I was on heaven. I felt the softest of feathery touches on my cheeks and I knew it was him. Who was he? Who was this angel who seemed to good to be true with his perfect hair and stunning eyes and a jaw-line to die for-literally? I didn't know but I knew him. I knew him deep in my soul.

"Bonnie, please..." His voice was full of raw pain, a pain that broke my heart slightly and made me feel uncomfortable... "Don't leave me,"

Bonnie was my name then. But where was I? I was still flying... "Who are you?" I spoke the words with difficulty, my lips mumbling them with all the effort. Wasn't I invincible before? A force kept pulling me downwards... Was it gravity or was it something else? I could still see the endless skies of light above me... but was that really where I wanted to go? Would that beautiful black haired, blue eyed boy be up there waiting for me so we could carry on our lives together? I didn't know...

"I'm Damon," The boy stated, still anguished, still at loss, and with his name, a thousand images danced into my mind... Me and him at high school, me and him at work, me and him dancing, me and him making out, me and him just enjoying each other's company... and I knew him. Damon. He was my Damon. And everything inside me was telling me that I should let the downward force pull me down towards him... I closed my eyes and focused on his flawless face. He was my everything. I needed to be back with him, no matter what it took. I gave in to the pull and pushed myself downwards, leaving the light, watching it get further and further away with every push. I soared downwards now, gaining momentum the more I pushed because I was getting more determined. I was almost there. I kept pushing and pushing, until the brightest of light was in the distance.

Then, it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! What happened with Bonnie? Is she alive or dead or dreaming or asleep? I'm sorry that I left you guys hanging but I was going to cut it after the crash, but my sister convinced me to add a little bit extra to let you guys know what direction this is going... We're almost at the end of the journey, not too long to go now! **

**Leave me a review with what you think? Yes? No? Maybe so? :P **

**Hope you enjoyed that,**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or Bamon. Though I wish I did... **


End file.
